Digimon Adventure 03
by Allynca
Summary: It has been four years since the defeat of Malomyotismon, four years since the gates to the Digital World closed. The Digidestined lost everything that night: their partners, their friends, even their identities. But four years later, their digivices have been re-activated.
1. Things that Matter

_A special thanks to Cjay who co-wrote the first two episodes. This story wouldn't exist without her. For any readers who stumble across this fic, I hope you enjoy it. It has been six years in the making. It would mean a lot to me if you left a review, even if it's so much as a simple sentence. In the meantime, stay tuned for regular updates. -__- Ally_

* * *

_**Digimon Adventure 03**_

**Prologue**

Testing…testing…is this thing on? Okay, I'll begin.

It is January 1st 2007, exactly four years since that terrible night. Even now I strain for the bits and pieces of those awful memories, the last lingering remnants which prove to me it was real. These recollections are vital to me; they are to all of us who remember.

There is little truth to what was reported in the weeks following that night. The facts have been so mangled by rumours and lies that it is nearly impossible to differentiate between myth and reality. Even our own have begun to turn their backs on what they once were. The therapists try to tell us that it was an illusion—the product of an over-imaginative childhood fantasy. They tell us that there is nothing special about us or the events that happened. I don't know how they can deny what happened before their own eyes.

Truth. We fought Malomyotismon that night, an evil that refused to fall.

False. We were wrapped up in an elaborate psychological invention.

Truth. A miracle occurred, enabling the Digidestined of the world to lend us their power.

False. A solar flare ripped through the sky, creating an atmospheric illusion.

Truth. We defeated the undead king.

Truth. Peace was restored to the Digital World.

Truth. We won.

We should have won.

Why didn't we win?

To this day, I still don't understand what happened. It should have been a joyous occasion, the downfall of Malomyotismon. We had finally rid ourselves of the evil that had wreaked so much havoc on our lives. But our victory was short lived. Something changed that night. As Oikawa dissipated, our digivices malfunctioned; the global Digidestineds' disintegrated entirely. The gates closed, cutting us off from our partners. And the world forgot. They forgot all they had seen and who we were. The Digital World became the figment of an erratic group of children's imaginations.

It became our own private devastation.

There are only twelve of us that I know of who still cling to the truth. We have tried to open the gates to no avail. It is now impossible to find even a shred of proof that the Digital World once existed. All we have left is a ruined piece of technology and what lies in our hearts. And each other. But I fear that as each year passes by, even that is fading.

And so that brings me to the present day, days where my life is as whole as one could hope, but never quite complete. You might wonder why I am recording all of this. The truth is, I am afraid to forget. I refuse to. No matter what they tell us, I will always be a Digidestined. That much I promise to remember.

Signing off, this is Takaishi Takeru.

* * *

**Episode 1: Things that Matter**

Sunshine streamed through the space between the flimsy yellow curtains covering the window. Yagami Hikari rolled over, burying her face in her pillow. Today was the first day of the summer holiday. Any normal kid would have been excited about this, she knew. She should have been excited about this, but all she could think about were the long, empty hours she now had to find a way to fill. She stifled a sigh in her pillowcase.

Get a hold of yourself Hikari, she told herself. There was no use in moping around. Yuuko—her mother—said that it would age her prematurely. Unless of course, she drank her homemade turnip smoothie concoction (and Hikari would really rather not). At least there would be no more math tests to worry about, Hikari reminded herself, trying to dredge up some optimism. She shuddered at the memory of her last pop quiz. Kicking the blankets off of her legs, she got up and resigned herself to the day ahead.

Ten minutes later, teeth brushed and hair arranged neatly—she was still getting used to growing it out—she entered the kitchen. The apartment was silent. Her mom had left a note on the fridge explaining that she was out running errands and pleading with her brother to stay out of trouble. Her dad was at work, as usual, and the conspicuous stillness in the room suggested that Taichi was out doing just what his mother had asked him not to. That or he'd finally entertained the notion of getting a part-time job. Hikari wasn't holding her breath. She knocked on his bedroom door before opening it, hoping to find his bushy head of hair still sticking out from the covers, but was disappointed.

Defeated, she returned to the kitchen and found a leftover bowl of miso soup in the fridge. She sniffed it tentatively—making sure it wasn't one of her mother's experiments—before re-heating it in the microwave. As she ate, she tried to brainstorm ideas of what she could do. The beach was always an option, but she wasn't really in the mood for swimming or sunbathing. She could always call one of her girlfriends from school; there was a new store that had recently opened up at Venus Fort* and they were dying to check it out. But somehow, the prospect of spending yet another day discussing the merits of high heels and how _kawaii_ the band members from Arashi* were just wasn't appealing. She needed a break from the monotony of it all, just a day, or two, or several.

She missed having conversations about things that mattered. Which wasn't to say that she didn't enjoy gossip—because in all honestly, who didn't? It was just that the scandal purportedly taking place between her high school gym teacher and the lunch lady didn't hold much weight after you had taken on a sadistic, digital vampire…twice. She missed having Gatomon to talk to, or Takeru, or Miyako. Or any of the others, the people who understood her—who understood everything they had been through together.

Just the thought of their names caused a hollow ache inside her chest and she pushed the reminder of their faces quickly away. Don't go there Hikari, she told herself. It was like picking at a scab, aggravating the wound so that it never completely healed. She closed her eyes, fingers tightening around her chopsticks. Just let it go…

If only it were that easy. It had been almost six months since she'd actually spoken to another of the Chosen, besides Oniisan* of course and even then, she wasn't sure you could call that _really_ talking. She saw Daisuke at school sometimes, but it always seemed as if the both of them were too busy to stop and chat. She'd walked past the Inoue family store a few times as well, but had never been able to work up the courage to step inside. And of course, she and Takeru still emailed on occasion but the messages were starting to come fewer and far between as the years went by. Their content was almost always the same: How are you? How's school? Same as always. Talk to you soon_._ Generic, impersonal, afraid to trigger anything too painful or raw. She wondered if things might not have changed if his mom hadn't decided to move him back to Setagaya two years ago. It troubled her to realize that she wasn't sure.

Miko meowed at her feet, drawing her from her thoughts. Hikari reached down to scratch behind her ears. The aging feline seemed to be trying to comfort her as she pressed herself up against Hikari's legs. The idea made her think of Gatomon.

Beep…beep…beep…

Hikari ran her hand along Miko's back, imagining she could hear the familiar beeping of her digivice when Gatomon started to digivolve. Miko meowed again and pawed Hikari's arm, looking up at her with disdain.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up." Hikari pushed her chair away from the table and moved her dishes to the sink. Miko twirled around her legs as she dug out the cat food from the cupboard and filled the food dish. She stepped back, watching as Miko sniffed the food, the bell on her collar tinkling. Hikari listened to it vaguely and realized she could still hear a faint beeping. She paused. Had she accidentally set her alarm clock? Or maybe Oniisan had left his cell phone behind. He always chose the weirdest ring tones. Bemused, she moved around the apartment, listening for the source of the noise.

Abandoning her food, Miko trotted along after her. Hikari took another brief peek into Taichi's room to see if the sound was coming from inside. The source could easily have been hidden among the piles of derelict soccer gear strewn across the floor, but it sounded louder in the hallway so she backed out and went to try her own room.

Bingo, she thought as the noise grew stronger. Hikari crossed the room and checked her alarm clock. It was quiet. Behind her, Miko leapt up on the desk. She mewed plaintively, yellow feline eyes fixed on Hikari.

"What is it?" Hikari asked, too absorbed in her hunt to feel foolish for talking to a cat*. Miko turned in a circle and sat down again. Hikari stared, perplexed.

Then it clicked. Disbelief washed over her. She pulled open the drawer Miko was perched above and rummaged through the stationary inside, brushing aside sticky pads, pens, and paperclips until aha! Her fingers froze, tingling with adrenaline as they closed around the familiar object. Hardly daring to believe it, Hikari withdrew her pink D3.

"Miko," she whispered, awestruck, as she gazed at the screen. For the first time in over four years, the screen was pulsing with persistent white light. Confusion and wonder held her frozen; she couldn't have moved if she wanted to. And amidst the overwhelming sensation of incredulity she could feel something else. Small, but strong. Growing with every second that she stood there. She closed her eyes and forced herself to inhale. _Hope._

She would have stood there longer, paralyzed with the tumult of emotions flooding through her body, but a sudden crash from below jarred her out of her reverie. Miko leapt off of the desk with a yowl, skitting past her across the floor. From the street below, a car alarm started to wail. Hikari stepped over to the window.

What met her eyes sent another shockwave through her. Leaping from the top of a now crushed Hyundai, a monstrous creature with enormous, glistening black claws latched on to the side of the building and began to scale it. It was uncannily graceful for such an ungainly creature. With short back legs and a long, powerful tail, it propelled itself upwards with ease. Strange runic markings, glowing red, adorned its lithe black body. It had long, spindly front arms and a dragon-like face contorted with malice. But even more frightening than its claws or the chains glittering around its spiked tail were its eyes—blazing crimson and fixed directly on Hikari as it headed for her window.

It took Hikari a few seconds to realize what was happening, and then an extra few for her to react. She ran for the hallway, her only coherent plan to put as much distance between herself and that creature as possible. Throwing open the front door, she barreled out of the apartment only to crash headfirst into somebody waiting outside. The two of them went down in a tangled heap. Hikari leapt up immediately, fear surging through her body, and locked eyes with the boy groaning on the floor.

"Koushirou-san?" She gasped.

Izumi Koushirou got to his feet, wincing a little as he straightened his knees. He looked almost exactly as he had the last time Hikari had seen him, if only slightly taller.

Koushirou's eyes fell on the D3 clutched in her fingers; by now, her knuckles were beginning to turn white from her grip. She saw understanding pass across his face.

"Koushirou-san, I—we—we have to go," she managed to get out. She shot a glance back over her shoulder, half-expecting the monster to be bearing down on her.

"Where's Taichi-san?" Koushirou demanded, calm but firm, his fingers wrapped around the shoulder strap of the pack he carried his laptop in.

Frantic, Hikari shook her head.

"Okay, it's okay—" Koushirou didn't have a chance to finish because at that moment an ear-splitting smash rang out from behind them.

Both Chosen spun in horror to watch the living room window fall to the floor in shards. Two massive, scaly hands held onto the edge.

Koushirou stood there, gaping.

Hikari gave him a push. "Run!"

The two of them tore down the hallway and towards the stairs. There was a loud crunch from behind them as the creature threw itself after them and wedged itself between the doorway. The walls cracked and splintered as it thrashed, struggling to get free. Dust rained down from the ceiling. The creature let out a hiss.

Neither of them looked back. They hurled themselves into the stairwell, rounding the corners at breakneck speed. Hikari stumbled when they hit ground level and chanced a look back. The creature had managed to break loose from the door frame. It heaved itself over the balcony and leapt down to the next level. Its eyes found her on the street.

"Come on!" Koushirou shouted.

She whipped around, following him as he dove into the crowd that had gathered around the smashed Hyundai. A few people protested as they shoved through but within seconds they were forgotten about as the creature landed back on the sidewalk.

"Those people—" Hikari gasped, making to turn back.

Koushirou shouted at her. "It's us that thing is after! We have to keep moving!"

The digivice burned in Hikari's hand as she tightened her grip, but she kept going. She knew that he was right. Maybe if they could lead it away… They sprinted along the sidewalk, weaving in and out of the people who had joined them in flight. Screams rang in her ears from all sides. Each one stabbed through her. Don't think, just run, she pleaded with herself. Something shattered behind them. She forced herself to run faster.

It was getting harder to keep moving. The crowd was getting thicker. Guilt gnawed at her as she thought about the danger they were putting these people in. She looked around wildly, trying to keep an eye on Koushirou but also looking for a way out. Someone bumped into her from the left. She wobbled but managed to keep her balance.

"Hikari!"

She didn't have time to register Koushirou's shout before he yanked her into a narrow opening between two shops. Gasping for breath, she fell against the brick wall and waited for the creature to catch up to them, sure they were about to be ripped to pieces. Half a second later, it went barreling past—knocking people aside, but mercifully not attacking them—teeth bared in a snarl and its crimson eyes trained straight ahead.

Hikari's body wilted with relief. Koushirou was hunched over his knees, swallowing enormous mouthfuls of air. His face was beet red from exertion.

"Are-you-okay?" Hikari managed to pant. She sank further against the wall for support. Her heart continued to jackhammer inside her chest.

Koushirou shook his head, indicating that he needed another moment. Hikari glanced down at her fist, still clenched around her D3. It took her a second to realize that it had stopped beeping. Forcibly loosening her fingers, she studied the now blank screen.

"It's stopped," she murmured. She glanced up. "Koushirou-san, your digivice—"

Finally managing to pull himself upright, Koushirou turned away from her. She wasn't sure why at first, then she noticed him fiddling with his pocket.

"Koushirou-san?" she asked gently.

"Yeah," he said, toneless. He held open his hand for her to see. There, spread across his palm in small, wiry, metallic fragments were the remains of his digivice.

She gasped. "Oh no…"

The older boy slid the pieces back into his pocket, out of sight. He ducked his head, not meeting her eyes. "I found it this way this way when I got home this morning. My mom thought there had been a burglar…my room was torn apart."

"Was it…that thing…what is..." Hikari faltered.

"I don't know what it is," Koushirou's voice was heavy, heavier than she had ever heard it—even in the aftermath of the battle with Malomyotismon. He cleared his throat, struggling to return to his normal serious manner. "What I'd like to know is why it's after our digivices and why…why they've been reactivated. It's not a coincidence."

There was a moment of silence as Hikari contemplated this. She could hear both of their breathing echoing in the narrow space, heavy and ragged. The fingers of her free hand brushed up against the brick wall, tracing the abrasive stone with consternation. Could the gates really be open again? Was there trouble in the Digital World? The possibility made her heart ache. But it would mean nothing if they didn't survive this.

"We have to warn the others," she whispered. The realization struck her cold. Her heart quickened again as she thought of the others out there, unwarned and unprepared. Her fingers closed against the brick, scraping against her knuckles.

Koushirou nodded, already a step ahead of her. "We can't stay here. That thing is likely tracking us through our digivices. It'll come back. I was hoping to find Taichi…"

"I don't know where he is," Hikari admitted, frustrated tears stinging her eyes. She understood why Koushirou had sought Taichi out before anyone else, never mind their long standing if recently estranged friendship. It was for the same reason that all the Digidestined looked to him, their leader, in times of trouble. The same reason her brother had been destroyed when he couldn't find a way to re-open the gates for them, to restore his team with their partners, to hold them all together…

"We can start by phoning everyone on their mobiles," Koushirou stated. He hesitated, looking embarrassed. "Um…whose numbers do you have?"

Hikari flushed. "Niisan's…"

"Okay, how about Takeru-kun? Miyako-chan?" He pressed. "Daisuke-kun?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably with her jacket sleeve. "Sorry."

To his credit, he didn't push it any further. "Okay, what's Taichi's?"

Hikari gave him the number, watching numbly as he dialed it into his phone and waited. She looked towards the street. The people there were starting to calm down though she could still hear the occasional voice elevated with panic. In the distance, she could make out the sound of sirens. She wondered what it must be like for these people—with no memory left of the attacks that had plagued their city before—to try and wrap their heads around what they had just witnessed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning back to Koushirou and catching sight of his furrowed brow. "It is turned off? He does that sometimes…"

"No," Koushirou answered. "I don't seem to have a connection. This isn't good." He lifted his phone up in the air, angling it in different positions, trying to get reception.

"Koushirou-san," Hikari breathed, turning towards the street. "Look."

The lights of the convenience store across the way were flickering. In front of it, the traffic lights had gone out. Koushirou's eyes widened as he observed this. Hikari watched as realization spread across his face. Deftly, he put away his cell phone and swinging his pack down from over his shoulder, withdrew his laptop.

"What is it?" Hikari asked, impatient with worry.

Koushirou shook his head, mouth pursed in a thin line. "It's on…but nothing appears to be working. I can't get a signal." He stiffened. "There goes the power."

Hikari stared at him.

"I think we'd better get out of here." He slid the laptop back into his bag with chagrin. Just then, Hikari's digivice resumed beeping. Both of the Chosens' faces paled.

Doing her best to stay calm, Hikari took a step towards the street. "Okay, let's go."

"We'll head towards the train station," Koushirou told her. "We have to find the others. Maybe if we start at their apartments, we can track them down."

"Toooo laaaaaate," a voice hissed out of the shadows.

Both Chosen jumped, spinning around to come face to face with the demonic creature. It was clinging to the wall with its razor claws, head stretched out towards them and its deadly spiked tail hovering above. It was even more terrifying up close, the stench wafting out of its fanged maw reeking of rot and something…familiar. Hikari froze.

"Hikari, run!" Koushirou bellowed.

His voice prompted her to move. Ducking as the creature's tail swept towards her, she leapt after Koushirou onto the sidewalk. They ran blindly into the crowd. Hikari could hear the blood throbbing in her ears; she could feel it coursing through her body, fuelling her terror. From behind them a chorus of screams rang out, splitting the air.

"Koushirou-san, where are you going?" Hikari cried, trying to keep sight of him as he was jostled away from her by a group of fleeing citizens. She saw him dart across the intersection. Two vehicles slammed to a halt, horns blasting.

Hikari couldn't get through to the road. She kept running, trying to dodge through the hordes of people. She finally reached a clear space and leapt towards the curbside. A taxi cab went speeding by, missing her by inches. She took a step back then glanced behind her as a harsh grating sound caught her attention. She side-stepped, just in time for a street bench to go whipping past her. From a block behind, the creature leered at her, its eyes searing through the crowd. It started forwards.

She let instinct take over. Ignoring the sheer terror pulsing through her, she rushed into the road, staring straight ahead to find where Koushirou had gone. The cacophony of car horns that followed her nearly deafened her, but nothing hit her. It was a miracle. Sooner than she thought possible, she was across the road and there was Koushirou, gasping for breath, white-faced, and waiting for her in front of the train station.

"I thought you were behind me," he blurted in horror.

Hikari didn't answer. She glanced back over her shoulder, trembling. The creature was directly across from them. It lunged into the road after them with a vicious snarl just as a large truck flew past. The truck's brakes squealed against the pavement as the driver caught sight of the monster. But it was too late. The grill at the front caught the creature mid-leap, sending it flying beneath the wheels. The sound was awful: high-pitched screeching intermingled with the thunderous crunching of metal.

The truck slid to a shuddering stop. There was a brief moment where the world rushed to catch up with reality. Then there was chaos. People started screaming and running and crying. One lady had passed out. The driver stumbled out from the truck cab, looking dazed. But what caught Hikari's eye was the movement from beneath the wheels. Just the briefest flash of a malicious red eye. It was still alive. Wordlessly, she grabbed Koushirou's elbow and towed him down the stairs into the subway station.

* * *

There wasn't a whole lot that Inoue Miyako and her sisters agreed upon. They had different tastes in everything from what they topped their frozen yogurt with at the local ice cream shop (Miyako loved gummy bears, expresso powder, and mixed mochi; her sisters were boring, selecting just cookie crumbs or fruit) to what they wore out each day. So taking this into consideration, Miyako knew it was a bad day when she and her sister—Momoe in this case—actually agreed on something. And it was even worse when that agreement was on the subject of her own level of supreme pathetic-ness.

As much as she hated to agree with anything her sisters said, Momoe was right about this one. Dammit. No she wasn't, Miyako thought stubbornly. How could Momoe possibly know what she was feeling? What she had been through? She didn't have any right to judge her! If only her judgment hadn't been so dead on… Miyako buried her face in her hands. In the last five minutes since Momoe had called her to harass her to get back to the store for her shift, her words had been ringing in Miyako's head non-stop.

It was perfectly logical that she had left before the game was finished, she told herself. She had lots of work to do after all; she was a busy girl. Chores, work, homework…oh wait, school was out now, she remembered. Oh who was she kidding? She was pathetic. Totally and hopelessly pathetic. She'd gone to Ken's game with every intention of talking to him and look where it had gotten her. Nowhere, because she'd chickened out at half-time liked a scared little school girl. Pathetic.

Frustrated, Miyako stared at the floor of the train with misery. There was a wad of gum inches away from her left shoe. She imagined what it would feel like to be that wad of gum. Just a piece of discarded, disgusting trash that someone had been chewed up and spit out, only to be left to be stepped on into eternity until someone finally had the mercy to scrape her off and put her in the garbage where she belonged. Yep, that pretty much summed up her life for the past four years. She was just a disgusting wad of gum.

Okay Miyako, enough with the theatrics, she admonished herself. But then, she was a dramatic person. Her mom said so all the time. _Everyone_ said so all the time. Usually she contested this, shouting and shedding tears of indignation until her opponents gave in. But deep down, she knew that it was true. And since it was, why fight nature? If that was just the way she was, it made sense that she had left early. Being a dramatic person, she should avoid situations which would induce…well, her dramatic-ness.

"Is that even a word?" she wondered to herself. "Oh and here I go again. Getting off topic. Oh great, I'm talking to myself now. People are going to think I'm crazy…"

Sure enough, there were a number of curious stares directed in her direction. Miyako blushed and ducked her head even lower, still staring determinedly at the ground. She tried to rationalize with herself, quietly this time. She'd run into Ken on the train just over a week ago after a day out shopping with her sisters. It had been the most awkward encounter of her life. Neither of them had known what to say, and so they'd stood there red-faced and stammering until Momoe had forced her way into the conversation. Ken had probably just offered up an invitation to his game as a means to escape her over-zealous sister. He didn't really want to talk, Miyako convinced herself. And that was why it was best that she had left early. To avoid walking into an unwelcome situation.

But she had been so ready to talk... After almost four years of silence from the other Digidestined, she was craving a conversation with someone who a) didn't think she was crazy and b) remembered what she had been through. She could have contacted the others at any time, of course. She wasn't sure why she'd jumped on this opportunity.

Well okay, yes she was. But it was just easier than talking to Daisuke, who wouldn't take her seriously, or Iori, who would take her _too_ seriously, or Hikari, who'd likely only end up crying with her, or Takeru who somehow she'd never really gotten to know well enough to feel comfortable pouring her heart out to. Not that she was comfortable pouring her heart out to anyone anymore. The therapists had made sure of that.

"Ouch!" Miyako yelped as a sudden crash shook the train. She pitched forwards as the train came to an abrupt halt, falling into the man across from her. The train car quieted immediately, then seconds later, escalated into an excited flurry of conversation.

"What's happening?" Miyako pushed her glasses back up her nose and detached herself from the very harassed looking business man whose lap she had fallen into.

"Look!" a young boy shouted, pointing out the window.

Everyone turned, necks craned, looking for the source of the commotion. Miyako couldn't see anything through the clusters of people. Above, the lights flickered erratically. And then just as suddenly, they went out altogether, plunging the train into darkness. Miyako started to grumble a complaint, indignant that she hadn't gotten to see whatever the boy had been pointing at, but a second later she was distracted from that thought. A low scraping sound filled the air. Someone let out a nervous shriek.

Miyako felt a thrill of trepidation run through her. What was going on? She realized that the scraping had stopped now. Everyone was silent, listening. She could hear the breathing of the other passengers around her and could feel the heat emanating off of their tense bodies. She fidgeted nervously, goosebumps rising on her arms.

A loud beeping noise almost made her jump out of her skin. From around her, there was a collective intake of breath. Miyako stiffened, wishing that whoever it was would turn off their device. Then she realized that the sound was coming from her. Her hands moved to her pockets automatically, searching for her cell phone. But it was on vibrate. Her fingers shook as she dug through her hand bag. If she could just turn off that noise then maybe she could think straight and figure out what the heck was going on.

The second her fingertips grazed her D3 it clicked into place. She'd grabbed this purse without thinking this morning; it was an old one from her closet. Chizuru had taken her good one to the mall. Miyako pulled the D3 from her bag and held it up, not realizing that she was holding her breath. The flashing light from the screen pulsed softly in the dark interior, illuminating the train car with a steady rhythm. As the screen brightened, Miyako caught sight of something in her peripheral vision located outside the window to her right. Something long and glistening and sharp.

She didn't have time to think before the claws smashed through the window.

It all happened so fast that she didn't even think to scream, or maybe she did; she couldn't tell amidst the chaos. She was sent careening back into the wall as the other passengers fought to get away from the creature now clamoring inside the car. She only just managed to keep her fingers locked around her D3.

The creature's glowing red eyes found her through the throng of people desperate to escape. Miyako gulped, panic coursing through her body. But she couldn't remember how to move. The creature was moving towards her; it was almost over her now. She squeezed her eyes shut in terror as the creature's hand lashed towards her. A sharp stinging sensation cut across her fingers as the claws snatched her D3 and crushed it. Even though she couldn't see—was too afraid to look—she could tell by the splintering sound of metal, the abrupt silence of the beeping, that it had been rendered lifeless.

No…

It felt like an hour though it must have been only seconds. Miyako felt the creature retreat. Its rotting stench lessened; she could hear it banging as it moved back to the window. She remained huddled against the wall, unaware of the tears coursing down her face in shock, and fear, and rage. She couldn't see but she could hear the people around her wailing and shrieking. She wanted to tell them all to just shut up. Did they not realize what had just happened? Her last lifeline to the Digital World…to Hawkmon….

She stood up as anger took over.

She lunged forwards, blind but furious. She could hear the scraping on the exterior of the train car as the creature scrambled outside. She shoved her way through a mess of people and collided into…nothing. Her blooded fingers felt the jagged edge of the window, the broken glass scattered upon the ledge. A shard pricked her finger.

"No, no, no…" she muttered. This could not be happening. Fresh tears appeared in her ears. Angry tears. She banged her fists against the ruined wall.

"No!" she screamed, releasing her anguish and shock. But amidst the din of chaos inside the train, nobody heard. Her voice was drowned out. She was alone.

* * *

There was something about a revved up motorcycle that really got your adrenaline going, Takaishi Takeru mused, unable to decide just what that something was. All he knew was that the cocksure grin on Yamato's face as he sat astride the motorcycle was enough to replace his adrenaline with sudden reluctance. If his fifteen years of being Yamato's brother had taught him anything, it was that he should never, ever, trust that grin.

Yet that didn't explain his uncontrollable urge to climb up on the motorcycle behind him. Logic should have made him run for cover until this moment of insanity had passed. Yamato had been chafing at the bit these last few days, desperate to escape the monotony of their grandmother's inaka* home. He was practically dying to do something reckless. But even Takeru had to admit that it was boring out here, and he wasn't the one accustomed to living like a rock star. Maybe that was why he found himself itching to try the motorcycle out. He'd always considered himself to be the smart and cautious one, but at that particular moment, he was seriously doubting that he was either.

"Want a ride?" Yamato asked lazily, offering a helmet to his brother. Takeru hesitated as caution battled his need for excitement. They could get in an accident, they could get seriously injured, his mother would kill him if she found out (she'd had a thing against motorcycles ever since Yamato and Takeru's last escapade)… But then, nothing at all might happen and it would be a cool memory later on. Besides, the therapist had told their parents that sending them both out here might do them some good. Takeru wasn't about to pass up on the opportunity to prove him wrong, even if it did mean bodily harm.

"Definitely," Takeru decided, grabbing the proffered helmet. He noticed that Yamato had elected to keep the plain blue one; his own was covered with Loony Tunes. Oh well. Removing his hat, Takeru set it down on the bench where he'd been sitting writing in a journal up until that moment. He put the helmet on, taking care to adjust the straps. His reckless side may have won the main battle but his cautious side wasn't giving up that easily.

"Hop on. I'll try not to do anything too crazy," Yamato said. Takeru clamored up behind him. He didn't have a chance to tell him to start slow before Yamato pressed the gas and the motorcycle flew forward. Immediately, any excitement he had been feeling evaporated and he wondered what in the world had possessed him to get on this thing.

"Great, isn't it?" Yamato hollered over his shoulder as they roared out onto the main road. Takeru's response was to grip tighter around his brother's waist with his arms, desperately trying not to fall off. Yamato laughed and wove through the cars ahead of them. Someone honked at them and Takeru closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact that was sure to come. After several moments had passed and he found himself to still be in one piece, he dared to open his eyes and found that they had navigated onto a back road with no other cars around. He couldn't decide whether this was a good thing or not.

"Scared?" Yamato taunted, revving the engine.

As he said it, Takeru became aware of the fact that his arms were shaking, whether it was from fear or from holding on too tight, he wasn't sure.

"Not on your life!" He lied.

Yamato laughed and the sound sent shivers down his spine. Or maybe that was the air rushing down his shirt. In any case, he was not anticipating what Yamato had in mind.

"You will be!" his brother promised, revving the motorcycle again. For one terrifying second the motorcycle balanced on its back wheel, like a horse rearing up, and then slammed back down on its front. They picked up speed and Yamato somehow managed to turn it onto another road without crashing. Unlike the previous one, this road was dirt and covered with potholes. Yamato refused to slow down as they approached the first one and Takeru figured he'd veer around it. His stomach churned as it grew closer and closer and the motorcycle remained in a straight line. Yamato leaned forwards.

"Niisan!" Takeru yelled as they hit the pothole. The motorcycle hit the hole hard and then bounced at least a foot off the road. It came down roughly and started to swerve. Takeru closed his eyes again, wondering what the newspaper would say about this in the morning. He could already see it: "Idiot boy gets on motorcycle with crazy brother. Both dead in the stupidest accident ever. Serves them right." He thought about what his mom would say, and his grandmother. An even smaller voice wondered what Hikari would say.

"Hold on!" Yamato yelled, interrupting what Takeru was sure were his last thoughts. Yamato fought to regain control of the motorcycle as it veered across the road. Gravel sprayed everywhere as he began to brake, gently slowing down the vehicle. For a second, it felt like the motorcycle was going to somersault but somehow he managed to steady it.

"Wasn't that fun?" Yamato asked with a laugh as they sped along.

Takeru focused on breathing in and out, unable to believe that they were still alive. There would be no newspaper headline; his mom and grandmother wouldn't say anything about it because they would never know. But still, he found himself wondering what Hikari would say on the chance that they actually started talking again.

"Don't ever do that again!" Takeru finally panted, wishing that he could sound as angry as he felt. Yamato just laughed and the motorcycle picked up speed. Takeru started to yell but stopped. Beep…beep…beep. Was he hearing things? Even amidst the noise of the motorcycle roaring in his ears he could detect a faint beeping, barely audible but it was there. He wondered if maybe Yamato's watch had an alarm on it until he remembered that Yamato wasn't wearing a watch. Beep…beep…beep. Judging by Yamato's total concentration on the road, Takeru figured he hadn't noticed it. He thought it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Niisan, stop!" He yelled, deciding that looking for the source of the beeping while driving at outrageously high speeds probably wasn't the best idea.

"Why?" Yamato yelled back, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Briefly, Takeru remembered the days when Yamato would have stopped immediately if he'd told him too. A lot had changed since then.

"Just stop!" Takeru shouted in reply.

With a sigh that was audible even over the noise of the engine, Yamato braked and the motorcycle came to a sliding halt.

Beep…beep…beep…

"What's that?" Yamato asked, confirming at least that Takeru wasn't crazy.

Takeru jumped off the motorcycle, looking around for the source.

"I don't know," he replied. It sounded like it was coming from the motorcycle. Takeru made a quick search but couldn't find anything.

"Hey Takeru, go over there," Yamato told him, nodding down the road.

Takeru shot his brother a quizzical look.

"Just do it, okay?"

Thoroughly confused, Takeru did as he asked and walked a ways down the road. "Is there a point to this?" he asked, torn between impatience and concern.

"Listen," Yamato insisted.

Takeru fell silent and realized that he could still hear the beeping noise as loud as before. It wasn't coming from the motorcycle; it was coming from _him._

"Could it…" he began to say, letting his voice trail off as he realized that he'd known from the beginning what the noise was. He'd just grown accustomed to believing that he would never hear it again.

Takeru's hands trembled as he removed the device from his belt. There was no mistaking that it was the source of the beeping. He found that he couldn't speak; the words were stuck in his throat. All he could do was stare at the blinking screen.

"Takeru?" Yamato asked, walking towards him. "That's not…" Yamato froze as he stared at the D3. It continued to beep, the high-pitched sound reverberating on the empty road. For several long seconds they stood in silence, trying to figure out if this was real or not.

"How is this possible?" Yamato finally asked. His voice was cool and calm as usual, but there was a tinge of desperation to it. Takeru could see a glint in his eyes that spoke of the hope there. That maybe, after all these years, the gates to the Digital World were open.

"What about yours?" Takeru asked, surprised at his ability to speak.

Yamato thought for a moment, trying to remember where he would've put his digivice. Takeru was pretty sure that he was the only one who still carried his around with him, unwilling to believe that it would never be active again.

"I think it's in my bag," Yamato said finally. With long, swift steps he hastened back to the motorcycle. He got on and turned the key in the ignition.

Takeru followed him, heart racing. Could this mean that they might see them again? It was too painful to even think of his name. What if this was a mistake? He wanted so desperately to believe that this was real. This has to be real_,_ he prayed.

"Hang on tight," Yamato told him through clenched teeth.

This time Takeru was ready for it when the motorcycle surged forwards. Unlike before, the speed didn't scare him. He found himself wishing that they could go faster. The trees blurred past them as they sped back down the dirt road and onto the highway. Both he and Yamato leaned into the corners. The digivice beeped incessantly on his belt.

It seemed to take an eternity to arrive back at their grandmother's house. The motorcycle hadn't even fully stopped when Takeru jumped off, tossing his helmet onto the ground. He paused to grab his hat before jogging towards the house.

"Takeru wait up!" Yamato yelled. He chased after his brother, entering the house to find him ripping apart the guest room. Luckily, their grandmother had been picked up by one of her friends to go for a hair cut earlier.

They finally found Yamato's bag tucked beneath one of the beds. They both fell silent, holding their breath as they listened. Beep…beep…With a triumphant grin, Yamato dumped the contents of the bag onto the floor.

"I can't believe it," Yamato breathed, picking up the flashing device.

Takeru wasn't sure what to say. Could the gate really be opening after all these years? He wanted to believe it, but he still wasn't sure. He knew that if the gates _were_ open then it meant that there was trouble in the Digital World once more. But wasn't that what he had secretly hoped for every day for the past four years? That somehow he'd be able to see his friends again, even if meant dealing with another conflict?

Yamato started to say something but the lights flickered suddenly. The two brothers exchanged a look. Then, without warning, something crashed through the window. Instinctively, Takeru covered his head but the next thing he knew he was on the ground. Shattered glass lay sprinkled across the floor, right where he'd been standing.

Heart pounding, it took Takeru a second to realize that Yamato was beside him, one arm across his back. He had knocked him off his feet, saving him from the glass.

"What happened?" Takeru gasped in shock but his brother was already getting up, dragging him with him. Takeru barely had time to take in the damage before Yamato had shoved him out of the room. Yamato glanced back over his shoulder, eyes narrowing.

"Run Takeru!" He hissed.

Bemused, Takeru started towards the back door. Yamato followed on his heels.

"Not ssssssssssoooo fasssssst," an unearthly voice hissed. Shivering, Takeru turned his head slightly to see what it was. Big mistake. As he did, he heard Yamato yell and his brother crashed into him. Takeru cried out as they both fell. His hands hit the backdoor as they pitched forwards and by some luck or miracle, it swung open.

They both tumbled onto the porch. Takeru scrambled to his feet, turning to help Yamato up only to find some sort of creature…monster…Digimon, he couldn't tell, standing over him. Its jaws hovered precariously close to his face. Horror bubbled inside Takeru. He knew he had to do something—yell, attack, anything at all—but he couldn't. He was frozen, hypnotized by the creature's blood red eyes. Yamato was struggling beneath it, doing his best to kick it away from him and shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Takeru, go!" Yamato ordered, catching glimpse of him through the monster's front legs.

Even if he had been able to move, Takeru would never have deserted his brother. He watched in horror as the reptilian creature leaned closer to Yamato, its claws closing around his wrist. Yamato recoiled, digivice falling from his hand. Screeching in what could only be described as triumph, the creature snatched the device up in its claws. Its hand closed around the object, shattering it, and let the pieces trickle through its bony fingers like dust. Takeru gaped at it, feeling the weight of what was happening collapse around him.

Finished with Yamato, the creature turned its attention on him. Its eyes were oddly transfixing. Takeru stared, muscles locked into place, feeling the terror flood through him. But for the life of him, he couldn't will his limbs to move. The creature lowered its body, preparing to lunge. Yamato shouted and the creature's eyes flickered back to him for just a moment. It was enough. Takeru snapped out of his trance, ducking as the creature swung its spiked tail towards him. He didn't wait to find out the monster's next move. He leapt towards his brother, seized his arm, and pulled him back inside.

They ran for the front door. Takeru could hear the crashes following them through his grandmother's small house. He ducked as an antique lamp went flying past his head. The monster hissed with rage as it skidded around a corner on the tatami floor. Takeru and Yamato reached the front door and tore out into the yard. The creature clawed at the door as it slammed shut behind them, its lethal claws slicing through it with ease. Takeru and Yamato ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time and praying they wouldn't fall.

From behind, Takeru heard the creature break through the door. There was a deafening crack and a long, jagged piece of it came flying from behind. Takeru saw it in the edge of his vision just seconds before it collided with his head. He fell, hitting the ground hard and rolling forwards. He somersaulted down the last few steps. Pain shot up his body from his knees to his head; black spots clouded his vision. Distantly, he was aware of Yamato yelling his name but he couldn't tell from where. He lay still, trying not to move.

"Takeru!" Yamato sounded a lot closer this time. Gingerly, Takeru turned his head towards him. Yamato was standing a few steps above him, wearing a look of utter horror. Takeru started to tell him that he was fine but the words refused to form. Instead, he tried to struggle to his feet but something swatted him back down with a powerful blow. This time he landed on his back and found himself staring up into two piercing red eyes.

Numbness crept through his body as he found himself once again unable to move. Almost as if in slow motion, the creature's claws reached down towards him. Takeru tried to flinch away but it was no use; his body just wasn't responding. He thought of Yamato's digivice, mere fragments now. An image of Patamon surface to his mind.

"No!" he shouted, kicking out as hard as he could. The creature recoiled backwards and Takeru seized the opportunity to scramble out from underneath it, the smell of its rotting flesh almost overpowering his senses. With an angry screech, the creature swiped its claws after him, narrowly missing his cheek. Takeru stumbled backwards and then Yamato was there, wielding a long stick of wood that had once belonged to the front door. Roaring with fury, the creature lashed out, knocking Yamato backwards.

"Niisan!" Takeru cried. Fear and anger welled up inside him. He balled his hands into fists but before he could so much as step forwards, the creature lunged at him, its claws snagging the D3 from his belt with startling precision. It shattered the D3 and the broken shards rained down upon the ground. Takeru stared in disbelief. His D3, his only physical connection to Patamon…gone. He'd never be able to go through the gate again.

The creature stiffened, its scarlet eyes narrowing as if it had heard something. With a snarl, it leapt over him and took off at an eerily graceful run. Takeru watched it go, feeling as if something was being ripped from him as it went. Then Yamato was at his side, his face shadowed with concern but Takeru shook him away, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Takeru, are you okay? Talk to me!" Yamato grabbed his shoulders. Takeru closed his eyes, trembling as he thought of Patamon. He'd been _so close_ to seeing him again.

"We have to follow it," he announced, opening his eyes.

"What? No way. It almost killed you." Yamato shook his head.

"It might be a Digimon," Takeru tried to explain, his voice trembling slightly. He wasn't sure if he was making sense. "And if it is, maybe, it might be able to get back…"

Yamato was silent now, staring at him. Takeru could see it in his eyes; he was going to say no, for the stupid fear that Takeru could get hurt. Would his overprotectiveness never die? He felt an unfamiliar wave of anger rise up within him. Didn't he see that every second they wasted allowed the creature to get even further away?

"Fine," Yamato said, surprising him completely. "We'll take the motorcycle." He walked to where they'd abandoned the vehicle and picked up Takeru's helmet from the ground. Wordlessly, he put it on his brother's head.

* * *

**Chapter notes:**

1) Oniisan is a title for an older brother.

2) The Venus Fort is a shopping mall in Palette Town (an entertainment complex) styled after an 18th century South European town.

3) A popular Japanese boy band.

4) Yes, I'm trying to be ironic.

5) Inaka means countryside or rural.

**Next Episode:** Four digivices have been destroyed. Four final links to the Digital World have been lost. With eight more remaining, what will become of the Digidestined? Seemingly random attacks wreck havoc in the city as strange new creatures stalk the city. Will the Digidestined be able to warn their friends in time, or will all be lost? _Find out on the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters._


	2. No Place Safe

**Episode 2: No Place Safe**

Sora prowled through the busy hospital corridor, on the hunt for a Starbucks or at the very least, a coffee machine. Her tennis partner, Ito Katsumi, had just been taken in to see the emergency room doctor about her ankle. They had been practicing late last night in preparation for an upcoming tournament when Kat had rolled it. The stubborn girl hadn't even realized that it was serious, insisting she had only landed on it funny, until she had woken up this morning to find that her foot had swollen up to the size of a digi-egg. It was only then that she had conceded defeat and called Sora, asking her to brave Tokyo's rush hour traffic to take her to St. Luke's.

Sora had been lucky enough to never have to spend much time in the hospital. As an only child, she had never had to sit in waiting room while siblings were born, immunized, or treated for various breaks and bruises. And she had been a healthy kid growing up, escaping even the worst soccer scrums with only the occasional bloody nose or scratch. So she found it a bit unnerving to be wandering around these white-walled hallways now, the scent of antiseptic burning in her nose. Not in a frightening way. Just an unfamiliar way. Like unchartered territory.

She paused in front of the gift shop window, examining a row of plush teddy bears lined up for display. A particularly fluffy pink one caught her eye; it reminded her of something, though at first she couldn't think of what it was. Then it hit her. Biyomon, she realized, recalling her partner's brilliant carnation plumage. The corners of her mouth twitched.

A girl's scream interrupted her thoughts. A middle-aged couple was leaving the gift shop, towing their young daughter behind them. The girl was fighting them, pulling back against their arms, whimpering to go back into the store where _her_ teddy bear apparently awaited her. Sora averted her eyes politely as the mother leaned down to scold her daughter. For a brief instance, she was reminded of herself when she was younger. Always so stubborn, though hopefully not as spoiled, she thought. No, her mother never would have stood for that.

"Sora-chan?"

Sora jumped, tearing her eyes away from the couple who were now leading the crying girl away down the hallway. She came face to face, well face to chest, with the storekeeper. At least, she assumed he was the storekeeper. He was dressed in a characteristically gaudy smock with an employee badge pinned to the front. But then—she tilted her head back to find his face—why was he looking at her so strangely? And how did he know her name?

"Jou-san?" she asked, fighting through her pre-caffeine lethargy.

A tentative smile spread across the boy's face. No, man, Sora corrected herself mentally. There was nothing boyish about the person in front of her, except for maybe his nervous grin. Nineteen year old Jou had to be at least six feet and had returned to a shorter, cropped hair style which only highlighted the years that had passed. Sora had to forcibly remind her jaw to close.

"I can't believe—it is you," Jou stammered. "I wasn't sure. Your hair has gotten so long and you look...different," he broke off, a faint flush suffusing his cheeks.

Sora smiled in earnest now, seeing him return to his old blustering self. She was surprised to find that she was genuinely pleased to see him. She had missed him. She missed _all _of them, but she firmly squashed that line of thinking. That was a feeling best left for another time, when she was alone with only a tennis racket, ball, and concrete wall to take out her frustration on.

"It's so good to see you Jou-san," she said, steeping in instinctively to embrace him but catching herself at the last minute. Older or not, this was Jou, she reminded herself. She didn't want to give the poor guy an aneurysm. So folding her hands in front of her, she asked instead, "What are you doing here? Do you work here now?"

Jou reached up to pushes his glasses further up his nose. "Yeah, I do. Um...it's not permanent. I'm in University now actually. But I volunteer here when I can. You know...since I want to work at the hospital one day...it seemed like a good place to start."

"It is," Sora assured him, impressed. "Are you going to medical school now?"

"Second year," he answered. "Well, I mean, I'm technically only studying general education right now. We all start like that. But I mean, I will be. In a few more years."

"Wow, that's great Jou-san," Sora said. It seemed like at least one of them had managed to carry on with their life, she thought. Good ol' reliable Jou. She felt her smile fade a little as she considered her own progress over the past four years. Procrastinating, putting off college, working long days at the flower shop and playing tennis, unable to decide what she wanted to do. Unable...or unwilling. She still sometimes had trouble making that distinction.

"So...what are you doing here?" Jou asked, taking a few wary steps back into the shop.

Sora wondered if his boss was nearby. "You don't look sick." His face morphed into an expression of concern as he scrutinized her. "It's not one of your family members, is it?"

"No," Sora answered, relieved to change the topic. "It's my tennis partner. We were practicing last night and she did something to her ankle. I drove her here this morning."

Jou made a sympathetic noise. "Is it serious?"

Sora sighed, allowing some of the dismay that had building inside of her to flow out. "I don't know. I hope not. We have a competition in little over a week. I mean, of course I don't expect her to compete. It's just disappointing. We've both been practicing so hard."

"Isn't there someone else you could compete with?" Jou asked.

Sora shook her head. There were other girls of course, the ones that usually played single. She saw them every day at the courts. But the truth was, she didn't really play well with others. Taichi had been the only one who'd ever been able to keep up with her, complementing her but still challenging her, dealing with her heat by dishing it right back. Until Kat-chan of course. The girl had heart. That's probably what had gotten her into this mess in the first place—lunging to make that extra swing, even though the ball had clearly been on its way out of bounds.

"I don't think so. We'll just have to hang on for the next one," Sora said.

"I'm sure it will all work out," Jou offered.

"Yeah, me too."

Jou fidgeted with the hem of his apron. Sora chanced a look behind him to where a clock hung on the wall. It was approaching an hour now since she had left her partner.

"I'd probably start heading back," she said.

"Oh, all right. I'd probably better get back to work anyways." Jou shot a glance over at a group of patrons who had just entered the shop, looking a little as if he were afraid of them.

"It was great seeing you," Sora said.

"You too. I..." Jou trailed off, looking uncertain. He covered it with a feeble smile.

Sora could pinpoint the source of his discomfort because she felt it too. Did they say goodbye then? See you later, even when they both knew it wasn't true?

"Well, take care," Sora compromised. Her hand jerked as if she meant to hold it out but the gesture felt too formal and so she quickly abandoned it. She settled for a wave instead.

"Sora-chan, wait."

Sora paused mid-step, having already turned to leave. She turned around to see Jou staring at her, ambivalence showing in the crooked way he held his mouth and the slight crinkling of skin around his eyes. For the first time, she could see the chinks in his armour. The first indication that his life was not as sound as it seemed. She bowed her head because she didn't want to hear it, the question she knew he would ask. She hadn't seen or heard anything to do with the Digital World since that battle four years ago. As far as she knew, their lives as Digidestined were over. But she didn't want to say that. It would mean admitting she believed it.

Jou seemed to sense her reluctance. The blood rushed to his face and his mouth opened soundlessly. For a second they were both silent. Then he managed to speak. "I...never mind."

Old Sora would have comforted him, tried to say something soothing. But that Sora was gone, replaced by this more distant, self-preserving shell of herself. So instead of lingering and trying to mend the bridge between them, she turned, raised a hand in a weak gesture of farewell, and fled. She could feel Jou's eyes following her down the hallway as her sneakers tapped along the immaculate tiled floor, but she refused to look back, afraid of what she would feel.

"Time to find that coffee machine," she muttered to herself.

* * *

_Okay. So if this one goes here, then that one should go there._ And if he put this one on top like so... Daisuke stepped back, tongue between his teeth, admiring his handiwork. It was turning out to be a masterpiece. Who knew he had such artistic talent? Not Jun, that's for sure. The last time he had tried his hand at anything artsy—an interpretive dance he'd done for a class project back in the fourth grade—Jun had spent several consecutive hours laughing at him for setting his hair on fire. Daisuke had tried to explain that it was for dramatic effect. She hadn't believed him. Actually, no one had. The smell of burnt hair plagued the classroom for weeks.

"MOTOMIYA!" The familiar booming shout of his manager rang out down the aisle.

Daisuke cringed and dropped the can of ramen (a travesty in his mind although he did have to admire the convenience of it)* he had been holding. It hit the floor with an ominous clunk. He turned to find his red faced, round-bellied manager stalking towards him.

"Motomiya," Yukimura Sumio began, his voice more deadly sounding than even Raidramon's growl. "Would you care to explain what you're doing back here when I clearly expressed to you that you were needed up at the front to bag groceries _fifteen minutes ago_?"

Daisuke remained still, hoping that his lack of movement might defuse Yukimura's fury. It worked with Tyrannosaurus Rex after all, or something like that. He'd seen it in Jurassic Park.

"Motomiya! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes Yukimura-senpai," Daisuke answered abandoning the T-Rex maneuver. He bowed his head, trying to appear docile. "I was just wondering how to best explain to you what I'm doing here. You see, I thought that if people saw a truly magnificent piece of art in the store, then it would inspire them to buy more, hence making us more money. And as you can see," Daisuke gestured toward his pyramid of ramen cans, "It most certainly is a magnificent piece of art." He flashed his best kiss-ass smile.

"Motomiya," Yukimura spoke slowly, sounding as if every word pained him. "It is a can tower. There is and never will be anything magnificent about it. All you were supposed to do was stack the cans on the shelf, plain and easy. Helping our customers is what makes us money, not wasting time on this...this, lawsuit waiting to happen. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Daisuke answered. What else could he say? He resisted the urge to cross his arms across his chest and scowl. It was fourth grade all over again, minus the singed hair.

"Ten minutes, Motomiya. If you're not done by then, then that's it. You're out of here."

Obviously satisfied that Daisuke had been cowed into submission, Yukimura left to find another employee to harass. Daisuke turned back to his Mona Lisa of towers, disappointed that the district of Odaiba would never get to experience the full impact of his talent. But even more disappointing was the fact that he had to go spend the rest of the afternoon filling bags.

Sighing, Daisuke retrieved the can he had dropped and placed it on the shelf beside the pickled quail eggs. Then, painstakingly, he began moving the units of his masterpiece from the pyramid onto the shelf. It was tedious work. At least his biceps were getting a good work out, he reasoned. Oh who was he kidding? He should have gone to soccer camp instead this summer.

He had only gotten through a row of cans when he felt his spidey-senses tingling, that is, his radar for pretty (and totally naive) girls. He could hear their high-pitched, mosquito-buzz-esque voices from miles away. And these particular girls were getting close.

"...and then she told me that I had to help out more if I wanted to go out later."

Daisuke peeked out from around his pyramid, pleased to find a trio of girls advancing in his direction. They all looked to be slightly younger than him, maybe around thirteen. And judging by their glossy, expensive looking purses and fashionable attire, they had money. Or their parents did. Same difference, really. Daisuke had to work to contain his glee. They were _perfect._

Running a quick hand through his hair and checking his teeth in the reflection of the security mirror, he stepped out into the middle of the aisle. "Konnichiwa!" Daisuke beamed, adjusting his smile to its most dashing level. "How are you fine ladies today?"

The girls stopped dead in their tracks. The expressions on their faces would have been comical if they hadn't been targeted towards him. Daisuke worked to stretch his smile even wider.

"Ladies, today is your lucky day. When you stepped in here, you thought you would be walking out with your usual, everyday groceries, am I wrong? But do I have a surprise for you!"

"We're not interested," the smallest of the girls spoke—a frizzy haired blonde. She stepped forwards, making as if to pass him, but Daisuke quickly moved into her path.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast! You fine looking ladies are beautiful, don't get me wrong," he continued, desperate to get out his whole spiel before they turned tail and ran. "But you are all missing the one key element that would make you all perfect goddesses.

The girls were definitely close to bolting. The blonde glanced back at her friends, wearing an expression of incredulity on her face. But the brunette on the end looked interested. At least, her eyes were still on Daisuke's face and she didn't look quite as disgusted.

"And what would that be?" she asked quietly.

Aha, Daisuke thought. He had a winner.

"The perfect accessories!" he exclaimed. "Just follow me miss," he said, grabbing her arm before she could change her mind, and towing her along behind him.

The brunette shot a panicked glance back at her friends who followed after them reluctantly. Daisuke pretended he didn't notice the exchange. He stopped at the end of the aisle and looked around to make sure no other employees were nearby. Especially Yukimura. When the coast proved clear, he nudged aside a column of some weird imported food no one ever bought—peanut butter*—and pulled out a small cardboard box he had hidden behind it.

As he felt the familiar box beneath his fingers, he felt a surge of doubt. This was stupid. He shouldn't be doing this. He didn't want to do this...and yet, what other choice did he have?

Forcing aside his dread, he brandished the box in front of the girls. "In here," he announced, "You will find the absolute, most amazing accessories ever seen by mankind!"

The third girl, the tallest one whose hair was up in some complicated bun-thingy snatched the box from him before the others could react. "We'll see," she said, peeking inside.

"What the heck are these?" the blonde girl asked, joining in and pulling out an old bandanna of Daisuke's by the very tips of her fingertips, as if she were afraid to touch it.

"This stuff is crap," the tall girl announced, rummaging inside the box.

Daisuke looked to the brunette who had remained quiet. Her expression, though vaguely unimpressed, was somehow still the kindest. She reached inside the box and pulled out a pair of goggles. Daisuke's stomach flip-flopped. He watched as she balanced them in her palm, staring at them with a queer look on her face. Daisuke had the oddest sense that he had seen that look before.

"These look familiar," she murmured, turning them over in her hands.

"Well, I used to wear them all the time," Daisuke offered with a nervous laugh. _And so did Taichi-senpai_, he thought. But this girl didn't know either of them. It would mean nothing to her.

"Why are you getting rid of them then?" the girl asked.

Her friends rolled their eyes, clearly over this conversation. But the brunette held fast, eyes fixed on Daisuke. Daisuke swallowed the lump which had risen in his throat.

"Um, well...I don't need them anymore..." He was starting to regret approaching these girls. He fiddled with the wrist band on his arm but quickly shook off his hesitation. What was he doing? After all, he had come this far, packing up all his old stuff and bringing it here, planning to pawn it off on unsuspecting customers. This way, he would never have to see it again.

"Oh." The brunette girl bit her lip, seeming to debate with herself. "Okay, I'll take these."

Her friends gasped in outrage.

"What are you doing?" the tall one hissed.

She ignored them, fishing around inside her purse for money. Daisuke tried to stand still. Part of him longed to seize the box and goggles from them and run. Part of him wanted to thrust the whole thing upon them and be done with it. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, wondering what kinds of things girls kept in their purses that could warrant this taking so long...

"How much?" the girl asked, coming up with a fistful of yen.

Daisuke deliberated, lured by the sudden temptation of money but wanting to make a clean break. _The quicker this was over, the better,_ he told himself. "Five hundred yen," he decided.

The girl frowned. "I'm not that generous," she said.

"Three hundred yen?" he amended, a question now.

"Two-fifty," the girl shot back.

"Two hundred and seventy five," Daisuke tried. Part of him wondered if he wasn't just being difficult to put off the inevitable. He gritted his teeth. He had to go through with this...

"Fine," the girl snapped. Then she hesitated as something else in the bag caught her eye. "But only if you throw in this thingy too."

Daisuke looked at what she had found and felt his insides contract. His D3. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. This was going too far. What if...what if...?

"Look, are you going to sell it to her or not?" the blonde girl demanded. "I don't even know why you want it Keiko-chan. It's just a bunch of junk."

Daisuke blanked. Keiko? He took a closer look at the brunette girl's face—her doe brown eyes, the tentative curve of her mouth. Suddenly, it came back to him, the faces of the dark spore children so many years ago. Children who had lost their partners, had lost their way into the Digital World, everything...just like him. Only, at least, he remembered.

And Keiko clearly didn't.

"Um, actually..."

"Oh come on," the tall girl groaned as Daisuke struggled to find words. She grabbed both of her friends by their elbows. "Haven't we indulged this idiot long enough? Let's go already!"

"Wait," Keiko insisted. "Is it a deal or not?" She glared at Daisuke, mouth set in a firm line.

Daisuke wanted to say no. He felt he should say no. But maybe that was his old mistrust kicking in, his knowledge of her history. He had to remind himself that things were different now. There were no dark spores anymore. And there was no Digital World, at least, not that they could get to. What was the harm? All his D3 did was haunt him, prevent him from getting a good sleep as he spent hours at night staring at it, willing it back to life. Maybe it would be a comfort for this girl who never really got her chance in the Digital World. Maybe...

"Okay," Daisuke murmured, hardly aware he was speaking, even as he said it.

Keiko stuffed the money into his limp hands, clutching her prizes in her small fingers. The glass of the goggles glinted in the gaps between her knuckles. Her friends dragged her away, shooting resentful glances back at Daisuke. He watched them go lifelessly, wrestling with the sudden empty feeling inside of him. He should be happy, he knew. He'd been trying to let that stuff go for months. But then why did he feel like he was making a horrible mistake?

Slowly, Daisuke returned to his tower of cans. He wondered if his ten minutes was up yet then decided he didn't care. If he got fired, so what? He didn't need this job anymore anyway.

The lights flickered.

Daisuke paused, looking up towards the ceiling. That was odd, he decided. He was usually the one behind messing with the lights. Was someone else trying to steal his gig?

They flickered again, then again, and again. They were flickering so fast now that Daisuke worried he might have a seizure. He was debating whether or not to go and hunt down his copycat and sock him something good when he heard Yukimura shout his name from nearby.

"It's not me!" Daisuke hollered back. Then the tower of cans exploded.

Cans went flying in every direction as a dark shape burst from its middle. Daisuke couldn't see what it was because at the same moment, the lights stopped flickering, plunging them into darkness. He didn't see the long, thick tail which whipped out and caught him in the chest, but he certainly felt it. He hit the ground with a painful thud. Somewhere nearby, he could hear the thing—creature, monster, whatever it was—moving towards him. Then it stopped.

He could feel it looming above him. Whatever it was, Daisuke thought dimly, it stank. Daisuke found himself choking on the repugnant scent as it breathed down into his face. Before he could comprehend what was happening, the thing seized his shoulders and pinned him to the ground with two strong, razor-claw tipped hands. Its muzzle hovered only inches away from his face; he could make out two glowing red eyes boring into his. Oddly, he found he couldn't move.

"Giiiiiive it tooooo meeee," the thing hissed.

Shit, Daisuke thought. This thing could speak? Could it be...? No.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Daisuke managed to get out, anger starting to take the place of fear. Even talking was an effort; his jaw seemed to be fixed into place.

The creature sniffed. It looked up, breaking eye contact. Daisuke felt warmth rush back into his limbs. His hands moved, groping for something, anything to use as a weapon. His fingers latched onto something hard, a can of ramen by the feel of it. These things were really starting to grow on him. He clutched it in his fist, so hard he could feel his knuckles begin to ache.

The creature hissed. It seemed to have heard something. Daisuke felt some of the pressure from his shoulders lift. That was his cue. Lurching upwards with as much strength as he could muster, he swung the can at the monster's head or at least, what he hoped was the general vicinity of its head. The thing wailed in pain—an awful, ear-piercing noise that made his ears ring—as it recoiled backwards. Its tail whipped around again, bringing a shelf full of canned products to the ground in a deafening avalanche. Not wanting to be buried beneath several hundred pounds of natto, Daisuke struggled to regain his feet.

"What are you?" Daisuke shouted, his eyes beginning to adjust to the blackness. He wheeled around so that he was facing the monster, its glowing red eyes and strange markings a beacon in the dark. "Are you a Digimon? Tell me!"

The creature snarled. Daisuke felt his muscles tense. Suddenly, his bravado seemed a bit feeble. He backed away slowly, wishing he had something more substantial than ramen to defend himself with. But instead of lunging at him as Daisuke had expected, the creature gave him a last, long glare and then leapt away, completely clearing the shelf and landing in another aisle.

Screams split the air. Daisuke hovered in place, trying to work through what had just happened. Creature...attack...ramen. His disjointed thoughts struggled to connect themselves. It had asked for something. What had it asked for? He couldn't remember. Or maybe it hadn't said. Yes, that was it, Daisuke realized. It hadn't said. Another chorus of screams rang out. Daisuke wanted to cover his ears to block them out. Didn't they know he was trying to think here?

Then it hit him. Those screams...those girls. Keiko...his D3.

Daisuke swore.

He took off running, leaping the fallen shelves which blocked his path. He arrived in the next aisle with a sliding halt. Down at the other end, advancing on three dark silhouettes, was the glowing outline of the monster. Daisuke could hear the girls' terrified, sobbing breaths as it approached them. And something else—a sharp, persistent beeping. He looked around, agitated, for the source, and then realized that it was coming from the end of the aisle. Where the girls were. He squinted, seeing the soft pulsing light from within Keiko's hands.

"Stop right there," he shouted with more bravery than he felt.

The creature's eyes fell on him.

Daisuke didn't wait. He didn't have a plan in mind; he just knew he had to act. He bolted for the girls. But the creature was both faster and closer. It lunged for the girls as well. One of the girls let out an ear-splitting wail; it was easily the most deafening scream Daisuke had ever heard (and he had grown up with Jun). Daisuke cringed, stumbling as he reflexively reached up to cover his ears. To his great amazement, the monster also stopped, clutching its head as if in pain.

"Run!" Daisuke shouted at the girls, taking advantage of the moment. But the second he said it, he realized that there was nowhere to run to. The shelves at the end had collapsed, blocking their only escape route. And the monster, spurred by his yell, was advancing again. With its great tail swishing back and forth behind it, it pounced.

"Get off her!" Daisuke screamed, sprinting the last few steps and throwing himself at the monster. He beat at it with his fists but it paid him no attention. The girls screamed bloody murder from beneath the creature. Daisuke watched in horror as the monster ripped the pulsing D3 from Keiko's hands and raised it to its mouth. Its fangs sank into the gadget.

"NO!" The word exploded from him as he sank to his knees.

With the D3 silenced, the monster's mouth—if you could call it that—curled up into a horrible smile. Before Daisuke could even blink, it had leapt over the collapsed shelves, taking off into the darkness. He could hear its claws grating against the floor as it fled.

For several seconds, Daisuke couldn't move, couldn't even think. He remained there, kneeling on the tiled floor, feeling the gravity of what had just happened catch up with him. Behind him, he could hear the girls moving, making small whimpering noises and crying. The lights flickered back into life, illuminating the devastation they sat in the midst of.

Daisuke felt a small hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to see Keiko looking down at him. Except for a long scratch across her cheek—which was more likely the result of one of her panicked friends than the monster—she seemed unhurt. She extended her other hand towards him. Daisuke took it, feeling the cool glass of his old goggles beneath his fingers.

Neither of them spoke. Daisuke took the goggles and slipped them over his head. They felt odd after so long, too tight somehow. He took a deep breath as Keiko backed away.

In the distance, he could hear the shattering of glass. That thing—whatever it was—was getting away. He couldn't let that happen. Whatever had just happened, whatever it meant, he needed answers. Mustering what remained of his courage, he rose to his feet. And started to run.

"Motomiya!" Yukimura screeched, his normally red face pale as Daisuke blew past him and a couple firemen at the front of the store. "What did you do?! This is it, you are _fired_!"

"Yes sir!" Without pausing or glancing back, Daisuke raised his hand to his forehead in a salute and lengthening his strides, made a running leap through the shattered glass window.

* * *

"Kido, what's with you?" Robert demanded. Jou's classmate and gift shop co-worker stood next to him, arms crossed across his chest, his bushy, blond eyebrows knitted together in concern. He had just watched Jou—Jou who was neurotic to the point that he freaked out if they were one yen _over_ at the end of the day—give back the wrong change to a customer.

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong," Jou answered a little too quickly. He reached for his thermos of green tea—now cold—and gulped down the last few mouthfuls. A few drops dribbled over onto his chin and he wiped them away agitatedly. If truth be told, _everything_ was wrong.

He couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Sora. Her presence had startled him; he hadn't seen any of the others in years, hadn't even heard from them. But then, there she had been, thirty minutes ago, standing in front of the gift shop looking the same as she had four years ago and yet entirely different. He had expected to feel pleased to talk to her, to feel warmth at running into an old friend. He had even expected a little awkwardness because of what had happened and well, because it was him. What he hadn't expected to feel was doubt.

He had done his best to move on with his life. And up until now, he thought he had been doing a pretty good job. He was enrolled in university, pursuing a career he had dreamt about since he was a little kid. He was volunteering here at the gift shop, earning a reputation within the hospital and even leading a bit of a social life. He went home at the end of every day, having studied his brain into exhaustion but content, his future laid out before him. So now, after seeing Sora, why did he find himself wondering what the point of all of it was? Why was it that, with everything he was doing and all the success he was experiencing, he still didn't feel happy?

"Hello? Kido-san?" Robert waved his hand in front of Jou's face. "Jou?"

Jou blinked, realizing that Robert was staring at him. "Um...pardon?"

"Dude, what is going on with you? Did you even hear a word I said?"

"Um..."

Robert let out a breath that was half a laugh, half a sigh. "I said you should head on home. I can take over from here. Your shift is over in twenty minutes anyway."

"Oh, no, really, it's fine..."

"Kido," Robert shook his head. "Live a little. Besides, you look like you've got enough on your mind." He hesitated, the corners of his mouth curling up with mischief. "I saw that girl you were talking to earlier. She's cute. Something going on between you two?"

At this, Jou's face turned scarlet. He didn't need a mirror to tell how red his cheeks had become; he could feel the heat emanating from his pores.

"No!" He rushed to explain. "She's an old friend, that's it, all I mean. We've never—I've never—it's not like that," he finished weakly, wishing in that moment he could disappear.

Robert laughed and slapped Jou on the back. "Relax, buddy. But you know," he dropped his voice conspiratorially. "If there's nothing between you two, you think you could get me her number?" His voice was just serious enough that Jou couldn't tell whether or not he was joking.

"Um...I think she's um...seeing someone," Jou lied, wondering if it was really even a lie. He had never heard what had happened between Sora and Yamato after the Digidestined had fallen apart. He had assumed they would drift apart like the rest of them. But then maybe they had stayed together. He found himself wishing that he had asked...if only he had the guts to ask.

Robert's eyes narrowed with suspicion—he knew as well as Jou did himself that Jou was a terrible liar—but fortunately, he didn't question it. "What's the point of studying in Japan if all the cute girls are taken?" he complained instead, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Jou forced a weak smile. "Sorry about your luck."

Robert made a disgusted noise and waved a hand at him. "Get out of here Kido."

This time, Jou didn't argue. He didn't want to risk waiting around in case Robert decided upon a more aggressive tactic to get him to introduce him to Sora. It wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened. Jou's chemistry partner last semester had been, in Robert's words, a _total babe_ (Jou hadn't even been able to talk to her for the first two weeks without his face ripening like a tomato). Robert had become Jou's new best friend overnight, following him around at lunch time, to the washroom, and even the hospital (which was incidentally, how he got hired) barraging him with requests to introduce him to his new chemistry partner.

Jou made his way to the staffroom, his thoughts now caught up on Sora and Yamato, and any of the others for that matter, who may have remained in contact. He wondered if maybe he had been left out. Did the others still talk? See each other even? Sora hadn't said... But then maybe she wouldn't want to tell him. Maybe he had been the one to cut himself out instead of it happening mutually. It had been on the tip of his tongue to ask her if she had heard from any of the others; he _had_ started to ask her...but he stopped himself. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Dejected, Jou pushed open the door to the staffroom. It wasn't as much of a room as a closet actually. There was just enough room for a couple of lockers crammed inside it and a rickety old chair at which to take breaks—no table. The lights were on the fritz again, Jou noticed as he entered. He sighed; he was going to have to inform maintenance on the way out.

He was so busy pondering which maintenance worker to tell his news to—Noboru would take the news better but Mami would get the job done—that he didn't notice at first the objects strewn across the floor. It was only when his foot crunched down upon an empty pop bottle that he realized what he was walking into. He stopped in his tracks, freezing at the sight before him.

Scattered throughout the diminutive space were his possessions, at least, what remained of them. His watch, the screen cracked, a change of clothes with ragged holes ripped through him, his scratched up briefcase, sheets of homework (ribbons now), and his wallet... The locker he'd been assigned sat ajar. Numb with disbelief, Jou stepped forwards for a closer look.

Who could have done this? He touched the edge of his locker where a long scrape had been ingrained into the metal. What could cause this much destruction? Bending over, he picked up his wallet from the floor. It seemed to be the only thing unharmed. He flipped it open, taking inventory of all its contents. Nothing appeared to be missing. Jou felt his muscles relax. And then stiffen again as the reality of what had just happened sank into him. _Oh my god..._

He had to tell security. He had to tell his boss. The police! He had to call the police! Jou spun around in the room, hands clutching his head, trying to think what to do. But something was preventing him from doing anything, some small nagging feeling in the back of his head. He laced his fingers into his hair, pulling at his roots, trying to determine what it was.

Jou returned to his locker, opening the door so that it sat wide open. A few months ago he'd brought his digivice to work with him. It had been inactive for years and he'd grown used to staring at its empty screen, but even so, he liked to keep it as a memento. It reminded him of Gomamon and as painful as that was, he liked to think his old pal would be happy for him. He'd put it inside his locker, next to the Polaroid of himself and his brother Jim*. A reminder of what he'd gone through to get to this point. For luck. But now there was only the photo.

Panic, unbridled, flooded through his body. Jou threw himself onto his knees and tore through his ruined possessions, searching for his digivice with rabid intensity.

"Jou?" It was Robert. He must have heard the commotion from the front. His eyes swept over the scene and widened with alarm. "What happened? Dude, are you all right?"

Jou couldn't find the words to answer. Instead, he jumped to his feet and pushed past Robert into the hallway. He took off running back through the store, not sure where he was going or what he was looking for. His only thought was that it had to be here somewhere. Whoever, whatever had taken it, they couldn't have gotten very far. He couldn't accept that.

He was aware of Robert yelling his name but he paid it no attention as he flew around the store, shoving aside stuffed animals and bouquets of wilting flowers in desperation. He wasn't being logical; somewhere, deep down, he knew that. But he couldn't stop. He had to find it.

The lights flickered off and on overhead. Jou upended an entire shelf of smiling kitten cards in his quest (though to be fair, this was more a result of lack of coordination than panic). Then he heard the screaming. He paused, limbs locking into place as he listened.

"What the hell is going on?" Robert muttered, looking uncharacteristically thrown.

"Robert-san," Jou told him, trying to keep the hysteria from his voice. "Call the police."

"What? Dude are you—"

Jou didn't wait for him to finish. He took off down the hallway, his feet carrying him towards the stairs and the source of the noise. He bolted up them three at a time, arriving at the next level with his heart pounding wildly in his chest and his lungs straining for breath.

The emergency room was in chaos. People were screaming, shouting, and clutching to each other in terror. More than a few women—and one spiky blue headed teenager—had passed out on the floor, presumably from fright. Chairs had been toppled and the nurses were bustling to and fro, even their well-trained masks of calm slipping to show their fright.

Jou absorbed all of this in half a second. His eyes locked onto a head of long red hair in the centre of the crowd. "Sora-chan!" He began weaving through the mayhem towards her.

"Jou-san!" Sora cried, catching sight of him as he fell through the crowd.

"Sora-chan, what happened?" Jou managed to gasp. He reached up to straighten his glasses which had fallen askew. Behind him, someone's elbow collided painfully with his back.

Sora's face was ashen, her lips pressed into a thin line. Jou recognized this look of forced composure. He had seen it many times before, usually in the throes of battle.

"I don't know exactly. Some..._thing _burst through the stairs a few minutes ago. I didn't get a good look...but Jou-san, I swear it looked like a Digimon."

Jou knew he was supposed to be surprised, shocked even, but somehow, it all made sense. He felt his stomach churn. The staff room, his digivice, and now this...

"Jou-san? Jou, are you all right?" Sora was staring at him with worry.

"Someone took my digivice," he managed to blurt out. His mouth felt as if it had been filled with cotton. He worked hard to swallow, feeling as if he might choke.

"What?" Sora asked.

"My digivice...it's gone. It was here and—and now it's not. They took it. _It _took it."

"You think...?" She didn't finish. She knew as well as he did that the odds were just too strong. Coincidences like this didn't happen. Not in their world; not as Digidestined.

Whatever semblance of calm Sora had had before, it was cracking now. Jou could see it in the way her lips trembled and her hands balled up into fists.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, her voice unsteady.

Jou couldn't answer. Too many thoughts were running through his head. Was it a Digimon that took his digivice? If so, why? For what purpose? And if it was a Digimon, did that means the gates were open once more? Were they being summoned back to Digiworld?

"My digivice," Sora whispered. "What if it goes after mine too?"

New fear shot through Jou as he thought of something. "The others."

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted them. They both jumped, turning to find a police officer watching them intently. "Are you both unharmed?" He asked.

Neither of them could answer. They both nodded mutely.

"I'm going to have to ask you both to come this way. We need to vacate the building."

"I can't. My friend's still in the back," Sora protested feebly.

The policeman shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am but this is a matter of public security. I'm going to have to insist you come with me. She'll be taken care of, don't worry now."

Jou obediently stepped forwards to follow the officer but Sora remained put, shaking, from fear or fury he couldn't tell. Gently, Jou reached out and gave her a nudge.

"Come on Sora-chan," he urged her softly, wondering at his ability to speak.

Sora met his eyes, her expression unreadable. Jou stared back, pleading with her mentally. She didn't move. Jou turned back to the officer.

"I think she's in shock. Will you give me a minute to talk to her?" he asked.

The policeman hesitated, surveying the two of them warily. Perhaps he was impressed by Jou's tall stature, or maybe he just didn't want two "barely" adults freaking out on him; there was enough mayhem in the room already. Either way, he nodded. "You need to exit the building by the east entrance. That's where we're sending everyone. I'll be back in a few minutes to make sure you're on your way..." He left them with that last warning, moving on to speak with the next group of people who had a hysterical older man spouting something about aliens in their midst.

"What are you doing?" Sora hissed as soon as he was out of earshot. "We can't go! I have to go get my digivice. My mother...what if she's at home? And we have to warn the others!"

"I know but Sora-chan, the police...Maybe if we explain what's happened..."

"It doesn't matter! You know he won't believe us! Nobody does anymore!"

Jou opened his mouth to argue but found he couldn't. She was right. What were the police going to do? They wouldn't even believe them; no one did. Jou had learned that the hard way when Jim had told him—not unkindly—to let go of his childhood fantasies.

The memory still stung.

"We have to do something," Sora insisted.

"I don't know what we can do!" Jou said, giving in to frustration. He buried his hands in his hair once more, knowing he was promoting premature baldness but beyond caring. He spun around, eyes sliding over a group of nurses helping patients out of the building, past a team of paramedics arriving, and falling on the one bright spot of colour in the long, white corridor.

"A distraction," he murmured.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Go," Jou hissed at her. He didn't want to waste time waiting for the policeman to come back. Or maybe he didn't want to give himself the chance to chicken out. He gave Sora a push.

"What are you doing?" Sora demanded, taking a few steps and faltering.

"Don't worry about it," Jou answered grimly. Pushing his glasses back up his nose, he turned and marched towards the corridor. He didn't look back to see if Sora had taken his direction, focusing instead on making his way through the crowd. He paused in front of the fire alarm, his heart palpitating. What was he doing? His conscience squirmed; he was going to upset an already distressed crowd... But that couldn't be helped, could it? There were bigger things at stake. He thought fleetingly of his digivice and of Gomamon. "This one's for you buddy."

Fresh screams rang out as water deluged the crowd and the alarm began to blare. Jou cringed as the sound reverberated against his eardrums. He peered through the crowd, frantic again, looking for Sora's fire red hair and not finding it. He sank against the wall with relief.

And that's when the policemen tapped him on the shoulder, having crept up on him unseen amongst the stream of people now stampeding towards the exit.

"Oh no," Jou groaned, sinking even further down the wall.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

1) Canned ramen is a popular item in Japan. It's typically sold in vending machines. I have no idea if you can get it at the grocery store, but I guess you can where Daisuke works.

2) Although peanut butter can be found in Japan, it's relatively uncommon and unpopular.

3) Jou has two brothers in the sub—Shin and Shuu. However, since I am not at all familiar with them, I am going to stick with Jim for the sake of simplicity.

**Next Episode:** The Digidestined are being hunted down for their last physical connection to the Digital World. Will they be able to save their digivices, and themselves, from these terrible new creatures? Or will they be shut out from the Digital World forever? _Find out on the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters!_

* * *

___Thank you to crestofknowledge for all your support and enthusiasm, and to all my other reviewers for your encouragement. Rest assured that if your favourite Digidestined hasn't made an appearance yet, then they will be coming up in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for some definite Taichi goodness. Oh, and please review! I know I appreciate it (and so does Taichi). Too much? Until next chapter! - Ally_


	3. Digivices Activate!

_Happy holidays to those who celebrate them! Before you delve into this chapter, I just wanted to clarify something that has been coming up a lot in reviews. I will be following the sub for the names of the Chosen, but will be using the dub versions for the Digimon. Sorry if this is confusing for anyone and please feel free to message me if you're having any trouble figuring out who's who. I hope you enjoy this chapter and would love to hear your thoughts on it, relevant or otherwise. - Ally_

* * *

**Episode 3: Digivices Activate!**

The sun was creeping into the sky. Taichi could see the first tentative rays of the dawn falling between the high rises which dotted the skyline of Nerima*. The sight brought the slightest stirring of warmth to his chest. It had been a while.

He got off the train at Nerima Station. The platform was already littered with commuters at this early hour, most of them heading further inland towards Tokyo. Taichi dodged through the crowd. His feet itched to run but he forced himself to keep a steady pace. Inside his pocket, his digivice felt heavy. He ran his thumb across its blank screen.

The morning air was cool and damp as he emerged into the open. He breathed the air in deeply, trying to calm the agitated murmur of his heart. It was no use. For all his effort, he might as well have summoned a herd of raging Tyrannomon to accompany him back to Nerima. The image of the email he had received just hours earlier still burned in his mind. It had had no sender. Just a string of indecipherable symbols. Digicode.

He knew that's what it was. What else could it be? Koushirou would have been able to tell him for sure, had Taichi had the guts to call him. Or anyone for that matter. But no, this was a matter left for him alone. This way, if he was wrong, there was no one else to suffer for it. Just him. But he could stomach that. Hadn't he enough already?

The streets of Nerima formed a familiar path beneath the well worn tread of his sneakers. He came here every few months, back to the place where it all began, looking for a link or a key or a clue. Something that tied back to the Digital World. Something that could take them back, or at least prove that it was real. He didn't tell anyone, not even Hikari. He couldn't stand to put any of them through the endless disappointment.

The city was quiet at this hour. It looked the same as ever. The apartments all looked alike, neat and orderly and tall. Unremarkable as far as high rises went. Taichi passed his favourite childhood konbini* on the corner and had to resist peering in the window to see if they still carried his favourite brand of ramune candy.

It wasn't far from the station. Taichi paused as he turned the corner and it rose up in front of him, the low rays of the sun gleaming golden upon its many windows. He inhaled sharply and held his breath for a moment, half expecting something to happen—Parrotmon to swoop out of the sky or Greymon's roar to echo across the yard. Of course, nothing did. A gentle breeze blew, rustling the leaves of the trees in the park across the street from the high rise. Highton View Terrace was as quiet as the day he left it.

Now that he was here, Taichi wasn't sure what to do. A cryptic message received in the middle of the night when he was only half awake and okay, slightly intoxicated suddenly didn't seem like a great indicator of anything. It had probably just been spam mail. Or a virus. Shit, his dad would kill him. But he had felt so sure…

He settled for walking around the premises, following the same route as he always did when he returned here to investigate. He knew in the back of his mind that there were probably better sites to check out. He had visited them a few times in the four long years that had passed. But something always brought him back here, the place where it began.

Taichi passed into the alley behind the apartment building and paused beside a dumpster, taking a moment to withdraw his digivice from his pocket and gaze at its lifeless screen. The metal device felt cold against his skin. He was possessed by a sudden urge to chuck it against the road, useless piece of technology it had become. He was stupid for coming here, he decided, squeezing it tight in his fist, half hoping that it would break and yet praying that it wouldn't. The last time he had been here he had sworn that he would stop this. Give up and move on. He couldn't keep doing this to himself.

A cat leapt onto the dumpster behind him. Startled, Taichi jerked upright and away, swearing loudly at the feline. It took off, hissing in offense at it disappeared into the shadows the sun hadn't quite cleared yet. Taichi followed, scuffing his toe against the ground as he went. He tried to recall whether there were any bars nearby. That's what his family would expect him to be up to, when they discovered him missing. And to be fair, he gave them good cause sometimes, whenever those deep dark places of his mind took over. He could feel their cold tendrils grasping at him now, luring him from reason.

"Hey, you."

Taichi's head whipped around. From the shadows behind him, two men emerged. They were dressed in dark clothes; it was no wonder he hadn't noticed them before. He wondered how long they had been in the alley, watching him.

Taichi thought of a reply—actually, he thought of a whole host of them, mostly foul mouthed—but bit down on his tongue, trying for a change to heed his father's advice and choose his battles wisely. Better to ignore these goons and let them get on with their business, whatever that was. Picking up his pace, Taichi continued towards the street.

"I said hey you, bush head."

Taichi's hands balled into fists but he kept moving. He was almost at the road. Just a few more strides. Then there was someone standing in front of him. This man was shorter than the other two, but broader in his chest. His eyes glinted beneath his hood.

"It's rude to ignore people," the newcomer said, his voice low and rumbling.

Taichi pulled up short, feeling his heart pick up its pace once more. He felt a burning inside his chest. Not fear, as might be expected, but anticipation.

"Get out of my way," Taichi said.

The other two were closing in on him from behind; he could sense them approaching. Taichi felt his muscles tense. His eyes swept the ground, looking for something he could use as a weapon. But the concrete was bare.

"We just want to talk," one of the men from behind stated.

"Yeah, I'll bet you do." Taichi didn't wait for the men to elaborate. Using the speed gifted to him from years of soccer practice and natural born talent, he feinted to his left. There was no getting past the broad man before him, but the two behind were skinnier and less coordinated. As they moved to block him, Taichi darted through the space that opened up between them. He sprinted back down the long alleyway, past the dumpster where the cat yowled at him again from in the shadows.

But his pursuers were faster than he had calculated. That or he was out of practice. He had only reached the halfway mark when he felt one of them closing in on him. Taichi chanced a look back but his hair obscured his vision. Before he could sweep it back the man had him around the knees. The two of them hurtled towards the ground

The concrete sliced through the skin of his knees and tore open his palms. Taichi winced at the pain but flipped instinctively onto his back, launching a kick at his attacker. But the man was expecting it. He moved swiftly aside and within seconds, his two companions were there, looming over Taichi. They took hold of his limbs—the broad one sitting on his legs—pinning him against the ground. Helpless, Taichi glared up at them.

"What do you want?" he spat, chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath.

The three men exchanged glances. The broad one poked him in the chest.

"That's what we wanted to ask you."

"What are you up to, skulking around our neighbourhood?" Another demanded.

Taichi stared up blankly at his attackers. He could feel the heat in his chest dimming. "What?" He asked. "What are you talking about? Skulking?"

"We've been watching you," the one holding his right arm said. "Scoping out this building every couple of months. Always with that strange thing in your hand."

"Who are you and what do you want?" The other pitched in.

Taichi couldn't speak. He could feel the hysteria bubbling inside him. He wanted to laugh, but somehow he didn't think that was the best idea. The expressions on these men's faces were deadly serious. "Look, I think you've got the wrong idea here…"

"Check his pockets," the broad one hissed, suddenly getting wise.

"What? No!" Taichi wriggled beneath them, trying to break free. Turing his head, he sank his teeth into one of their arms but all he got was a mouthful of fabric. He spat it out, seething with fury, as they found the digivice in his pocket.

"Aha," the one with his right arm said, holding it up to the light.

"What the hell is it, Yori-san?"

"Is it a camera?"

"Shut up, I don't know what it is." The one called Yori held the device close to his face, as if trying to decipher the code around the edges of the screen.

"It's nothing," Taichi growled. "Just a game, a stupid kid's game."

The other two looked disappointed. But Yori's eyes remained narrowed. He peered back into Taichi's face. Taichi wondered fleetingly what he had gotten himself into, what stupid train of thought had led him to come here in the first place, and whether he was having his first encounter with the Tokyo yakuza*, or whether he was just the unfortunate target of a group of over-vigilant neighbourhood vigilantes. Whatever this was, he sorely he missed Agumon's pepper breath. That and the use of his right fist.

"If this is just some kid's toy, you won't mind if I keep it then. I've got a nine year old daughter at home. I'm sure she'd love to give it a try," Yori told him.

"Yeah…um, no. It's um…sentimental."

That cracked the other two up. Yori shot them a look to quiet them. Then he glanced furtively up and down the alley. The sun was almost completely up.

"Look," he whispered, seizing Taichi's shirt collar and raising his face closer to his. "Just tell me what this is. We don't need any more problems here, got it?"

"Problems?" Taichi gasped, struggling to breathe.

Yori's face remained impassive but Taichi saw the other two exchange a look from the corner of his eye. He seized on the opportunity.

"Look, I don't know anything about any problems. I swear. I used to live here. I like to come by every now and then and…reminiscence, you know. It was always such a quiet neighbourhood," Taichi lied. "Please, just tell me what's going on."

"Yori-san…" the broad one spoke.

"Shut up!" Yori hissed.

"He's just a kid," the other insisted.

There was a long moment in which the three men stared each other down. Taichi wiggled his fingers, which were going numb, and prayed they would release him.

"Don't even think about running, kid," Yori warned him.

Taichi staggered to his feet as they let him go, wiping away the gravel which had embedded itself into his skin. The scrapes across his knees stung and already blood was staining his khaki shorts. He straightened up, looking at the three men who were gathered in a half-circle around him. Yori still held his digivice clutched in his hand.

"Well," Taichi pressed, mustering all of his willpower not to go flying at the men who had ambushed him. He locked his fingers together in front of him and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "What's going on? Tell me, please. I need to know."

"If you don't know then it's for the better," Yori told him.

Taichi opened his mouth to protest but the big one butted in.

"He might know something. He said he lived here before."

"I did," Taichi jumped in. "Almost ten years ago." He paused, waiting out of habit for the men to gasp and ask him about the phenomenon which had occurred so long ago—when a colossal egg had hatched in the sky and battle tore through the streets as two giant monsters raged through the city, two small children trapped in their midst.

But they didn't. Of course they didn't. They no longer remembered, Taichi thought bitterly. Even so, they were watching him closely, some sort of wariness in their gazes. They had the look of people who had witnessed something beyond the ordinary.

What had they seen?

"There've been strange things going on," the big one finally answered.

"Weird things," the other said.

"What kinds of things?" Taichi asked.

"Well, we thought it was just electrical problems at first. Nothing's been working right, you see. Our computers, telephones, mobiles, even the damn microwave…"

"Our children keep saying they're seeing things. It started about the same time. Big dogs or something, stalking them. Animal enforcement has been out three times now. They've never caught anything. My wife says it's probably just too much TV. I thought so too at first. But I don't know now… I was walking past the park the other day and I saw a print there in the dirt—massive. Bigger than a Rottweiler's even."

"And you think this has something to do with your electrical problems?" Taichi asked, hoping his voice wouldn't betray any of the thoughts racing through his mind.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I tell you, ever since we moved into this place it's been a damn nightmare. And you know, it has a history too."

Taichi's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah," the big one spoke, taking note of Taichi's expression. "There was a terrorist bombing here years ago—maybe you lived here then? It wrecked a lot of the neighbourhood… Nothing has worked right since, so they say. I didn't notice it myself until a few months ago, but you know… I heard a priest talking about it the other day, down at the temple. He was saying that maybe it wasn't just structural damage that occurred. Maybe that bombing stirred something up. Woke up the spirits."

Taichi stared; the men stared back. Their expressions were half nervous, half defiant, as if they were afraid he would laugh at them. And part of him wanted to. It was insane. But was their superstition really more insane than the idea of digital monsters? Taichi resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. He didn't know what to make of any of this. For the second time that morning he wished he had alerted Koushirou.

"Well?" Yori pressed him. "What do you have to say?"

"I don't know," Taichi groaned. "I…" He was about to tell them that whatever was going on had nothing to do with him. But if truth be told, he wasn't sure it didn't. Strange creatures that only children could see? Electrical devices going haywire? It was all too familiar…and yet none of it added up. If there were Digimon about, why wasn't his digivice reacting? And why hadn't they contacted anyone?

"Now tell me what this is," Yori demanded, holding up the digivice. "This! This means something. Why is it working when nothing else is?"

"It isn't…" Taichi started to say and then stopped. He stared at the screen in disbelief. There was writing scrolling across it. No, not writing. Digital symbols.

"Give that to me," Taichi lunged forwards, grabbing for the device but Yori pulled it back beyond his reach. His friends closed in around him, defensive.

"Please," Taichi pleaded through gritted teeth. "You don't understand…"

But what they didn't understand Taichi didn't have the opportunity to elaborate on because at that moment, a vicious, rumbling snarl rang out behind them.

"Woah," the big one gasped, stumbling backwards several steps.

Taichi glanced behind him. Stalking down the alley towards him was a creature the likes of which he had never seen before. It was like a Digimon and yet not. He couldn't pinpoint it, but something was different. Its body was lithe and black, alight with glowing red symbols scattered across its skin. Chains dragged on the ground behind it. It had a dragon-like face upon which slanted red eyes glared at him with malice. But Taichi didn't meet its gaze. He turned back to the trio of men frozen with terror behind him and held out his hand. "I think you should give me back my game now."

Two of the men turned and ran. Yori remained locked in place, his hand maintaining a vice like grip on the digivice. Taichi became aware that it was making a noise—a high pitched beeping which pulsed in time to the flashing of the screen.

"I need that…now!" Taichi leapt at the man and wrenched the digivice from his fingers. Yori stumbled as Taichi dodged past him and took off towards the end of the alley. He paused before the street and looked back. Yori still hadn't moved. He was leaning up against the brick wall, his face a ghastly shade of grey. The creature was almost upon him. Its four inch, knife-like pointed claws sparkled in the daylight.

"You've got to be kidding me…RUN!" Taichi bellowed.

Yori didn't move. He was staring into the thing's eyes as it approached. Taichi had only a second to make up his mind before dashing headlong back up the alley. He didn't pause to think about the consequences of his actions or even plan what he was going to do; he just had to do something. But even as he ducked the claws that slashed towards him and shoved Yori out of harm's way, he felt something stir inside him that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Fury and determination burning as one…courage.

From between his fingers, his digivice flared with life. It emitted a shrill, high-pitched whine as light exploded from the screen. Taichi fell to the concrete; the creature loomed above him, claws raking down towards him. It snatched the digivice from his grasp, claws stabbing through the heart of it at the same moment as the light slammed into its chest. The creature looked almost surprised as the light shot through it. The symbols across its body stopped glowing. And then it disintegrated into a thousand black pieces of ash which fluttered to the ground, mingling with the fragments of the digivice.

* * *

"Here, Ojiisan." Iori passed his grandfather a bowl of udon soup, freshly heated on their portable stove. Hida Chikara took it from him with a grateful nod. His eyes remained closed as he sat cross legged on the ground. He hadn't spoken a word since they'd returned from their hike that morning. His wrinkled face was a mask of peace.

Left to the company of his own thoughts—which was what he was sure his grandfather had intended—Iori ladled himself a bowl of soup and perched on a fallen moss-covered log to eat. Around him, the forest hummed busily. He could hear the cicadas buzzing and the chirping of the birds as they swooped from tree to tree.

It was a beautiful campground, Iori thought. It was hard to believe that they were just an hour outside the city. Though he was reluctant to admit it, Iori found that he was glad he had agreed to come along. He had been hesitant at first, convinced that this was just another of his grandfather's ploys to drive the Digital World from his mind. But so far, his grandfather hadn't said anything about it, or anything really for that matter.

Iori ate slowly, despite the hollowness inside his stomach, taking care to enjoy each noodle and vegetable. He hadn't realized how far they'd walked this morning until they'd had to turn around and come back, or what an appetite he had worked up. It didn't help that he was in the midst of a growth spurt, having outgrown most of his clothes in the past two weeks. Even now his sleeves hung half an inch too high above his wrists

"Iori."

Iori had finished his bowl and was rinsing his dishes in the shallow water basin at the foot of the picnic table. His grandfather spoke so quietly that at first he didn't hear him. Then he realized that his grandfather's eyes had opened and were fixed on him.

"Yes, Ojiisan?"

"Listen. The forest is quiet."

Bemused, Iori listened. It didn't sound quiet to him. He could still hear the cicadas and every now and then a branch rustled overhead as a squirrel ran along it.

"Listen harder," his grandfather urged.

Iori bit his tongue, wanting to protest his grandfather's meditative ways. As he got older, he found himself more often annoyed by his grandfather's traditionalism. At one time, everything he said had said sounded like wisdom. And Iori hadn't forgotten that. It was just that now, he sometimes wished Chikara would be quicker to get the point.

"Do you hear? The birds have left," his grandfather stated, seeing that Iori was growing flustered. He rose and carried his dishes to the picnic table.

"What does that mean?" Iori asked.

"It means that they're gone."

Iori set his jaw. "I know…I meant…why? For what reason?" His eyebrows furrowed as his mind strained to work out the riddle. "Is a storm coming?"

Chikara shaded his eyes and tilted his face towards the sky. Iori did the same. As far as he could see, it stretched on blue for miles. It was a beautiful summer afternoon. Even the rain had desisted; there wasn't a wisp of a cloud on the horizon.

Iori let his hand fall and crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't understand, Ojiisan," he admitted with thinly veiled frustration.

His grandfather met his eyes. There was a stern look there, one Iori had seen too often over the past four years. He prepared himself for the reprimand that was coming.

"Let go of your anger Iori. It is blinding you."

"I'm not—"

"You are. You have been for a long time," Chikara interrupted him.

"This isn't about that!" Iori couldn't contain himself, losing some of the composure he worked so hard to maintain. He took a deep breath. "This isn't about him."

"It's okay to mourn him," his grandfather said gently.

Exasperated, Iori turned away so that his grandfather couldn't see his face. His family was convinced that his grief over the past four years had to do with his father's death. The psychologist had told them that it was a delayed reaction, now that he was reaching adolescence. They had _no_ idea of the truth. Iori had tried to tell them, to fill in for their lost memories. But his grandfather had only been upset by this. Iori's claims were too similar to his own son's—Iori's father—obsession with another world.

"Yes, Ojiisan," Iori finally said because it was the only thing he could say.

"This silence worries me," his grandfather said after a slight pause.

Iori turned back to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Something feels wrong."

Iori looked around now at the campsite. It appeared serene, the soft afternoon light falling through the fronds of the trees. But it _had_ grown quieter. He noticed the silence now. The birds had long since stopped their song. Even the insects had fallen silent, lending an eerie stillness to the day. Then Iori noticed something else. Something soft, barely perceptible amidst the silence that had swallowed them. A quiet beeping.

"Do you hear that?" he asked but his grandfather's attention was fixed on the trees at the back of the campsite. There the branches swayed, even though there was no wind.

"Iori, get behind me."

He spoke softly but such was the resolve in his voice that Iori obeyed without question. Iori had just stepped behind his grandfather when something burst from the bushes. At first, catching only glimpses from behind his grandfather as Chikara shoved him backwards, he thought it was a bear. But no bear moved with such great speed or intelligence. And as he peered around his grandfather, he realized that it wasn't an animal. At least not from this world. Its limbs were thin and bony and black; its skin shone with vivid red light from the dozens of markings covering its body. It didn't look like any Digimon Iori had ever seen before, and yet he had no doubt that was what it was.

"Ojiisan," he gasped.

"Iori, get to the car." Bending down with more swiftness than his age suggested, Chikara snatched one of the walking sticks they had discarded earlier upon the ground. He swung it up before him like a shinai*, his muscles effortlessly conforming to the movements lent to him by endless days of kendo practice.

The creature hissed, its crimson eyes darting between Chikara and Iori. Iori didn't dare move. But as the creature's head swiveled in the direction of the tent, it occurred to him what it might be after, that which he had packed out of relentless duty than any real sense of hope. The same thing that was making that beeping noise. Could it be?

They lunged for the tent at the same time. The creature got there first, its razor claws tearing easily through the canvas but it became tangled in the material. Ignoring his grandfather's shout behind him, Iori ducked beneath the creature's flailing limbs and dove at the opening of the tent.

He missed, landing on the fabric as it was swung about as the creature tried to dislodge the tent from its head. Its tail lashed out and struck him in the shoulder. Iori grunted in pain as the spikes tore through his skin and he fell sideways onto the ground.

But he wouldn't give up that easily. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his arm, Iori repeated his efforts, grabbing at the tent and reaching through a tear in its side. Through some miracle, he found the strap of his backpack as it was tossed around. Iori gave it a yank and it slipped through the hole, sending them both tumbling backwards.

"Iori!" His grandfather was behind him now, dragging him away from the creature. The tent dangled now around its neck; its head had burst through a hole. It took a menacing step towards them but stumbled, the tent tangling up around its feet.

Even as his grandfather dragged him towards the car, Iori unzipped the backpack and dove into its contents, throwing aside his clothes and toothbrush. His hand closed around the D3 just as the creature let out a triumphant screech. The tent fell from its neck.

Iori didn't wait to see what it would do. He grabbed his grandfather's arm and tugged him in the direction of trees, which were closer than the car by several paces. Blood trickled hot along his arm but he didn't risk a second to check the damage. It didn't feel too bad. Or maybe that was just the adrenaline pounding through him.

They stumbled through the thick underbrush. Iori could hear the monster crashing through the trees behind them. He and his grandfather kept a firm grip on each other. They pelted through the woods, taking sharp twists and turns to try and throw the creature off. Any second now Iori expected it to catch them, to come hurtling through the trees and send them to a certain death. In his hand, his D3 pulsed wildly.

His grandfather tripped as they reached a pathway. Iori stumbled and went down with him, falling sideways into a tree. Neither of them had time to recover. Within the same second the creature burst out from the bushes, leaping over Chikara and coming to a sliding halt in the dirt. Chikara rose to his feet, wielding his stick before him as a weapon.

"Ojiisan no!" Iori leapt forwards as the creature charged towards his grandfather but he was too slow. The creature slashed his claws at Chikara, neatly breaking his stick into splinters as he swung it down towards him. The creature seized the man with its spindly hands and turned its eyes on Iori. It drew its claws close to his grandfather's neck.

"Giiiive it toooo meeee," it hissed.

Iori felt a chill run up his spine as the thing spoke. It was a Digimon then. It had to be. He felt the digivice burning hot inside his sweaty hand. He was shaking.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to speak calmly.

The thing shook its great demonic head. "Noooo taaaalkiiiing. Giiiiive it tooooo meeee now or elssssse." Its claws moved closer to his grandfather.

"Don't give it to him, Iori," Chikara spoke, his voice gruff but calm.

"Ojiisan…"

"I was…maybe you were right. Forgive me."

The creature hissed. Its claws slid lightly along Chikara's collar bone, drawing blood. Iori felt rage swell up inside him. He took a step forward. But the creature snarled; it pressed its claws up against Chikara's neck, teeth bared.

"Let him go," Iori pleaded.

"Giiiive iiiiiit."

He had no choice. Iori laid the D3 at his feet and stepped back. The creature released Iori's grandfather and pounced for it. Iori ran to his grandfather's side and glanced back. The creature had picked up the D3 and closed its fist around it. It squeezed. But instead of breaking as Iori had expected, the device let out a high-pitched whine. The creature let out a wail of pain and the D3 fell to the ground, sparking with light.

"Iori," his grandfather whispered, nudging him in the side.

Iori didn't waste another second. He threw himself forward and scooped up the D3. Dirt rained from his fingers as he raised the device towards the creature. Golden light shot out towards it. The creature screeched and staggered backwards.

"Get back," Iori shouted with more bravery than he felt. He took a step forward and then another and another, driving the thing back. The creature snarled and screeched and hissed but it couldn't seem to bear the light even to counter. Iori felt warmth flowing through his finger tips from the D3. It coursed up its arm, tingling through his veins.

But the light began to falter. The creature stopped its retreat, lifting its head and sniffing at the air. Iori felt his heart thud inside his chest. He continued to hold the D3 before him, willing it back life. His fingertips felt cold now, lifeless.

Then he heard a new noise, something apart from the hissing, slavering creature now stalking back towards him and dwindling whining of his D3. It was like a buzzing, but louder. And growing closer every second. It was almost upon them now. Even the creature froze, perplexed. There was an explosion of dirt as a motorcycle wheeled around the corner at the end of the pathway. Someone shouted.

The motorcycle shot forwards, directly for the creature. Snarling, the creature leapt out of its path and landed in the bushes. Iori fell backwards as the machine skidded to a stop in front of him. Peering down at him through the cloud of dirt the wheels of the motorcycle had kicked up, were two very familiar and welcome faces.

"Need a lift?" Yamato asked, eyes flashing like steel.

Iori glanced back for his grandfather but Chikara was already there. He shoved Iori on behind Takeru before squeezing himself on at the very end.

"All right boys, get us the heck out of here!"

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

1) Nerima is one of twenty-three wards within the Tokyo prefecture (Odaiba is a district within the Minato ward.) Fun fact—Nerima is home to Toei Animation headquarters and is considered the birthplace of Anime.

2) The yakuza are pretty much the equivalent of the mafia, although it is my understanding that not all divisions are involved in criminal activity.

3) A shinai is a bamboo sword used in kendo.

**Next Episode:** One by the one the digivices are being destroyed. Only a few frail links to the Digital World remain. But the Digidestined are not without hope. Through the power that lies inside them, they have found a way to fight back. Will they succeed? Or is it already too late? _Find out on the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters!_


	4. Come Together

**Episode 4: Come Together**

The train was packed wall to wall with commuters grumbling about the summer heat. Already it had pervaded the interior of the train, leaving a sticky residue of humidity on their skin. Beside him, Hikari had twisted her hair up off of her neck and was fanning herself idly with her hand. But except for pausing briefly to tweak his collar, Koushirou paid no attention to the heat. He was busy typing frantically on his lap top—which was mercifully back in business—trying to sort through a dozen news feeds, locate the other Chosens' phone numbers, and send an email to Mimi in New York all at the same time.

"Any luck?" Koushirou asked, sparing a nanosecond to check Hikari's progress. He had given her his cell phone so that she could continue trying to get a hold of Taichi.

Hikari shook her head. Her cheeks were pink from the heat. "Nothing. Koushirou-san...you don't think?" She trailed off, her eyebrows contracting with worry.

It took Koushirou a moment to register the change in her tone. He looked up. Hikari was staring at the floor, face crestfallen. He mustered his best assuring smile.

"I'm sure he just forgot to turn it on. It is Taichi after all."

Hikari nodded through she didn't look convinced.

Koushirou gave a small sigh. What he wouldn't give for Taichi to answer his phone right now. Even if the knucklehead couldn't offer much in the way of guidance, it would be a comfort just to hear his voice. Taichi had always had a knack for making even the worst situations seem manageable. Koushirou needed that right now. He wasn't sure what to do or if what he _was _doing was the right thing. Maybe they were wasting time trying to get a hold of the others. Maybe accessing the gate should be their first priority.

No, he couldn't think like that. They had to warn the others; their lives could be in danger. Koushirou changed tabs on his laptop and scrolled through the I* section of the online phonebook he had managed to download. Iseki, Iseya…Ishida! He scrolled down until he found Yamato's father's name. "Hikari-chan, can you dial this?"

Hikari typed in the number as he read it out to her and then pressed the phone to her ear to listen. Koushirou waited, anxious. Come on Yamato, he thought, pick up…

The seconds seemed to drag by. Hikari shook her head. "No answer."

Undaunted, Koushirou returned to his computer. This would have been so much easier if they had all kept in touch… He had warned them all that this might happen someday. But no one had believed him. To be fair, even he had doubted the possibility…

A new page loaded on his screen. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hikari glancing out the window every few seconds, her neck turning so often she was bound to get a crick in it. He knew what she was looking for. He was keeping a careful watch himself, relying mostly on his internet connection for clues. But the landscape flashed past unmarred by any darkness. Hikari's D3 had fallen silent when they got on the train.

Koushirou moved down the list of names he had assembled in his head. Sora was next. He spent a good several minutes searching for her before conceding that she wasn't listed. Meanwhile, Hikari continued to dial her brother. And Taichi continued to not answer.

The train jerked suddenly and came to a grating halt. Koushirou and Hikari both looked up in alarm but relaxed when the train conductor announced that they were only pausing to accommodate a delay up ahead. Koushirou moved onto the K's, cursing the popularity of the consonant. There were thousands upon thousands of numbers…

He gave up when he realized that there were over one hundred Kido's listed in Tokyo-to and he had no idea which of them belonged to Jou. He tweaked his collar again, agitated by the sweat gathering there. Whether from heat or stress he couldn't tell.

"Where did you say Takeru-kun moved to again, Hikari?"

Five minutes later and they had a number. Koushirou watched Hikari enter it into his cell phone, praying that this would work. He was running out of Digidestined. However just as she was about to punch in the last number—a nine—the phone began to vibrate. Her eyes widened as she glanced up.

"Answer it!" he urged.

"Moshimoshi*?" Hikari listened intently and identified herself for the caller.

"Who is it?" Koushirou whispered.

"Jou-san," she mouthed back.

A million questions flitted through Koushirou's head. He wanted to take the phone from Hikari and ask them but forced himself to be patient. Hikari's face registered her emotions openly as she listened to Jou speak. Horror, fear, and a spark of hope passed across her face in rapid succession. Finally, she passed the phone over to him.

"Jou-san, what's happening?"

Koushirou listened as Jou relayed all that had happened at St. Luke's. He felt a rush of dread, but not surprise, when Jou confessed that his digivice had been stolen. In exchange, Koushirou imparted what had happened to them. But Jou seemed distracted; he hardly seemed to be listening. Koushirou had to press him to say what was wrong. It didn't take much; Jou was an egg waiting to crack. He told Koushirou about Sora.

"She has no idea the danger she's in," Koushirou blurted.

"I know…I don't know…I should have stopped her. But how could I have?" What's going on Koushirou-san?" Jou's voice was rising with hysteria. "Is Hikari-chan's D3 really working? What does that mean? Have you talked to any of the others?"

Koushirou took a deep breath. He didn't know what to tell Jou. All he knew was that scattered apart as they were, they were at their weakest. Somehow, he had to try and get them all together. He could at least start with Jou, he reasoned, trying to stay calm.

"Jou-san, how fast can you get back? We need to meet."

"Um…" The other end of the line fell quiet.

Koushirou could hear Jou breathing on the other end. "Jou-san?"

"I'm, um, being detained."

"What?" Koushirou steadied his laptop as the train started to move again.

"I just have to answer a few questions!" The words tumbled from Jou's mouth in a clumsy rush. He sounded as if he might be on the verge of tears.

"Okay, okay, calm down. We'll come to you."

"No! Koushirou-san, you need to get to the others before that—that thing does!"

"We need you Jou-san."

"I'll catch up. No, seriously. I already called Jim. He's on his way."

"Jou-san…"

"Find the others," Jou said.

Koushirou could hear someone else speaking on the other end. He heard Jou protest and was about to ask what was going on when the line went dead.

Hikari pounced on him before he even had a chance to contemplate what had just happened. "What did he say? Is he coming to meet us? What happened to Sora?"

Koushirou shook his head. "Not yet. We have to find the others first. Sora too."

"But what about—"

"Do you still remember Takeru's number?" He interrupted her. He didn't want to risk an argument. There were too many uncertain paths before them. Leaderless, Koushirou knew that they had a better chance of succeeding if they stuck to just one.

Hikari bit her lip but nodded. She started to dial. That's when the phone died.

Koushirou watched the screen of his laptop go black with trepidation. The train was slowing as it pulled into a station. Overhead, the lights started to flicker.

"What do we do?" Hikari breathed."We can't get off now!"

The train came to an abrupt halt and the intercom came on, announcing that the train would go no further due to an accident ahead on the tracks. Koushirou shut his laptop and shoved it back into his bag. He rose to his feet amongst the crowd.

"I don't think we have a choice."

The two of them fought to get to an exit. It wasn't easy. Everyone was struggling to get off, throwing out their elbows and briefcases in an effort to be first out the door. Koushirou doubted that any of them had as much cause to hurry as they did. Not that they could say anything. Together he and Hikari reached the doors and tumbled out, then became separated as the passengers continued to pour outside in an endless stream.

"Hikari-chan!" he shouted, standing on his toes and not for the first time in his life cursing his short stature. He couldn't see her anywhere among the throngs of people. He had no choice but to keep moving with the crowd as they pushed towards the stairs.

He dodged to the side as they emerged into the daylight and leapt behind a bench to separate himself from the traffic. "Hikari-chan!" he called again, scanning the faces leaving the station. But there were too many people moving too fast for him to be able to tell them all apart. He looked around, hoping to find something that he could stand on.

"Koushirou-san?"

Koushirou's body sagged with relief as he heard the young female voice call out behind him. He turned around, expecting Hikari to have snuck up on him somehow, but was met with another face instead. One that he definitely had not been expecting.

"Miyako-chan?" He gaped at the tall young woman before him.

Miyako didn't look like Miyako. She had shed her drab attire, wearing the kind of clothes Koushirou was used to seeing on well, other girls. Not that he knew much about girls or fashion. And she had gotten tall. She always had been, but now she towered over him, peering down at him through familiar round glasses. If it hadn't been for those and her long violet hair, Koushirou wasn't sure that he would have recognized her.

Gone too was the cheeky smile (or often scowl) that he remembered seeing. At this moment, mascara stained her cheeks and her eyes were red and swollen.

"I thought it was you," Miyako was rambling. "But then I wasn't sure. It's been so long…and what are the odds? Apparently better than I realized. Have you heard what happened then? The train…that thing…my D3…" She dissolved into sobs.

Koushirou stood frozen in front of her, stunned by the turn of events and unsure how to handle the crisis in front of him. He didn't have much experience with girls, let alone crying, hysterical ones. Mercifully, this was when Hikari chose to reappear. She emerged out of nowhere, melting out of the crowd as if she hadn't been lost all along. She took one look at Miyako crumpled on the bench and Koushirou standing before her, and seemed to know what to do. Shooting him a stern glance—which even Koushirou couldn't begrudge her—she sank down beside Miyako and wrapped an arm around her.

"Miyako-chan, it's me," she said gently.

Miyako looked up, blinking furiously. "Hikari-chan?" She hiccoughed.

"What happened?" Hikari asked her.

Koushirou listened as Miyako dove into an explanation of what had happened. As she spoke, the hysteria in her face gradually faded and became replaced with anger. She was amazed when Hikari told her their side of the story and pulled out her D3.

Miyako sniffled and wiped her eyes. "What does this mean?"

Somehow, both of the girls ended up looking at him. Koushirou grimaced and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He wished he knew what to tell them. What to tell himself. "We're looking for the others," he said, this being the only concrete thing he could offer. Miyako nodded like it was enough. "Where do we start?" she asked.

Hikari frowned and checked the cell phone still clutched in her hand. Koushirou noticed that it was working again, which must have meant that they were out of range of the creature. At least for the time being. Relieved, Koushirou reached for his laptop.

Seeing this, Miyako let out a half sob, half laugh.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"What are doing?" Yolei gave a strangled giggle. "Just use your D3."

"I don't know if it's working…" Koushirou started to say but Hikari gasped. She had pressed a button on the device. It now showed a screen with three red dots blinking across it. Koushirou took a step closer. There were two very close nearby.

Miyako adjusted her glasses. "Well, I think we have our header."

* * *

"Ichijouji-san, don't forget about our extra practice on Thursday!" Ken's coach called out behind him as Ken walked away across the empty soccer field.

Ken turned and gave a slight bow to indicate his acknowledgement. He couldn't forget. He'd been writing every practice on his calendar since the start of the season, mandatory or not. He lived for them. The only time he felt even remotely content anymore was when he was out on the field, chasing down the soccer ball. His devotion was such that he was nearly back at the same level he'd been when he'd been infected with the dark spore. This was a thought that both pleased and disturbed him.

Hoisting his soccer bag more securely over his shoulder, Ken resumed his walk back towards his apartment. He moved slowly, trying to enjoy the feel of the sunlight on his skin. Besides, he wasn't in any hurry. Now that school was out, there was less to occupy his thoughts. A kid could only conquer Donkey Madness so many times.

He had only gone a few steps when he thought he heard someone calling his name. He looked around, perplexed, but no one on the street was looking in his direction. Sure that he was imagining things, he kept walking. But then he heard the voice again.

"Ken!"

Okay, he definitely wasn't imagining it. Ken stopped and stared. Pushing through the thick crowd of people gathered in front of him was a familiar figure.

"Daisuke-kun?" Ken watched incredulously as Daisuke slid to a stop in front of him, his face red and sweat dripping from his forehead. Daisuke raised a hand in greeting and then doubled over, resting his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath.

Ken didn't know what to say. He could hardly believe Daisuke was standing there in front of him, an apparition of all his long held hopes and fears. He studied his old friend as he waited for him to regain the capacity of his lungs. Daisuke still looked like Daisuke, though he was inexplicably dressed in a bright green apron bearing a supermarket logo on the front. His hair was its usual messy array, spiky strands sticking in every direction. Ken thought that it might be a little longer than the last time he had seen him. But what caught his attention the most were the goggles flashing on Daisuke's head. Daisuke had taken them off some four years ago, when it became apparent that the digital gates weren't going to reopen. Ken hadn't seen them since.

"Ken-thank-god-I-found-you," Daisuke gasped.

"Daisuke-kun, are you okay?" Ken asked, bending over and resting a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "How did you find me? What are you doing in Tamachi?"

"Your…mom…"Daisuke wheezed.

"You were at the apartment? Did you run all the way here?"

Daisuke shook him off and stood up straight. He shot Ken an exasperated look but didn't speak for several seconds, still fighting to regain his breath. When he finally spoke, his words tumbled out in a rush: "Dude, she told me you were at practice and where to find you. But stop asking stupid questions! We're wasting time. We have a crisis!"

"What are you talking about?"

Daisuke launched into a haphazard explanation of what had happened to him, stumbling over words and stopping for breath so often that Ken had a hard time keeping up. When he finished, Ken was silent, trying to piece together what he had just heard.

"Well, don't just stand there. Say something!" Daisuke urged.

"You said there's a Digimon?" Ken asked.

Flustered, Daisuke turned and marched back and forth on the concrete. "Yes, a Digimon. A great, giant, stinking, EVIL Digimon. And it broke my D3." His eyes flashed and Ken saw for an instant the pain there. Daisuke quickly masked it with anger.

"You're sure that's what it was?" Ken asked, still reeling. He could feel something breaking inside him, the conviction he'd been holding that it was over.

"What else could it be?" Daisuke demanded, throwing his hands up in the air. People around them were beginning to stare. A mother hurried her daughter past.

Ken's lips turned downwards. "There are other things out there," he reminded Daisuke but chose not to elaborate on this just now. It was enough that something had attacked Daisuke and destroyed his D3. "Have you contacted any of the others?"

"You believe me?" Daisuke looked surprised.

Ken raised his eyebrows. "Shouldn't I?"

"Yes. I mean, I didn't think the others would…never mind! Your D3, where is it?" Daisuke peered at him closely, as if thinking he might have it hidden on him.

Ken flushed. He had put it away. Of course he had. He had gotten used to the idea that he would never see it active again. Well not used to, never used to. Resigned.

"We have to get to it," Daisuke said, "Before that thing does."

"How do you know it will?" Ken asked.

"Dude, have you even listened to the news today?"

Ken led the way back to his apartment. He kept up a steady jog, not wanting to run flat out in case Daisuke collapsed. But it was difficult. He kept turning over what Daisuke had told him in his head, imagining the creature he had described. And also envisioning his D3 flashing with life. It scared him how badly he wanted it to be true. But what terrified him even more was the prospect that this creature might take it all away.

The temperature was climbing. The sun beat down as they ran. Ken could feel the sweat dripping down his back by the time they reached his building and tore into the lobby. They skipped the elevators which were all on varying floors of the upper levels. Daisuke picked up his pace to match Ken's on the stair well and they burst onto the third floor together. Ken darted down the hallway to his apartment and swung open the door. It was unlocked, which meant his mother was home. Please be okay, he thought.

"Ken? You're home awfully fast. Did your friend find—oh you did!" Ken's mother came around the corner, beaming when she saw Daisuke at his side.

Ken panted for breath, relieved by the mere sight of her. Daisuke leaned against the door frame beside him. "Nice to see you again Ichijouji-san," he chimed.

"It's so nice you're having friends over again, Ken." She said, blinking several times in succession as her eyes filled with tears. "It's been such a long while…"

"Yes, um, we have a lot of catching up to do," Ken said, ducking his head.

"Okay, you kids have fun. Why don't I make you a snack?" she offered.

"No, that's okay! We won't be long!" Ken protested.

"Oh don't say that. Daisuke-kun, you can stay as long as you—" Ken dragged Daisuke away down the hall to his room, his mother's voice fading behind them. Daisuke burst into laughter the moment the door was closed and collapsed onto Ken's bed.

"Some things never change, huh?" he sniggered.

Ken shot him a dark look and went to his closet. He hesitated, suddenly reluctant to allow Daisuke to see inside. He'd been careful to never open this door in front of company before; it contained a lot of personal memories. But right not they didn't have time to delay. Ken drew in a deep breath and slid the door open.

Inside were several old boxes. Most contained possessions he had outgrown years ago but a few were marked to indicate Osamu's old things. On the top shelf, covered in a thick layer of dust was a photo of the two of them, he and Osamu, when they were young. Ken could have only been a few months old when it was taken; he was nothing more than a rosy cheeked blob. To his credit, Daisuke was silent. He waited as Ken slipped a hand into a box on the bottom shelf and felt around for his D3. His fingers locked around it.

Blowing away the dust, Ken shut the closet and held the D3 out before him in his palm. The screen was blinking, but not beeping as Daisuke said his had.

"I told you so!" Daisuke said.

"I believed you," Ken reminded him.

"I know but still," Daisuke looked around. "We should get out of here."

Ken nodded. "Let's go."

He led them back into the hallway. They passed by the kitchen. Ken poked his head in, expecting to find his mother at the cutting board, chopping vegetables or something for their snack, but found her instead in the living room. She was frozen in front of the TV. The words "Breaking News" scrawled across the screen in red.

Ken snatched the back of Daisuke's shirt as he walked past, about to enter the room. Daisuke opened his mouth to protest but Ken put a finger to his lips and pushed him behind the cover of the wall. He gestured for him to listen.

The news reporter was talking about several strange sightings across Tokyo throughout the morning. Monstrous creatures, witnesses claimed, were running loose throughout the prefecture. They were in the subway system and in the streets. One woman claimed one had broken into her apartment. The reporter read off a list of places they'd been sighted: Odaiba, Nerima, Akikawa Gorge*, Tamachi… Ken felt his breath catch in his chest.

"Come on dude, we've got to get out of here," Daisuke whispered.

"Okaasan*…"

"She'll be safer without you and your D3 around," Daisuke reminded him.

Ken glanced at him. He knew Daisuke was right. He tried to steal himself to move. It wasn't the first time he had fled, leaving his family behind, not knowing when and if he'd see them again. The memory of the last time still gnawed at him…

The two of them slipped quietly down the hallway and out the front door. Ken winced as it clicked shut behind them, fearing it would bring his mother running. But it didn't. Daisuke walked over to the elevators. Ken shook his head.

"You said the power went out when that thing attacked you. I don't think we should take any chances," he told him.

Daisuke groaned.

They climbed back down the stairs in silence. Ken wanted to break it; the thought of his mother discovering his empty room was tormenting him, but he didn't know what to say. They reached the bottom level and walked back out into the heat.

"Okay, what now?" Daisuke wondered out loud. He seemed to be talking to himself, his brows furrowed in concentration. "Wrangle up the old team? Hunt down those things? I want to know how they got through the gate…"

"For a start, I think we should keep moving," Ken suggested.

"We're already doing that," Daisuke said impatiently.

Ken thought of the list of places the reporter had read off. The names echoed in his head. Odaiba, Nerima, Akikawa… Were those where the other Chosen were? Scattered across the prefecture of Tokyo? If so, finding them all was going to be a difficult task…

"I guess we should catch a cab back to Odaiba and…Ken? Ken!" Daisuke turned around, finding that Ken had stopped in his tracks and was staring at this D3.

"I've got an idea," Ken said, showing him the screen.

Three bright red dots glowed against the background. They were distant but there, flashing like beacons. Ken had no doubt that's where the other devices were located. At least, those that remained. He counted the three again, heart sinking with dismay.

Daisuke's face was set with determination. "Which one's closest?" he asked.

They took a cab back to Odaiba. That was how Daisuke had gotten to Tamachi earlier, claiming that the subway was in shambles (a fact the cab driver's radio confirmed). The driver deposited them in an outlying area of the city. Traffic was terrible, thicker than usual even with the approaching rush hour, and the driver refused to go in further for fear of getting stuck. Daisuke grumbled about this but Ken thanked the man and handed over their fare. The red dot on his D3 wasn't far off now anyway. They would be quicker going by foot.

"It's so hot," Daisuke moaned as they set off along the street. "I wish it would rain again. Look at my arm. Do you think I'm getting sun burnt?"

Despite the anxiety weighing on him, Ken had to bite back a smile. He had missed Daisuke, random tirades and all. He recalled the last time that he had seen him, around three years ago in a last ditch effort to stay in touch. They had gotten into an argument then. Daisuke couldn't understand why Ken didn't want to reminiscence about the Digital World with him. Ken couldn't understand why Daisuke wanted to.

"Hey, earth to planet Ken. Your D3 is going nuts," Daisuke interrupted his thoughts. He had paused and was staring at Ken, waving a hand in his direction.

Ken checked the device in his hand. It was pulsing wildly and beeping. The tracking screen had disappeared; light obscured the screen in intervals. "What's happening to it?" he asked.

Daisuke opened his mouth and then shut it again. Something changed in his expression. Realization surfaced in his eyes.

"What is it?" Ken asked.

"That's what mine did…right before, you know."

Ken looked around in alarm. The street they were on was narrow and occupied by wall to wall businesses. He knew that they couldn't hide in any for the risk of drawing in the creatures and endangering lives. Their best bet would be to make for the end of the street…if they could make it in time. Nearby, people had started to scream.

He and Daisuke exchanged a look.

"Should we run?" Ken asked.

Daisuke frowned. He glanced ahead of them where the crowds of people had started to break apart. From behind their fleeing figures, they could just make out a tall, dark shape.

"We can make it," Daisuke said.

Ken looked over at him.

"But maybe we should stay and teach this sucker a thing or two about messing with us," Daisuke amended.

The two of them stood side by side on the sidewalk as people went running past. Ken could feel his heart beating inside his chest. He became hyperaware of the sun's heat against his skin and the sweat rolling down his face. He forced himself to breathe evenly.

"You got any cans of ramen on you?" Daisuke muttered.

Ken looked at him. "What?"

"Never mind. Here it comes."

The creature had broken free of the crowd; or rather it had been left behind by them. It stalked towards Ken and Daisuke down the street, ignoring the trumpeting declarations of panic as terrified automobile drivers laid on their horns.

"You've got a plan…right?" Ken asked through gritted teeth. .

"Nope." Daisuke popped his lips.

The creature snarled. For an instant, Ken considered handing the D3 over, figuring that then it might leave them alone. But the second he thought this he was filled with revulsion. He couldn't give it up. He was a Digidestined. He had sworn that he would never forget that. He had been a coward once, the very face of evil. He wouldn't go back to that; he wouldn't tolerate the darkness. No matter what the cost to himself. He braced himself, standing side by side with his old friend and prepared for the worst.

Inside his fist, his D3 started to glow.

* * *

Traffic had ground to a standstill. The highway was littered with hundreds of vehicles glittering under the early evening sun. Up ahead, a host of policemen had set up a blockade that had garnered a crowd of angry drivers demanding to know why they weren't allowed through. Yamato watched his little brother depart from this mob and walk back to the car Hida Chikara had lent them. Takeru opened the door and slid inside.

"Well?" Iori asked, leaning forward from where he sat in the backseat. Yamato saw him wince as his shoulder, bandaged hastily with an old blanket they had found in the trunk, rubbed against his seatbelt. At least the colour had returned to his face. Yamato had been against his coming, thinking it wiser to leave him in town with his grandfather. But Iori had insisted. And if truth be told, he had to come. With his D3, he was a walking target.

"They're not letting anyone through. They say there's been an attack in the city*," Takeru reported. "Actually, they said there's been a few… all across Tokyo."

"What kind of attacks?" Yamato asked, even though he was sure he already knew. His eyes swept the road ahead of them but at this distance, Nerima City looked peaceful enough. Had the creature been here? There had to be more than one then. They had left the one that had attacked Iori, and themselves, far behind at the campsite in Akikawa.

"They haven't figured that out yet," Takeru admitted.

"What would that thing want in Nerima?" Iori asked.

Yamato and Takeru were silent. Yamato could tell from the look in his brother's eyes that the same thought had jumped into his head. It had been a long time since they had back to Highton View Terrace. Yamato couldn't fathom that it was any coincidence that the monster had been here. He had lost his belief in coincidences a long time ago.

"Oniisan," Takeru asked, speaking quietly. "Do you think…?"

Yamato was silent. He didn't know what to think. This day was getting stranger by the hour. First their digivices had come back online and then they were attacked by strange, Digimon-like creatures? And yet they were like no Digimon Yamato had ever seen before. There was something different about them…something he couldn't place.

"I think there's only one way to find out," Yamato spoke eventually, resigning himself to the reality of it. The only way they were going to find out if the gate had been compromised at Highton View Terrace was to go and investigate themselves.

"What about the car?" Takeru asked. "We'll be stuck here for hours yet."

Yamato sighed. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and dropped them in his pocket. "I'm sorry Iori-kun but we might have to get you grounded…"

Iori grimaced but he didn't complain. Yamato suddenly remembered why he had always been so fond of the kid. "I'm sure Ojiisan will understand."

That was a brave assumption, Yamato thought, given that Hida Chikara had only very recently come to accept that there might be something more behind their claims about the Digital World. Fortunately for them, he had seemed to sense the importance of their mission when he had handed Yamato the keys to his vehicle.

"And the others?" Takeru pressed, his mouth twisted in worry.

"At this rate, I think it's a safe bet to assume they already know," Yamato answered. "Besides, we're not going to be a lot of help sitting here stuck in this."

Takeru couldn't argue with that. Yamato got out and locked the door. Not that a thief would get far anyway. The other two followed his lead. Checking to make sure that the police were distracted (they were still swamped by a cluster of indignant drivers) Yamato led the way across the highway and vaulted over the divider.

The three of them skidded down the embankment that ran alongside the roadway and found some cover in a cluster of thorny bushes that lay at the bottom. Ahead of them, Nerima City looked hazy and ominous against the backdrop of the blue sky.

They started walking. Yamato realized that they were further outside the city than he had gauged. It took them almost an hour to reach the first block of the city. They had to pause and wait at one point as a cavalcade of military vehicles drove past. It was this sight more than anything that made Yamato's apprehension of what they might find soar. It was too like the time Myotismon had led his minions into the city. Even though the evil Digimon had been defeated, Yamato wouldn't easily forget the chaos and terror that had ensued.

To their surprise, the streets were quiet when they arrived. Everyone was either hiding or had been evacuated, Yamato guessed. He glanced back at his companions. Iori and Takeru were both red in the face and breathing hard. Remembering that they had both taken a beaten this morning, Yamato suggested that they stop to rest . He hated to waste time, but he knew that if they kept going at the pace they were then they would soon be out of energy and any means of defending themselves. Iori pulled out his D3 as they sat on the side of the road, keeping a careful eye out for the authorities, and laid it on his knee. It sat there, quiet but flashing. A silent beacon of hope.

"I guess that's probably a good sign," Takeru said with a nod, a wistful look on his face. Yamato knew without asking that he was thinking of his own ruined device.

"That it's silent? I guess so," Iori said, staring at the thing with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Takeru asked.

"I was just wondering…what do you think those things want with them? Our D3s. Why destroy them?" Iori pondered. "Unless they're trying to prevent us from going back… But the gate was closed anyway. Sealed to us forever."

"You don't know that," Takeru said gently.

Iori gazed at him. "I thought it was unanimous."

"Come on," Yamato said as Takeru opened his mouth to reply. "We should get moving." He turned and led the way forwards down the street. They didn't need to get into the politics of who had thought what right now. None of them knew the truth yet.

They walked in silence for a time. Yamato wasn't quite sure if they were going the right way to the apartments. He had thought that he would remember, but the streets had changed slightly in the years since he had left. Stores had closed and others had opened. New signage had sprung up and even old houses seemed to boast new colours of paint. It didn't help that they had to hide every so often from military vehicles and police cars travelling past. After they had passed by a rusty red minivan for the third time (and hidden behind it once), Yamato had to conclude that he was leading them in circles.

Frustrated, he leaned up against a shop window display. The other two looked at him and then exchanged a look. They plopped down on a nearby bench.

"We could get a map," Takeru suggested.

Yamato said nothing.. He was lost in thought, trying to dredge up memories of the past he had fought so hard to repress.

Takeru and Iori lapsed into whispers, talking amongst themselves as they waited for Yamato to make a decision. Yamato tuned their jabber out; he longed for a cigarette. He had lost his pack somewhere between being tossed around by that creature and tearing across the countryside on his buddy's motorbike—a buddy who was now going to kill him when he found out that Yamato had abandoned it in the wilds of Akikawa.

Yamato eyed the tobacco shop across the way with sudden yearning. It would only take a second and would help to take the edge off, he told himself. Maybe then he could think more clearly… He peered closer at the building, wondering whether the shop owner had abandoned it in the evacuation or if he was hiding somewhere inside. Yamato had decided that he must have left when he saw a flash of movement in the window.

He stood up straight, senses rocketing to high alert. Takeru and Iori looked at him in confusion. "Wait here," he said, offering no explanation, and stalked across the street.

The door to the shop was unlocked, which immediately struck Yamato as strange given that the cash register was deserted. He snatched an umbrella from the stand near the door and walked inside, twirling the handle in his fist. He had been sure he had seen…

"You're not going to hit me with that, are you?"

Yamato swung around, aiming the point of the umbrella at the man behind him. But the figure was too quick. He dodged aside and neatly put a shelf between them.

"Taichi!" Yamato hissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Taichi guffawed. "I could ask you the same question. Do you make a habit of tramping through evacuated cities? There are monsters on the loose you know," His eyes flashed in a way that told Yamato there was something stewing inside that overinflated head of his.

"What happened to you? Why are you here?" Yamato asked, lowering the umbrella. He walked around the shelf so that he could see Taichi properly. Taichi's shorts were torn in the knees and splattered with blood. His arms were covered in jagged cuts and scrapes.

"Here as in the smoke shop or here as in the place where we all got thrown into this grand scheme of being Digidestined?" Taichi asked sardonically. "I am here," he said, gesturing around at the abandoned shop, "Because it was the only store on this street left unlocked and I was looking for a phone. Mine was fried when my digivice went nuts and blew this creature thing-y to bits, you see. Which brings me to why I am here in the lovely city of Nerima in the first place. But that's a bit of a long story."

"I'm listening," Yamato said tersely.

So Taichi told him.

Yamato could only stare at him when he had finished.

The darkness that had crept into Taichi's face as he spoke melted away. He replaced it with a bright, rather forced, grin. "Your turn," he chimed.

Flabbergasted, Yamato turned and walked back to the door. He looked out the window and saw Iori and Takeru waiting for him across the street, their concerned gazes trained on the shop. He gave them a wave and beckoned them to come over.

"Where did you pick up Iori-kun?" Taichi asked conversationally.

"This isn't funny, Taichi," Yamato said stiffly, not bothering with the honorific. "There are monsters after our digivices—mine and Takeru's are gone—we were all nearly killed and now I find you just hanging out here near our old place? You look like you've been through a meat grinder! Why the hell didn't you call someone?"

The bell chimed as Iori and Takeru entered. Their jaws dropped when they saw Taichi. He gave them each a cheeky smile, but it turned out more like a grimace.

"Small world, huh? And I don't really look that bad, do I?" He asked Yamato.

"Taichi-san, what are you doing here?" Takeru gasped.

"You must be the one that was attacked," Iori said slowly.

"And so my reputation precedes me," Taichi sighed. "I'll have you know that I won that battle." He walked out from behind the shelf and waited for Yamato to relay the important points of his story to Takeru and Iori. "You still haven't told me what you're doing here," he pointed out when Yamato had finished, fixing him with an expectant gaze.

Yamato crossed his arms across his chest, still fuming. He couldn't believe that Taichi hadn't told anyone about that email—hadn't warned them. But at the same time, he could believe it. It was exactly like Taichi to do something so…so Taichi.

Since Yamato wasn't speaking, Takeru filled in for him. Taichi listened with feigned casualness as Takeru relayed the story since the moment that he and Yamato were attacked that morning to where they abandoned the car on the highway en route to Odaiba, thinking to investigate for any abnormalities at their old apartment.

"So what?" Yamato asked when all was said and told. "You just happened to be in the one store we stumbled by in Nerima?

"Well it's not really that much of a stretch," Taichi told him, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're only a block away from our ol' stomping grounds."

"You should have called someone," Yamato told him, ignoring this.

Taichi's expression morphed into a scowl. "I told you, I was looking for a phone. There's not much that's working around here, in case you haven't noticed. Anyway, how did you expect me to get a hold of you? We haven't exactly been phone buddies."

"You didn't even make an effort," Yamato accused, hands balling into fists.

"Oniisan," Takeru said but was ignored.

"Effort? I came out here at four o'clock in the morning after that stupid email. Where were you, sleeping? And where have you been for the past four years? Who's been putting in all the effort, checking to see if the gates would reopen?" Taichi demanded, his ears beginning to turn red. He advanced a step forwards.

"It wouldn't have been like that if you had just told someone about the email—"

"Why? So you could scoff at me? Tell me to give it up? Again? Admit it Yamato, you gave up on the Digital World a long time ago!" Taichi shouted.

Yamato launched himself at Taichi. The two fell to the ground in a writhing tangle of limbs, knocking over a shelf of cigarettes as they tussled on the floor. The cartons rained down around them. Takeru and Iori jumped back to avoid being caught in the fray. Takeru shouted at the two to stop while Iori looked on clamp jawed.

Yamato was the taller of the two but Taichi was broader and more muscular. He managed to pin Yamato beneath him, even as Yamato's fist caught him in the ear.

"Why do you have to be so hard headed?" Yamato grunted, trying to throw Taichi off of him. He rolled to the side, managing to twist so that he was lying on his stomach.

Taichi locked his arms around his neck in a head lock. "Why can't you just be happy to see me?" He fired back. He recoiled as Yamato's elbow caught him in the face.

"Oniisan!" Takeru shouted.

"Guys, I think you should listen," Iori spoke.

Their voices were lost as Yamato and Taichi renewed grappling. Taichi managed to launch a solid punch at Yamato's head. Yamato ducked and was winding up to return a punch of his own when something rapped him over the head.

"Would both of you just stop for a second?" Iori shouted in a voice that Yamato had never heard him use before, wielding an umbrella before him. His eyes were blazing. "Listen!" He thrust his D3 forward so that they could all hear. Beep, beep, beep.

Taichi swore loudly. "Not again."

Yamato rolled to his feet. "We have to get out of here."

"No," Taichi protested. "We can fight this thing. Just because you—"

"It's the only one we have left, Taichi!" Yamato cut him off, trying for a second to shove aside his anger and appeal to Taichi's logical side, deeply buried as it was.

"Which is why we should defend it," Taichi growled.

"There won't be anything to defend if something happens to it," Takeru spoke. His voice was quiet but firm. His fists were clenched in resolve. "I think we've found out all we can here. Our best bet now is to try and get to the others before it's too late."

"Takeru-san is right," Iori said. "We can't do anything by ourselves."

"But…"

"Taichi-senpai, you don't have to do this alone anymore," Iori said.

Taichi looked around at all of them, his expression wild and untamed. Gradually, the fire in his eyes dimmed. He looked to Yamato, whose face was hard. Yamato nodded.

"Fine. But if someone else hits me today..." Taichi threw open the door and they followed him out into the street.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

1) Technically, I am sure that Japan's phone numbers are listed in kanji (hence there would be no roman letters, unless translated). But for the sake of simplicity, I am just going to run with this. It's the same concept nonetheless.

2) Moshimoshi—the greeting often used when answering the telephone in Japan.

3) I've read that Ken's intellect (test scores) dropped somewhat after he gave up being the Digimon Emperor, but I am unclear whether or not he ever lost the rest of his abilities. I'm going to work with the premise that since the dark spores are no longer active, his abilities have been restored to more "normal" levels. Although I have no doubt Ken is quite talented on his own.

4) Akikawa Gorge is a popular place for camping in Tokyo-to, or so I'm told. This is where Iori and his grandfather went camping. When I wrote this, I imagined that Takeru and Yamato's grandmother lived nearby. It turns out that she actually lives in Shimane, which is a prefecture far away from Tokyo, however it would be a lot to edit now so for the sake of the story, I'm just going to assume that she moved closer to her grandkids.

5) Okaasan = mother

6) In case it isn't clear to anyone, there would have been witnesses who saw the creature stalking through the city before it attacked Taichi (last chapter). Also, don't forget that Yori would have seen the whole thing. And it's always important to bear in mind that it may not just be one creature in Nerima.

**Next Episode:** For the first time in four years, the Digidestined have turned to each other. Together they must face off against these new enemies which have arisen from the shadows. But without their partners and digivices, will they be able to succeed? Can they hold out in the battle for the digital gate?_ Find out on the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters!_

* * *

_Thanks to my readers and crestofknowledge for your continued support! I've been receiving mixed feedback about the Japanese v. dub style names. If you're struggling with the translations, please don't hesitate to leave a review with your questions or PM me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next will feature all of the characters and wrap up this initial arc. And in case anyone is wondering, I haven't forgotten about Mimi. She will be making her debut shortly. Pretty please take a second to review? Even a sentence is much appreciated -Ally_


	5. Battle for the Gate

**Episode 5: Battle for the Gate**

"Maybe-this-wasn't-such-a-good-idea," Daisuke panted as he and Ken ducked beneath the cover of a myrtle tree. Powder pink petals rained down upon them as the creature's tail shredded through the branches overhead. The creature landed on the sidewalk barely two feet away and whipped around, its nostrils flaring as it fixed them with its wicked glare.

Ken and Daisuke didn't hesitate. They shot towards the opposite side of the road. "Get down!" Ken shouted, leaping over the concrete barrier and ducking as the monster's claws raked the air over the top of his head. Ken raised his D3 as the two of them hit the ground and the creature went flying over top of them. A beam of light burst from the screen and collided with its belly. The creature shrieked as it was catapulted into the display of a designer tea ware store.

"We need a plan," Daisuke shouted amidst the tinkling of shattering china. He rolled to his feet as the creature recovered itself and coiled its body, ready to spring back towards them.

Daisuke and Ken took off in opposite directions as the creature pounced. It snarled as it plowed into the concrete barrier, missing them by inches, and hesitated briefly as it determined which Chosen to follow. Its slitted eyes fell on the D3 glimmering inside Ken's clenched fingers.

Ken's sneakers slid on the ground as he made a ninety degree turn, vaulting back over the barrier and diving headlong into the sea of abandoned cars on the road. The creature smashed through the automobiles behind him; its heavy body knocked them forcefully aside as its spiked tail battered through the windows. Ken ducked as a spray of broken glass came flying from behind him. He managed to throw himself behind a bench as the creature lunged for him.

"Hey Dragon Tales*!" Daisuke hollered from down the street. He was waving his hands above his head and held something clutched inside one fist, a decoy. The monster hesitated and lifted its nose to the air to sniff. It was enough. Ken bolted for a nearby parkade.

With a roar, the monster leapt after him. Ken could feel its cold breath on the back of his neck as he veered to the side at the last second—thanking his vastly improved soccer prowess—and slid to halt alongside the exit to the underground. The monster growled and tried to stop. Its nails ground against the sidewalk as it went skidding into the shadows of the parkade.

"We have to get out of here," Ken gasped, running to meet Daisuke. He ran a hand through his long hair, damp from perspiration and the muggy air which encompassed them.

"But we can fight," Daisuke insisted. His jaw was set stubbornly.

Ken shook his head and raised his hand. Inside, the D3 threw off a tiny shower of violet sparks. Its beeping had grown faint. "I think it's running out of power."

"That's impossible," Daisuke argued but he couldn't find the words to prove it. Even he couldn't deny their reality. They both watched in unison as the creature stalked back towards them out of the darkness of the parkade. For a moment, its glowing eyes were all they could see.

"Giiive it to meee now," it hissed at them.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do if we don't?" Daisuke shouted back.

"You caaannot resssissst."

"Funny, cause I was pretty sure that's what we were—argh!" Daisuke leapt to the side as the monster snatched a nearby garbage can and hurled it at them with unexpected strength. He and Ken both dove to the ground, the asphalt tearing open the skin of their hands and knees.

"Split up," Ken muttered in his ear as Daisuke groaned with pain. Without pausing to explain, Ken got to his feet and darted down the road. As he had predicted, the creature followed.

Daisuke struggled back to his feet and looked around in bewilderment. What did Ken mean split up? That was practically suicide. He followed his friend's zigzagging path down the road and noticed Ken glancing back over his shoulder. They locked gazes. Daisuke was about to hurl at him every offensive name he knew relating to idiocy when Ken raised his arm. Daisuke suddenly realized what he intended. With a grin reserved for only the craziest life-or-death decisions, Daisuke took off running in the opposite direction. "Go long!" he bellowed.

The D3 flew five, ten, maybe fifteen yards before arching downwards to land neatly in Daisuke's outstretched hands. The monster stopped where it was—just feet from Ken. Saliva dripped from its fanged maw but for once, it was silent. Its leer honed in on Daisuke.

"You want it? Come and get it."

The creature growled from somewhere deep inside its chest. It launched itself towards Daisuke, its run an unusual tilt resembling something between a horse and hyena. Daisuke jogged leisurely away from the creature and back towards the shops. Just when the creature was drawing uncomfortably near, Daisuke let out a low whistle, wound up, and let the D3 fly.

The monster leapt for it as it sailed over its head but Daisuke's aim was true. It rose up, above the monster's reach, and then curved back down to the car hood Ken had leapt on.

"Enoughhh," the creature spat. "You will diiie."

Instead of pursuing Ken, as both of them had anticipated, it rounded back on Daisuke. Daisuke blanched, the cocky expression on his face sliding away. He looked in both directions for somewhere to run but realized he had trapped himself between the pillars of a store entrance.

"Wait!" Ken shouted as the creature closed in on Daisuke.

The creature turned without letting its attention be diverted. It curled its tail loosely around its target's neck. Daisuke gulped as the tips of the spikes hovered inches from his face.

"Haaand it oveeer," the monster said to Ken.

Ken didn't move. His expression was one of mingled horror and pain. There was a loud thud from behind him as a second creature landed on the road from a nearby rooftop. It screeched when it took in the sight before it. Ken's D3 wailed feebly inside his hand.

The new creature slunk towards its companion, circling around Ken like a predator does its prey. Its eyes—identical to the other's—glowed with malicious delight. "Taaake it," it hissed.

Ken took a deep breath, willing his muscles into action. Using slow, cautious movements, he slid down off the roof of the sedan he'd perched on and took a few steps forward until he was on eye level with the creatures. From all around them, the sounds of sirens could be heard approaching. Overhead, the blades of a helicopter whirred noisily through the sticky air.

"Fine, take it." Ken's voice was so quiet it was barely audible over the rising commotion.

The creatures snarled in satisfaction. The one holding Daisuke uncurled its tail.

"But you'll have to take me with it," Ken said.

"What? No! Ken, are you crazy?" Daisuke shouted.

The monsters growled with suspicion.

Ken shook his head; his expression remained impassive. He held his D3 with both hands clutched against his chest. "What are you waiting for?" he said to the creatures before him.

"Ken!" Daisuke protested. He tried to move forward but the creature's tail flicked, warning him to stay back. Daisuke was left to stare helplessly at his friend from behind it.

"Lassst chance," one creature hissed. The other's jaws clamped together, its enormous teeth meeting with a frightening snap. Ken didn't move.

"Ken, don't do this!" Daisuke pleaded.

Ken refused to meet his gaze.

"Ssso be it," the second creature snarled.

"No!" Daisuke wailed.

Ken closed his eyes.

The creature lunged.

* * *

"Well," Takeru said with strained casualness. "This is someplace I never expected to be."

He, Yamato, Taichi, and Iori were all sitting crammed inside the back of a police van. They had been picked up shortly after fleeing the tobacco shop; the police had been furious to discover that there were still citizens inside the city. Taichi had nearly gotten them arrested when he started babbling on about fighting monsters and breaking into stores, but Iori had come to the rescue just in time, stating that they'd been left behind in the evacuation when they delayed to look for their idiot friend—a role Taichi was unanimously and silently elected to play.

No one took Takeru's bait to try and lighten the atmosphere. Even Taichi, who usually would have humoured this ill attempt at small talk with some quip or sarcastic remark, was silent. He and Yamato were sitting across from each other, refusing to look each other in the eye. Yamato's arms were crossed across his chest as he stared out the barred back window. Taichi was gazing at his shoes; his expression was darker than a cloud of Myotismon's bats.

Takeru gave up and attempted to stretch his legs out in the cramped interior. It was no ideal place for four adolescent boys. Especially one such as Takeru who was in the midst of yet another growth spurt. At this rate, he would soon outgrow his older brother. Beside him, Iori fiddled with the end of the bandage a policeman had used to replace the blanket on his arm. Beneath the gauze, the cut stung but at least now it was clean and would heal without infection.

Mercifully, their ride within the van was short-lived. It seemed that they had just passed outside the borders of Nerima, and turned on the sirens to turn traffic aside, and they were being dropped off at a community centre in the neighbouring city and ward of Toshima.

"Where are we?" Taichi asked as they pulled to a stop in an overcrowded parking lot.

One of the police officers opened the back door to allow them to exit. He had a harried expression on his face that told them he clearly thought he had better things to do than chauffeur a group of kids around. He muttered something into his radio and it crackled with static in reply.

The four Chosen looked across the parking lot to where a large building sat, its perimeter dotted with trees and interspersed with people. Many were carrying bundles of their belongings.

"What is this?" Iori asked.

"A cluster point," the officer informed them. His tone was gruff and unhappy. "You'll wait here at this evacuation centre until we can get the situation at hand under control."

"What?" Taichi protested. "But we have to get back to Odaiba."

The policeman cast him a stern look. "Tokyo-to's been put under a state of emergency. We have attacks in several wards across the prefecture. You're not going anywhere."

"Could we at least call—" Takeru began to ask but was cut off by the officer.

"All phone lines are down in Minato*."

Taichi's face was steadily reddening. He looked aghast. "What do you mean across the prefecture?" he demanded. "Just how many of those things are out there?"

But the officer wasn't listening anymore. He seemed to have said all that he was allowed, or willing to say. He moved now to go and confer with his partner still seated inside the van.

Taichi rounded on the others. "A state of emergency? But those things could already be in Odaiba." His body went cold as he reflected on the household he had left behind sleeping.

"Well what did you expect Taichi?" Yamato asked tightly.

Taichi tensed. Sensing that another fight was about to break out, Takeru stepped in to intervene. "Maybe we should go inside," he suggested. "See if we can get more information."

Taichi and Yamato looked unhappy but no one contested this suggestion and so the four of them started across the parking lot. As they drew closer to the building, they began to realize the scope of the effects the creatures had had on the public. Many people were hysterical, clutching their children, thinking that another terrorist attack had come to haunt them. Others were dealing with their fears more directly. They had congregated around the policemen and soldiers on site, questioning them and attempting to gather facts. It was here that the Chosen heard the most valuable snatches of information as they passed. There had been over two hundred reported sightings of the creatures across Tokyo so far, transportation was at a standstill, the military was preparing for a counter, there were rumours about biological warfare...

Inside, the building was packed wall to wall with people. It was even hotter inside than it was outside; the air was stifling. People had laid out futons and were standing clustered in groups with their families. A number of small children were tearing around, playing tag or other concoctions of childhood games, oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. The Chosen stopped where they could in a narrow space they found along the wall by the vending machines and looked about uncomfortably around them. It was difficult not to feel trapped here.

"We have to get back to Odaiba," Taichi said immediately. "Hikari's at home. And the others...if they don't know already, we have to warn them. I need to talk to Koushirou-kun."

"Nice of you to think of this now," Yamato commented dryly.

"We don't have time for this," Iori interrupted as Taichi opened his mouth to reply.

Takeru nodded, looking pale. "We have to figure out how we're going to get back."

"The train..." Taichi started.

"Is out of service," Yamato reminded him.

"And driving..." Takeru began.

"Is out of the question, remember?" Yamato said. He turned, about to pace but realized he had no room. He settled for leaning against the wall and assuming a brooding expression.

"What if we take the back roads?" Iori asked.

Taichi and Takeru looked hopeful but Yamato shook his head. "Haven't you bothered to study for your license yet?" he asked, though the question was aimed primarily at Taichi who was the only other person present old enough to drive*. "This is Tokyo," he said. "There are no back roads. At least not between here and Odaiba. Besides, where would we get another car?"

"Well I don't hear you making any suggestions," Taichi grumbled.

Takeru and Iori sighed as this comment triggered another round of slights and accusations. Giving up on their older teammates for the moment, Takeru turned to Iori. "We have to do something. It's only a matter of time before one of those creatures shows up."

Iori nodded. "The question is what."

Takeru ran both hands through his messy blond hair, trying to wrack his brain for ideas. The problem was, without their Digimon, they were pretty much useless in situations like these. They couldn't drive; they couldn't transit, and they sure as hell couldn't walk back to Minato.

"What about a portal?" Takeru asked. "If your D3 is working again then maybe..."

"Even if that did work, it would take us to the Digital World. Not the others. We can't assume they'll all have the same idea. And then there's the risk..." Iori trailed off.

Takeru knew that he was right.

Both boys turned to the older Chosen just in time for them to finish arguing. Or at least for them both to decide that they were finished trying to speak to each other. With a last scathing look, Taichi shoved past them and through the crowd on his way towards the exit.

"Oniisan?" Takeru asked tentatively.

Yamato glanced at him but said nothing. His face was still masked with anger. Takeru and Iori looked to Taichi's hair bobbing through the crowd. He was almost at the door.

"Oniisan," Takeru said more urgently. "We have to go after him."

Yamato set his jaw. But after a few seconds, he gave a stiff nod. He began to move through the crowd of people towards the door. Takeru and Iori stumbled after him.

The emerged back into the muggy evening air and searched for Taichi. For one brief moment of dismay, Takeru and Iori thought he might have already gotten away but then they spotted him talking to a soldier nearby. The two of them appeared to be arguing.

"Please return to the building," the man was telling Taichi firmly.

"My sister!" Taichi protested.

There were a tense few seconds where the other Chosen thought that Taichi might physically attempt to push his way past the guard but after a minute, Taichi seemed to collapse in on himself. As he turned back to them, there was a pained look deep inside his eyes.

"They're not letting anyone leave," he told them, his voice blunted.

Takeru and Iori, crestfallen and out of ideas, didn't know what to say. But Yamato was busy staring off into the distance. There was a thoughtful expression on his face. "This might be a long shot," he said slowly. "But I think I have an idea."

The others followed his gaze, their eyes landing on a big, white, boxy news van. The words "Fuji TV" were embossed on the side. Nearby, a reporter was interviewing evacuees.

"You're not thinking..." Takeru began.

Yamato smirked. "He owes me."

"He owes you?" Takeru asked. "For what?"

Yamato looked at his brother. He opened his mouth and then closed it. "Never mind."

Taichi raised on eyebrow with a knowing look which Yamato ignored.

"There's just one problem," Takeru pointed out. "The phones in Odaiba aren't working."

Yamato actually laughed at this. It was short and abrupt, more of a bark of relief than a laugh but it helped to break the tension. "Yeah, well lucky for us, Otousan's* out of town on a business trip. But that shouldn't prevent him from calling us in a ride."

The four of them turned towards the van.

"You really think this is going to work?" Taichi asked.

"I think it's the best shot we have."

* * *

The last thing Ken saw was the dark shape of the monster hurtling towards him. He closed his eyes, his body bracing for the impact. And then his D3 detonated with light.

The device burned hot in his hand. He dropped it, staggering backwards with a cry of pain. The D3 bounced once on the concrete and then fell flat, crackling and whistling as steam issued from the fissures rupturing across it. The creature hissed and drew back. Ken put up an arm to shield his eyes from the brightness. Somewhere, distantly, he could hear Daisuke yelling.

The light faded. With a final echoing crack, the D3 disintegrated, leaving metallic ash sprinkled across the road. Ken stared at the place where it had been. He looked up slowly, meeting the monster's red eyes. It seemed to Ken that they were filled with surprise.

"Whaaat did you dooo?" The creature stepped forwards, baring its ugly teeth.

Ken couldn't answer. Behind the creature, its companion let out a snarl and leapt towards Daisuke. Daisuke yelped and dodged to the side, just missing the creature's razor claws as it lashed out. It let out an enraged roar. "You will paaay." Daisuke had no choice but to run.

The other creature was almost upon Ken. Ken couldn't move, paralyzed by its crimson gaze. He didn't understand why his D3 had given out. He hadn't expected it to save him before, but he had thought it might at least wound the creature and prevent it from going after the others or Daisuke. Was this a sign? That he wasn't meant to have it? That his time as a Digidestined was over? Filled with hopelessness, Ken closed his eyes, preparing to die once more.

But death didn't come this time either.

She came out of nowhere, wielding her digivice before her like a weapon. It emitted ribbons of red light which twisted and writhed in the air like a whip. The creature screeched and cowered before her. Sora proceeded towards it. "You're not going to hurt anyone anymore."

The whip cracked above her head. The creature shrieked and tried to run. But a tendril of red light reached out and snatched it, fixing around its tail. Slowly, strands of red light began to diverge from this central beam, spreading along the creature's limbs and cocooning it. The creature stopped shrieking. Bathed in a crimson glow, it seemed to relax. And then it exploded.

Thousands of fragments floated to the ground like bits of charred paper. Sora stood rigid as the ashes sprinkled to the ground around her and then vanished. In her hand, her digivice flickered. It was glowing feebly now, like a dying flashlight. A thin crack had split across it.

No, Sora thought. She had seen what had happened to Ken's as she sprinted down the street to save him and Daisuke from the monster. What was happening? Had they overloaded? She closed her eyes, trying to reactivate its power, desperate somehow to save it. It was about love; it had to be. She was sure that was how she had gotten her mother safely away from the apartment. Her okaasan hadn't listened when Sora had asked her to come away with her; she hadn't believed her about the monsters. But the digivice had glowed when Sora told her mom that she couldn't stand to see her get hurt; she would just have to trust her. And her mother had

The digivice surged. Sora's heart leapt as it emitted sparks of red light. But then it stopped. The screen shattered into splinters of glass, the device crumbling to pieces in her palm. Sora turned her hand and watched as the shiny grey dust trickled through her fingers like sand.

"Sora-san..."

Ken's voice resonated with quiet agony. She looked up, numb, to find him watching her. For a second, she had forgotten that he was there.

"Ken-kun," she said softly, forcing aside her own distress. "Are you all right?"

Ken opened his mouth to reply but no words came out.

Sora walked over to him and rested a hand on his arm. She saw in his eyes the same emotions that were passing through her. "I'm sorry," she said. "I tried to get here in time."

Ken shook his head. She had saved his life. "You did."

They both looked up and assessed the now empty street. Panic shot through Ken's veins, replacing the emptiness that threatened to take hold of him. Where was Daisuke?

"Daisuke-kun, that creature..." he managed to choke out, horror struck. The last Ken had seen of his friend while he'd been held in the monster's trance was Daisuke fleeing from its companion. Ken turned to Sora. "Which way did they go? Did you see them leave?"

Sora shook her head. Her focus had fallen on Ken's attacker alone once her D3 started to fire. All she could remember seeing were the flashes of red light. "I'm sorry. I don't know."

"We have to find him," Ken said.

Sora didn't argue. Even defenceless, they couldn't abandon Daisuke. They wouldn't. She walked to a nearby vehicle which had a long scrape running along its glossy blue paint job. A glance down the road revealed a similar path of destruction. She pointed this out to Ken.

He nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Daisuke made a running leap to clear the low green gate surrounding the Starbucks patio, missed, and somersaulted over it as the top bar collided with his stomach. Winded, he crumpled against the bars on the other side and lay still. The creature lunged over the fence after him and whirled to face him. It snarled, flecks of its rancid smelling saliva spraying Daisuke.

"You've really gotta learn to floss dude," Daisuke groaned, wiping his face.

The creature growled, apparently unamused and took a step towards him. Daisuke struggled to get up but his body was aching. He slunk back down against the fence.

"Hey, it's okay! I don't either," Daisuke said. Inside his chest, his heart was thundering so hard that he worried it might break free from his ribcage. But he wasn't about to let the creature know that. The only thing that was going to save him now was his wits. At least, that's what he was counting on. Could you fast talk a monster? He swallowed a lump in his throat.

The creature's claws dragged across the cement as it moved closer. It was looming over him now. Daisuke could see the minute details across its flesh—the odd, glowing, runic symbols which looked like they had been carved there, the chains spiralling around its tail, the way the tips of its long claws glittered against the setting sun as it drew them back to strike.

Daisuke cringed but the blow never came. The monster had frozen. It was looking off into the distance, its hand suspended in mid-air. Daisuke squirmed uncomfortably against the fence but the monster seemed not to notice. It titled its head back and drew in a long, deep draught of air. The corners of its mouth curled. Its body tensed and it sprung off of him.

"Hey!" Daisuke shouted. He scrambled to his feet."What the..."

The creature didn't spare him a second glance as it shot off down the road. Daisuke watched it go, perplexed. And then a thought occurred to him. What if it had sensed another digivice? Ken, he thought, nerves tingling with horror. What had happened to his friend?

Daisuke heaved himself over the fence and charged after the creature. His muscles burned as he ran but he forced himself to keep going. He swallowed mouthfuls of the sweltering air in an effort to keep oxygen streaming into his lungs, lengthening his strides as far as he could.

Ahead of him, the creature created an easy trail to follow, sideswiping cars with its thick swishing tail. Daisuke leapt over the broken glass that it left scattered across the road and vaulted over the hood of an aged white Hyundai Sonata* that was knocked into his path.

At the end of the street, the creature rounded a corner. Daisuke heard someone shriek. His nerves galvanized in response. He pushed himself to sprint the last few yards and came around the corner...only to collide with the back end of the creature. The monster roared in fury as Daisuke ricocheted backwards off of it. It swung around and tried to snatch him but Daisuke dove beneath it. He jumped to his feet and away as the creature's claws swept where he'd been only seconds before. Gasping for breath and his lip spurting blood, Daisuke found himself face to face with three people he'd never been happier, and more horrified, to see in his life.

"Daisuke-kun?" Hikari exclaimed.

Miyako gaped at him, the lens of her glasses reflecting his dishevelled appearance.

"Look out!" Koushirou shouted.

Daisuke ducked as the creature's tail went careening over his head. He felt the spikes graze through the strands of his hair and launched himself towards the others.

"Run!"

The four of them bolted down the street. Didn't these things ever get tired? Daisuke wondered, glancing back at the monster and wishing that he hadn't. He looked over at Hikari running beside him. She shot him a sidelong look, her mouth still open with surprise. Daisuke tried to flash her a reassuring grin but winced as the creature bowled into a truck behind them and sent glass flying in all directions. A shard shot past his face, nicking him in the ear.

The monster was gaining on them. They veered off onto a side road and the creature scrambled to make the tight turn. The Chosen charged headlong along this narrow street, gaining precious seconds. Up ahead, Hikari thought she could see two figures running towards them.

"Who's that?" Miyako gasped, confirming that Hikari wasn't imagining things. Miyako squinted in the light, now blinding as it sank towards the horizon. There was something familiar about the dark hair of the taller figure... And she had seen those vivid red locks before...

"Sora-san!" Hikari called out, breathless.

"Ken!" Daisuke echoed after her.

Sora and Ken stopped up ahead, watching in horror as their fellow Chosen drew near. They could see the monster closing in behind them. Sora rocked onto the balls of her feet, trying desperately to think of a plan of action but coming up empty. They had nothing to fight back with anymore, nothing but their own frail human bodies. And that just wasn't enough.

All they could do was run. But they couldn't run forever.

As Ken and Sora joined the fray, Daisuke could feel his muscles beginning to fail him. It felt like he was running through cement. Koushirou couldn't seem to pull enough oxygen into his lungs. Hikari and Miyako were both on their last legs, their hearts palpitating too rapidly. Up ahead, they could see the silhouette of the Daikanransha* glinting in the distance. The sun was beginning to fall, the first indigo and violet hues of dusk meandering across the sky.

Daisuke chanced another look back, expecting the worst, and nearly fell over with surprise. The monster was yards behind them. It appeared to be slowing down.

"Wait!" Daisuke shouted.

The Chosen drew to a halt, their aching feet coming to a rest in the middle of the road. Their breathing was ragged; sweat dripped from their red faces. The creature stopped where it was, far behind them. It leered at them but it didn't move.

"What's-it-waiting-for?" Miyako asked between breaths.

No one answered. Even Koushirou was at a loss. Hikari pulled the D3 from her pocket to check that it was still working. The others' eyes flitted to the device still blinking and beeping inside her hand. But even exposed, it seemed not to tempt the creature. It continued to wait.

"Um, guys." Miyako pointed down the opposite end of the road.

Emerging from the shadows of the alleyways and leaping down from the rooftops where they'd stood hidden up until now were several dark figures, their eyes all burning red. The Chosen turned in a slow circle, counting them: two, four, six, seven...

"Hikari-chan." Daisuke was first to break the terrified silence. "You've gotta make it shine. We can fight these things."

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"Like a weapon. You just have to-"

"No, Daisuke-kun," Ken intervened. "It's not working. Something went wrong. I don't know... When I was attacked, it fell apart." He flexed his empty hands, aching at the memory.

"Your D3 self-destructed?" Koushirou asked, his voice radiating with alarm.

Ken nodded. Daisuke's eyes were wide with disbelief. The others looked crestfallen.

"We couldn't fight off this many anyways," Sora said, bringing them back to reality.

"What? No, we can't think like that," Daisuke said, stomping the ground. "We just have to..." The tension that had been brewing suddenly erupted. Daisuke continued to verbalize a haphazard plan of action while Ken unsuccessfully tried to subdue him. Sora accused Daisuke of behaving rashly. Teary eyed, Miyako jumped in, shouting at them to stop fighting while Hikari told them they were only making things worse. Meanwhile, the creatures had started to close in.

Only Koushirou kept his head. "Hikari-chan, get your D3 ready."

The others paused. Hikari looked to Koushirou in puzzlement. He had swung his laptop down off of his shoulder and was in the process of booting it up. The screen flickered as it came on, threatening to black out on him. Koushirou's mouth was set in a firm, thin line.

"I'm going to need a distraction," Koushirou informed the others.

"What do you need us to do?" Sora asked. Though her face was white, her eyes still shone with resolve. She and the others gathered in a tight circle around him.

"Split up. Scatter. Get those things as far away from here as you can. I'm going to try and access the gate. Hikari-chan, you're going to want to pass that thing around so they can't target you."

"Awesome," Daisuke grinned. "Like hot potato."

"And when I'm ready, get it back here. Pronto," Koushirou finished.

The Chosen nodded, their faces grave in the approaching darkness. From outside their circle, the creatures began to call. "Giiive it to usss."

* * *

The road ahead was barricaded with military vehicles. Shiro, a young cameraman who happened to have been a huge fan of the Teenage Wolves before their untimely split two years ago, rolled down his window and flashed his press badge as a soldier strolled over to greet them.

"No media past this point," he said, his tone declaring that this wasn't open to debate

Shiro's mouth opened in protest but the soldier was already walking back to the line of tanks which had been rolled onto the expressway. Rin—FNN's newest rising anchorwoman—turned around in her seat to face the four Chosen who had once again been crammed unceremoniously into the back of a van too small and cramped for the likes of their long legs.

"Sorry kidlets. Looks like this is where the ride ends." She pulled a compact mirror from her purse and checked her makeup. "You got that camera ready to go, Shiro-san?"

"Here is great. Thanks for the lift," Yamato said. He shoved the others towards the door before they could get too engrossed in Rin as she applied mascara to her already long lashes.

The four Chosen tumbled out onto the Metropolitan Expressway which ran through Odaiba. Shiro hurried around the van to help them out and grab his camera for filming.

"It's been an honour Ishida-san," he said with a low bow in Yamato's direction. "Had I known this whole time that Ishida Hiroaki's son was a Teenage Wolf..." he trailed off, gazing at Yamato with a level of adoration usually practiced by lovesick fan girls.

"Yeah, yeah," Taichi said, ushering the others away before Shiro thought to ask for Yamato's autograph. Or worse. Taichi was pretty sure Yamato had blown his nose en route to Minato. "You would have professed your undying love for our resident rock star here sooner."

Rin blew them a kiss as they hurried off to the side of the highway, causing Takeru and Iori to turn promptly scarlet. Taichi rolled his eyes and nudged them to move. "Come on!"

Iori cleared his throat. "Heads up," he whispered.

They looked back to where a couple of soldiers were eyeing them suspiciously. One stepped forwards to approach them but Rin moved quickly into his path, arranging her long glossy hair artfully over her shoulders. She glanced in their direction as the soldier questioned her and let out an airy laugh which carried towards them. The soldier frowned. She leaned forward, whispering in the soldier's ear. His partner who had been watching from afar suddenly seemed to worry about what he was missing. He hurried over to join them, leaving the Chosen unwatched. All eyes were on Rin. The four boys started to move but Takeru stopped them.

"Look!"

The others followed Takeru's gaze to the tanks up ahead. They had started to move, their massive tracks rolling towards the heart of the city. Nearby, a general was shouting orders. The Chosen crept closer, keeping low so that they wouldn't be seen behind the highway divider.

The general was giving the soldiers orders to attack on will. Nearly a dozen creatures had been sighted within the city. They had civilians trapped, he reported. The soldiers were to get them out safely. But if they couldn't...containing the monsters was their number one priority.

"Civilians..." Iori said slowly. "He doesn't mean..."

"Let's go," Taichi said. For once, his eyes betrayed his fear.

The four of them doubled back, away from the soldiers, and waited until they were sure no one was looking. They bolted, sprinting for the cover of the streets. Yamato didn't think that they would make it, sure that they would be seen. But for once, luck seemed to be on their side. It helped that the sun had gone down, darkness spilling into the streets. They travelled a block over and began to head in the direction that they had seen the tanks moving. From up ahead, they could hear the occasional echoing bang. It grew louder as they drew further into the city.

Iori's D3 began to beep. He jumped at the noise, having grown accustomed to its silence on the long drive from Toshima. He held it up for the others to see. "We're getting close."

They arrived at the head of a long street which rose on an incline. They were standing at the top, looking down to where the road led towards the waterfront. Down at the other end, they could see flashes of movement in the encroaching darkness. Black against black; shadows moving in the shadows. And every now and then, a gleam of red eyes.

Taichi leaned forwards, every muscle in his body poised to run.

Yamato threw out an arm to hold him back. "We can't go charging in there! What about Iori-kun?" His eyes fell on the D3 illuminating Iori's face in interval flashes.

Taichi looked torn. Iori could see the indecision in his face. He desperately wanted to go to the others, to see that his sister was safe, to find Koushirou and the answers to the question burning inside all of their minds. But he was supposed to be their leader.

"Go then," Yamato said suddenly. His face was hard but there was no hint of anger in his voice this time. He jerked his head towards the end of the street. "They need you."

"Iori-kun..." Taichi said slowly.

"We've got this," Yamato said. The corner of his mouth rose slightly. "You're going to need a diversion. Something to draw those things away from you."

"I'll go with you," Takeru said, looking anxious in the glow of the streetlights.

Taichi shook his head. This was getting complicated. "No, Yamato-san's right. Takeru-kun, you're fast. Go with Iori-kun. See if you can lead those things to beach."

"But-"

"I'll find you. But first I have to find the others," Taichi said.

Takeru looked to his brother to appeal but for once Yamato and Taichi seemed to be in agreement. Yamato looked to Iori. "Keep your D3 where those things can see it."

Iori nodded. "Be careful," he told Taichi.

"When am I not?" Taichi's teeth flashed in the darkness. He jogged in place, preparing to run. From the end of the street, they heard a snarl. One of the creatures had spotted them.

* * *

Hikari coughed as rubble showered down around them. She and Miyako were crouched beneath a stairwell. The creature had pursued them into the narrow space until Hikari had tossed the D3 up where Ken and Daisuke were waiting on the next level. The two boys had taken off up the stairs, drawing the monster after them. But not before it took out the railing.

"Come on," Hikari choked, scrambling out from beneath the steps as the metal bars clanged to the ground. She leapt back as one fell near her toes. "We have to keep up."

Miyako followed with a groan as they tore up the stairs. Hikari couldn't blame her. Everything about her hurt. Her muscles were screaming with exertion; her lungs burned for the breath they were never able to fill. Her heart ached for what they had lost. But it also blazed with the resolve to keep fighting. Koushirou needed them to hang in for just a little bit longer...

Hikari and Miyako stumbled out from under the underpass and back into the humid night. In the distance, they could hear gunshots. They both froze as a loud bang echoed down the street.

"What's that from?" Miyako asked, her glasses reflecting the flickering orange glow of the street lamps overhead. Her eyes were crinkled with worry, her body sagging with exhaustion. She didn't know how she had kept going this long; she felt ready to collapse at any second.

"I don't..." Hikari didn't finish. She didn't want to think about it, what it might mean. All she knew was that they needed to keep moving. "Come on." She led the way forwards.

They jogged down the street. They were halfway down it when two creatures emerged from around the corner. They hissed, their spiked tails rising behind them like scorpions.

Hikari could have sworn that they were laughing at them.

"Um, Hikari-chan?" Miyako asked, skidding to a stop.

Hikari stumbled into her from behind. "Yeah?"

"I think we need a new plan."

The two girls darted back in the direction they had come from, the monsters at their heels. Hikari could feel her heart fluttering inside her chest as they dove back down the staircase. Why were the monsters still chasing them? What did they want? She didn't have the D3.

Miyako shoved her aside as they reached the bottom of the stairs, knocking her out of the way as the monsters lunged. The two girls scrambled back into their corner. Hikari could feel the cool concrete against her back as they pressed up against the wall. Miyako was shaking. They clutched each other's arms as the creatures advanced towards them.

There was a deafening blast. Miyako and Hikari's eyes snapped shut as the underpass exploded with debris. The monsters let out shrieks that were cut off mid note. Nearby, something was rumbling. Hikari opened her eyes. She and Miyako were covered in thick white dust. The monsters were lying feet away from them, their black bodies still on the ground. Hikari sneezed into her arm and squinted through the ash. The shape of a tank loomed beyond the whiteness.

Soldiers poured into the tunnel. Miyako and Hikari stayed where they were, too afraid to move or attract attention to themselves. They watched unnoticed as the soldiers surrounded the fallen creatures, guns pointed at their lifeless forms. But before they could do anything, the shapes of the monsters began to blur. Within seconds, they had disappeared altogether.

"What the-"

Hikari clamped her hand over Miyako's mouth. The soldiers' boots stomped past. Miyako's eyes were wide and beseeching as she glared at Hikari but Hikari shook her head. If they were found, the soldiers would take them away. They had to get the D3 back to Koushirou.

Only when the soldiers had spread out through the tunnel and out onto the street to search for the other creatures did Hikari and Miyako crawl out of their hiding place. They moved up the stairs quietly, shaking the ash from their hair. Both of their ears still rung from the blast.

But through the ringing, Miyako thought she heard something at the bottom of the stairs. Footsteps following them. Her body flooded with adrenaline one more. "Go Hikari! Run!"

Hikari launched herself up the last few stairs and around the corner, arriving back onto the street. She turned, prepared to bolt down the road, but ran face first into somebody.

"Ow!" The both yelped.

The two of them fell to the ground in a heap. Miyako, who had been half a pace behind Hikari stumbled over their sprawling limbs and landed on the concrete. Too late she realized that the footsteps had been coming from above the underpass, not beneath it. Hikari rubbed her nose which smarted from colliding with the newcomer's chest. Through watering eyes, she peered at the person in front of her. All she could see was hair sticking in every which direction.

"Niisan!"

Hikari propelled herself at her brother, knocking him back against the concrete. Taichi moaned as the sidewalk reached up to smack him in the back of the head for a second time.

"Niisan, oh thank goodness you're okay," Hikari gushed. She backed off slightly, still clutching him with trembling hands and looked him over. She noticed the blood staining his shorts and then grabbed his hands to inspect his palms. "You're hurt!"

Taichi gently disentangled her. "I'm fine. What about you? Are you all right?" His panicked eyes did a quick check for any obvious injuries and then dimmed when he realized she was okay. He glanced back to where Miyako was still lying on the concrete, staring up at the sky, letting her heartbeat fall back to a normal pace. "Nice to see you Miyako-chan."

Miyako groaned in response.

Taichi turned back to find Hikari glaring at him. Her eyes were narrowed, her lips pursed as they did sometimes when Taichi finished off the cookies before she could have any.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Where were you this morning?" She demanded.

Taichi opened his mouth, searching for an answer but froze when he heard the noise. A low grating from the opposite end of the street. He knew that sound by now.

"Tell ya later. Come on!" Taichi leapt to his feet, pulling Hikari with him.

Miyako steadied herself on wobbly knees. "We have to run again, don't we?"

They dove into a nearby furniture store which had had its front window smashed in. From an alleyway about ten yards away, a creature took form against the darkness. It stole forwards in their direction, sniffing at the air. The three Chosen hidden in the store remained motionless.

It drew closer to their hiding place but then stiffened. It seemed to have caught a scent on the air. It rose briefly on its two hind legs and then surged forwards, passing their shop without a glance. Taichi, Miyako, and Hikari let out a simultaneous breath of relief.

"Taichi-senpai, how did you find-"

"Later," Taichi said sharply, cutting Miyako off. "Have you seen Koushirou-kun?"

"Yes, he's back towards the train station. We left him in the alley with Sora-san. He's trying to—Niisan! Where are you going?" Hikari called as her brother darted out the shop.

"Come on! We have to find Koushirou," Taichi called over his shoulder.

Hikari and Miyako had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Takeru ducked as the creature went flying over his head. He quickly reversed directions, running back the way he had come from. Iori was waiting for him on the narrow sideway between two shops. The monster hissed as it whirled and tried to follow. But Takeru was too quick. He threw himself between the two brick walls, a space too tight for the creature to follow.

It shrieked as it realized this and lashed out in fury. The corners of the walls crumbled beneath its fearsome claws but for all its strength, it couldn't destroy brick. It wedged its face into the space, snapping at them with its yellow teeth. Iori and Takeru edged further back.

"Come on Oniisan," Takeru muttered, glancing up towards the rooftops.

Yamato appeared suddenly in the thin window of sky between the tops of the two buildings. The D3 flashed red in his hands. The creature looked up and snarled.

"Giiive it here or diiie," it hissed.

"Come and get it then," Yamato shot back. He turned and disappeared from sight.

With a roar that would put SaberLeomon to shame, the creature launched itself at the brick wall, its claws finding purchase among the bricks. It started to climb.

"Come on," Takeru urged as chunks of debris sprinkled down upon them.

He and Iori slipped sideways out of the narrow space and back onto the street. Takeru's eyes swept the road, checking for the presence of more creatures but all was still. The two of them retreated to the centre of the road, using the abandoned cars for cover. The monster ignored them and continued to climb. Anxiously, they scanned the rooftops for Yamato.

"There!" Iori whispered, pointing towards the corner of a neighbouring building. They could see a persistent red light flashing there, held by a tall shadowy figure.

Iori and Takeru darted forwards as Yamato chucked the D3 over the edge. It bounced once on a car hood, denting it, before Iori caught it. He felt instant relief as the familiar device showered him with a spray of yellow sparks. The weight of it felt reassuring in his hand.

"We're never going to make it to beach," Iori said, peering up at the monster. It had almost reached the top, seeming to have missed the D3's journey back to the ground.

"I know," Takeru admitted, keeping his eyes trained on the rooftop for his brother. Yamato had found a fire escape and was climbing down now, just as the creature arrived on top.

"What are you waiting for?" Yamato demanded as he skipped the last few stairs and jumped over the railing onto the ground. "Go!"

The creature let out a terrifying screech from above them as they fled down the street. Yamato tried not to dwell on the fact that they were losing stamina. Their movements were increasingly sluggish, their reactions delayed. Iori seemed to be having a particularly hard time. His movements were off kilter as he ran, his shoulder clearly paining him.

The monster landed behind them with a roar. Iori's D3 surged inside his hand but the light was weaker now. He didn't think it would last much longer; it was losing power. He studied it as he ran, wondering what was wrong with it. He pressed a button. The screen flickered and changed to show two tiny red dots blinking against a dark background. Iori frowned, trying to make sense of this. The dots were growing closer together. He was about to mention this to the others when it dawned on him. He looked up and squinted through the darkness ahead of them.

"Daisuke-san!" Iori shouted as the figure emerged from the darkness.

Daisuke and Ken were nearly upon them. Yamato's eyes went directly to the D3 flashing inside Daisuke's fingers. He, Iori, and Takeru slowed down, expecting them to stop. But Daisuke and Ken kept coming at the same breakneck pace and a second later, they realized why.

Three sets of glowing red eyes appeared in the blackness behind them—two on the ground and one leaping across the rooftops. The three Chosen stopped dead in their tracks.

"Don't stop!" Daisuke yelled. "Come on..."

"Wait!" Takeru shouted.

Yamato stepped into their path, forcing the two of them to hit the brakes.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke demanded, chest heaving as he slid to a stop.

They didn't have to answer. The creature that was pursuing them did. It snarled as it came up behind them, closing in a circle with its fellow monsters. Seeing this, Daisuke thrust his hand into the air, the D3 erupting with a flurry of vibrant pink sparks which quickly sputtered.

"Is that-"

"Get back!" Iori cut Takeru off, taking a bold step forwards. He held out his D3 but it was glowing so faintly now that the creatures didn't even flinch.

Yamato glanced around; they were surrounded on all sides. Come on Taichi, he thought, feeling the fear that he had suppressed all day begin to build inside him. Where are you?

The creatures appeared to be overjoyed. "At lassst," one of them hissed. The one that had been on the rooftops leapt down, screeching with delight as it joined its companions.

"You better get away from us!" Daisuke warned them, holding the D3 out before him. But it didn't even react this time. The screen was going black.

The creatures erupted in a chorus of eerie, hissing laughter.

"Giiive them to usss and one of yooou may liiive," the one in front told them.

From behind, there was a sudden eruption of light. The creatures hissed and glanced back but they hardly had time to squint in the incoming brightness when the car shot forwards. The Chosen leapt to the side as the automobile swept through them, catching two of the monsters and sending them hurtling to the side. The doors swung open and out tumbled the rest of the old team—Miyako, Hikari, Sora, Taichi, Koushirou with his laptop open and ready, and lastly, a recently discharged Jou dangling his brother's keys with a sheepish expression on his face.

"If this isn't perfect timing than I don't know what is," Taichi remarked.

The creatures began to reform their circle, penning the Chosen inside. Jou quailed under the red-eyed glares. "I thought you said there were only a few," he squeaked.

Sora looked away guiltily. "There were...originally."

"Your efforts are futiiile," the foremost one hissed, ignoring this exchange. Its companions growled their agreement. Their eyes radiated with hate as they stalked forwards.

. "I don't think so!" Taichi shouted. "Any time now Koushirou-kun," he added in an undertone

Koushirou's fingers flew across the keyboard, trying to punch in the digicode Taichi had shown him in his inbox just moments earlier, before it died. But the screen kept freezing. It started to flicker, threatening to lose power. Koushirou leaned forwards and tried to type faster...

The monster snarled. It leapt forwards.

"Hikari-chan, now!" Koushirou yelled.

Daisuke threw the D3 to her just as the monster lunged between them, snatching the device from the air with its mouth. Its fangs slid through the D3, rendering it to dust.

"No!" Taichi shouted.

"Koushirou-san!" Iori called. He tossed him his D3.

Miyako, standing next to Koushirou, reached out and caught the device as it spun towards them through the air, leaving a trail of glittering yellow lights behind it. She stared blankly at the device in her hand, her mouth hanging open in awe as she took in its flashing screen.

"Miyako!" Daisuke and Ken shouted in unison.

"Oh right. Um, digiport open." She aimed the D3 at the computer screen.

The effect was instantaneous. Iori's D3 fractured and tumbled to the ground from Miyako's stunned fingers. Light began to shine, not from one definite source but everywhere all at once. A rainbow of incandescent light swallowed them. The Chosen could feel the heat spreading up through their limbs, into their chests, and throughout their bodies as they were digitalized. And then the light exploded. Beams shot through the creatures, reducing them to ash. It swirled up around the Chosen, forming a vortex tunneling into the sky. Above Odaiba, it looked like a spontaneous and impossible* display of the Aurora Borealis had suddenly erupted. The Chosen could feel their feet detaching from the ground. A sense of weightlessness took over.

And then they were gone.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The sun had just crept over the horizon, its golden rays skimming across the glimmering high rises of New York City. But in one quiet alley where the shadows still lay thick, a monster crept. It moved silently as it attached itself to a building and began to climb, its strong sinewy muscles lending it momentum as it dug its curved claws into the crevices of the wall.

The signal was growing stronger. It thrust its spiked tail through a window when it sensed that the object was getting close. The glass shattered and fell to the ground in shards but no one was around to notice. The monster used its bony hands to pull itself through the narrow opening.

The creature's body shivered with excitement. The signal was strong here. It paused and sniffed the air, catching a whiff of the metallic scent it had been trained to follow. It found the hallway, its crimson eyes cutting easily through the blackness, and stalked forwards in the dark.

The odour was strongest at the last door. The creature paused and listened but it could hear no noise coming from inside. It threw itself forwards at the door and the wood splintered easily under its contact. The door fell from its frame as the monster forced its way inside.

The room was empty. The window had been left open, frilly pink drapes fluttering in the early morning breeze. Something was wrong. The creature inhaled deeply but it couldn't detect the scent any longer. It turned in a circle, suddenly uneasy. Its eyes fell on the fragments of metal sparkling on the bed. Next to these broken remains was a strange device. Its screen glowed brightly in the dark room. It was small, smaller even than the devices the creature had been trained to recognize as computers*. It touched the screen with one claw and it cracked; a fracture split across the glass like a lightning bolt. The screen flickered and went black. But not before the creature had the opportunity to memorize the words running across it. Portal—open.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

1) Dragon Tales was a popular show for children when I was growing up.

2) Just a reminder that Minato is the ward where Odaiba is located.

3) The legal driving age in Japan is 18, which Taichi and Yamato both happen to be.

4) Otousan = father/dad.

5) This is in homage to my first car.

6) The Daikanransha is one of Odaiba's famous landmarks. It is a giant ferris wheel.

7) FNN = Fuji News Network

8) I say impossible because you generally cannot see the Northern Lights as far south as Tokyo. They can occasionally be seen, however, in Hokkaido.

9) In case this is unclear, it's a phone.

**Next Episode:** The gates have been opened, the Chosen reunited. The Digidestined are hurled through the portal back into a world that they never thought they'd see again. But will things be like they remember? Or will the world they love so much have changed? What new evil stirs in the Digital World? And how will they fight it without the power of their digivices? _Find out on the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters!_

* * *

_Okay so I lied. Mimi technically did not appear in this chapter. In my defense, I hadn't planned to go this route until I actually wrote it. She will be in the next one though! I swear. This was the most difficult chapter to write so far (not the mention the longest). If you don't have to write a story with twelve central characters, don't. Save your sanity. I am, however, super excited to have reached the end of the first arc! Next stop, Digital World! And a major surprise I'm hoping none of you will be able to guess. Thanks to all my supporters thus far: Angel9979, Zen, crestofknowledge, crestoflight3, Elf1444, OlympianKnight, and all of my earlier reviewers/followers—you guys make all of this worth it! I hope to have the next chapter up in good time. In the meantime, your review would mean the world!_


	6. The Graveyard

**Episode 6: The Graveyard**

Something was tickling his nose. Taichi reached up to scratch it and then paused when his hand brushed through a thick copse of grass. His eyes flew open. "What the—" He staggered to his feet and whirled around, staring at the impenetrable wall of jungle surrounding him.

From nearby, someone groaned. Taichi looked down and found Koushirou sprawled across the ground not two feet behind him. Koushirou's laptop lay open at his feet—somehow unscathed. Taichi rushed over to his fellow Chosen and knelt on the hard earth beside him.

"Koushirou," he hissed, shaking the younger boy awake.

Koushirou stirred and blinked blearily in the grey light shining down through the clouds. His dark eyes fell on Taichi. Taichi watched with vague amusement as Koushirou mentally caught up with what had happened. The stress of the past few hours seeped back into his face. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright, his hand reaching over his shoulder for his laptop bag.

"Relax, it's right here." Taichi handed him the laptop. "Are you all right?"

Koushirou took the computer from him; his body visibly sagged with relief. "Yeah...I'm fine." His head turned in either direction, taking in the scene around him. "Is this...are we...?"

"We're back," Taichi whispered. He couldn't stop the grin that split across his face.

"Taichi-san," Koushirou started to say but Taichi wasn't listening anymore. He had leapt back to his feet and was roaming around the clearing they had landed in. He seized the frond of a fern the size of his leg and tugged on it experimentally. The plant bounced back into place as he released it. Taichi's grin grew wider. He rested his hands against a tree trunk, his fingers digging into the bark as he prepared to climb it. Koushirou pulled himself up on unsteady legs.

"Taichi-san!" he said more urgently.

Taichi glanced back at him, one leg suspended in midair as he stretched to reach a branch over his head. "What?" Taichi asked, unable to keep the impatience from his tone.

"Where are the others?" Koushirou asked, looking around. The jungle was unusually quiet. "How long have you been awake for? It's imperative that we find—"

"Find the others, I know. I'm on it." Taichi heaved himself onto a low hanging branch and steadied his balance. He crept along it and then manoeuvred himself onto a higher one. He continued to climb until he was at least halfway up the tree. He peered out from the branches.

"What can you see?" Koushirou asked from below.

Taichi squinted. From over the tops of the trees in whatever direction he was looking—Taichi guesstimated that it was north, but only because that sounded good—he could see the shapes of many tall stone structures rising out of the ground. They appeared to be close by.

"Well?" Koushirou pressed as Taichi dropped back to the ground.

Taichi shook the leaves from his hair. "Not a lot. I think there's a city or something that way." He pointed into the dense tangle of trees ahead of them. "I didn't see anyone though."

"Great," Koushirou muttered. "Just what we all need. To be split up again."

"They can't be far," Taichi reasoned. "Remember last time?" He thought back to their first visit to the Digital World, eight years ago. They had come through a gate not unlike the one they had just passed through and been spat out into the middle of File Island. Though they had been scattered, they had landed close to each other. Koushirou had been the first of the others Taichi had encountered then too. After Koromon of course. Taichi frowned as he recalled this detail and peered into the jungle as if expecting Agumon to materialize from between the trees.

"It's quiet," Koushirou commented.

"Too quiet," Taichi agreed, suddenly uneasy.

The two of them turned in a circle in the meadow.

"Where do you think we are?" Taichi asked.

Koushirou frowned. Sitting cross-legged on the ground, he returned to his laptop which he had booted up while Taichi was climbing the tree. But his old map of the Digiworld—which he had kept saved in the deepest most derelict folders of his computer—wouldn't load.

"I'm afraid I don't really know. This vegetation is similar to what we encountered on File Island. But we know that there are regions like this on Server as well. And that's not to say that we couldn't be on a new continent altogether," Koushirou informed him.

"Well that really narrows it down," Taichi mumbled.

Koushirou appeared not to have heard him. He was punching away at the keys of his laptop, his eyebrows drawn together in an almost comical expression. Taichi might have laughed if their situation hadn't been so pressing. That and if it hadn't been almost four years since he had last seen Koushirou. If he had expected that Koushirou would have changed a lot in that time, he was wrong. The seventeen year old boy in front of him was near identical to his thirteen year old self—at least, on the surface. Taichi didn't even think that he had grown much taller.

"What?" Koushirou asked, looking up from his laptop. "Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason." Taichi plopped himself down on the ground beside him.

Koushirou let out an aggravated sigh that could only mean one thing; his laptop wasn't functioning properly. "I'm trying to get an email out to Gennai," he explained. "But even if he is still somewhere out there, I can't access my email. Or anything. I don't know where that code you gave me came from, Taichi-san, but it appears to have scrambled my hard drive..."

"It's not my fault!" Taichi said quickly.

"Well I know that," Koushirou answered him with a dark look. "And it sure worked to give us access to the digital gate. But you could have given me a little more notice..."

"You sound like Yamato-san."

"Speaking of which..." Both Chosen jumped as Yamato emerged out of the bushes to their left. Following him were Jou and Iori. Iori's face was its usual mask of impassiveness, though his eyes kept darting back and forth between the trees as if he expected to find someone there. Jou on the other hand, was pale faced, sweaty, and trying to act as if this was nothing he hadn't encountered before and failing miserably. His face sank with relief when he saw them.

"Oh thank god," he said. "I thought that..." He trailed off when he saw that it was just the two of them in the clearing. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"That's what we're trying to determine," Koushirou answered. He snapped shut his laptop with frustration and slid it back inside his bag. "I assume you came from nearby?"

"Yeah, there's another clearing a few minutes that way." Yamato pointed back in the direction they had come from. "I found these two close by. You know," he said, eyes narrowing in thought. "This reminds me a lot of the first time we came through the gate."

Taichi nodded. "But with one big difference."

There was a pause as the four original Chosen contemplated this. The absence of their partners was a hard thing to miss. Taichi told himself that they couldn't be far. His eyes kept flitting to the jungle, scanning through the tree trunks for a flash of orange.

"So what's the plan?" Yamato asked.

"We've gotta round up the others," Taichi answered without hesitation.

"How?" Jou asked. "Without our digivices..."

"The old fashioned way," Taichi sighed, not relishing the thought. "We'll have to look."

For lack of any other landmark, they set off in the direction where Taichi had spotted the strange stone pillars. The jungle was silent as they marched through it, keeping a wary eye open for any sign of Digimon. But none appeared. The trees had an abandoned feel to them, as if nothing had trodden beneath their mossy branches in some time. Fortunately, they hadn't gone far when they heard voices shouting in the distance.

"Do you hear that?" Jou asked. He and Iori paused at the back of the group.

"Someone's calling our names," Yamato said, listening.

"Not just someone," Taichi grinned. He would recognize Daisuke's emphatic bellow anywhere. He could also make out several other familiar voices. "Come on!"

They picked up their pace, walking through the trees until the vegetation thinned and disappeared to leave a meadow before them. On the other side, dozens of tall stone towers rose out of the ground, each with a peculiar cube-like shape, forming a silent village of pillars.

"Look!" Iori said, pointing.

Up ahead, they could see several figures silhouetted between the stone columns. They were waving their hands above their heads and shouting. Iori counted them: "One, two, three, four, five, six. Looks like we're all present and accounted for," he commented.

Jou frowned. "No, that's not right."

"What's not?" Taichi and Yamato asked at the same time.

"There's twelve of us. Not eleven," Jou answered.

"What do you mean Jou-san?" Iori questioned.

The rest of the Chosen stared at the tallest member of their group in bemusement.

Joe pushed his glasses further up his nose, looking worried. "What about Mimi-chan?"

* * *

Tachikawa Mimi stumbled down the muddy slope, smearing her denim skirt and leggings with muck and getting dirt lodged beneath the nails she had spent the previous night painstakingly coating with pink polish. But for once, these facts hardly made an impression on her. She reached the bottom of the barren riverbed and looked around, her eyes wide with fear and close to tears.

"Palmon!" she called out. "Where are you?"

There was no answer but the cold wind. It blew around her, tossing tendrils of her long brown hair into the air. Shivering, Mimi sank down onto a boulder and drew her knees up to her chest. She rocked back and forth, trying to piece together the last thirty minutes of her life.

Her alarm clock had gone off that morning the same as every morning. And as with any other morning, she had hit the snooze button at least six times before her dad poked his head in the door, warning her that he was off to work and that she would be late for the cooking class he and her mother had signed her up for as an early birthday present. She hadn't been going to go. The lure of her bed that morning was just too much for the quinoa brownies* her instructor had promised they'd be making that day. She turned off her alarm altogether when it rang again.

And that's when the second alarm had gone off. At least, that's what she thought it was at first. It had taken her forever to find the source of the noise. She'd had to empty nearly her entire closet in a groggy rage—making plans of revenge for whichever parent had planted this—before she laid hands on her old digivice hidden in a shoebox full of old scarves at the very back.

She couldn't believe it at first. She hadn't. She had tried to ignore it, getting dressed and ready for cooking class (she'd be damned if she was going to miss it after that). But when she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse, ready to head out the door, and the digivice continued to beep, she found the truth sinking in. Could it be after all these years? She'd dug out her old address book and started scouring through it. And then her cell phone had gone berserk.

Mimi hadn't even had time to yell for help when the gate sucked her in. One moment she was sitting on the thick pink comforter over her bed in her New York home and the next she was lying unconscious on the unforgiving jungle floor. Her first thought, when she had awoken, had been that she was dreaming of her first time in the Digital World. Only in this dream, there was no Palmon to greet her. There was nobody else around at all. She was utterly alone.

She removed her hands from her face and peered out at the bleak world around her. The Digiworld she remembered had been a bright place, full of light and laughter and okay, near constant danger but she had come to accept that (grudgingly) as part of the package deal. This world was anything but the lively place from her memories, except for maybe the danger part; she hadn't found that out yet. This place was dull and desolate, the light shining from the overcast sky so weak it only made the shadows on the ground appear larger.

And where were the Digimon?

Mimi couldn't hold back the flood of tears any longer. They trickled down her face and dripped onto the ground, staining it with dark sporadic splatters. She wanted to go home. Her days fraternizing with the Digiworld were over. She had accepted that, embraced it even. She had spent the last four years of her life—maybe longer—trying to move on. But inside, some part of her heart twinged at the lie and she knew that she would give anything to see Palmon again.

"Help me..."

Mimi lifted her head at the whisper, wondering if she was imagining things. She listened closely but all was silent. All she could hear was the wind rustling through the trees.

"Please..."

There it was again. Mimi sniffled. Her eyes scanned across the landscape for a hint of life—a human or a Digimon, anything. But she couldn't see anyone. "Who's there?" she called, wincing at the way her voice echoed across the empty river bed. "Please, come out."

Mimi stood up, preparing for some sort of being to make its appearance. Nothing happened. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling goose bumps rise on her skin.

"Help..."

Mimi's head turned. She was sure she had heard it this time—a voice, gruff but weak. "Hello?" She struggled to climb out from the ravine. Her heart was beating unnaturally fast. At the top, she paused to listen. She could hear someone nearby, their ragged breathing. Then she noticed a tuft of colour—vivid purple—sticking out from a thicket of long dead reeds.

Her first instinct was to run. But she had nowhere to go. Steeling herself to be brave, Mimi snatched a long stick from the ground and edged forwards. Tentatively, every muscle in her body tense with apprehension, she poked the stick into the brush.

"Oof." The tuft disappeared.

Mimi flinched but nothing more happened. She moved closer. Standing on her tip toes, she peered down into the thicket. Alarm flooded through her body at the sight that met her eyes.

"Elecmon," she gasped, falling to her knees. She reached into the grass, lifted the Digimon's limp body, and laid him softly on the ground beside her.

Elecmon's eyes were closed; his breathing was shallow and uneven. Across his vibrant red body, Mimi could see a variety of wounds—some fresh and gaping, and others that had long since healed over but were now crusted in his fur as scabs. Mimi ran her hands in the air above his body helplessly, not sure what to do or how she could help, afraid that she would hurt him.

"Elecmon," she pleaded, tears filling her eyes once more. "Talk to me, please."

One of Elecmon's eyes cracked open, revealing a crescent of startling blue. His body stiffened when he saw the figure hovering over him; the hair on his hackles rose. But then he saw who it was. His body relaxed in disbelief. "It can't be..." he whispered.

"What can't?" Mimi asked. "Elecmon, what happened to you?"

Elecmon extended a paw towards her. With enormous effort, he tried to sit up. But it was too much. He flopped back over. Mimi's hands slid beneath his head to break his fall.

"Elecmon..."

Elecmon's breathing picked up. His chest rose and fell rapidly. "Meramon," he panted, his eyes fluttering shut. "Down-from-the-mountain-can't-believe-you're-here."

Mimi struggled to make sense of this. "Meramon attacked you?" she asked, straining her memory for her first encounter with the enormous flaming Digimon. Birdramon had destroyed his black gear what felt like a lifetime ago; he had come to help them in the battle against the Dark Masters. "Why would he do that?" she asked as memories of the fearsome guardian filled her head.

But Elecmon could say no more. He had lapsed back into unconsciousness. Fighting back the despair that was rising in her throat, threatening to choke her, Mimi stroked his head.

"It's okay now," she whispered. "It's going to be okay. I'll take care of you."

Tears burned in her eyes. Mimi sucked in a deep breath and tried to push away the crippling fear which had seized her. "Help!" she started to shout. "Somebody please help me!"

Her screams were carried away by the wind.

* * *

The junior team sat with their backs pressed against the cool base of a stone column. They were part of a haphazard circle consisting of the rest of the Digidestined, including Taichi and the others who had emerged out of the jungle only moments earlier. The older Chosen were immersed in conversation—a conversation that had been chasing itself in circles for the past ten minutes now—punctuated by the occasional impatient remark from Daisuke who couldn't understand why they weren't out looking their partners at that very second.

"It's too dangerous, Daisuke-kun. We can't go without any sort of plan," Takeru said when Daisuke directed this comment to the junior team for the fourth consecutive time. He wanted to go out looking for Patamon as badly as Daisuke wanted to find Veemon but he knew that they had to be patient. There were too many questions that needed to be answered. How were they going to warn Mimi about the creatures back home*? What were they going to do without supplies, especially now that they couldn't access the gate? Would they be able to get a hold of Gennai somehow? Where were they even? The list of uncertainties went on.

"We can't just sit here," Daisuke hissed back.

Takeru sighed, trying to be patient. It wasn't easy. His body ached as if he had just run several marathons in succession (which he pretty much had) and then been hurled into another dimension (also true). Not to mention, there was something about this place that grated at him. He wasn't sure if it was the general quietness of the village or the way that the giant stone towers loomed above their heads like they were watching them, but something felt wrong.

"Takeru-kun's right," Ken intervened. "We can't go jumping into the fire without any sort of plan in place. We don't even know for sure that this is the Digital World."

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked sharply. She had been watching the argument taking place before them with her chin resting on her knees, her eyes jumping from speaker to speaker. But now she turned her full attention on Ken, fixing him with an alarmed gaze.

"Well..." Ken seemed to regret having spoken. "I just mean, we haven't seen any Digimon yet. Which is odd. And something just feels...different about this place."

"That doesn't mean it's not the Digiworld," Iori contended. "Time passes differently here than it does in our world. A lot could have changed in the time since we've been gone."

"Where else would we be?" Miyako asked, looking nervous.

Ken dropped his gaze. "I don't...never mind."

Hikari turned to Takeru. "What do you think?" she asked him.

Takeru met her worried gaze fleetingly and then looked away as the eyes of the junior team congregated on him. He cleared his throat and forced himself to speak. "I think that this is the Digital World," he answered slowly. "There's something...familiar about this place."

"You think that we've been here before?" Miyako asked.

"No." Takeru glanced down at his hands. "But I think I might have."

The others stared at him. To his relief, Daisuke broke the silence with a snort. "Well think fast, Takeru-kun. It'd be nice to get this show on the road already."

The six of them turned their attention to the older group. Koushirou was in the midst of explaining how they'd gotten here in the first place—now that the heat had died away from Taichi for concealing the email he had received that morning. Takeru's eyes found Yamato sitting next to Sora. There was an awkward four inch gap between the two of them, though they were speaking politely enough to each other. They weren't the only ones behaving oddly either, he noted. Jou kept turning pink anytime someone looked at him, jingling his keys in his pocket, and Koushirou seemed to be talking to his laptop more than anyone else. Even Taichi, who was leaning back on his elbows in a pretense of nonchalance, was wearing an uneasy expression.

"We have to do _something_," Sora said, looking distraught. No doubt the thought of Mimi alone in New York, oblivious to the threat of the creatures, was gnawing at her.

"The problem is, we have no means of communication with our world," Koushirou informed them. "Without the D3s, we can't open the gate again. Even if my laptop was working, which it isn't. Our best hope is if we can contact Gennai. Then we might be able to—"

"What do you mean 'if'?" Taichi asked, pulling himself upright. "Shouldn't he know we're here? Isn't that his job? Or do you mean 'if' like he died or something?"

Koushirou's mouth tightened. "I wouldn't say died. That's never really been an issue in Digiworld. But it would be possible for his data to expire, per say. It's been so long; perhaps he's been reconfigured. Or he might have disappeared from the physical realm altogether."

"Like Oikawa," Ken said softly.

Koushirou nodded. "Precisely."

"But Gennai's been around for...forever," Jou stammered.

Koushirou looked uncomfortable. "It's only a possibility. Nothing is infinite."

"So then who did this email come from, if it wasn't from Gennai?" Yamato asked.

"Well, we don't know for certain that it wasn't—" Koushirou started to say.

"But we don't know. It could have come from anyone," Yamato interrupted.

"Well, whoever it was, they obviously wanted to help us through the gate," Jou reasoned.

"Help us or lure us?" Yamato questioned.

The others were silent.

"Look, we're getting ahead of ourselves here," Sora said, struggling to break the tension. "We won't know anything until we look for answers. We can at least try to find Gennai..."

"And our Digimon," Daisuke chipped in.

"Maybe they didn't know that we were coming," Jou suggested. "After all, we didn't either until...well, we were."

The others seemed emboldened by this statement.

Koushirou sighed. "If my laptop was working then I might be able to pinpoint our location," he said with a longing look at the device. "We don't even know where to begin."

"I think I do," Takeru said quietly. He had been staring at the column in front of him for a while now. Something about its shape irked him. He rose to his feet and gazed down the main path which led through the village. "I just need to see..." He trailed off and let his feet carry him forwards down the derelict road, finding the way somehow from half-remembered memories.

The others exchanged perplexed looks (except for Daisuke who groaned with exasperation). Getting to their feet, they hastened after Takeru as he led them through the village.

Takeru paused at the invisible border where the towers stopped. He stared out at the lifeless wasteland which sprawled before him. At first, he thought he was mistaken. But then he noticed the similarities—subtle things, like how the ground rolled towards the village in gentle waves and the jagged, uneven way in which the jungle reached up towards the sky against the horizon.

In his memory, this field was vibrant and green, filled with stone cradles and a plethora of brightly coloured digieggs. But there was none of that now. The ground was grey and barren; the wind pushed dead leaves across its surface. In place of the cradles were slabs of rock—tombstones—arranged in rows. They stretched on until they disappeared into the trees.

"Primary Village," Takeru said. He knew it now. He could never forget this place. The cube-like pillars, they had once been towers of blocks. He and Patamon had come here right before they'd faced off against Devimon. Patamon had competed with Elecmon at tug-o-war while Takeru refereed. Together, they had played with the baby Digimon and helped to hatch some of the eggs. They were some of his happiest memories of his time in the Digital World.

"No..." Sora breathed. Her face had gone bone white.

"I thought you said Digimon didn't die here!" Miyako looked like she might burst into tears.

"They can't..." Koushirou answered, shocked. "I mean...at least...they couldn't..."

Yamato turned to Takeru, trying to conceal his horror and failing. "You're sure?"

Takeru nodded*.

Stunned, the Chosen gazed out upon the field that had once been the birthplace of all Digimon. A cold wind blew around them, sending particles of dirt scattering across their shoes. Everything was quiet. The silence weighed down upon them, heavy and oppressive. It felt as if the very air had become toxic. They struggled to breathe.

And then they heard her screaming.

* * *

Yamato was the first to react. Maybe it was because he couldn't stand to face the sight in front of him, or maybe it was because of his uncomfortable proximity to Sora for the first time since they had broken up. Or possibly it was the look on his little brother's face—albeit not so little anymore—as he comprehended what he was seeing. In any case, the second the scream registered in his brain, his muscles leapt into action. He didn't know where was running to; he just knew that he had to get away from here, to find the source. The trees rushed forward to greet him as he sprinted toward the jungle, their vine-strung branches reaching to embrace him.

He could hear the others close behind him. Their heavy footsteps thundered against the ground as they followed him into the shadows. He could see Taichi running alongside him from the corner of his eye. For a split second, their eyes met. Both of them picked up speed, not knowing what they were about to encounter but prepared to keep the other from facing it alone.

The two of them burst into the open at the same time. Yamato slid to a halt, his shoes churning up the soft earth. The screaming stopped and an empty silence hung in the air. Then he saw her, kneeling next to a shallow ravine with something cradled inside her arms.

Yamato's eyes moved quickly over her tear streaked face to the limp form she was holding. He recognized the violent clash of red and purple fur immediately. His stomach filled with dread. He found that he couldn't move, barraged with disbelief by this new development. Beside him, Taichi too had frozen. His mouth was hanging open, Mimi's name hovering on his lips. But he couldn't tear his gaze away from Elecmon's bloodied, unmoving body.

"Mimi-san!" Miyako gasped as she emerged from the jungle. "I can't believe it—oh!"

A collective hush fell over the Chosen Children as they stumbled out from the trees and took in the scene before them. At first, Sora's face lit up with joy upon sighting her fellow Digidestined but then fell when she realized what Mimi was holding. For a second, she paused. It seemed to take her a moment to collect herself, to shove aside her horror. But then, before any of the others could so much as stir, she darted to Mimi's side and fell to her knees beside her.

"Mimi-chan, what happened? Are you okay?" Sora pushed Mimi's long hair back from her face so that she could see her better. Her hands floated towards Elecmon but then hesitated.

Mimi met Sora's gaze with glimmering, tear-filled eyes. There was a look of shock on her face. "Sora-san," she choked. "I can't believe you're here. All of you." She looked around at all of them, seeming not to believe the sight before her. She sniffled. "I don't...How did you get here? I woke up this morning and my digivice...in the jungle...I found Elecmon..."

They listened in mute horror as Mimi, with difficulty, described the events that had taken place that morning. When she had finished, she bowed her head and let out a strangled sob. Sora rubbed her back soothingly and looked up to the rest of them in an appeal for help. Shell-shocked, Jou snapped out of his trance. He rushed to the two girls' sides and extended his arms to take Elecmon from Mimi. Sora gently pried Mimi away as Jou began examining him.

"Is he..." Daisuke trailed off. His face was ashen. For the first time since they had been reunited, Yamato could see genuine fear in his expression. He knew that Daisuke was thinking about the graveyard they had just encountered; they all were.

Jou pressed his ear against Elecmon's chest. It was rising, but slightly. "He's alive," Jou reported. "But he needs medical attention, badly. I..." He trailed off, looking helpless.

"We have to do something," Taichi said, his fists clenching with resolve.

"Easier said than done," Koushirou said. His usual calm demeanour seemed shaken. Devoid of his laptop, his hands hung lifelessly at his sides.

"There has to be something we can do," Taichi said. As was typical, he began funneling his fear into frustration. He kicked at the ground, sending a chunk of the turf flying. "Come on Gennai!" he shouted. "You can come out now! We know you're out there—"

"Taichi," Yamato hissed at the same time as Hikari gasped "Oniisan!"

"You won't find any help for him here," a solemn voice interrupted.

The Digidestined spun around. Standing half concealed in the shadows of the jungle, was a Centarumon. His lithe powerful torso ran seamlessly into his horse-like body; the metal equipment melded with his skin gleamed in the light as he stepped out from the trees.

"Centarumon!" Taichi exclaimed. "Boy, are we glad to see you."

"Yeah, it's about time someone showed up," Daisuke said, but even he couldn't conceal the relief in his tone. Some of the colour had started to return to his face.

At his side, Ken didn't look quite as assured. "How did you find us?" he asked.

"I've been following you for some time," the Digimon told them. Inside his helmet, his single red eye narrowed. "I had to determine first whether or not you were a threat."

"A threat?" Yamato asked, arching one eyebrow. He didn't like where this was going. Centarumon was watching them warily; there was something stiff about his posture. Yamato sensed he wasn't alone in his suspicions either. Koushirou was studying the Centarumon closely.

"Centarumon, don't you remember us?" Hikari asked. She took a step forwards to approach him but Takeru shot her a cautionary look.

"Remember?" the Centarumon asked. "I do not remember." It surveyed the twelve of them, seeming to analyze them. "Tell me now, are you Digimon or Demon?"

"Demon—what? We're human!" Daisuke blurted. "Centarumon what—"

"I'm getting the feeling that this is a Centarumon we haven't met before," Koushirou said in an undertone. He started to reach for his laptop but then let this hands fall as he remembered that it wasn't working.

Daisuke's mouth rounded into a silent 'o' of surprise. The rest of the Chosens' expressions took on a hint of trepidation. Yamato could feel the tension climbing.

"You're...human?" the Digimon asked, seeming to fumble over the word.

"Yes," Koushirou explained in a careful tone. "We've come here before, you see."

Centarumon looked thoughtful, if that was possible for a Digimon with no visible expression. "I've heard that there were humans here...once," he admitted slowly.

"It may have been long time ago," Koushirou told him.

Yamato glanced over at Taichi to see what he was making of this turn of events. But Taichi's expression was, for once, difficult to read. His eyebrows were furrowed, his jaw tight. Sora however, seemed to have had enough of deliberating. She took a step forwards.

"Centarumon," she pleaded. "Can you help us? Our friend Elecmon is badly hurt."

"I cannot help you," the Digimon answered her coldly.

"But—"

"There is one who might, however. If you are human as you claim to be." Centarumon scanned them again with another sweeping gaze. He seemed doubtful.

"We are," Taichi insisted. "We swear."

"Hold on a second," Yamato said, crossing his arms. "Who is this somebody?"

Centarumon inclined his head. "He does not tell me his name."

"Well that sounds totally valid," Yamato remarked sarcastically.

"Take us to him, please," Sora said, ignoring this. "We can't wait any longer." She glanced over at Elecmon's whose breathing was becoming increasingly shallow in Jou's arms.

The Centarumon regarded them in silence. Finally, he nodded. "As you wish." He turned and gestured along the riverbank. "Our path goes this way. It is not far."

The Chosen hesitated for a moment before falling into step behind him. Taichi and Koushirou took up the lead; the junior team fell to the back. Mimi and Sora arranged themselves on either side of Jou in the middle so that they keep could an attentive eye on Elecmon. Yamato moved through the group until he was walking alongside Taichi and Koushirou.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked them as they started to move out.

"Look, I know something is strange about this whole—"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Taichi mumbled, cutting off Koushirou.

"This guy could be taking us anywhere," Yamato pointed out.

Koushirou sighed. "We're running low on options. Elecmon needs help now."

Yamato's mouth thinned into a firm line. "I don't like this," he said.

"Neither do I," Koushirou admitted. "But what other choice do we have?"

Yamato didn't have an answer to that.

"Look on the bright side," Taichi said with a grim smile. "If this _does_ turn out to be a trap, then at least we'll have a better idea of what we're up against."

"Yeah," Yamato muttered. "Real bright."

But he didn't have any choice but to keep walking. Centarumon led the way ahead of them, his hooves silent as they tramped across the ground. He led them up along the riverbank and then broke away from it into the trees. The Chosen followed him back beneath the thick boughs onto a nameless path. And the jungle swallowed them once more.

* * *

Iori, Takeru, and Hikari brought up the rear of their ensemble, trudging through the long jungle grass in silence, each of them locked within their own tumultuous thoughts. Just ahead of them, Ken and Daisuke were engaged in a low conversation that seemed to revolve around turnips. Iori tried to block out the sound of their voices as they floated back to him on the bitter breeze. It was awfully cold here for a jungle, he reflected, wishing that he had a sweater or jacket. Not for the first time since they had arrived did he ponder what had happened here in their absence. His thoughts flickered back to the graveyard and he shivered violently.

They walked for a long time. It was lucky that they had deliberated so long at Primary Village, or whatever remained of it, or he wasn't sure how he would keep going. Even now his legs were beginning to ache in protest. Beneath its bandage, his shoulder throbbed. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he had been attacked at the campground with his grandfather. What had happened to the creatures? he wondered, casting an uneasy glance into the nearby shadows. Had they been trapped back on Earth? Or had they managed to find a way to follow them here?

Iori tried to dispel the notion from his thoughts. There was no use worrying about it until it was proven possible. His grandfather would chide him for the wasted energy. But even so, Iori couldn't keep his eyes away from the trees. He had the oddest sensation that they were being followed. He continued to glance behind him every few feet, sure that he had heard something.

The jungle only rustled its leaves back at him in taunting.

They were heading uphill now. Hikari and Takeru were gaining ground, drawing alongside Daisuke and Ken. Iori hurried his sore legs behind them. He slipped on a slick patch of mud and tumbled to his knees. He paused to pull himself up and wipe his hands off on his jeans. As he did, he saw a flash of movement from the corner of his eye. His body went still.

It was his first instinct, a by-product of kendo training. Before he could conquer the situation, he had to analyze it. And before he could analyze it, he had to know what it was. His muscles locked into place as he listened, his eyes roving through the shadows.

"Iori-kun?" Hikari asked, glancing behind her. "What are you doing?"

She and Takeru halted then doubled back to meet him. Takeru called out for the others to stop, a message that was echoed up the line. Iori ignored them for a moment, searching through the darkness. He was sure that he had seen something... But where had it gone?

"Iori-kun?" Takeru pressed as the others converged around him. Ahead of their group, only his red eye visible in the shadows, Centarumon waited for them.

"I saw something," Iori said, keeping his voice so low it was nearly inaudible.

The others followed his gaze into the jungle. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure?" Mimi asked him, looking terrified.

"It was there," Iori told them, pointing to the right. "I think it's been following us."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Well..." Daisuke grinned, trying to lighten the tension. "It's not anymore."

"It was just there," Iori insisted. He could feel the frustration building inside of him.

"I'm sure it was Iori-kun," Sora said kindly. "We'll keep an eye out—"

"Ouch!"

The twelve of them froze as the voice resonated out the shadows. Mimi let out a muffled squeak. From nearby, they could hear something tumbling and then a crash and snapping of branches as something fell. In front of them, the leaves suddenly shuddered with movement.

"Who's there?" Taichi called, advancing on the vibrating shrubbery. Yamato and Daisuke moved behind them, cautiously approaching the edge of the pathway.

"Maybe you shouldn't—" Jou started but broke off as something leapt out at them.

Iori only managed to glimpse a flash of pale blond hair before Taichi was shoved backwards and crashed into him, bowling him and Takeru over in the process. Iori rolled across the ground, trying to dislodge himself from Taichi and Takeru's tangled limbs. He could hear the girls shrieking for someone to stop. Managing to separate himself from the fray, he turned around and tried to distinguish between the bodies tussling in front of him.

Yamato had caught the end of the stick their ambusher was wielding. Yanking it from the other kid's hand, he snapped it over his knee. The blond kid tried to retreat into the jungle. But Daisuke wasn't having any of it. He charged towards the newcomer and tackled him.

"Would-you-quit-it?" Daisuke gasped as the kid tried to throw off his weight.

But Daisuke was heavy. And stubborn. He managed to hold on until the kid stopped thrashing. Finally, the two of them lay panting on the jungle floor. Taichi stalked towards them, a murderous expression on his face. He pulled Daisuke off and poked the newcomer in the chest.

"Just who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Iori stood on his tiptoes so that he could see better. The new kid was lying flat on his back, his chest rising and falling as he struggled to recover his breath. He was tall and lanky with light golden hair and pale blue eyes—clearly not Japanese*. Iori's eyes narrowed as they fell on his face. There was something familiar about this kid. And then it hit him.

"Wallace?" He asked at the same time as Miyako, Takeru, and Hikari.

Only Daisuke remained unmoved, staring at Wallace with arms crossed across his chest.

"You know this punk?" Yamato demanded.

"Yeah," Takeru explained, looking confused. "This is the kid we met when we went to America all those years ago. We helped him battle against Cherubimon..."

"I remember," Koushirou said, pushing his way to the front of the fray. "He was infected with a virus. You had two Digimon, didn't you?" he asked, addressing the boy.

Wallace scowled at them as he pulled himself upright. "Yeah, that's right."

"Why are you following us?" Miyako asked. The bewildered expression on her face was fading, coming to be replaced with red-cheeked irritation. "Why didn't you come out?"

"Not hiding exactly," Wallace grumbled.

Daisuke tapped his foot on the ground, glaring down at the American Digidestined. "A better question is why the hell did you attack us?" Daisuke demanded.

To this, Wallace wouldn't answer. He looked away from Daisuke.

"Okay, this silence is getting old," Taichi said, reaching forward to seize Wallace by the underarms. "If you don't wanna talk, fine. But you're coming with us."

Wallace started to writhe in protest but as Yamato and Daisuke closed in around him, he stopped, recognizing defeat. Iori looked to Hikari and Takeru in puzzlement. Takeru shrugged. Hikari's eyebrows were drawn together, her mouth turned down with concern.

Centarumon strolled back towards them. "Are you coming?" he asked, his gloomy voice echoing beneath the trees.

"Yeah, right behind you," Taichi said. He and Yamato positioned themselves on either side of Wallace. Daisuke settled into place behind them. Ken shot him a baffled look.

"Later," Daisuke grunted.

Daisuke followed as Taichi and Yamato began to frogmarch Wallace up the path between them. The others fell into step behind them, wearing disconcerted expressions. Wearily, Iori picked up his pace. They had been in Digiworld for less than a few hours and already they had encountered more surprises than they were able to wrap their heads around.

He could only dread what would happen next.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

1) For those who have never had the pleasure of having quinoa brownies, you are missing out. Seriously. Go out and get some right now.

2) You may recall that Koushirou was emailing Mimi back in chapter four while he and Hikari were on the train. I just want to clarify that in all the chaos, his email never did actually get sent.

3) I am aware that most of the Digidestined have visited Primary Village. However, given that Takeru spent a significant amount of time here in the first season, I'm counting on him to recognize it.

4) Let's ignore that Yamato and Takeru have just those features...

**Next Episode:** The Digidestined have arrived back in the Digital World. But the world that greets them is not like the one they left behind. Tragedy greets them at every turn. An old friend is found dying. Primary Village has been reduced to stone. And from the shadows emerge two familiar faces, but neither reacts like the Digidestined would expect. In the words of Taichi and Daisuke, what the hell is going on? _Find out on the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters!_

_I could say so many things about this chapter but I won't (I'll leave the talking to you!) Just to clear things up with the sub names, I recognize that they're not for everyone, but this is what I'm going with. That said, I will NOT be following the sub for the names of the Digimon or the places. Hopefully that will make it easier for you guys (but I'm sorry if this is confusing for anyone!) This is just my preference. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited and to my new supporters as well as my old. I hope to hear from you about this chapter! Chapter 7 will be up in good time. In the mean time, take care!_


	7. Out of the Dark

**Episode 7: Out of the Dark**

Sorrow—the air was thick with it. Hikari could feel it in every breath she took. It was in the sound of Centarumon's hooves beating against the overgrown jungle path and in the way each leaf trembled with their passing. It was in the faces of her fellow Chosen as they trudged onwards, too weary and overcome to contemplate the truth of what they were leaving behind.

Hikari closed her eyes, seeing the grey fields of the graveyard sprawl before her once more. The tombstones. She shuddered. How many names were carved into them that she knew? In that brief moment, she had searched across the foremost rows for _her_ name. But even if she had had hours to spend looking, it wouldn't have been enough. She may never find her, and she would never want to. Hikari could only cling to the hope that Gatomon was still out there, lost but alive. Missing but unhurt. Her heart ached at the thought of her partner wandering alone.

But it was more than that—the absence of their partners, the gravestones, Elecmon. The sorrow ran deeper. Hikari felt as if she were drowning in it, as if the very essence of anguish had cocooned itself around her clammy skin. She crossed her arms across her body as if she could shield herself from the darkness. But the harder she fought, the deeper into gloom she sank.

Walking ahead of her in silence were Takeru and Iori, each absorbed in his own thoughts. And ahead of them were the others, trudging forwards in a loosely assembled line all the way to the front where her brother and Yamato led the way behind Centarumon. Wallace walked silently between them. He hadn't spoken to any of them, even Daisuke with whom he had once shared such an affinity. Hikari couldn't erase the look of rage he had borne on his face, when he had leapt out at them through the bushes, from her mind. What had happened to the high-spirited boy she had met in America so many summers ago? What had happened to make him so angry?

She wondered what Wallace had experienced when the gate was sealed. Had he been separated from his Digimon too? He must have. Every Digidestined's partner had been taken, their digivice destroyed or made inactive. She could imagine what it would have been like to go through that alone. At least she had had the others, however briefly. She'd never thought to ask anyone about Wallace and felt guilty for it now. Hikari remembered how devastated he had been when he had lost Kokomon for the first time. What must it have been like to lose him again?

She yearned to talk to someone about it, to break the awful silence which had settled upon them. But Takeru had been distant since they'd arrived and Miyako was consumed with her own thundercloud of thoughts, if her expression was any indication. Sora and Mimi both had their hands full with Elecmon; Daisuke was helping to shepherd Wallace. And Taichi had changed. Hikari had been glad for it at first. It had been too long since she had seen her brother's old self in his eyes. But she had forgotten how lonely it could be when he was off acting as leader. Somehow, Hikari had imagined their reunion differently—in the rare times she had imagined it at all. It was as if the four years had created a physical barrier between the twelve of them, preventing them from getting too close. She could feel it enduring with every step.

Left to her own melancholy, Hikari followed behind the others. After a while, she noticed the branches overhead start to thin; grey light began to peek through the canopy. Hikari became aware that the ground was starting to rise. As they came to the edge of the trees, she looked up.

From amidst the fog roiling across the sky above them, she could see the shape of an enormous outcropping of rock. It was part of an even greater mass, stretching upwards as far as she could see. As the fog undulated in the frigid wind, she realized that it was a mountain. Many of the older Digidestined gasped when they saw this. In front of her, Takeru hesitated.

"Infinity Mountain," Koushirou stated, unable to conceal the awe in his matter of fact assessment. The thirteen of them paused to gaze up at the towering spire of rock.

Centarumon glanced back over his shoulder to make sure that they were still following. The Chosen continued up the steep incline scattered with rocks and boulders. Hikari followed, wondering what memories were now flitting through the other Digidestined's heads. She hadn't been with them when they'd first come to the Digiworld; she'd been at home with the flu. She had never been resentful of this, but now she couldn't help pondering what she had missed.

She shook her head and tried to dispel the anxiety closing in around her. Snap out of it Hikari, she told herself, unable to pinpoint the source of her sudden doubts. They were back the in the Digital World. Mimi was with them. She should be feeling optimistic. Sure, things were looking grim but what obstacle hadn't they been able to conquer in their history as Digidestined? She tried to bolster herself with these thoughts but in the back of her mind, the darkness lingered.

They continued to climb. When Centarumon had said that it was close, wherever he was taking them, Hikari had figured that it would take an hour or two at the most. But it already felt as if they'd been walking for longer. A few paces ahead of her in the line, just before Takeru and Iori, Mimi and Sora were whispering with their heads bent together. Their worried faces kept turning towards Elecmon who remained unconscious in Jou's arms. Hikari felt her stomach twist into knots as she contemplated what could happen if they didn't arrive at help soon.

The air was getting colder. Goosebumps had risen on her skin. Hikari rubbed her hands along her arms in an effort to warm up. Suddenly, the line drew to a halt. Hikari walked into Iori. "Oops, sorry Iori-kun. I—" She broke off as someone shouted from near the front.

"Look out!"

Takeru, Iori, and Hikari barely had time to duck as something winged went swooping over their heads. Ducking out of the way, Hikari glanced up to catch a glimpse of an enormous flying horse blocking out the sky. Its helmeted head flashed in the light as it veered around.

"Unimon!" Mimi gasped.

The Unimon shot back towards them, hooves glinting as they thrashed through the air. The Digimon let out an angry snort as it touched upon the ground and charged. The Chosen scattered, leaping out of the way and clearing the path as Unimon stampeded through them. Hikari fell behind a cluster of boulders as his tail whipped past her, stinging her on the cheek.

"Why is he attacking us?" Jou shouted, his glasses askew as he struggled to keep a firm grip on Elecmon's still body. He, Sora, and Mimi had dove behind the same boulders as Hikari.

"I don't know but we're helpless without our Digimon," Sora fretted.

Unimon let out a shrill neigh as he reached the top of the pathway, leaving the scrambled Digidestined in his wake. He swung around and stomped a hoof upon the ground.

"Centarumon, do something!" Taichi called from where he, Yamato, Daisuke, and Wallace had leapt out of Unimon's way. He kept a firm hand wrapped around Wallace's arm.

Centarumon looked down upon them. He had leapt up onto an outcropping of rock jutting out the mountain side. His one eye fell on Unimon. "I cannot..."

Taichi jerked Wallace roughly aside as Unimon made another charge.

"Look out!" Daisuke warned.

Light beams fled to Unimon's open mouth, clustering into a glowing ball of energy. Unimon flipped his head and spat the ball out at them. Miyako shrieked as it exploded only feet from where she, Koushirou, and Ken were standing, sending up a massive spray of debris.

"Why the hell not?" Yamato demanded as the dust settled.

"Yeah, you can't just sit there or we'll all be fried!" Daisuke shouted, diving again to the side as Unimon went galloping past. He hit the ground hard and rolled back to his feet.

Centarumon was unmoved. "You don't understand," he said as they pleaded with him for help. "I cannot risk the spread of infection. It would be even worse for you in the end."

"Infection?" Jou questioned, baffled.

"It won't be any worse for us if we're dead!" Taichi yelled back.

But Centarumon didn't have the chance to elaborate. Unimon had taken back to the sky; his leathery wings cut loudly through the glacial air. He opened his mouth: "Aerial attack!"

The Chosen took cover as the energy ball was hurled into their midst. Hikari covered her head with her arms as she and the others ducked behind the boulders.

"We can't just sit here," Mimi entreated them, trembling. "We have to do something!"

"Yeah, run!" Sora answered.

Another burst of energy hit the ground, this one closer to where they were hiding. Hikari could feel the heat waves rush past as the mud splattered up around them. The four of them prepared to sprint for the nearest cluster of boulders, where Takeru and Iori had taken shelter. But Unimon had found them. He landed on top of the boulders before them and glared down at them through his visor. Hikari could see her pale face staring back in its reflection.

"Hikari, run!" Sora grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the rocks. Just in time. Unimon opened his mouth, collecting energy for another assault. "Aerial attack!"

Hikari felt the ground give way beneath them. For a moment, it felt as if she were running in place, her feet churning through sand. And then she was falling. She and the others plummeted down the slope on a wave of mud and debris. Gravel cascaded around her.

* * *

Miyako gasped as the mudslide thundered down the mountain, carrying away her friends. Her feet moved forward of their own accord, her muscles lunging forward to help. But Unimon leapt in front of her. He reared up, his hooves flailing in the air above her head. Miyako cringed, preparing for the blow. But it didn't come. She felt someone's arms lock around her waist and then jerk her to the side as she was tackled unceremoniously to the ground.

"Sorry," Ken grunted as they hit the dirt.

Miyako couldn't answer. The air had been knocked from her lungs. She struggled to breathe as Unimon leapt over top of them, his shadow passing over their heads, and launched a charge at Taichi and Yamato. The two of them split in opposite directions, stretching Wallace between them. Luckily (or not so luckily) Yamato tripped and let go as he tumbled down the slope. Unimon turned on Taichi and lowered his head. Taichi had no choice but to bolt, dodging behind the scattered boulders as Unimon chased after him with his horn bared.

In all the chaos, Miyako realized that Wallace had been left unattended. Daisuke appeared to notice this at the same time. "Hey!" he shouted. He leapt forwards but Wallace was too quick. He ducked under Daisuke's outstretched arms and threw out his elbow. It caught Daisuke squarely in the side of the head. Daisuke crashed to the ground and lay still.

"Daisuke!" Ken shouted.

Koushirou crawled towards him from where he had taken refuge behind a boulder. He turned Daisuke's head carefully just as the younger Chosen's eyes fluttered open. "Ow."

The rest of them breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Don't let him get away," Yamato shouted from down the slope, struggling to make his way back up to them. Ken made a leap for Wallace—who had hesitated at Daisuke's fall—but missed. Staggering to her feet, Miyako lunged at him as he darted past her. But his shirt sleeve passed right through her fingers. What was with this kid? Miyako thought with a rush of fury as he darted away. He had a bone to pick with them? Then fine, pick it. Don't run away.

"Get back here!" she shouted, taking off after him sideways across the mountain.

"Miyako!" she heard Koushirou and Ken yell from behind her.

Wallace glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw her in pursuit and he kicked up his speed. Miyako started as she caught a flash of movement in the corner of her eye but it turned out to be Ken. There was a dark expression on his face as he fell in step beside her.

Wallace was fast. He was gaining ground on them. From somewhere behind them, Miyako heard Unimon discharge another attack and the mountain crumble beneath it. She tried to force the fear to the back of her mind as the earth shook. She urged her legs to move faster.

They were running out of ground. The mountain was growing steeper, rising to a sheer cliff wall above them. Wallace turned and went the only way he could go—down. Miyako felt her shoes slipping as she turned to follow him. But this direction turned out to be futile. The slope here gave way to an impassable stretch of jagged rock. Wallace hesitated and then leapt down into a crevasse running through the mountain. Miyako and Ken jumped down after him.

They caught up with him in seconds. Wallace had run straight into a dead end. He whirled around as Miyako and Ken arrived behind him. His pale eyes swept over them and Miyako felt a flash of triumph. He wouldn't be able to get away now. She opened her mouth to say as much but Wallace turned and threw himself at the rock wall. He started to climb.

"Oh no you don't!" Miyako sprung forward and reached to grab him.

"Allow me," Ken said. His mouth was set in a grim line as he seized the back of Wallace's shirt and yanked him to the ground. Wallace tumbled backwards with a yelp.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ken asked. Though his voice was quiet, he still managed to come off as fierce. Miyako had a brief flash of him back in his Digimon Emperor days but quickly shoved the thought from her head. Ken appeared calm now, though his eyes had taken on a haunted look. It was obvious that Wallace's blow to Daisuke had upset him.

"Bite me," Wallace grunted. He launched a kick at Ken's legs.

Ken fell. But before Wallace could take off, Ken managed to seize his ankle. Wallace toppled over. Miyako leapt back as the two struggled to overpower each other.

"Stop it!" she screamed at them.

But of course, neither listened. Miyako had too much experience fighting with her own siblings to really believe that they would. As they rolled across the ground, locked in a furious tangle of limbs, she tried to think of a way to stop them. "Come on Miyako think..."

Wallace punched Ken in the stomach and tried to slip out from his grasp but Ken held on tight, his arms wrapped around Wallace's neck. Wallace rolled and tried to kick Ken off of him but Ken dodged and managed to pin one of his arms behind his back. Wallace swore.

Miyako stomped her foot. She spun in a frantic circle, wracking her brain. And then it hit her. She gave a loud dramatic sniffle, buried her face in her elbow, and started to fake sob.

It didn't have any effect. After a few seconds, during which all she could hear were the boys scuffling across the ground as they exchanged blows, Miyako removed her arm. She felt heat flood to her face in irritation. This was stupid. Why did boys always have to solve everything by fighting? They didn't have time for this; their friends were in trouble. Unimon might be trampling them into oblivion even now. And Elecmon... he didn't have much time left.

"Okay, enough!" Miyako roared. Her hands balled into fists at her side.

Ken and Wallace froze. Two pairs of confused eyes fell on her. Ken's quickly softened, a pink tinge spreading across his cheeks, but Wallace merely looked curious.

Miyako let him have it. "This is ridiculous! You!" She thrust her finger at Wallace. "What the hell is your problem? I thought we worked past all your stupid little trust issues when we were in Colorado. What's with the silent treatment? You've got a problem with us? Then spit it out and quit running away like a baby! We're all in the same boat here, in case you haven't noticed. We're not solving anything while you're busy rolling around punching people!

Miyako stopped to breathe, red faced and panting. Wallace's eyes narrowed as he glared at her. He seemed to be taking her in, sizing her up. Miyako couldn't take it any more.

"Say something!" she spat.

For a second, she thought that Wallace was going to attempt to run again. But he simply rose to his feet, shaking Ken off of him. Ken stood up beside him, fixing him with a wary stare. Wallace stared right back. The expression on his face was toxic. His eyes passed over to Miyako.

"The same boat?" he finally said, his voice low and furious. "You're one to talk about working together. Where was together when the rest of us were locked out of the Digiworld, huh? Or did you think you were so much better than the rest of us to let us in on your secret?"

Miyako was fired up, ready to shoot back a response, but she was stymied by his words. She looked to Ken, but he looked just as perplexed as she felt.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Wallace exploded. "Don't play stupid! I know you've all been coming here. Pretending that the gates were closed...well that was just a big joke, wasn't it? You just didn't want to share your little paradise. .Ever since you found out that you weren't the only ones that were special..."

"Wallace-san, we haven't been to the Digiworld since before the fall of Malomyotismon," Ken said. "Why would you think that?"

Wallace rounded on him. His bright blue eyes were blazing. "Don't lie to me! I know you've been here! He told me so. That you could access the gate and that you were—"

"Who? Who told you so?" Ken interrupted. He looked startled.

Wallace threw his hands up in the air. "I told you not to—"

"We're not lying to you, all right?" Miyako snapped. "So shut up about it already. You think we've been to the Digital World? Then explain where our partners are! Explain why our D3s were hunted down and destroyed! Explain why the hell we're being attacked and the Digital World is in shambles sand our friend is dying and we have no idea what's going on and..."

"Miyako-san," Ken cautioned as Miyako derailed towards a meltdown.

It was Wallace's turn to look confused. He had frozen and was studying her, the bewilderment clear on his face. He seemed not to have been expecting this reaction.

"But I thought—"

"You thought wrong," Ken said bluntly. "I don't know who told you what, but we haven't been to the Digital World in over four years. The gate closed for us after Malomyotismon was defeated, the same as everyone else. We haven't seen our partners since."

Wallace still seemed unconvinced but the look of uncertainty on his face was greater than ever. He looked back and forth between the two of them. "And your digivices?"

"Destroyed," Ken answered. "They were inactive up until today. And then these creatures showed up and destroyed them. A few of them self-destructed trying to defend us."

"Creatures?" Wallace questioned. "You mean like Digimon? What are you—"

"Look, we don't have time for this right now." Ken shot a worried look at the sky. It was all they could see, trapped between the two walls of stone. "We have to get back. The others are in trouble. And Elecmon..." He trailed off. "Please, just come with us. We're all looking for answers. I'm sure there are things we can both help each other to understand."

Miyako sniffled, for real this time. She stood staring at the two of them, waiting for an agreement. Finally, slowly, as if it were causing him great pain, Wallace nodded.

"Great," Miyako huffed, annoyed. "Now how do we get out of here?"

The answer came from over top of them. "Do you require my assistance?"

* * *

"Jou-san! Jou!" Jou could hear someone shouting his name, though it sounded to him as if they were light years away. His head was spinning. Had he fainted during an exam again? He reached up to wipe his hair, damp with sweat, from his forehead and winced as pain shot through his arm in response. As he stiffened, he became aware that his entire body was aching.

It came back to him: the attack on the mountain, the mudslide which had carried him away, Elecmon's battered body. His eyes snapped open. Oh no, Elecmon! Frantic, Jou scrambled across the heap of rocks, searching for the injured Digimon. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Elecmon resting a few feet away, his red fur unmistakeably in the weak overcast light.

Jou crawled over the pile of debris and pulled Elecmon into his arms. He laid a palm on the Digimon's chest, relaxing a little when he felt it rising and falling beneath his touch.

"Jou-san!"

"Are you all right?"

Iori and Koushirou arrived beside him, trailing an avalanche of pebbles behind them as they slid down the slope and landed on the mass of rocks. The mudslide had carried him halfway down the mountain. Jou glanced over. A few feet to his left, Daisuke and Takeru were helping the girls out from the rubble. Though they were visibly shaken, no one appeared to be hurt.

"Where are the others?" Jou asked as they helped him to his feet. Koushirou relieved him of Elecmon for a moment so that Jou could check over his own battered limbs. He was bleeding from several small scratches—the sight of his own blood still made him squeamish, even after all of his preparation for medical school—but he seemed to have escaped serious injury.

Iori cast a worried look back up the mountain. "I don't know. Yamato shouted that he was going after Taichi. I'm not sure what happened to Ken or Miyako though."

"They went after Wallace," Koushirou provided. He looked troubled.

"Yeah," Daisuke said, stomping over with the others to join them. He was wearing a furious expression and there was a bruise forming on his left cheek. "The stupid piece of—"

"Look!" Hikari interrupted him, pointing upwards.

They looked. From near the place where they had fallen (at least, Jou assumed it was there given the large craters now demarcating the area), he could see two black shapes running towards them. One had unruly, flyaway hair and the other was clearly blond.

"Oniisan," Takeru breathed in relief.

"Thank goodness," Sora murmured.

Mimi gasped. "Oh no, look behind them!"

Just behind Taichi and Yamato, another figure took shape. This one was much larger. Jou recognized Unimon as he let out an ear-piercing whinny, wings flapping above him.

"Not again," he groaned.

"We can't just stand here," Koushirou said.

Jou looked to either side of him for an escape route but they were stuck halfway up the mountain. The closest cover was the jungle and it was still yards beneath them.

"We'll never make it," Sora said, echoing his thoughts.

From ahead, Taichi had spotted them. He waved his hands above his head. "Incoming!"

"Run!" Yamato shouted at them.

But there was nowhere to run to. The Chosen tensed. Jou could feel the sweat trickling down his back as his heart picked up its pace. He clutched Elecmon against his chest.

"Get back!"

Jou's head whipped around at the sound of the gravelly voice. But there was no one in sight. The other Chosen looked in all directions, baffled. Jou felt the ground near his right toe shift. He glanced down and then leapt back with a yelp. Staring back at him from the gaping crack between two large boulders was an enormous pair of blue eyes. They blinked.

"Get back," the voice repeated.

The Digidestined staggered backwards as the rocks gave way beneath them, clearing a large hole in the rubble. As the boulders fell away, Jou could see that a secret door had been thrown open beneath them, revealing a tunnel that led into the mountain. It was pitch black inside. All he could see were the two bright eyes blinking against the darkness.

"Hurry!" the voice insisted.

They didn't have a choice. Against his better instincts, Jou let the others herd him inside. Hikari and Takeru hesitated at the entrance and glanced back for their brothers.

"Come on," the voice urged them.

But they didn't move. Jou could hear Unimon's hoof beats getting closer. He squeezed his eyes shut, his finger nails digging into Elecmon's bristly fur. Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up...

Taichi and Yamato hurled themselves onto the ground before the tunnel, their shoes kicking up large clouds of dust as they landed. Without a moment's hesitation, Daisuke leapt forward, seized them both by the forearm, and yanked them inside. Unimon's hooves slammed into the ground where they had been standing just seconds before. He turned, mouth hanging open with another ball of energy swirling on his tongue. Jou braced himself, waiting for the blow to come. But at the last second, the door slammed shut and they were plunged into darkness.

Jou flinched as the blast rattled the door on its hinges. But it held. He let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He wasn't the only one. Then suddenly, an orb of orange light erupted in the tunnel, just inches from his face. Jou stumbled backwards with a yelp.

"Relax Jou-san, it's just me." Yamato's face was reflected eerily in the light from his cigarette lighter. Slowly, he shone the light over the lot of them and then directed it further inside the tunnel to where a tall shadow stood lurking. "Who's there?" he asked the darkness.

The Digimon stepped forwards into the amber glow. The first thing Jou noticed was its feet, huge and monstrous. His eyes traversed upwards to the bony club clutched in its fist to the mane of wild grey hair and beastly horns protruding from its head. Its mouth dangled open, exposing a wide, almost comical grin full of razor sharp teeth. Its skin was a rich green.

"O-Ogremon?" he asked.

Ogremon's head bobbed up and down. "Thought you'd never see me again, huh?"

Another blast shook the door. Mimi shrieked. But not from terror. She pushed her way to the front of the group, her face radiating joy. "Ogremon! I can't believe it's you!"

"You guys know this dude?" Daisuke muttered somewhere behind Jou.

Ogremon seemed pleased by Mimi's response. If it were possible, his mouth seemed to split even wider. His vibrant blue eyes shone in the dark as he beamed at them.

"Um sorry to interrupt, Ogremon, but I don't suppose this tunnel leads somewhere else?" Sora asked with a nervous look at the door. It trembled beneath Unimon's hooves.

"Of course it does. That's how I got here," Ogremon told them.

"Great, then let's get out of here!" Taichi exclaimed with exasperation.

The Digidestined scrambled into place behind Ogremon as he led them down the tunnel. Jou crept forwards, feeling claustrophobic. The roof of the tunnel hovered just inches from his head. And it was cold down here, even colder than it had been outside. He found that he was shivering. He pulled Elecmon tighter against his chest, trying to give him some of his body heat. The Digimon's breathing was very faint. His chest was rising and falling in rapid succession.

"How's he doing?" Takeru asked, moving up beside him.

"He's hanging in there," Jou answered. He winced at the loud way in which his voice rebounded off the tunnel walls. He sighed. "But I'm afraid that if he doesn't get help soon..."

"It'll be okay, Jou-san." Sora's voice floated to him out of the darkness. But even she couldn't conceal the worry in her tone. "Ogremon will be able to help us."

"What about the others?" Daisuke asked from somewhere behind them. "How will we find them now?" A loud banging echoed from the end of the tunnel as he spoke.

"They'll be okay, Daisuke-kun," Taichi spoke. "They know how to handle themselves."

"But without their Digimon..."

"It'll be okay Daisuke," Taichi repeated a little too sharply. The stress in his voice told them all what his words didn't. Jou could feel the same emotion rising in all of them. Fear.

"What ever happened to Centarumon?" Iori's voice echoed from off to the right. He seemed to be trying to change the subject. "Did he manage to escape okay?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Koushirou answered. "He was there one minute on the ledge and then he wasn't. He must have fled while we were under attack."

Daisuke snorted. "Coward."

"Daisuke-kun," Hikari chided softly, though it didn't sound as if her heart was truly in it.

No one said any more as they continued. Jou knew that they were all thinking the same thing. Centarumon had abandoned them. There had been a time when the Digimon of this world would have died to defend them. Many of them had, including Ogremon. Not for the first time, Jou wondered what had happened to so drastically change this. He was afraid he might not want to know the truth.

* * *

Koushirou would never admit it to anyone, but he was afraid of the dark. He knew, perhaps better than anyone, that there was nothing inherently threatening about the dark itself. After all, hadn't he learnt the hard way that monsters were just as likely to attack you in the daylight as in the darkness? There was just something about the way that it closed in on you, smothering you and making you hyperaware of its presence, that disturbed him. Koushirou had slept with a nightlight on (and as he grew older, his laptop screensaver) for as long as he could remember. Without some sort of illumination to hold the shadows at bay, he felt exposed.

But he had nothing now. His laptop wasn't working and his cell phone was sitting somewhere back on Earth, lost in their flight from the creatures. Except for the occasional flicker of Yamato's lighter, they marched forwards in total blackness. He was beginning to feel as if he was suffocating. But it was more than just the darkness—in its literal sense—that hung over him. It was their lack of direction, the questions devoid of answers. Koushirou had known that something was amiss in the Digital World the second he opened his eyes. It was driving him crazy that he couldn't pinpoint what it was. For once, his mind was absent of theories.

He moved along blindly with the others, oblivious even to who was walking beside him (though he had a feeling it was Mimi owing to the soft noises she kept making in her throat like something was bothering her). Koushirou knew that following a formerly antagonistic Digimon into a dark tunnel with no idea where they were going wasn't the most fundamentally sound idea, but he didn't see what other choice they had. It was getting to be a recurring theme.

They walked uphill for longer than Koushirou could calculate. His legs were aching. For the first time that day, he realized he was thirsty. And hungry. His stomach growled loudly in the quiet and he felt a blush that no one could see spread across his face. He tried to think of the last time he had eaten. His mother had thrust a glass of orange juice and a hardboiled egg upon him that morning before he'd run out the door to the post office for her, but he'd only taken the time to gulp down a few sips of the pulpy juice before rushing off. Now he found himself wishing he had at least finished the glass. He could practically taste the tangy liquid on his tongue...

"Look! We must be coming to the end," Sora said.

Koushirou opened his eyes. Up ahead, the darkness had started to dim.

The Digidestined hastened towards the light, drawn to it like Mothmon to a lamp. Ogremon glanced back to check that they were still behind him and was nearly bowled over as they poured past him into the open. Koushirou stepped out of the tunnel after Mimi (his hypothesis had been correct) and found himself in a low-ceilinged stone room. It was circular with two openings—the tunnel from which they'd just emerged and another hole cut in the wall, this one covered with a richly embroidered tapestry featuring a crown set upon a scarlet throne.

"Where are we?" Jou wondered, squinting in the sudden brightness.

Koushirou tapped a brass candle holder built into the wall. The candle atop it flickered.

"Inside Infinity Mountain," Ogremon answered, stepping out of the tunnel and swinging a wooden door shut behind him. For a second, the door just sat there. But as they stood watching, it shimmered in the air and then disappeared, leaving only the appearance of raw stone.

Daisuke's jaw dropped. Mimi clapped her hands together in surprise.

"A secret door," Yamato commented, sounding impressed.

"Genius," said Taichi.

"We're inside the mountain?" Takeru asked, looking around. He seemed a little disconcerted. He nodded at the tapestry. "Where does this lead?"

Ogremon bounded over to the tapestry and held it open. "See for yourselves."

The Digidestined stepped into the next room. Koushirou stifled a gasp. This chamber was much larger than the last. The ceiling was high and covered with stalactites whose crystalline surfaces glittered in the light cast from the many candles positioned around the room. At the far end, a waterfall poured down from untold heights. It filled the room with a thunderous roar and sent a creek winding from one end of the room to the other. But what drew Koushirou's attention, indeed all of theirs, were the three people seated on cushions in the middle, stuffing their faces with bowls of rice and looking for all the world like they'd never been more at home.

"Ken!" Daisuke shouted.

"Miyako-chan!" Hikari and Iori chimed in unison.

Wallace's name remained unspoken but he sat there all the same, staring around at the newcomers with a sullen look. Koushirou noticed that he was unrestrained.

"Hi guys," Miyako said with a bright smile. She gestured to the crates stacked behind her. "Care to join us? There's loads to eat if you're hungry. We were going to wait but... "

"We thought we'd lost you," Sora exclaimed with relief.

"How did you get here?" Koushirou asked. He looked around the cavern, assessing the numerous tunnels which opened up into the room. He glanced towards Ogremon.

"Don't look at me!" Ogremon said quickly. "I didn't bring them here."

"Centarumon did," Ken explained. Koushirou noticed that he wasn't eating. There was a shadow of a bruise forming along his jaw line. Now that Koushirou was paying attention, he noticed that Wallace looked a little rough too; his bottom lip was swollen and bloody.

"Centarumon?" Yamato asked in surprise. "But he abandoned us on the mountain."

Ken nodded. "He couldn't fight with Unimon. He came after us instead and brought us here. He went back out to look for the rest of you."

"This was where he was bringing us?" Koushirou asked.

"To Ogremon?" Sora added with surprise. "No offense Ogremon."

"None taken," the Digimon grinned.

"No, he was—"

"He was bringing you to see me."

The Chosen turned as one towards the sound of the voice. It had come from behind the waterfall, just audible over the sound of the water crashing against the rocks. They could see a tall shape silhouetted behind it. Koushirou squinted against the mist. There was something familiar about the shape of the silhouette. Something in the way that it held itself.

"Who's there?" Taichi called out. "Show yourself."

There was a beat of silence following these words. Koushirou felt his body tense as the anticipation heightened. Ogremon let out an irritated huff of air and folded his brutish arms across his chest. "Drama queen," he muttered. The rest of the Chosen held their breaths.

And then Leomon walked out from behind the waterfall.

* * *

Wallace stared at the last few grains of rice sticking to the inside of his bowl. The other Digidestined had taken seats around him, devouring the food that had been given to them. Leomon sat at the head of their makeshift circle, surveying them all with his intent feline eyes. Every so often, Wallace felt the Digimon's gaze fall on him. While the others had all but ignored him—save for a few dirty looks and underhanded comments, mostly from Daisuke—Leomon seemed to have a keen awareness of his presence. Wallace fidgeted uncomfortably under the attention, keeping his eyes trained anywhere but around the fierce lion guardian.

For a while, all that could be heard was the clatter of chopsticks against the wooden dishes. Wallace spun his bowl idly on the hard ground in front of him. He wished that the others would finish eating already. He was anxious to address the questions that had been burning in his mind since he had spoken with Miyako and Ken in the chasm. He had been so sure of their betrayal, so angry. But their words had replaced his outrage with a sort of irascible confusion. He didn't know what to think anymore, or who to believe. Inside, his head was a mess.

It seemed to take hours for the others to finish eating. Even Ogremon grew impatient. After his sixth joke went by unanswered, he got up and disappeared into the tunnels, grumbling under his breath about poor guest manners. When at last Daisuke had set his bowl aside and stretched his arms above his head, the short red headed boy Wallace recognized as Koushirou turned towards Leomon. A sense of stillness fell upon the room immediately.

But the pretty older girl with the long brunette hair—Wallace was pretty sure this was Mimi—was the first one to speak: "Leomon, how's Elecmon? Is he going to be all right?"

Wallace's eyes flickered to the small, red Digimon lying on a cushion at Leomon's side. Though he was still unconscious, his breathing had taken on a steady rhythm. When the others had first gotten there, Leomon had given them a salve to spread across Elecmon's wounds. He had also provided the one called Jou with gauze to wrap around the worst injuries.

"He will recover, thanks to you," Leomon assured them.

The Chosen seemed relieved by these words. Mimi nodded and closed her eyes. But a few others still wore dark looks. Ken's face in particular appeared to be shadowed with thought.

"What did this to him?" Takeru asked.

"I'm afraid that's a long story. And not one with an easy answer."

"But one that we need to know," the older blond—Yamato—insisted.

Leomon inclined his head. "Yes, and you will. But I think it would be wiser to begin with _your_ story. Tell me how you came to be here. It may fill in the blanks in my own." Leomon's eyes darted to Wallace who quickly found a small pebble to stare at near his shoe.

"Well, it's sort of a long story itself," the red headed girl admitted.

"Not like we're going anywhere," Jou sighed.

The others murmured with agreement. They looked amongst each other, waiting for someone to begin. Koushirou took a deep breath. "Well, it began with our digivices..."

Wallace listened as the Digidestined launched into an explanation of how they had come to arrive in the Digital World. He listened to them talk about how their digivices had been reactivated. And how their brief hope at this turn of events had been shattered by the appearance of monstrous creatures whose sole aim it appeared had been to destroy them. A tumult of emotions fled across their faces as they took turns speaking. Wallace found himself studying them, searching their expressions—almost desperately—for a hint of deceit of disillusionment. But their reactions were candid. The red headed girl's voice broke when she described how her digivice had disintegrated into pieces in her hands. Miyako's face reflected her horror when she recounted how she had been ambushed on the train. In all of their eyes, Wallace could see the truth. But he didn't feel comforted by this revelation. If anything, his unease was growing. Because if they were telling the truth, then that meant he was wrong. That he had been lied to.

Leomon's expression was grave by the time they finished speaking. He had looked ragged before with scars marring his tawny chest and ragged chunks torn from his ears, but now he looked exhausted. Every word the Chosen had spoken seemed to dishearten him.

"What does it mean, Leomon?" Hikari asked. Her voice was quiet, but steady.

The others watched him expectantly. Leomon sat for a moment in silence before rising and walking to the waterfall. He stared into it, his great paw-like hands locked behind his back in an almost human gesture. For a second, Wallace thought that he was going to ignore their questions. Walk away and leave them in the dark. But at last, his baritone growl filled the cavern.

"It means that things are worse than I thought," he said.

"What do you mean?" Koushirou pressed.

Leomon turned to face them. "It isn't easy to explain. It started four years ago, when you fought your last battle against Malomyotismon. You'll recall that one of your own gave up his life. He meant to undo the harm that had been done by Myotismon and his own actions."

"Oikawa," Iori said with a nod.

"Yes, Oikawa intended to right his wrongs with this final act of selflessness. And for a while, he did. His sacrifice brought peace back to our world. But there were consequences. You see, our worlds were never made to mix. Oikawa's sacrifice may have eradicated the evil that had been left behind, but it also had the effect of weakening the natural barrier between our worlds."

"Weakening?" the big haired one—Taichi—questioned with surprise. "How could it have weakened it? I thought the whole point was to restore the balance and all that jazz."

"Yeah... Then why were we sealed out?" Koushirou asked. His mouth was turned downwards in confusion. "Theoretically, a weaker barrier should have increased our access."

Leomon shook his head. "A defense mechanism. Oikawa's data was absorbed into the code that allows our world to exist, but his data wasn't wholly compatible. It was human. In order to try and rebalance itself, the Digiworld expelled all it could of your world. It locked you out and depowered your digivices. Of course, the damage had already been done."

"What do you mean by damage?" Yamato asked with narrowed eyes.

Leomon looked away, seeming to contemplate what he was about to say next. The waterfall pounded against the cavern floor behind him. "The fabric of our world has been compromised. You have already seen this. Our world has become more human. This is why Primary Village has become a graveyard. Digimon are no longer reborn. We can die."

A deafening silence met his words. All they could hear was the waterfall.

"But that's not all, is it?" Koushirou asked after a pause.

The others looked terrified, no doubt wondering how this could get worse. Even Wallace felt a thrill of trepidation. He listened as Leomon delivered his next words.

"No. Our worlds are not the only ones which have begun to merge."

"What are you saying?" Yamato asked.

"You mean to tell us that there are more worlds out there?" Jou asked.

"You've been there before," Leomon reminded them.

Wallace was lost. He looked to the others to see if this made more sense to them than it did to him. Some looked just as confused as he felt. But the majority were wearing troubled expressions. And a few looked flat out overwrought. Hikari's face was grey in the candlelight. Ken's entire body had gone rigid, though his expression was blank. Takeru looked upset.

"The Dark Ocean," he whispered.

"Yes," Leomon answered. "There is a being out there—we do not yet know who he is or what is his goal—but he has taken advantage of the weak barriers. The boundary between the Dark Ocean and our worlds has already been breached in the past. Now, it is weaker than ever."

"What does that mean?" Miyako asked, looking aghast.

"It means that the Dark Ocean has begun to spill over into this world. And soon it will into yours. The Unimon you encountered has been corrupted by this darkness. I believe it is the same with the Meramon who attacked Elecmon. All throughout our world, Digimon are succumbing to it. It started when the Demons came, years after you left."

"Demons?" Ken asked. His voice sounded hollow.

Leomon nodded. "We call them that for lack of a better name. For they are neither Digimon nor human nor shadow, but a hybrid from all three worlds."

"Is that what—"

"Your description matched them perfectly," Leomon answered Daisuke.

The Chosen were quiet. They seemed to be having a hard time absorbing what they were hearing. Leomon took advantage of their stupor to continue.

"It is my belief that these Demons targeted your digivices in an effort to prevent you from returning. Whoever their master is, he or she must have been afraid that you would come back to interfere. As for your digivices' self-destruction, I cannot offer any insight. Perhaps they were launching their own defense mechanism. In any case, the fact that the Demons were able to enter your world is proof that the barriers are growing weaker. I fear they will not hold much longer."

"And what happens then?" the red headed girl asked numbly.

Leomon's face grew dark. "The three worlds will overlap; they will become one."

Silence engulfed them. Wallace could hear it pressing against his eardrums, deafening him. His mind was reeling with the facts he had just heard. He was having a hard time taking it all in—other worlds and demons and the end of the world as he knew it. An apocalypse of sorts.

"We're here though," Taichi said eventually. He looked up, the shadows easing from his face. He looked at Leomon with his jaw set. "We made it. That email. You sent it to help us, didn't you? Or Gennai did. Speaking of which, where's the old guy gotten to anyways?"

"Email?" Leomon asked sharply. "What email?"

Wallace looked up, his heart pounding at this pronouncement.

"The one I got this morning," Taichi answered. "You know, with the digicode..."

"You didn't mention this before," Leomon growled.

Taichi's face took on a sheepish expression.

"It brought up the gate on my computer," Koushirou provided, coming to his rescue. "I wasn't able to find it before. But I punched in the code and it brought me right to it."

"Do you know who sent it?" Leomon asked.

"There was no sender address," Koushirou answered.

"Well, it could have been Gennai," Taichi said, trying to salvage himself.

Leomon paced back and forth across the cold ground, his nails clicking upon the stone. "No, I don't think it could have. Gennai has been gone for a long time now. He bade me to wait here on the chance that you might return someday. I haven't seen him in almost fifteen years."

The Chosen looked stunned. Their expressions quickly faded to despair.

"You're kidding," Daisuke said.

"Where did he go, Leomon?" Mimi asked.

"To look for the Sovereigns."

"They're missing?" she asked with surprise.

"They're not easy to find," Leomon replied, flicking his tail.

Wallace shuffled. His foot was beginning to fall asleep beneath him. As he moved, he felt Leomon's eyes fall on him. He made the mistake of looking up, right into his piercing gaze.

"You have not spoken yet," Leomon said.

At once, all eyes fell on him. Wallace squirmed in the sudden spotlight. He opened his mouth, prepared to tell them off in the crudest terms he could think of, but then he caught Miyako's eye. She was staring at him with an expectant expression. He remembered how upset she had been on the mountain and suddenly, despite himself, he didn't want to back out.

Wallace sighed. He didn't want to tell them. More than anything, he didn't want to tell them. He just wanted it to disappear, to pretend like it never happened. But of course, things didn't work like that in the real world. Or whatever this was. Sooner or later, they would find out what he had done.

So he told them. He told them everything, about the email he had received three days ago and how it—along with his digivice—had led him to the Digital World. He told them about the man who had met him on the barren tundra of File Island. At least, he had assumed it was a man. He had never actually seen his face, bundled as it was beneath a scarf and hood.

The man had asked for Wallace's digivice. He claimed he was trying to repair the Digidestineds' access to the Digital World. And Wallace had believed him. Why wouldn't he? The man had brought him here. He had told him about Lopmon and Terriermon, how much they missed him and how he would bring them to Wallace just as soon as he looked over the digivice. And the man told him about the others—the twelve of them who still came here in secret to visit their partners. Wallace had been enraged at this. He had planned to wait for them, to call them out on it. The man had encouraged this. He left, promising to return with Wallace's digivice and his Digimon. Wallace had still been waiting for him to return when the others had shown up.

When he finished, it seemed that no one had anything to say. The Chosens' faces were a collection of sympathy and disgust and disbelief. Even Leomon looked stunned.

"How could you?" Yamato demanded. The look on his face was one of mingled anger and horror. "You should never _ever_ trust someone who doesn't show his face!"

"What were you thinking?" Koushirou blurted.

"He wasn't," Taichi said with difficulty.

"Guys, Wallace-san has never been to the Digital World. He might not have known—"

"He didn't know not to give his digivice to a total stranger?" Yamato cut the red headed girl off.

Her face reddened. "You might have done the same if you were in his position."

"I would never—"

"Enough," Leomon interrupted Yamato. "What's done is done. There's nothing that can be done about it now. Wallace too has suffered the cost of his decision."

Wallace looked up, still simmering with anger. He wanted to tell them all that they would have done the same thing, if placed in his shoes. If they had hearts at all, they would have done whatever it took to see their partners again. But the longer they stared at him the stupider he felt. Why hadn't he asked who the man was? Why hadn't he insisted on seeing his partners first?

"Leomon?" Hikari asked, breaking the stifling silence in an attempt to change the subject. She looked rather ill. "Where are our Digimon? Tell me you know where they are."

Wallace felt his stomach flip flop at the thought of his twins.

"Last I heard, they were on Server, trying to avoid infection," Leomon said.

The Chosen's face brightened just a smidge. It was the first good news they had heard.

"But they're okay then?" Miyako asked, hope surging into her face.

"I can't promise anything. But I haven't seen their names in the graveyard*. Nor have I heard of their corruption. Though, it has been a while since I heard anything from Server."

"We have to go after them," Takeru said. "We have to find them."

Taichi nodded in agreement. "Yes. Leomon, will you help us?"

Leomon gazed at them, an unreadable sentiment in his eyes. "I will do what I can."

"And then after that, we can decide on how to take on this new enemy," Taichi continued. "Digivices or no digivices, we'll find a way. We always have."

The others nodded, emboldened by his words. But a few frowned.

"But if they're not Digimon..." Iori said slowly, his eyes lost in thought.

"We'll find a way," Taichi insisted.

Daisuke grinned, getting into the spirit. "And this time, when we're done kicking ass and taking names, we'll make _sure_ our Digimon come home with us."

"I'm afraid that will be impossible," Leomon said.

"Aw, don't be so negative Leomon," Daisuke lamented.

Leomon ignored this. "Even if you were able to take on the Demons and defeat their master, even if you were somehow able to stop the coalescence, you can't get back without your digivices. There's nothing to convert your data. It would kill you."

"What are you saying?" the red headed girl asked.

Koushirou met Leomon's gaze and seemed to read the truth there. He looked away and when he raised his eyes to meet the rest of theirs, they were oddly detached.

"He means that even if we win, we aren't going home this time."

* * *

**Chapters Notes: **

1) I understand that there are numerous individuals of each type in the Digiworld (i.e. Yokomon Village). However, I am going to work on the assumption that they each have something unique about their code, something that Leomon might be able to recognize on a tombstone in order to discriminate among them.

**Next Episode: **Three worlds are merging into one with untold consequences. Darkness has corrupted the Digital World. Digimon are dying. The Digidestined are determined to find their partners and defeat their mysterious new enemy, but will they be too late? And even if they succeed, what will they do then? For they have discovered that they can never go home again. _Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters!_

_Hello? Anybody out there? Can you still hear me beneath that mountain of info I just dumped on you? I know. It's a lot. Hopefully you're all still with me. I don't really have anything nice to say about this chapter. It was a $&%& to write. Of course, it's chapter seven... I hate sevens. But that's off topic. I know everyone has had a lot of questions and I hope this has helped to answer some of them. Thanks to all my supporters, new and old. Your reviews never fail to make my day! Also, huge thanks to Cjay, my best friend, beta and co-conspirator extraordinaire. She has drawn an amazing picture for the last chapter if anyone is interested...which I can't seem to link. (Search cjay-stein on deviant art. The piece is titled "It Can't Be") _

_Thanks again for all your support. I hope to hear from you! Chapter eight will be coming soon! _


	8. Worlds Apart

**Episode 8: Worlds Apart**

She was never going home. The thought seemed unreal as Sora sat with the small of her back pressed up against the cold stone wall, her arms wrapped around her bare legs. A thin blanket lay forgotten at her feet. From across the room, the roar of the waterfall filled her ears and stifled the sound of the Chosens' soft breathing as they lay scattered throughout the cavern.

Leomon had left them a few hours ago—or was it longer?—to go and make plans for their departure. What those plans entailed, she didn't know. But they had all agreed that they should leave as soon as possible. With the darkness spreading each day, they couldn't afford to waste any time. Even now, the possibility that Biyomon or any of the others had been infected gnawed at the back of her mind. What was she going to do if her partner didn't remember her?

Ogremon was keeping watch in the tunnels. He and Leomon claimed that few other Digimon knew about their hideout, but they weren't taking any chances. Sora watched the shadows dancing on the walls from the few candles left alight, feeling hollow inside. Of all the scenarios she had imagined since arriving back in the Digital World, this fit none of them.

She hadn't believed Leomon at first. It seemed too impossible, too extreme. Hadn't he just finished telling them that they weren't meant to mix with the Digital World? How could it be then that they were trapped there forever? Of course, the worlds would come together eventually, he had reminded them. But the earth they would return to wouldn't be the same. It would be a new world, a conglomeration of the three realms. A world full of darkness and uncertainty.

Sora thought about what she had left behind: her home, family, and friends. She hadn't even said goodbye to her mom when she had darted out the door that morning to pick up Kat on the way to the hospital. Why was life like that? She wondered bitterly. Why did you never realize what you had until it was gone? Like how she hadn't recognized how important her bonds with the others had been until they'd fallen apart. How much Biyomon had meant to her until they'd been separated. How much she cared about Yamato until she had broken up with him...

All of her regrets came rushing back to the surface. She had let things get too far. They all had. But how could she fix it now? The other Chosen were remote, confined in their own private anguish. Biyomon was somewhere on Server. And Yamato had hardly looked at her since they had arrived, except for that brief instance when they had argued about Wallace. And even then his eyes had held some sort of accusation in them, a lingering sense of resentment and hurt.

Rubbing her temples, Sora peered around at the still forms of the others buried beneath their blankets. She doubted that many of them were actually sleeping. Across the room, Jou had curled up next to Elecmon in order to check up on him throughout the night. Koushirou, Yamato, and Taichi were spread out nearby. The junior team had arranged themselves in one corner. Mimi was lying on her stomach next to Sora, her face hidden in her arms. Every now and then, Sora thought she heard a sob but over the noise of the waterfall, it was impossible to be sure.

Wallace was off on his own by the crates which stored the food and various other supplies. Sora had kept a wary eye on him at first, thinking that he might attempt to run. But he hadn't moved since settling there. He was lying on his side, facing away from them all.

Sora turned his story over in her mind, wanting to be angry but unable to summon the fury. It had been hopelessly stupid, what he had done. Trusting a stranger with his digivice. Following a cryptic email into the Digiworld without alerting anyone. It was stupid, yes, but she knew that desperation made people do stupid things. She had seen if often enough with the other Digidestined throughout the years—Taichi's inception of SkullGreymon, Mimi's briefly lived stint as a self-appointed, spoiled princess. Things that they seemed to have forgotten themselves.

Something moved in her peripheral vision. Sora jumped, startled, but realized that it was just Taichi. His hair was flattened on one side from lying against the ground. She watched as he waded through the minefield of bodies towards her. He paused when he reached her, his familiar brown eyes finding hers. Putting his back against the wall, he slid down it to sit next to her.

"Can't sleep, huh?" he asked.

Sora shook her head. "You either?"

"No, I must have a million thoughts going through my head."

Mustn't us all, Sora thought to herself. A part of her felt awkward sitting next to Taichi. It had been years since they had spoken, though admittedly not quite as long as the others. They weren't able to avoid each other as completely as they'd have liked in their last years of high school. They'd ended up bumping into each other in the hallway once, both having stayed late for their respective practices. Taichi had talked her into getting a coffee with him. She didn't remember how the conversation had gone but it seemed like one moment they were sipping lattes and talking amiably about their lives and the next they were screaming over the table at each other. The store owner had kicked them out. Taichi left her an apology over voicemail the following week. But she hadn't returned the call. It was the last time she had heard from him.

"Some battle we're up against this time," Taichi remarked as the seconds trickled by in silence. He tilted his head back to stare up at the stalactite riddled ceiling. When he felt her eyes on him, he turned to look at her. Sora glanced back at the ground beneath her feet.

"I guess you could say that," she replied.

Taichi hesitated for a moment. "You look scared."

"No," Sora said too quickly. She took a breath. "I'm not scared...just sad I guess."

"You believe it then?" Taichi asked.

Sora peeked over at him, wondering where he was going with this. He was watching her intently, something unreadable in his eyes. For the first time, Sora realized how much he had changed. His face had matured. He was looking more like a man that the short, skinny little kid who had first challenged her to a soccer shootout so many years ago. Where had the time gone?

"Sora?" Taichi questioned, still waiting for her answer.

"Do you?" she fired back, uncomfortable being put on the spot.

To her surprise, the corner of Taichi's mouth pulled upwards. "Not really," he confessed.

Sora felt an irrational sense of annoyance bubble up inside her. "Why not?"

"Because, we always pull through. We've gotten through the gate without our digivices before. Remember in Myotismon's castle? Or how about the very first time at camp?"

"That was different Taichi-san," Sora explained, trying to be patient and failing. "Even if our digivices didn't open the gates, we still had them on us to convert our data."

"You've been listening to Koushirou too much," Taichi complained.

"Because Koushirou-kun is usually right. Maybe you should listen too," she said.

"Yeah, but he isn't the most optimistic person," Taichi said. He caught Sora's eye. "Hey, I can say that! Do you have any idea what he says about me? Never mind. Yeah, I know he's usually right. I'm just saying that he tends to look on the...dark side of things."

"It's called being realistic, Taichi," Sora said with a hint of exasperation.

"When did you get so glass half-empty?" he asked.

Sora glared at him, about to object, and then realized that maybe he had a point. Why was she so quick to give up? Everything that had happened to them as Digidestined had seemed improbable—even impossible—until it had actually happened. Maybe this was no different. It was going to be a challenge for sure, but wasn't there still some hope they could hold onto?

Taichi seemed to read this revelation on her face. His teeth flashed in the dark.

Sora smiled despite herself. She glanced down at the ground again, contemplating the sound of the water smashing against the rocks. "Why did we stop talking?" she asked suddenly.

Taichi looked startled by her question. His grin slipped from his face. Sora knew what was probably going through his mind. It was she who had stopped talking to him. And after all, she had been the one who hadn't returned his phone call after that night at the cafe.

"I know—" she started to say but Taichi cut her off.

"Because if we hadn't, we would have driven ourselves crazy." He looked away as he said this, his eyes sweeping across the room littered with sleeping teenagers.

Sora wasn't sure whether he was talking about the two of them or whether he meant the team as a whole. She was surprised by his tact, that he hadn't thrown the voicemail back in her face. Perhaps four years had changed more than his appearance. Even now, as he sat there absorbed in reflective silence, he was a slightly different Taichi than she remembered.

"Are you all right?" she asked him after a long pause.

Taichi looked up. "Me? Yeah, I'm fine." But at Sora's frown, he shrugged. "Just thinking about what's ahead of us. And worrying about Hikari, you know, with this darkness thing..."

"She'll be okay. She has us this time," Sora assured him.

Taichi nodded. "Yeah, I know."

They lapsed back into silence. Taichi's eyes were far away. Sora rested her shoulders back against the wall, exhausted. She considered the stillness of the room before her.

"It's going to take a lot of work," she said after a while, referring to the rift that had opened between them all. Taichi seemed to understand what she was trying to say.

"I know," he agreed. He rose to his feet and took a step away from the wall before glancing back towards her. His eyes went to the blanket on the floor. In one deft movement, he bent over and handed it to her. "It's cold," he said, returning to his own rumpled blanket.

"Thanks," Sora whispered, watching him go.

* * *

Ken was one of the first to wake up in the morning, if morning was what it was. It was impossible to determine the time, clothed as they were in the darkness of the cavern. Only a few of the others were awake. Jou was attending to Elecmon's bandages. Koushirou was in the process of taking apart his laptop. And Hikari was sitting by the stream, watching the water go rushing past. Ken saw in her face the same shadows he felt stirring inside himself. It was the influence of the Dark Ocean, he knew—its rapacious tendrils reaching out to grasp them. It was impossible to forget the feeling. Once you had been touched by it, you couldn't forget.

He tried to drive the darkness from his mind. If what Leomon had said was true then this torment was something he was going to have to get used to. He refused to let it overcome him. Not this time. Rising to his feet, he stretched out his stiff limbs. His muscles still ached from yesterday though sleep had provided some relief. Ken walked over to the stream and dipped his hands in the water. It was freezing. Shivering, he filled his palms and splashed it over his face.

Seeking a reprieve from Daisuke's snores and trying to avoid a conversation with Hikari about things he knew they'd both rather not discuss, he wandered across the room until he came to Jou and Elecmon. He hesitated for a second and then knelt beside them. "How's he doing?"

Jou glanced over at him. His blue hair was sticking in all directions; his glasses sat crooked on his nose. "Better, I think. His heart rate's gone back to normal which is a good sign."

Ken felt some weight lift from him as these words spilt from Jou's mouth. He bowed his head gratefully. Jou paused beside him, his hands frozen in the act of unscrewing the lid from the ointment Leomon had given them the night before, looking awkward. Ken was struck by how little he actually knew Jou. Though they had worked together as part of the same team and Ken had even borrowed Jou's bicycle once*, the two had never had much to do with one another.

"Can I help you?" Ken asked, trying to diffuse the disquiet.

Jou looked surprised but he handed over the jar. "Sure. Actually, that would be great. Can you apply this while I hold up his head?" He slid his hands beneath Elecmon's jaw and raised his head gently so that Ken could reach the wounds on the other side of his face.

Ken nodded and spread the salve across the half-healed gashes. Already, they looked better than they had the night before. Wounds that had still been bleeding when they'd found him were beginning to scab over. Most of the older cuts had started to disappear into his fur.

By the time they were finished taking care of Elecmon, the other Digidestined had begun to stir. Sora and Hikari went to help Iori assemble a meal from the food left in the crates. Miyako had taken off her glasses and was washing her face in the stream. Takeru and Iori were talking softly amongst themselves. Taichi and Yamato disappeared into the tunnels, announcing that they were going to find Ogremon. Only Wallace and Mimi—who had come from different time zones—remained sleeping. Leaving Elecmon in Jou's capable hands, Ken returned to the corner.

Daisuke yawned in greeting as Ken sat back down beside him.

"How's your head?" Ken asked.

Daisuke scowled. The shadow beneath his left eye had turned into an ugly purple bruise overnight. His hand moved to feel his face. "I'm still beautiful, right?"

Ken rolled his eyes.

The two of them went to help the others hand out fresh bowls of rice and green bananas Iori had found in one of the crates. Once everyone had a bowl—including Wallace who woke up and accepted his without comment, and Mimi who had to be shaken awake—they sat back down and began to wolf down their own portions. Ken didn't really feel hungry but he forced himself to eat anyways, knowing the journey ahead of them could be a long one.

While they were eating, Taichi and Yamato returned from behind the waterfall. They weren't alone. Plodding along behind them came Centarumon, Ogremon, and Leomon. Ken searched the lion Digimon's face for a hint of any news he might have, but it was impassive.

"Miyako-chan, can you pass the–oh." Mimi's eyes widened as she noticed the arrivals.

"Good afternoon Digidestined," Leomon greeted them. "Were you able to rest?"

The Chosen nodded, some more earnestly than others. Seeing that they had missed breakfast, Taichi and Yamato went to collect the bowls of rice that had been set aside for them and began scarfing it down while they stood with their backs against the cavern wall.

Takeru looked anxiously at Leomon. "How did things go?"

Leomon inclined his head. "Everything has been arranged."

Ken felt a pang of relief. He couldn't help feeling that the sooner they were on the move, the better. He had dreamt of Wormmon last night. But in it, his partner had been corrupted. The dream had ended with both of them standing on a cliff overlooking a black ocean, Ken's back to the plunging heights below. Even now, he could still feel the cold ocean spray on the back of his neck...could still smell the bitter, briny water. A shiver ran through him at the memory.

"How will we get there?" Koushirou asked, snapping the battery panel back onto his laptop with a disgruntled expression. Clearly, his efforts had been unsuccessful.

Daisuke nodded eagerly. "How soon can we leave?"

At this, Leomon exchanged a look with the other Digimon. "As soon as possible," he told them. "There's a boat waiting for you on the east side of the island. The challenge will lie in getting you there. Unimon has been patrolling the mountain. And he's not the only one."

"It seems that word has gotten out about your arrival," Centarumon stated.

"What do you mean?" Miyako asked, looking alarmed.

"It means that the longer you stay here, the greater the danger becomes," Leomon said.

"But why? What do they want with us?" Hikari asked.

Leomon met her gaze. "You are still unaffected by the darkness."

Were they? Ken wondered. Or did Leomon just mean that they weren't corrupted? Could _they_ become corrupted? This new thought sent dread tingling through his nerves.

"How will we get out of here if they're guarding the mountain?" Sora asked.

Ogremon's mouth stretched into a wide grin. "The tunnels."

"Prodigious," Koushirou exclaimed.

But the others looked doubtful.

"Will that be enough?" Yamato asked.

"Enough to give you a head start," Leomon said. "Centarumon will lead you out through the east passage. It takes you straight out to the jungle. From there, the coast is less than half a day's walk. If you're lucky, it's possible that no one will even notice your passing."

"When have we ever been lucky?" Jou grumbled but no one paid him any attention.

"You're not coming with us?" Iori asked.

"Ogremon and I will be using another exit," Leomon explained.

Ogremon's head bobbed up and down in agreement. "We're going to create a diversion."

Mimi's face paled as this sunk in. "No..."

Sora was also shaking her head. "It's too dangerous."

Ken's conscience writhed. These Digimon had already suffered too much for them. Because of them. And yet here they stood, ready to put their lives on the line for them again. He flinched as his memories flashed back to the day when he had lost Wormmon to Kimeramon. How his partner's sacrifice had torn him apart. Inside, he felt the familiar darkness churn.

"You have little choice," Leomon growled. "If anyone sees you escaping into the jungle, it could be disastrous. For all of us. This is as much our battle as it is yours."

"No," Taichi protested. "It's too much."

"Of course it is. That's what friends do."

The Digidestined whirled around as the hoarse voice echoed through the cavern. Ken's gaze landed on Elecmon. The former guardian was struggling to sit up despite Jou's attempts to subdue him. His bright blue eyes were open and fixed on the group of them.

"Elecmon," Mimi gasped.

"How are you feeling?" Takeru asked.

Elecmon ignored their concern. He stepped forward on unsteady paws, shaking Jou off of him. "We are Digimon. This is what we do. We protect our friends. Besides, do you think we've forgotten what you've done for us?" He demanded, gazing around at them all in the dim light.

"You destroyed Devimon," Centarumon said solemnly.

"And Etemon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and Apocalymon," Ogremon added.

"You freed our world, and your friend, from the influence of the dark spores," Leomon said, his eyes flickering briefly to Ken. "You saved us from Myotismon's return. And along the way, you have helped us all in more ways than we can count. We can never repay you enough."

"But it's not about that," Taichi burst out, frustrated. "We don't want to be paid back."

"And look at what we've done," Sora threw in. Her expression was distraught. "Look at what's happening. If it hadn't been for us then this never would have happened!"

"If it hadn't been for you, then we wouldn't be here to fight against it now," Leomon said firmly. His eyes had grown fierce in the darkness. He seemed to loom even taller above them. "You forget that the Digital World chose you. It _brought _you here to help us."

"Just like we are meant to help you," Elecmon said.

They were quiet. Silence resonated throughout the cavern, folding them all in its thickness. Slowly, Elecmon sank back to the ground. Jou reached forward to catch him and bring him back to his blanket. He lay upon it, still and unmoving, but watching them intently.

Daisuke glanced over at Ken. His eyes were wide, shining with the unspoken question. Ken frowned. He could offer no argument other than what had already been said. He didn't see what other choice they had. The Digimon were right. Without help, they were all doomed to fail.

"You'll need provisions," Leomon said when no one objected.

Reluctant but resigned, the Chosen shuffled to their feet to help the Digimon. Together they packed several rucksacks with food and basic necessities from the crates. There wasn't a lot and they were able to spread the items easily between the thirteen of them. Wallace was the last to take a rucksack. He looked doubtfully at the others as he slung it over his shoulders.

"You're coming, aren't you?" Daisuke asked, looking a little sour.

Wallace met his eyes. "None of that applied to me," he said quietly.

Ken studied the American Digidestined with curiosity. He couldn't help wondering why Wallace's digivice had remained intact when none of the other global Digidestineds' had and how come it had been the first to come online. Was it all part of some greater scheme? It seemed likely, almost definite, that Wallace had been lured into a trap. But that didn't explain the survival of his digivice. Did that mean that he was as much an original Chosen as the rest of them? But why had he never been involved until now? What did it mean that he was here?

"No, but maybe it applies to you now," Takeru interjected, having overhead their conversation. He hoisted his own rucksack over his shoulder. "You're here for a reason."

Wallace looked uncertain but he allowed himself to be absorbed into the rest of the group as they finished their preparations. It didn't take long before they were ready to go.

"Take care of yourself, okay buddy?" Jou said, kneeling next to Elecmon.

"We'll see you soon," Hikari said.

"It's not me that needs to take care," Elecmon said, his voice cheerful. But as he looked around at the lot of them, his face darkened. "Be safe. I know you'll find them."

The rest of them nodded, too overwrought to say any more.

Centarumon pawed at the ground with one of his hooves. He was standing at the entrance to one of the tunnels. The passage behind was bleak and lightless. "Are you ready?"

Ken adjusted his rucksack and glanced over at Daisuke who in turn looked to Taichi.

Taichi nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Daisuke hated tunnels. He had just never realized it until now. He used to spend hours digging in the sandbox as a spiky haired toddler, building tunnels for his plastic racing cars and then collapsing them in a fit of giggles. He imagined what he would feel like now if the earth were to come crushing down around them, trapping them inside the mountain. He shuddered and forced himself to keep moving. They couldn't be far now. They had been walking for ages...

The others were silent as they trudged through the blackness, following the light from the candle in Centarumon's hand. There was something about dark, claustrophobic spaces that discouraged conversation, Daisuke mused, trying to think of a joke to lighten the mood (and distract himself from imaginings of living out the rest of his life as a pancake). He nudged Ken who was walking beside him. "Hey, if an elephant and a giraffe had a race, who would win?"

"What?"

Daisuke repeated himself.

"Is that a joke?" Ken asked.

Daisuke stifled a groan. He could picture the frown Ken was wearing in his head. As much as he loved his best friend, he had to admit that he could be a real killjoy sometimes.

"Why would an elephant and a giraffe be racing?" Iori questioned.

"They wouldn't. Most wild animals will conserve energy unless threatened with immediate danger," Koushirou answered vaguely from somewhere up front.

"It's a hypo—whatever. It's just a joke," Daisuke exclaimed, irritated.

"Well it's not very funny," Mimi commented.

"Because you didn't let me finish!"

Daisuke stewed in silence for a few minutes as they traipsed onwards. Eventually, Hikari spoke up from somewhere nearby. "Who would win the race, Daisuke-kun?"

Daisuke knew that she was just humouring him but his heart soared. "Guess," he insisted.

Hikari thought for a moment. "The giraffe," she said finally.

"Wrong! The elephant. The giraffe is in the refrigerator."

Dead air met his words.

"I don't get it," Mimi said at last.

"He forgot the first part of the joke*," Daisuke heard Takeru whisper.

"I did not," Daisuke protested. Undeterred, he plunged ahead with another one. "What did Tarzan say when he saw the elephants coming up the hill?"

No one answered. Finally, Ken took pity on him. "What?" he asked in a resigned tone.

"Hey, here come the elephants up the hill!"

There was a collective groan from the other Chosen.

Pleased with himself, Daisuke grinned. They marched forwards, following the sound of Centarumon's hooves clopping against the hard ground. The tunnel began to slope downwards.

"I hate to ask this...but are we there yet?" Jou asked.

"It's not much further," came Centarumon's reply.

Daisuke was relieved to discover that he was telling the truth. A few more minutes passed and Centarumon announced that they'd reached the end of the tunnel. Daisuke rocked back and forth impatiently on the balls of his feet as he waited for the hidden door to be opened.

The wooden gate creaked outwards. Grey light spilt into the tunnel. The Chosen saw that it was raining outside. Centarumon led them out into the drizzle. Daisuke squinted as he stepped into the dull light. It was cold, but he relished the scent of the clean oxygen as it filled his lungs. The raindrops felt good against his clammy skin. Feet away from them lay the jungle. This one was even larger than the last. The width of the trees was so great that Daisuke doubted he could wrap his arms around the trunk of one. And there were street signs: on the ground, on the trees, dangling from the branches. Daisuke stared as a stop sign bearing the word "go".

"Is that everyone?" Sora asked as the rest of the Chosen emptied out of the tunnel.

The others nodded. Centarumon moved to close the door behind them. As they had seen the night before, it shimmered for a moment before disappearing against the rock.

"It's so quiet," Yamato remarked, looking around.

"Well let's not just stand here," Mimi grumbled, her arms raised above her head in a futile attempt to shelter herself from the rain. "We're going to get soaked!"

Centarumon walked to the edge of the trees and then glanced back at them. He beckoned for them to follow him. "Come quickly. And quiet! We don't want to attract any attention."

"What's that noise?" Iori asked, hesitating before the jungle.

The others froze. Daisuke turned his head to the side as a low whining noise filled his ears, like there was a mosquito buzzing nearby. He shook his head, agitated. The buzzing was growing louder. The others' faces grew apprehensive. It didn't sound like a mosquito any longer, Daisuke thought, but a wasp. Or a horde of wasps. A giant wasp. A Godzilla-sized wasp...

"What is that?" Wallace asked, peering into the grey sky.

A shadow appeared over their heads. Daisuke stumbled backwards as the gigantic beetle-like creature hovered above them. Its massive pinschers clicked loudly in the air.

"Kuwagamon," Taichi and Koushirou groaned.

"Is he infected?" Miyako squeaked.

"It doesn't matter. Kuwagamon's never been our friend!" Sora yelled.

"Run!" Yamato shouted.

"This way!" Centarumon reared up on his hind legs and charged into the jungle. As Kuwagamon dove out the air towards them, the Chosen sprang after him. Branches smacked into his face as Daisuke chased headlong after the others. He winced as one caught him below the eye, right where he had taken Wallace's blow the day before. The bruise throbbed.

"Stay together!" Taichi called from ahead.

Over the tree tops, Daisuke could hear Kuwagamon's droning growing louder. He pushed himself to run harder, hating that they had to run at all. What he wouldn't give to have Veemon at his side. They would teach this bug a thing or two about messing with the Digidestined.

His rucksack banged painfully against his shoulder. Despite the chill, he was starting to sweat. The other Chosen were slowing, fatigue beginning to set in. And still Kuwagamon was drawing closer. Daisuke could hear his wings whirring against the wind, could hear his legs crashing through the branches at the tops of trees. His lungs were beginning to burn...

BANG. The ground shook as an explosion sent shockwaves through the air. Daisuke stumbled and face planted forwards into the mud. He felt someone slide to a stop beside him and wrench him up by the shoulders. It was Yamato. He was wearing a startled expression.

Daisuke spat out a mouthful of mud. "What the—"

He broke off as the sound of rumbling reverberated through the trees. Overhead, Kuwagamon flew past them. He no longer seemed to notice them. He swung around to face Infinity Mountain, his pinschers clicking furiously before him.

"Don't move!" Centarumon whispered.

The Chosen obeyed. Daisuke listened, paralyzed. It sounded like the mountain was falling apart. But that was impossible. Wasn't it? His thoughts in the tunnel came rushing back to him and he shuddered. Kuwagamon's pinschers stopped their clacking. He shot off towards the mountain.

"What was that?" Miyako gasped, sinking to her knees in relief.

"A rockslide," Centarumon said. His one red eye was narrowed in thought.

Taichi glanced at the somber Digimon. "Leomon and Ogremon?"

Centarumon nodded. "I suspect that was our diversion."

"Do you think they're all right?" Hikari asked.

"I'm sure they're fine," Sora said. She was staring through the trees back in the direction of the mountain, her hands closed in fists at her side. "They knew what they were doing."

"We're wasting time. We should keep moving," Centarumon said.

The others nodded. Daisuke sighed. They started walking.

They continued through the trees, keeping a brisk pace that was neither a walk nor run. Daisuke could feel the mud stiffening at the sides of his face and in his hair. He worked his mouth, feeling the dried sludge crack over the top of his skin. It was starting to itch.

The jungle around them was quiet. Daisuke found that his adrenaline was still pumping, anticipating another attack. But nothing happened. The rain pelted the leaves of the canopy overhead but they felt little of it, sheltered as they were beneath the trees. After a while, he began to hear the sound of waves lapping in the distance. The ocean! They were getting close.

Centarumon led them through a last thick tangle of trees plastered with signs bearing the words "go forward" and "danger behind". They stepped out onto the beach, their shoes sinking into the soft grey sand. Daisuke stopped, gazing out at the immense body of water before them.

There was a moment of silence as the Chosen considered what lay ahead of them. Daisuke glanced over at Ken. His friend's face was tense, the black water reflecting in his eyes. Daisuke reached out and punched him in the arm. Ken flinched but his face relaxed.

"There's the boat," Sora whispered, nodding down the beach.

Daisuke followed her gaze to a collection of logs bound together in a square. His heart sank. That wasn't the boat, was it? It was more like a raft. Well, it was a raft. He followed behind the others reluctantly as they approached it. Okay, up close it was a fair size. And it did seem to be sturdily constructed. There was even a sail you could attach to the pole rising from its centre. But where were they going to take shelter from the weather? What if the water got rough?

Wallace seemed to be thinking the same thing. "That's it?" he asked.

"Well, it's bigger than what we set out on last time," Yamato reasoned.

"Yeah and look at what happened to that one," Koushirou pointed out.

"What happened to that one?" Daisuke asked quickly.

"It was swallowed by a whale," Takeru said.

Daisuke scowled, unimpressed by Takeru's sarcasm.

"The Yokomon have prepared this for you. They worked on it through the night," Centarumon explained, walking around the perimeter of the raft as he inspected it. "It is simple, but their work has always been reputable. It should bear you safely across."

"Should?" Jou echoed.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Iori said. For once, his face betrayed his nervousness. And his wasn't the only one. Miyako looked queasy. Jou, hysterical.

Daisuke could feel Veemon slipping away from him. "We have to do this!"

"Daisuke—"

"No, don't Daisuke me!" Daisuke stomped his foot he cut off Ken, effectively lodging sand in his sock. "Come on, most of you guys have done this before. And I'm sure we've all done crazier things. What's a little trip across the ocean on a raft? If a bunch of pie can make it, then so can we!"

The others stared at him.

"Are you talking about Pi*?" Takeru asked.

"Well, it might be our only shot," Koushirou admitted.

"I do trust the Yokomon," Sora added.

"What do you think?" Daisuke demanded, turning to Taichi.

Taichi was frowning at him. His face was uncharacteristically grave. He looked around at the group of them, considering. Finally, he sighed. "All right. If it floats, I'm in."

As he said this, a beastly scream rang out through the air. Centarumon's head turned in the direction of Infinity Mountain. The rain continued to fall.

"If you are going, then you should do it now," he said. _While you still can._ Though Centarumon didn't say this, the words were there, echoing in Daisuke's head.

Centarumon helped the Chosen move the raft to the edge of the water. The water rose up and down as they climbed up onto it and stored their rucksacks at its centre. Daisuke helped Taichi and Jou to push the raft out into the ocean. The water was cold against his legs.

"Here we go," Daisuke muttered, hopping up onto the raft. He watched as they began to sway out into the open water. Centarumon stood at the edge of the sand.

"Thank you for all your help Centarumon," Hikari called.

Centarumon nodded. "We will be here, waiting for your return. Beware of the darkness. And remember, if it should turn out that your partners have been corrupted..."

His words were lost as a torrent of wind caught the sail and propelled them suddenly forwards. Daisuke stumbled as the raft mounted the crest of a wave and rolled up over it.

The others waved and shouted goodbye as the wind carried them out to sea. Centarumon began to shrink into the distance, his single red eye glowing like a beacon. Before long, he was just a black speck along the shore. The Chosen fell silent as he disappeared from sight and turned around to consider the sea. Ahead of them lay an endless plain of roiling water.

* * *

The wind was livid. It rushed along the surface of the cold water, throwing mist into the air and whipping the waves into a churning maelstrom. It howled unrelentingly across the open sky, shoving the clouds together until they crackled with electricity. Lightning sparked among the seething black masses, sending blinding tendrils of heat shooting across the ocean.

On top of this ocean, thirteen individuals sat floating on a tiny square of wood. The wind stole their voices as they shouted at each other, desperately trying to keep their raft afloat. The ocean convulsed, dragging the raft down as its surface bent inwards before propelling them up towards the savage sky. Around and in between the logs, the twine began to fray from the strain.

The wind had sat placidly all day, content to spread the slow gentle dribble of rain across the sea. It had even broken apart the clouds a few times to reveal the splendour of the setting sun. But it had been quiet too long. Something was at work in the atmosphere. Something powerful and unsettling—a force of nature in itself. It had persuaded the wind into a temper. And from its temper had been born a tempest. The ocean had never known such fury at its sister's hand.

The water bucked again, swallowing the raft into its depths before spitting it out. Thirteen went down with it, only eleven came out. The wind forced the ocean to carry the other two away. It forced the ocean to bow beneath its clout. When lightning illuminated the black sky once more, only eight were still clinging to the raft. And the logs were slowly breaking apart.

But it was drawing near the land—not one of the small islands lying throughout the ocean but something much larger, a continent. The wind was losing its strength as it rushed up along the shore. It threw the last of its might into the waves, sending the white crested swells crashing onto the sand. Only a few managed to keep holding to the logs being tossed in all directions. They washed up onto the earth, bedraggled and unconscious, while their friends were borne away by the ocean's current. Overhead, the clouds began to break apart. Dawn was coming.

The wind died away. Spent, it settled into a gentle breeze. As the water began to settle back into a glassy blanket, the wind meandered across its surface and up onto the sand. It caressed the face of the boy who had landed there, fluttering the hair across his forward. Light fell onto his face as the sun vaulted up over the horizon.

The boy stirred.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

1) Reference to "Diaboromon Strikes Back"

2) Daisuke did indeed forget the joke that was supposed to go before: "How do you put a giraffe in a refrigerator? Step one – open the door. Step two – put the giraffe inside. Step three – close the door." Get it? Yeah, it's supposed to be a bad joke.

3) Reference to "Life of Pi" by Yann Martel. An awesome novel and movie by the way, and one that may have inspired certain events towards the end of this chapter.

**Next Episode:** The darkness is ever growing, but the Digidestined find some who are still true willing to aid them in their fight. With their help, they manage to make it out of Infinity Mountain alive...only to be thrown apart on stormy waters. Will the Chosen make it to Server at all? Will they be able to reassemble a team that has grown so far apart? And will they find their Digimon, or will it be too late? _Find out on the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters!_

_Hi all! Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I recently started a new job and it's been kicking my butt. (I only got this up today because I came down with the flu!) I probably won't be updating every week anymore. That said, I'll still be updating pretty regularly. A colossal thanks to all my amazing reviewers and supporters. You reviews quite literally keep my glowing for days. As always, I would love to hear from you and should have the next chapter up in good time. Until next chapter! _


	9. Keep Calm and Carry On

**Episode 9: Keep Calm and Carry On (Or Not)**

He could hear the ocean, could hear the waves whispering as they lapped up along the sand and stretched for the distant tree line before slipping back out to sea. Back and forth in a steady rhythm. Yamato was almost comfortable as he lay sprawled out upon the shore, his cheek nestled against the cool earth. The sun blazed from somewhere overhead; but though its rays dried his water-soaked clothes, it was a cold sun. He felt a shiver run through his body.

He was reminded of a song that he had written a couple of years ago. It had been a step out of his usual territory, an experiment of sorts. A song about going down with a sinking ship. It hadn't been a sad song, but one of release. Of deliverance. His band members had mocked him for it, of course. Akira said that it was too abstract, too dark, too sentimental. The Teenage Wolves had an edge to maintain, he claimed. Even then, he hadn't been able to see that their momentum was fading, their lead singer increasingly uninterested in the number of gigs they played each month or how high their singles climbed on the charts. It wasn't that Yamato had lost interest in the music. It was more that he had lost interest in himself, or rather, in who he had become.

Things had changed for him after the battle with Malomyotismon. Taichi's refusal to give up on the gate, which so assured the others in the beginning, drove him crazy. He and Sora fought to the point that it was almost a relief when they broke up. He and Takeru spoke less and less, except on the rare occasions that their parents conspired to send them off somewhere together. His father treated him like a head case, when he even acknowledged what Yamato was saying at all. One by one, he had lost all of them. Yamato was used to being alone. He even preferred the solitude most times, but not like this. Not when he had no one, not even when he needed them. He had refused to look inwards, to see what he could have done to prevent it.

Not until it was too late.

If he had only called Taichi and helped him to shoulder the burden of the team's loss instead of reaming him out for his ridiculous self-imposed blame. If he had opened up to Sora when she'd asked him to talk to her about how he was feeling. If he had taken the time to visit his brother and mom in Setagaya. If he had just shut up in front of his father and let go of his anger at being sent to the shrink. Instead, he had let them all drift away. Pushed them even. He withdrew into himself. He took up his father's habit of smoking; he started drinking; he began looking for risks, anything to break the shell of numbness which had enclosed him.

Yamato frowned as he lay there on the beach and his lips brushed against the sand, collecting particles of grit. He stirred in his semi-consciousness and instinctively wet his mouth with his tongue. Spluttering, he pulled himself upright as he ended up with a mouthful of sand.

The sunlight was grey, but bright. He raised an arm to protect his eyes from its glare and peered around. The ocean sat before him. It was tranquil, a rich dark blue with gentle waves rippling across its surface. Not at all the black menace that it had been the night before.

It came back to him with vivid intensity—the raft, the storm, the separation. Dread pooled in his stomach as he stared across the empty beach. The others were nowhere in sight.

"Takeru!" Yamato lurched to his feet. His voice was hoarse from swallowing sea water. Sand fell from his clothes as he spun in a circle. Behind him was a thick border of trees. They looked different than the ones they had encountered on File Island. Less tropical somehow with their tall spindly trunks and needled boughs. Was it possible that he had reached Server?

Yamato stumbled down the beach, searching for clues in the sand. But except for a fistful of frayed twine that may or may not have been from the raft, he came up empty. The faces of the others from the night before, dripping wet and terror stricken, flashed through his mind.

He could feel panic beginning to set in. He picked up his pace, jogging now as he moved along the water. But there was no one around. He gazed out to sea, shading his face with one hand, but the horizon was empty except for a cluster of dark clouds hovering in the distance.

The hopelessness of his situation surged up inside him. What was he supposed to do? Wander around the continent until he found the others? That was providing they were even here. What if they had washed up somewhere else? What if the Demons or the infected Digimon found them first? What if they had _drowned_? Yamato clenched his hands, vibrating with emotion.

They were alive, he told himself. They had to be. They had probably washed ashore nearby. He couldn't give up on them. He set off along the beach, trudging through the sand as the water splashed around his ankles. He would find them. There was no other option.

He followed the coastline for hours, or what felt like hours in his strung out mind. He remembered when Devimon had split them up during their first trip to the Digital World, how he had felt then in his desperation to find his little brother. Takeru was older now, but even knowing this did nothing to ease his agitation. The Digital World was not the place that it used to be, he knew. He only had to look around to be reminded of the darkness which had invaded in.

Eventually, Yamato had no choice but to stop and rest. His mouth was dry; his stomach ached with emptiness. All of the supplies had been lost with the raft, or so he assumed since he had woken up with none. Despite the chill, he was sweating. He rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows but it did little to ease his discomfort. He felt jittery, which he knew was probably a result of not having had a cigarette for the past however many hours. He sank down onto a nearby boulder and sat with his head between his knees, fighting to regain his breath in the clammy air.

Something snapped. Yamato looked up. His eyes scanned across the sand and landed on the trees a few feet away. There among the foliage, a branch was trembling as if something had recently brushed against it. Yamato rose to his feet and listened, every sense on alert. But the woods were silent. Only the ocean could be heard, its waves breaking against the shore.

"Hello?" Yamato called.

No one answered. The breeze stirred his hair, fluttering the damp strands. An insect buzzed past his ear and Yamato swatted at it. He stared at the trees, unnerved by their sudden stillness. He recalled what Leomon had told them about the infected. Deciding that he would rather not wait and find out what had made that noise—since he was betting that it wasn't one of the others—he set out again along the shore, keeping a wary eye on the tree line.

He walked for a few yards, unable to shake the feeling that someone was following him. He paused to empty his shoe of sea water and listened. Sure enough, he thought he heard a few footsteps echo after his own had stopped. He gazed into the shadows beneath the trees.

"Who's there?" Show yourself!" He scanned the ground for something to use as a weapon, but there was nothing but a few wimpy sticks of driftwood. If he was about to be attacked then there wasn't much he could do except throw sand in the direction of the assailant's eyes and hope that the wind didn't carry it away. Yet all remained quiet. The forest was still.

He was beginning to question his sanity when a voice drifted out from the forest. No, not just one voice, but two, maybe more. Distant, feminine, and definitely familiar. His heart started to beat faster. Was that who he had heard before? But they sounded too far off. He was sure that the footsteps had been closer...only feet away from him in the forest. Could he have been wrong?

He could see only one choice. If he waited around, he might lose the others. He was going to have to take the risk. With a cautious look around, he slipped into the trees, trying to move quickly in case he was about to be ambushed. Nothing happened. The forest was dense and rocky. He followed a winding path up an incline, tripping several times on the loose stones.

After a few paces, he stepped off to the side. Here he paused, pretending to examine something on the ground. He listened hard but could hear nothing behind him. A slight breath of relief escaped his lungs. Maybe he _was _just paranoid. Scanning the shadows carefully for any movement, he walked back to the path and followed it upwards. His heart continued to race.

The trail grew steep. Panting for breath, Yamato stopped to listen. For one terrifying moment, he thought he had lost the voices. But then he heard someone's shrill shout echo through the trees. Relief flooded through him like venom. He pushed himself to move faster.

The voices led him up along a cliff; the beach fell away beneath its rocky slope. He stopped at the top, lungs heaving with exertion. The voices were close here. It sounded like they were arguing. Yamato looked around him, but saw no one. He glanced down towards the beach. There, feet below him on the grey shore—oblivious to his presence—were a trio of people. He felt the tightness in his chest relax. He opened his mouth to call out to them but could only gasp, still out of breath. He looked around for a way down and spotted a path leading down the slope.

He staggered towards it, sending pebbles bouncing beneath his feet to the soft sand below. He didn't notice the bright green pair of eyes watching him from within the bushes.

* * *

Daisuke's head was ringing. It felt like the time he had attempted a barani* on the trampoline during gym class and somersaulted off the edge, knocking himself out cold. He groaned, shifting his position on the hard ground and slid his arm out from beneath his body. His fingers were numb, his hand asleep. He flipped onto his back and groaned again. What was with this futon? And why was he wet*? Unable to get comfortable, he opened his eyes to blackness.

Panic rocketed through his body. He couldn't see anything, not even his own limp hand as he waved it in front of his face. Had he gone blind? He sat upright, listening to his heartbeat pound inside his ears. Gradually, he became aware of another noise. Breathing. Soft and slow and definitely close by. He stretched out a foot and his toes nudged someone's still body.

"Who's there?" Daisuke demanded, his voice echoing in the darkness.

The body made an indistinct noise in its throat. Daisuke leaned forwards, trying to decide whether or not the sound had been human. But as he moved, he heard something shift behind him. He jumped up in an effort to put space between himself and whoever (or whatever) it was, but only managed to konk his head on the ceiling above. Pinpricks of light erupted before his eyes. He fell back to the ground, every curse word he had ever learnt tumbling from his mouth.

"Daisuke-kun, is that you?"

Daisuke removed his hand from the goose egg swelling beneath the band of his goggles.

"Jou-san?" he asked. "Who else is here? What the hell happened to us?"

"I'm here," someone spoke. Daisuke could tell from the accent that it was Wallace.

"Where are we?" Jou asked. "What happened? The raft...oh god*. The storm!"

A memory of being dragged under water entered Daisuke's head. He shuddered as he recalled how the raft had broken apart, dumping them all into the sea. The others! Daisuke's eyes scoured the darkness. He threw himself onto all fours, feeling his way across the ground for any more bodies that might be around. He tripped over someone's outstretched leg—Wallace's he was sure, judging by the feel of denim against his fingertips and not Jou's dress slacks.

Meanwhile, Jou's voice was rising steadily higher and higher with hysteria. "Are we dead? We drowned, didn't we? I knew this wasn't a good idea. I told you that we shouldn't—"

"We're not dead," Wallace said sharply.

"What makes you so sure?" Daisuke asked, freezing in place as he contemplated this new theory. Inwardly, he felt that death wouldn't be this painful. He rubbed his head, wondering what the odds were of Jou having any ibuprofen on him. The thought _almost_ caused him to grin.

""You're not dead," a new voice said as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

Daisuke jumped. Jou gave a small yelp and scrambled backwards—or forwards (Daisuke had no idea where he'd been in the first place)—effectively landing on Daisuke's fingers. Daisuke swore and tried to push Jou off of him, accidentally elbowing him in the head as he did.

"Who's there?" Wallace asked in alarm.

The voice didn't answer. All three Chosen were breathing heavily. Daisuke's eyes stayed trained in the direction the voice had come from, though he couldn't make out anything.

"Hello?" Wallace called.

"I'm still here," the voice spoke quietly.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked, his heart pounding at the realization that they weren't alone. He didn't recognize the voice. It was young but somber sounding. Slightly masculine.

"It's not important," the voice said.

"Of course it is," Wallace objected.

"Are you a friend or a foe?" Jou asked nervously.

"Digimon or...not?" Daisuke added.

There was a brief silence. "Digimon, I guess."

"What do you mean, you guess?" Daisuke was getting impatient. His head was pounding; he was blinder than one of Myotismon's bats; he had no idea where his friends were (or even where he was), and he was still no closer to finding Veemon. "What kind of Digimon are you?"

"Tell us," Wallace insisted when the voice didn't answer right away.

"I don't have to tell you anything," the voice answered, suddenly cold.

Daisuke felt a rush of outrage flood through him.

Jou must have sensed the growing tension because he nudged Daisuke in the ribs. At least, Daisuke was sure he meant to elbow him in the ribs; the jab landed on his clavicle instead. Jou spoke: "Please, we don't know where we are or what's happened. Our friends are missing. They could be hurt somewhere. Can't you at least tell us where we are? We mean you no harm."

The Digimon was silent and Daisuke was sure that he wasn't going to tell them anything. Frustration pulsed inside him. The silence grew heavier. But at least, the Digimon spoke.

"We're in a cellar. It's only temporary."

"What?" Daisuke asked. "A cellar? Where? Why?"

"What do you mean temporary?" Jou questioned.

"Let him talk," Wallace hissed at the two of them.

Daisuke set his jaw but fell quiet.

"I don't know a lot. I was here before you got here. The Vegiemon threw you in—"

"The Vegiemon?" Daisuke interrupted. "But they wouldn't—"

"They could've been infected," Jou said. "They must have found us near the water."

Wallace made a hushing noise. "Would you two shut up?"

The Digimon continued, sounding disgruntled. "It was just you three. They didn't bring anyone else. The Geckomon that was here before me said that they don't keep their prisoners here long. They come back after a while and take us somewhere else. He didn't know where..."

"Did they take him too?" Jou whispered.

There was silence. Daisuke imagined that the Digimon must be nodding. For a few minutes, none of them spoke. Daisuke tried to imagine what horrible thing might await them when Vegiemon returned. Would they be taken to an evil overlord? That might be okay. He would love the give the dude behind this whole scheme a piece of his mind. But what if they were taken to be tortured or something? He gulped and decided that he didn't want to find out. Kneeling, he raised himself up carefully and rested his hands on the ceiling above them.

"What are you doing?" Wallace asked as Daisuke bumped against him.

"Trying to find a way out of here," Daisuke muttered, sticking his tongue between his teeth as he ran his hands across the stone ceiling. His fingers skimmed across a thin crack and he felt the texture change. It felt like there was a wooden hatch above them. He gave it a push.

"You can't escape," the Digimon said.

"Says who?" Daisuke asked. The hatch held. He pried at the thin cracks at the edge with his fingernails, seeing if he could loosen it, but this only made his fingers ache.

"I've tried. There's no way out," the Digimon said.

"Well, maybe you didn't try hard enough." Daisuke positioned both hands over his head and pushed with all his might. Dust sprinkled down into his face, but the hatch refused to budge.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Daisuke-kun," Jou said. "What if someone's on guard up there and they hear you...?" He trailed off, seeming frightened by his own suggestion.

Daisuke ignored him and thrust his shoulder up towards the hatch.

"It's no use," Wallace said after Daisuke had rammed it several times.

Daisuke said nothing. He was beginning to feel annoyed. If the other two wanted to sit around and wait to find out what was going to happen to them, then fine. He wasn't asking for any help. But he wasn't giving up so easily. He refused to go down without a fight.

"Daisuke-kun," Jou complained as rubble showered down on top of them.

"We-have-to-get-out-of-here," Daisuke grunted between hits. His shoulder was on fire. He ignored the pain, ignored the purple lights dancing in his vision. He tensed for another blow.

"Daisuke, enough!" Wallace threw his arms around Daisuke, trying to restrain him. But just as his hands locked around Daisuke's chest, the hatch flew open. Daisuke's heart skipped. He had done it! But then he saw the shadows looming over top of him, blocking out the light.

"Argh!" Daisuke winced as a vine extended into the pit and wrapped around him, squeezing around his ribs. Another seized Wallace and wrenched the two of them apart.

He heard Jou's cry of panic as the Vegiemon snatched him too. The Digimon said nothing as they hoisted him from the cellar and held him suspended in the air. Squinting in the sudden light, which Daisuke could see was from several candles arranged in holders around the stone room, he counted five Vegiemon with their putrid yellow bodies and leering red eyes.

"Help us!" Wallace called to the Digimon in the cellar. Daisuke caught just a flash of its eyes before the wooden hatch was thrown down and locked over top of him. Apparently the Vegiemon weren't interested in the other Digimon at that moment. Or maybe the Chosen were just higher priority.

"Why are you doing this?" Daisuke shouted at the Vegiemon. "What do you want?"

The Vegiemon didn't answer. There was a strange look in their eyes, one that was oddly vacant. They laughed nonsensically as they secured their vines around the Chosen, keeping them off the ground, their feet dangling against the floor. Daisuke found it difficult to breathe as they carried them out of the room and into a long, dark corridor marked with more candles.

"Where are they taking us?" Wallace managed to choke out.

"Probably to torture us," Jou moaned. "Or to kill us. Or worse!"

"Worse?" Wallace demanded. "What could be worse?"

They were about to find out, Daisuke realized. The Vegiemon pushed through a wooden door at the end of the hallway and toted them into a much wider foyer. High up on the walls were long, narrow windows. Faint grey light streamed through them, falling upon a flagstone floor. They appeared to be in a fortress of sorts, maybe even a castle. The Vegiemon arrived at a staircase. There were no other Digimon, Daisuke observed. The entire place seemed to echo with silence, the only sound the constant giggling of the Vegiemon as they carried them downwards.

They arrived at another hallway. The candles here gave off an orange glow. Daisuke squirmed against his bonds, his ribcage aching, but his captor only gripped him tighter. The Vegiemon found a second staircase and they plunged even deeper into the fortress.

The door at the bottom of these stairs was carved from stone. The two Vegiemon in front had to work together to pull it open. It grated and groaned against the floor as it moved.

Daisuke's breath caught in his chest as they were carried inside the room. It was immediately clear that it was a dungeon. Thick metal bars lined a series of hollows carved into the stone walls on either side of a long passageway. Daisuke caught glimpses of eyes watching them as they passed. He recognized a Koromon shivering in the corner of one particularly small cell. A sick feeling stirred in his stomach. The Vegiemon halted at the end of the corridor.

The Vegiemon passed a key up amongst them to the one in front. He shoved it into the lock and it clicked in place. Without ceremony, the Vegiemon hurled the three of them into the very last cellar on the left. Daisuke grunted as he hit the dirt. His head spun. He tried to stand.

"Wait!" Wallace shouted, leaping up and seizing the bars as the Vegiemon retreated back down the passageway. "What are you doing this for? Why are you keeping us here?"

They paid him no attention. As they disappeared from sight and the heavy door thudded shut behind them, Wallace turned around and launched a kick at the ground, swearing furiously under his breath. He threw himself onto the ground and sat with his back against the bars.

Jou remained motionless on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. There was a faint glow from the candles outside their cell, just enough for Daisuke to take in his surroundings. Dirt floor, tall stone walls, no window. No toilet. He heard a scuffle of movement and his gaze fell to the corner, where the light didn't quite reach. His eyes widened. There was someone there!

The Digimon sitting in the shadows seemed to notice him at the same time as he did it. Daisuke caught a flash of red as its eyes widened. "Who's there?" it asked, shrinking back against the wall. Its voice was slow and weary, like it had just woken up from a long sleep. It sounded afraid. Daisuke saw another shape shift next to it. Excitement pounded through him. There wasn't just one Digimon there, but two. Another body twitched. Make that three!

"Guys!" he hissed, pointing to the corner.

Wallace looked up from the floor; Jou pulled himself into a sitting position, a look of terror plastered across his face. Daisuke crept closer to the corner, hardly daring to believe what he was seeing. A huge smile split across his face. "Boy, am I glad to see you guys."

"Daisuke?" Palmon asked, her great green eyes shining with disbelief. Gabumon stepped forwards, looking incredulous and timid. Biymon's pink feathers fluttered in the shadows.

* * *

Takeru could feel the sunlight prying at this eyelids but he kept them firmly closed, longing for just a few more minutes of sleep. The brisk ocean air stirred around him and he breathed it in deeply. He had a sense that it had been a long time since he had been able to rest in earnest. Despite the cool breeze and the dull roar of the ocean waves against his eardrums, he felt content. His head was pillowed on something soft and warm. He rolled over in an attempt to shield his face from the light. Someone's hair tickled against his noise; he caught a whiff of something fruity. He reached up to brush the offending strands away and then froze, realizing that the cushion beneath his head was not a cushion at all, but someone's outstretched arm.

Takeru's eyes snapped open to discover Mimi's flawless face just inches from his own. His body went rigid. He stared at her, close enough to see every individual eyelash, as panic shot through his veins. He knew that he should jump up and put some space between them, but his muscles seemed to have temporarily lost their connection with his brain. He blanked.

And then he heard someone calling. Someone lost and obviously female. Sora, Takeru's dumbstruck brain registered. It was enough to break his stupor. He scrambled away from Mimi, stumbling over a rotted driftwood log in the process and falling backwards over it. Mimi shrieked as his flailing foot kicked up a spray of sand and sent it scattering over her.

Sora emerged from the trees at the same moment. Her face relaxed with obvious relief when she saw the two of them sprawled out across the beach. Mimi blinked in the light, looking dazed as she took in their surroundings. She paid no attention to Takeru as he staggered back to his feet and offered up a fervent prayer of thanks that she hadn't woken up any sooner.

"Mimi-chan! Takeru-kun!" Sora gasped as she fell to her knees beside them. Her hair was straggly, her clothes still damp from the water. "Thank goodness you're all right!"

"Where is everyone?" Takeru asked as he took in her appearance, his brain beginning to function again. He remembered grabbing hold of Mimi as a wave threw her overboard. The water had dragged them beneath the ocean's black surface, into the churning depths below. He remembered being thrown around a lot, like he was in a high spin laundry cycle. He didn't remember when he had fallen unconscious. He didn't remember washing up on the shore.

Sora's face was a mask of calm, but Takeru could see the cracks beneath it. "They haven't turned up yet," she admitted. "But I'm sure it's just a matter of time."

Takeru stared at her. He could think of nothing to say. Thoughts of the others hurtled through his mind. He could still see his brother bellowing at the others to lower the sail, could still see the tears streaming down Miyako's face as they intermingled with the rain. Hikari clutching at the pole at the centre of the raft. Taichi pitching overboard into the dark water.

"Mimi-chan?" Sora asked tentatively.

Takeru glanced over at Mimi. Her brown eyes were huge, her hair a wavy mess down her back. It looked like there was seaweed tangled with it. As both her fellow Chosen watched her, Mimi's expression began to falter. Takeru had known Mimi for a long time. He knew that there was strength to her that few people recognized, an obstinacy that could rival even Taichi or Daisuke's. But he saw none of that now. What he saw was a person reaching her limits. Mimi was notorious for her tantrums. He could see one building now, quivering with her bottom lip.

"You're sure?" Mimi asked, out of breath despite having just woken up. Her voice was high, higher even than usual. "Sora-san, what just happened to us?" she trilled.

The way she posed the question made it clear that it was rhetorical. Sensing danger, Sora moved into damage control mode: "It'll be okay, Mimi-chan. We've survived worse. We've—"

"When?" she demanded. "When we fought Myotismon? When we were separated by Devimon? That was different, Sora-san! We had our Digimon with us then! I had Palmon..."

At this, her eyes filled with tears. She buried her face in her hands. Sora glanced helplessly at Takeru. He wanted to say something, knew that he should try to comfort her somehow, but he couldn't think of anything except for his own doubts swirling inside his head.

Some bearer of hope he was supposed to be.

Sora laid her hand on Mimi's arm but she shrugged it away. Sora turned her eyes on Takeru. "Have you...?" she started to mouth, letting the question trail away with the wind.

Takeru shook his head. "They can't be far," he said, trying to convince himself at the same time. It didn't seem so unfathomable if he said it out loud. If the current had carried the three of them to land, surely it had brought the others to safety as well. They were probably scattered up and down the coast. Maybe they had even managed to hold onto the raft. Or had it broken apart? He couldn't remember if the wayward logs that he had seen bobbing through the white-crested water had been a part of his dreams or not. Takeru's stomach turned. He felt queasy.

"Do you think this is Server?" Sora asked, casting a doubtful look at the cliffs behind them. A dense tangle of trees stood them, though from here, Takeru couldn't see what kind.

"Maybe," he said. "We couldn't have been far when the storm hit."

He examined the landscape more closely. They appeared to have landed in a shallow inlet. At their backs and to either side of them, the land rose up into rocky grey cliffs—leaving only a broad expanse of sand and some scattered, but thick, foliage before the ocean.

He didn't remember ever coming across this place on Server. But then, Server was a huge continent and they had only ever explored a small part of it for all their wanderings and adventures. What Takeru wouldn't give for one of Koushirou's old grid maps right now. The reminder of the others, and their unknown whereabouts, caused his chest to constrict. He closed his eyes, letting the wind wander through his damp hair. Goosebumps rose on his skin.

Sora rose to her feet. Takeru opened his eyes, watching as she paced across the sand. "What are we going to do?" she wondered out loud, her face shadowed with thought.

The answer seemed obvious to Takeru, though he knew it was a task easier said than done. They had to find the others. Even before they found their Digimon. Who knew what they would encounter in this changed place? They needed the security of their team. And even more than that, they needed the peace of mind knowing that they were all all right. _He_ needed it.

"I don't know if it would be better to wait here or go looking for them," Sora said.

"Of course we have to go looking," Mimi blurted, looking up from her hands. Her expression was indignant. "What else are we supposed to do? Wait here until someone finds us?"

"If the others are nearby, leaving this place might only make it harder for them to find us," Sora pointed out. "Survival guides always say that you shouldn't wander off if you're lost somewhere. It's better to wait until you're found, otherwise you just create confusion."

"Were those guides written about Digiworld?" Mimi asked acerbically.

Sora's cheeks flushed. "It still applies," she answered tersely.

Takeru could practically feel the electricity crackling between the two girls as they glared at each other. As much as he sided with Mimi, and as much as he had to fight to resist taking off up the cliff and into the forest right now in search of the others, he knew that Sora had a point.

"Maybe we can try to make a fire to signal the others," he suggested.

"Easier said than done," Sora answered. "We haven't got any matches, for starters."

Yamato had a lighter with him, Takeru remembered. If only he were here. If only Takeru knew that he was all right. His chest ached with worry. Please be okay Niisan, he prayed.

"I'm not going to waste precious minutes for you two to play Survivor*!" Mimi protested. She cast her gaze on the cliffs, her eyes burning with determination now instead of tears. "Our Digimon are out there somewhere. If we can find them, then they can help us!"

"Mimi-chan, we don't even know where to begin looking!" Sora exclaimed.

"When has that ever stopped us before?" Mimi demanded. She rose to her feet and pushed her long hair behind her shoulders, seaweed and all. "What if one of our Digimon is being corrupted while we stand here? Palmon could be in trouble. I have to find her!"

"The others could be in trouble," Sora shot back, anger tingeing her face red.

"A second ago you said you were waiting for them to find us," Mimi snapped.

Sora got to feet. "You're only thinking of yourself! Stop being so selfish! I know you want to find Palmon. Don't you think we all want to find our partners? But we can't abandon—"

"Selfish?" Mimi whirled around. Her eyes narrowed to slits. "You're calling me selfish? How come none of you warned me about what was happening when those creatures attacked you in Tokyo? Not one of you thought to let dear old Mimi know, did you? If it hadn't been for the gate opening when it did, I could be dead right now! But none of you cared enough to think—"

"Mimi, we were under attack!" Sora blurted, furious and exasperated. "We didn't have time to get through to you...but we tried anyways! Koushirou told you that he tried to send you an email! But with those Demons around, nothing would work! Of course we care about you!"

"Really?" Mimi huffed, tears gathering in her eyes. "Then how come nobody bothered to call me, not once, over the past four years? No! I don't want to hear your excuses! I get that you were upset. We all were! But was that supposed to mean we were no longer friends? That just because we didn't have the Digiworld anymore, we stopped being there for each other?"

Sora opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Takeru remained frozen on the sand, feeling guilty and overwhelmed and hurt all at once. The pain from the past four years came rushing back at him—the awkward meetings with his brother, the vague emails exchanged between him and Hikari, the comments from his mother, encouraging him to move on from his old friends. The friends who, in her eyes, had contributed to his obsession with an imaginary world. And his attempts to hold on, to hold onto it all, until it had started tearing him apart.

Mimi took advantage of their silence to continue her tirade. "I emailed you! Over and over, and I never got a response back except for the occasional, lame, one-lined reply. Do you know how much of a bill I racked up trying to call you guys? How many messages I left? Do you know how I had to find out about your break up with Yamato?" she asked. "Jou! And only after I convinced one of his American friends at work to talk him into taking the phone because of a fake emergency and he admitted that he had bumped into Yamato at the train station and..."

Takeru let her words trail away in his head, feeling that they were entering a terrain that he was all too unwilling to enter. Sora's face had been steadily reddening throughout the argument. It was now a rich tomato colour that contrasted brashly with her orange hair. As Mimi arrived at a breathless, chest-heaving silence, Sora stared at her. Distress stormed in her eyes.

"So don't you dare call me selfish," Mimi finished.

Nobody seemed to know what to say. Takeru wondered if what she had said was true. Mimi, not incidentally, was known for her sincerity. But she had a penchant for exaggerating. Takeru wouldn't be surprised if she had phoned them a few times, sent a few pleading emails, but then blown up the number in her head when she hadn't got the response she desired. He, for one, had never heard from her. And Yamato had never mentioned anything about her either.

Though he suspected that wasn't something Yamato would share anyways.

"Nobody was trying to hurt you, Mimi-san," Takeru offered softly.

But Mimi was no longer listening. She turned her back on them and marched towards the cliffs, stopping before the stony precipice and placing her hands on her hips as she considered the heights above her. Suddenly, she shrieked. Thinking the worst, Takeru leapt up and bolted to her side. Sora followed stiffly, but quickly. Her face was unreadable.

"What is it?" Takeru asked.

But the question was unnecessary because the next second, he saw what had caused her to squeal. Rocks skidded down the escarpment, particles of gravel chasing after them. And the cause of their disturbance was sliding down towards them along a narrow pathway.

"Niisan!"

"Takeru!" Yamato drew him in roughly for a one armed embrace. After a second, he pulled away, looking embarrassed. "Are you hurt? He asked, scrutinizing him closely.

Takeru shook his head, unable to speak. He stared at this brother, thanking whatever unknown powers that he was alive. A fraction of the infinitesimal weight he was carrying lifted from his shoulders.

Yamato turned to the girls, who were still staring at him with stunned expressions. Takeru noticed Yamato's eyes linger briefly on Sora.

"Is everybody okay?" he asked.

The girls nodded. Mimi's lips pursed but she said nothing. Yamato appeared not to notice. He glanced from Takeru to the others and back again. "Is this it? Have you seen anyone?"

The three of them shook their heads. Takeru's spirits fell as he interpreted the look on Yamato's face to mean that he hadn't either. "What happened to you, Niisan?"

Yamato gave a brief account of his awakening. He seemed more interested in checking out the beach, scouring the shore for...something, signs maybe? That the others had been there? Supplies from the raft? After a few minutes, the others gave up following him and waited for him to finish. He arrived back at their ill-formed huddle, wearing an impassive expression.

"Well?" Sora asked, not dispassionately.

Yamato shook his head but didn't meet her eyes.

"There's no one else here," Mimi said impatiently. "We have to go find them."

"Go where?" Yamato asked. He seemed startled by her resolve.

"To find the Digimon," Takeru supplied wearily.

"Our partners?" Yamato's eyebrows knit together.

"Yes, Mimi's suggested that we go looking for them. To help us find the others," Sora explained, her tone carefully neutral. Only the stain of pink left on her cheeks betrayed her.

"It's our best chance," Mimi said, defensive despite Sora's impassivity. "We can't sit around waiting for someone to find us! That could take forever. And who says they will?"

"Yamato-san found us," Sora reminded her.

Mimi ignored this. "I'm not asking any of you to come with me." With a last look at them, she placed her foot on the pathway Yamato had followed down the cliff.

"You can't go off alone," Yamato said.

"I've done it before," she said sharply.

For a moment, the three of them watched Mimi climb without comment. Takeru waited, knowing what would come next. He almost felt bad for welcoming the opportunity.

"We have to go after her," Sora said at last, both resigned and irritated.

Yamato didn't argue. "Yep."

Takeru glanced back at the beach. It seemed very large and empty all of a sudden. "Maybe we should leave something? To say that we were here?" he suggested.

Yamato nodded in agreement. Sora looked relieved.

It wasn't easy deciding what to leave. They had all been dressed for the summer heat when they'd come through the gate, not the layers that would have proven useful on an occasion such as this. Takeru was forced to concede to give up his hat*. He hated to do so, but it was the only logical choice. He gazed at it sadly as he placed it beneath a large rock flecked with mica*.

Yamato nodded at him as he turned away. "Come on."

As he spoke, a scream resonated through the empty air and across the beach. Takeru's spine stiffened. Mimi froze where she was on the pathway. Sora and Yamato both looked up towards the forest. The four of them were silent as their eardrums vibrated with the sound.

"Was that...one of us?" Sora asked, her face paling.

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

1) A barani is a trampoline maneuver, consisting of a front flip and a half twist. I don't know how difficult it is, having never tried it as I am even less coordinated than Daisuke.

2) There's a dirty joke in here somewhere...

3) Does anyone know any colloquialisms used in Japan that might replace "oh my god"? I know that "oh my god" is more a western phrase. Clarification or suggestions would be most welcome!

4) Unless you live in a hole, you already know what Survivor is. But if you don't, take no offense to my hole dwelling remark and know that it is a reality show where participants compete for a million dollars by outlasting each other in the wilderness.

5) I had originally intended to provide a description of all the characters' outfits, but that got dropped by the wayside because it was boring and it's just poor practice in general. Then I was going to draw them for your reference, but what can I say? I'm lazy. So I'm just going to jump in and tell you that Takeru's hat is modelled somewhat after a schoolboy cap (with some differences). It is also green. Hope that helps your visualization!

6) Mica is a very thin, shiny type of mineral often found in larger compounds.

**Next Episode:** The Chosen have been scattered by the storm. They wake up to find themselves more desperate than ever. Without any idea of where the others are, or if they're even still alive, they must struggle to find each other and their partners, before the darkness finds them. Will they be in time? _Find out on the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters!_

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay on this chapter! This month has been extremely hectic for me between illnesses and interviews. But it looks like my life is finally returning to some form of normalcy...for the time being. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's definitely a lot more emotion-centric than the past few have been, I think. In any case, I'm a lot happier with it than I am my previous chapter (which I hope to go back and edit at some point to resolve my issues with it). _

_Thanks so much to Fizzing Wizard for your lovely review(s)! You really made my day. And to all who have favourited or followed in the interim. I know I say this a lot, but it is your comments and support that make this all so worth it. That said, I look forward to posting the next chapter soon. Rest assured, the Digimon are here at long last and I'll be feeding you "emo" lovers (and possibly shippers) plenty of tidbits for the next while. In the meantime, I would love to hear from you and any comments, concerns, or random thoughts you may have! :) _


	10. Where's Wallace?

**Episode 10: Where's Wallace?**

The thought that he might die didn't once cross Yagami Taichi's mind as the waves thrust him out to sea. Later, he convinced himself that this was because he had nerves of steel, an unfailing ability to remain calm in the face of crisis. But deep down, he suspected that it had more to do with a lack of forward thinking due to his being tossed around like a hot potato.

He fought to swim back to the others, but for all his efforts, he might have been trying to walk a Monochromon through the park. The waves walloped over his head without mercy. He quickly lost track of which direction as up or down, left or right. He had little choice but to give himself up to the current, struggling to remain afloat as it ripped him away from the raft.

He washed up on shore just as the first light of dawn stained the horizon a bloody orange. Taichi scrambled up onto the sand, clawing at the ground in fervent relief, and collapsed. He didn't bother to move out of reach of the waves, or roll onto his back. His stomach churned and he thought that it was a good thing that this stomach was empty, otherwise he might have thrown up and whoever found him would discover him, ironically, having drowned in his own vomit.

He didn't know how long he lay there for, or for how much of that time he was conscious. But the next time he opened his eyes, he sensed that he was not alone. There was someone sitting next to him. Talking to him. Taichi realized that the words he was hearing was not part of some disjointed dream, but reality. He opened his eyelids a crack and peered blearily into the face of the person speaking to him. He concluded that the person looked a lot like Ken.

"Taichi-senpai, can you hear me?" Ken asked, eyes narrowed with concern.

"You're bleeding," Taichi observed.

"I'm fine," Ken said, wiping the thin cut above his left eyebrow.

Well, Taichi was glad that one of them was because he sure didn't feel like it. He pulled himself into a sitting position, his muscles aching in protest. His body had taken a beating in the storm. His abdominal muscles felt tender as he moved; his arms and legs were stiff and heavy. Taichi lifted an arm over his head and stretched it. He must have overworked it trying to get back to the others. The others, who had been carried away in the storm. Who weren't there now.

Taichi deadpanned.

"Tai—"

Taichi lunged to his feet. His hair whipped from side to side as he looked around, searching the empty shore for a sign of life other than his own, or Ken's. Fear for the others rippled through his body. How could this have happened? He never should have let the team get onto that boat. He stared out at the open water, which was perfectly calm now, desperate to see a sail floating in the distance. Or even a black speck along the horizon. But the ocean was clear.

"There's no one else?" he managed to croak.

Ken shook his head.

"Where are we?" Taichi asked.

But Ken didn't know. Of course he didn't.

"I think it's another island," Ken said apologetically. He pointed away from them. "I landed over there, but it doesn't look like the shore extends very far in either direction."

Taichi scanned the beach. Ken was right, he thought. Either the land folded in from there, or it wasn't a very large mass they had stumbled upon. He turned around and considered the thick jungle of trees before them. He could tell from the way that the leafy green canopy rose up in the near-distance that higher ground wasn't far off. If they could get there and look out, it would give them a better picture of where they were. And how to get back to the others.

Taichi tried not to think about what had happened to them. He couldn't. That was a reality he would face only when he was forced to. He refused to consider the worst.

But should they leave the beach? he wondered, casting an appraising eye over the untouched sienna sand. What if someone came looking for them? But then again...

Hell, what other choice did they have?

He explained his line of thinking to Ken, who took his words in grim silence. Taichi wasn't used to his plans going uncontested. He almost wished that Daisuke were there, to try and run the show with his own suggestions; or Koushirou, who would poke a hole in every flawed idea; Yamato, who would sock him in the jaw if he thought that Taichi was being stupid; or even Hikari, who could make him second guess himself with just a look of well-practiced innocent appeal. It wasn't for no reason that he never got to pick what TV show they watched over supper.

But he didn't have any of the team mates he was accustomed to working with. He had Ken, who he suddenly realized he didn't know very well at all. What Sora had said back at Infinity Mountain came back to him, about the team having grown apart and needing a lot of work. He wondered for the first time if the team had always needed it. Maybe that was the reason they had fallen apart so easily. Maybe they had been growing part, even before the gate closed.

Ken was unnervingly quiet as Taichi led the way into the jungle and he found himself thinking of ways to try and break the silence. But his reserve of small talk was pathetically low and depressing besides. What did they have in common anyway? Daisuke, soccer, Daisuke...

"So...you fell off, huh?"

"Pardon me?" Ken asked, sounding bewildered but ever polite.

"The raft," Taichi clarified, thwacking through the thick jungle foliage ahead of them. "You must have gone overboard. Ouch!" A branch swung back to hit him in the face.

"Oh...yes." Ken picked his way delicately through the maze of tree trunks. "Are you okay?" he asked as Taichi rubbed his eye, bridling with barely restrained curse words.

"Fine," Taichi grunted, swinging at the wayward branch with his fist for good measure. "Doesn't anyone keep up with the landscaping around here?" he complained.

As his words echoed away into the shadows, the bushes around them erupted with movement. Taichi could hear something pattering along the tree branches above them; the vines draped around them started to sway. Taichi squinted up into the thick leaves of the canopy. It was dark beneath the trees, so much so that you could hardly even tell that it was day.

Dozens of red eyes stared back at him.

Taichi backed up a step, bumping into Ken. From somewhere above them, a small creature leapt down. It landed on the branch that had smacked Taichi just moments before.

"Halt! Stop! Cease your movement!" It trilled. "Who goes there?"

"Who! Who! Who!" The others chanted from the tree tops.

Taichi stared at the creature, a Digimon he assumed, in incredulity. It was small, no bigger than Koromon (even when he _wasn't _at his chubbiest). It looked like some sort of mutant monkey he had seen before on a discovery program he'd been forced to watch in school—a bush baby, he realized. It had a small, squirrely body with bronze fur and two tails. Its face was marked with what looked like kumadori makeup*—as Taichi looked up, he saw that some had red markings while others had blue—and its tiny bulbous hands appeared to be made of metal. The one standing before them was wearing what appeared to be an ornate kabuto* on its head.

"Who are _you_?" Taichi shot back out of instinct.

The Digimon in the trees let out cries out outrage. The one before them—the leader, Taichi presumed—whipped out a spear, seemingly from midair. Taichi leapt back in surprise.

"We asked you the question!"

Taichi glanced at Ken to see what he made of their situation, but his face was impassive.

"Okay, okay! Just take it easy. Well, um, I'm Yagami-san and this is Ichijouji-san. But you can just call us Taichi and Ken. We're, um, Digidestined. You know, the Chosen Children?"

"Digi-what?" The monkey-thing demanded. Beneath the shadow of its helmet, its eyes grew suspicious. It lowered the tip of its spear, bringing it closer to Taichi's belly.

"Woah! Relax, okay? We don't want any trouble!"

"Trouble! Trouble! Trouble!" the Digimon echoed from above.

"If you were a troublemaker, that's exactly what you'd say," the Digimon said.

"But we're not," Taichi insisted.

"We told you who we are, now it's your turn to tell us," Ken reminded him.

The Digimon scowled, but it seemed compelled to answer. "We are Bushumon. We inhabit this island, and we don't take trespassers lightly," he added, seemingly as an afterthought.

"Well, we didn't have much choice," Taichi said. "The storm brought us here."

The Bushumon up in the trees chattered at this. A few shrieked wildly. Taichi tilted his head back to get a better look at them. "Hey, what's going on up there? What's the problem?"

The leader thrust his spear towards them. "They say that evil brings evil."

"Evil what—" Taichi yelped as the tip of the spear pricked his chest. "Okay, that's enough!" He swiped at the spear, knocking it out of the Bushumon's metal hands.

"What do you mean by evil?" Ken asked urgently, but the Bushumon were no longer listening. Their leader let out a furious shriek and leapt back up into the trees. Taichi could hear the Digimon swarming over their heads. For a moment, he thought they were going to attack. But it appeared that they were fleeing. Leaves rained down onto his head. Then all was silent.

"What the hell was that all about?" Taichi wondered out loud.

Ken glanced over at him. Worry was painted across his face. "I don't know."

"Not much for hospitality, are they?" Taichi grumbled, trying to mask his concern. He didn't like the vibe he had gotten from those Digimon at all, nor from their sudden disappearance. At least they'd confirmed one thing. They _had_ landed on another island. And he would bet, judging by their reactions, that they were the first humans the Bushumon had seen.

"They were afraid," Ken commented.

"I was getting more of an angry vibe..."

"You could see it in their eyes. And what they said, about evil bringing evil."

Taichi couldn't think of anything to say to this. Now more than ever, he was worried about the others. What would they find when they reached Server? They had to get back to them.

"Should we keep going?" Ken asked, looking uncertain.

Taichi didn't know what else they could do. He nodded. "Come on."

They continued to climb. The land was rising now and it wasn't easy going. This jungle was thicker than anything he'd ever encountered in the Digital World before, let alone his own world. He wondered how anything could live here. There were no paths leading through the vegetation; they had to force their way through, scraping up their limbs and snaring their clothes. And he hadn't seen anything that looked remotely edible either, unless the Digimon all ate moss.

"Maybe we should turn back," Ken suggested when they were both out of breath.

Taichi leaned up against a tree. Well, he wasn't so much leaning as he was pinned against it. "We can't be much further," he argued, searching for the sky above but finding only darkness.

"We don't even know if we're going in the right direction," Ken pointed out. Though his voice was even and unruffled, Taichi supposed that this was the Ken version of irritation.

"Just a bit further," Taichi insisted.

Ken followed Taichi as they fought their way even deeper into the jungle.

"Do you hear that?" Taichi asked after a few more minutes had passed. He stopped in the middle of a bush that he had been attempting to circumvent. The branches clawed at his legs.

"Hear what?" Ken grunted, disentangling himself from a vine.

Something heavy was moving nearby, something that clunked as it moved. It was a difficult sound to describe, Taichi thought, listening hard. Something wet struck him on the head.

"What the—?" Taichi looked up.

Perched upon the branch above him was a Bushumon with indigo stripes streaking across its ugly bush baby face. It leered an evil monkey smile and hocked back another wad of spit.

"Argh!" Taichi attempted to dive out of the way as the ball of saliva hurled towards him. Behind him, he heard Ken make a similar noise of disgust. Suddenly, there were dozens of Bushumon above them. There was a collective gurgling sound as they prepared to attack.

"Shit." Taichi fought his way out of the bush. "Come on!" he called to Ken, trying to shield his head with his arms as sticky globs of monkey slime pelted down around them.

The two of them manoeuvred through the jungle with difficulty. The Bushumon leapt easily from branch to branch above their heads, firing their spit balls unceasingly.

It didn't take long for Taichi to realize that they were being herded.

But before he could attempt deviate from the Digimons' intended path, they spilled out into a meadow. At the far edge, the land gave way, leading to unknown depths. Taichi didn't have long to study it. He tripped as he came to the edge of the trees and fell sprawling to the ground. Ken stumbled over top of him. Screeching, the Bushumon leapt over top of their prostrate bodies and bounded to the centre of the field. Taichi peered up from a face full of grass.

Sitting in the meadow was a large figure.

It was another money. At least, that was what it looked like to Taichi. It was much larger than the Bushumon; Taichi would put it close to the size of a minivan. It was clad in old-fashioned samurai gear, which accounted for the clunking he had heard earlier. A long, lethal looking sword hung at its side and it had six tails instead of two. Beneath its helmet, it had two, round, red eyes. Only there was something unusual about them. They looked mechanical.

As the Bushumon swarmed around it, Taichi heard them calling its name.

"Sarumon! Sarumon!"

"Isn't that the evil dude from the Lord of the Rings*?" Taichi asked weakly as it stalked towards them. He and Ken staggered to their feet, too winded to run.

"What do we have here?" Sarumon wondered as he approached. It stopped a mere, few feet away from them, considering them with its eerie robotic eyes.

"Evil! Evil! Evil!" the Bushumon chanted.

The leader, the one with the kabuto who Taichi had knocked the spear away from, leapt up onto Sarumon's shoulder. It thrust a glistening finger at them. "These are the trespassers!"

"We're not trespassers," Taichi said. "Well, I mean, we are. But not on purpose!"

Ken tried to appeal. "Please, we fell off of our boat and—"

"Silence!" Sarumon boomed. "I did not ask for you to explain yourselves."

"What shall we do with them, Sarumon?" the lead Bushumon asked, coiling itself around Sarumon's shoulders like an overly affectionate ferret. "Shall we throw them from the cliff?"

"Throw! Throw! Throw!" the Bushumon cried.

Taichi stifled a groan.

"Perhaps," Sarumon said. His mechanical eyes flicked back and forth between Taichi and Ken. He seemed curious, and disdainful. But was there something else that Taichi sensed about him? Something in the way that he held his posture so rigidly? Could Ken be right?

Were these Digimon afraid of them?

"I don't think you want to do that," Taichi said, taking a leap of faith. He took a clumsy steep forward but then regretted immediately as the Bushumon jumped to attention, screeching.

"Mind your tongue!" the lead Bushumon spat, but Sarumon quieted him.

"What do you mean?" Sarumon asked. "I do not take kindly to threats, evil one."

Taichi could sense Ken's uncertain gaze on the back of his head. He took a deep breath. "Neither do we. Er, you wouldn't want our master to find out about this now, would you?"

The Bushumon bristled. Sarumon's sword glinted in the sunlight as he shifted his weight.

"Your master?" he asked, low and mocking. But Taichi thought that he could detect a slight note of fear there. "And who might that be, evil one?"

Taichi's mouth opened, but his mind ran blank.

"We don't speak his name," Ken offered, stepping forward.

The Bushumon burst out laughing. Even Sarumon let out a deep guffaw. Taichi could feel the sweat beginning to bead along his hairline. He wondered if they should run...

"We're not from this world," Ken continued.

This caught the Digimons' attention. Their eyes darted back to Ken. Sarumon's left eye twitched so that it was slightly out of synch with his right. The effect was unsettling.

"How do you suppose we really got here?" Ken asked. His voice was low, but clear. He advanced another step forwards and the Digimon shrunk back. "A portal. Our master creates them. You've heard of him, haven't you?" Ken let this sink in. "We've come for you..." The Bushumon started to scream. Dozens of sharp-tipped spears appeared. "...unless you help us."

"SILENCE!" Sarumon roared.

The Bushumon fell silent. Their round eyes were almost comical as they grew wider, terrified gazes trained on their master. Sarumon glared at Ken. "Help you?" It asked, derisive.

Ken nodded, unflinching. "Unless you prefer we brought the Demons here."

The Bushumon started to shriek again but Sarumon silenced them with a wave of his hand. He let out a low snarl. "What would have us do?" he asked after a short pause.

Taichi felt his hope rising.

"What we're after isn't on your island, but a continent near to here," Ken said.

"Server," Taichi threw in for good measure.

"If you can arrange to get us there, then we'll leave you in peace," Ken concluded.

The Digimon were silent. Sarumon shook his head. "That's impossible. We have no way of leaving this island. Why do you think we've been here for all these years?"

"There must be some way—" Taichi insisted.

"That's a shame then, isn't it?" Ken interrupted softly.

The effect of Ken's words was striking. Taichi saw the Digimon visibly recoil. He himself felt unnerved by Ken's tone, the heartlessness of it. He knew that it was an act. He knew that Ken had changed, recovered. But the memory of his past was unexpectedly sharp.

"There might...there might be a way," the helmeted Bushumon spoke, all submissiveness now. He exchanged a significant look with the others. "_He_ might be able to help."

"Who?" Taichi asked eagerly. "Who might be able to help?"

Sarumon's eyes swivelled back to Taichi. He sounded uncertain. "There is a Digimon who could help you...but he has been sick. The darkness..." He trailed off, and suddenly a devious smile glinted beneath his helmet. "But then, that's your problem, isn't it?"

"Who is this Digimon?" Ken asked.

Taichi's nerves squirmed.

"Whamon! Whamon! Whamon!" the Bushumon chanted.

Whamon! Taichi thought with a burst of excitement. He was the entire reason they had made it to Server the first time. But then Sarumon's words sunk in. Sick...darkness...

Corruption.

Ken was staring at Taichi, waiting for his response.

Taichi sucked in a breath. He forced himself to nod. "Find him. Bring him to us."

Sarumon nodded, eyes gleaming. It was as if he knew he had them trapped. "As you wish." He turned to the Bushumon and instructed them to go. They scurried off into the jungle.

"Come," Sarumon said. "We will wait for them by the water."

"What are we doing?" Ken whispered as Sarumon beckoned them over to the edge of the cliff. Looking down, Taichi saw that it led to an inlet from the ocean. There was a path leading down along the edge of the gorge. It was thin, but it looked stable. Sarumon started to descend.

"Making it up as we go," Taichi hissed back.

He had a bad feeling about this, but it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

Iori stared at the damp earth beneath his feet. A piece of driftwood hung loosely in his hands. He and Hikari had just finished carving a message into the sand where they had both washed up overnight: _We were here. Not hurt. Gone looking for help. Hikari and Iori._ Somehow, it reminded him of something tourists did at the beach to commemorate their vacations. His family had done a similar thing when they had visited Okinawa* so many years ago. He still had the picture, sitting at home on his dresser. He was just a toddler in it. His father was holding him; they were all smiling, the words traced into the sand at their feet—_Hida family, 1996._

Hikari was waiting for him at the edge of the forest. Iori turned and walked over to her. She met his eyes, a ghost of a smile flickering across her face. But it was a weak display of encouragement. Her fear shone plainly in her eyes—the same fear that resonated within him.

They wandered into the trees in silence. Neither of them knew where they were going. They had decided earlier to canvas the area, to see what they could learn or who they could find. They didn't plan to go far. They would return to the beach by nightfall. Iori was careful to mark the dirt at the bases of the trees they passed with clear x symbols, markers for the journey back.

They had only one bag with them. Iori had managed to salvage it, quite accidentally, by using it as a flotation device when the raft had broken apart. It was filled with now-drenched first aid supplies. Hikari had already insisted that they open it to replace the bandage on Iori's shoulder. He had resisted at first—who knew what else they might need those supplies for? But Hikari was persistent and Iori couldn't deny the importance of preventing an infection. They couldn't go back to their world for help this time. It was an unsettling, and terrifying, prospect.

But Iori wouldn't think about that. Not when they still had hope. However small it may be. He was quiet as they trudged through the trees. The forest was cold and dark. Grey light filtered down through the needled branches above. Iori found himself studying the trees as they passed, trying to determine whether he had been here before. Nothing about this place looked familiar to him, but he didn't know if this was because it actually wasn't or because the darkness had somehow altered his perceptions. Everything looked different in the bleak light. Washed out.

"Did you hear that?" Hikari asked, stopping before him. Her heart-shaped face was pale in the dim light. Iori stopped too and listened. Inside his chest, his heart was beating fast.

"No...Hikari-san, what is it?"

But Hikari shook her head, her eyes troubled. "I must have been hearing things."

She started forward again. Iori hesitated a moment before following after her. He wondered if he ought to say something, to assure her that things would be all right. But the words caught in his throat. He couldn't help thinking that they _didn't_ know if things would turn out okay. What if they never found the others or their Digimon? What if their Digimon had been corrupted? What would it be like to lose their partners again? Iori wondered. Would it be like the first time, after the gate had closed? Sudden and devastating? But at least they had had hope that the gates might someday reopen, for a while at least. He had a feeling that the loss would be different this time. Something closer to the memories of his father's death. Permanent. Indelible.

Iori shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it. His ojiisan would be ashamed if he knew what he was thinking. Hida Chikara had explained to Iori the importance of remembering the past, but accepting it—coming to terms with the fact that it could not be changed. It was why he had been so hard on Iori over the past few years, trying to shake him out of the melancholy the Digiworld had left him with. Iori's ojiisan had always been practical man. It was his opinion that the sooner Iori accepted his father's death, the sooner he could begin to honour his memory. The sooner Iori accepted that the Digital wasn't real, the sooner he would heal and prosper.

Only the Digital World _was_ real.

And Iori was here now, when just a few days ago he had thought that he wouldn't ever see it again. If felt like no time had passed at all, and yet it felt like eons. His friends were not the people he remembered. They were trying, but it was as if they were all wearing masks that they had outgrown. Miyako, though lively and dramatic on the surface, fell into solemnity whenever she wasn't speaking. Takeru seemed more cautious, more hesitant. Even Hikari, walking before him, seemed more somber than usual. A dimmer, less vibrant version of her old self.

He found himself wondering how he had changed in the others' eyes.

Hikari stopped again, her head turning in either direction. Iori stopped too, his ears hypersensitive to the cold silence surrounding them. This time he did hear something.

"What was that?" he asked, looking around but seeing nothing.

"I don't know," Hikari whispered. "It sounded like...footsteps."

Iori crouched down, examining the soft dirt for prints. Only Hikari's sneaker tracks marred the mud. The rest was a blank slate, littered with needles and pine cones. Were they being followed? He gazed back into the shadows behind them, the light from the beach a distant beacon. The breeze ruffled the leaves on the bushes, but nothing else showed signs of movement.

"Hello?" Hikari called, turning in a slow circle. "Is somebody there?"

Nothing. Iori wondered if whatever they had heard was already gone.

"Maybe we should keep moving," he suggested, beginning to feel uneasy.

Just then, the ground began to tremble beneath their feet. Hikari's eyes widened. Iori looked around, thinking that an earthquake was upon them. Pinecones rattled across the dirt.

"We have to get out of here!" Iori said.

"Back to the beach?" Hikari asked.

Iori nodded. It was better than the forest.

They started to move. Iori stepped towards an overbearing bush with pale pink flowers growing on it. As a twig snapped beneath his weight, the bush exploded with movement. The leaves shook violently, the branches bouncing up and down. Iori jumped back a step in surprise and brought his stick of driftwood before him, wielding it like a weapon. "Who's there?"

"Iori-kun, wait!" Hikari said. She dropped to her knees against the trembling earth and crawled towards the bush. "Hey, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you." Iori watched as she extended her arms and withdrew a long-eared, cocoa-coloured Digimon from the shaking bush. It wasn't a Digimon Iori recognized, though he thought that it looked a lot like Wallace's Terriermon.

Whatever it was, the Digimon appeared to be terrified.

"It's okay," Hikari told it, over and over again as she held the Digimon in her arms.

Iori knelt next to them, lowering his stick to the ground so that he wouldn't scare the Digimon any further. "We're friends," he offered quietly. "Can you tell us who you are?"

The Digimon's wide black eyes roamed from Hikari's face to Iori's. Iori could see the terror there. Was it because of the earthquake? Or something else? The tremors were getting worse. Iori could hear trees crashing to the ground nearby. The trunks around them swayed.

"Hikari-san, we have to go," Iori said.

"Just wait," Hikari replied. She bent her face close to the Digimon's.

Iori heard the word "Lopmon" whispered and something about running. But before he could ask, there was a loud rumbling noise from behind them. Iori whipped around. He could see trees falling just yards away from them, letting light into the forest. Muscular red legs flashed in the sudden brightness. Iori squinted, trying to determine what it was he was seeing.

"Tyrannomon!" Hikari gasped.

Not just one, but several. Dozens. Iori realized in that instant that it wasn't an earthquake causing the ground to shudder, but a stampede. Lopmon began to writhe in Hikari's arms. Stunned, she tried to hold him but he managed to scramble free. He took off into the bushes.

"Wait!" Hikari shouted. "Come back!"

"Hikari-san, I think we'd better get out of here!" Iori said, believing that Lopmon had the right idea. The Tyrannomon were showing no signs of slowing down. And Iori saw no recognition in their reptilian blue eyes as they drew closer. Were they corrupted? He didn't know, but he didn't want to hang around to find out. He yanked Hikari to her feet.

Sunlight fell back upon them as they burst from the trees into a large field. It extended for yards in a sheet of long green grass until it disappeared into another wash of trees on the opposite side. Iori could see the grass splitting apart where Lopmon was scurrying through. He let his legs carry himself after him, hoping that the Digimon knew a safe place it might lead them too. He was so focused on following him that he didn't notice the pit before him until it was too late.

"Iori!" Hikari screamed as he disappeared in front of her.

Iori grunted with pain as he tumbled into the hole and landed hard at the bottom. His shoulder throbbed and he had a fleeting thought that at this rate, it would never heal.

"Iori-kun!" Hikari gasped, her head poking over the edge. "Are you all right?"

Iori stretched out his limbs tentatively. Though sore, everything appeared to be working.

"I think so," he called back. He scanned the edges of the pit. It was at least seven feet deep, and the sides were steep enough that it would be impossible to climb out. On the ground, the pebbles were shaking. The stomping was getting louder. The Tyrannomon were close.

Hikari stretched out her arm. "Can you reach?"

Iori stood up on his toes to no avail. He tried to jump and his fingers knocked clumsily against Hikari's. She was too far. He could feel the tension building in his chest.

"Go!" he urged her. "Save yourself!"

"Don't be stupid!" Hikari replied.

"There's nothing you can do for me," Iori told her.

Hikari shook her head, her mouth set in a stubborn line that was not unlike the expression he had seen so often on Taichi's face. She glanced back over her shoulder. The quaking was getting stronger, the footsteps like thunder on the ground. It was a matter of seconds now...

Suddenly, Lopmon was there. He nudged Hikari. She nodded.

Hikari grabbed his back legs and lowered him into the pit. Iori reached up to grab his outstretched paws. Three inches, then two, and aha! The Digimon grasped him tightly and Hikari started to pull them up. Iori worried that she wouldn't be strong enough, but Lopmon began to flap his ears. Torrents of air buffeted Iori in the face as the momentum helped to raise him back to the surface. They pulled him over the edge, just as the Tyrannomon burst from the trees.

"Run!" Iori said, but even as he said it, no one moved. They were all breathing too hard, too exhausted from the effort of pulling him from the hole. The Tyrannomon were bearing down on them. The distance between them was closing. Iori saw their eyes narrow in on the three of them sitting in the centre of the field. A fireball began to form in the leader's mouth.

"Hey! Over here!"

Iori's head whipped around. There, at the opposite end of the field, was a group of people. The others! He recognized Sora's red hair, and Yamato and Takeru's blond locks, even from a distance. They were waving their hands over their heads, shouting at the Digimon. The Tyrannomons' eyes flickered to where they stood. Iori stayed very still, waiting to see what would happen. The stampede began to change its direction. They passed within feet of them.

Iori let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Hikari squeezed her eyes shut in relief. Lopmon stared after the Digimon, a dazed expression on his puppy-dog like face.

"Come on," Iori said after a moment. "We have to move."

They rose to their feet and hastened to the trees to the side of them. This time, Iori kept a careful eye on the ground, watching for any more holes hidden within the tall grass. He chanced a quick look over his shoulder to see that the others had disappeared into the safety of the forest. He knew that they would find them, meet them somewhere in the trees. The Tyrannomon let out a frustrated roar as they reached the edge of the forest to find that their prey had vanished.

Beneath the shelter of the trees, Hikari sank down onto a fallen log. Lopmon leapt up beside her. He seemed cautious, though no longer terrified. He appeared to be studying them closely, his eyes narrowed with evident curiousity. He blushed when he saw Iori watching him.

"Who are you?" Lopmon asked. His voice was so quiet that it was barely audible.

For a moment, Iori could only stare at the Digimon. Iori's chest was rising and falling with heavy breaths, the adrenaline still racing through his veins. His mind was spinning. He could still see the others behind his eyelids. He glanced into the trees, waiting for them to appear.

"You're humans, aren't you?" the Digimon asked, a little louder this time.

"Yes," Hikari whispered.

"Digidestined?" Lopmon asked.

She and Iori nodded.

"You're Terriermon's twin," Iori said, not as a question but a statement.

Lopmon's face crinkled with pain.

Just then, Sora, Yamato, Takeru, and Mimi arrived out of the shadows. The four of them were breathing hard, their eyes gleaming. Their expressions lit up when they saw them.

"Hikari-chan! Iori-kun!" Mimi cried.

Hikari leapt up. She looked ready to throw their arms around them all, but Yamato had seen Lopmon. His eyes widened as he took an unsteady step forwards. "Who's this?"

"This is Lopmon," Iori supplied.

"Wallace-san's—"

"—Digimon," Takeru finished for Hikari. Their eyes met for a split second.

"Are you all okay?" Sora asked, looking worried.

Hikari nodded. "Thanks to you. How did you find us?"

"We heard you scream from the beach," Yamato answered. He studied the two of them, the excitement fading from his eyes. "Is it just you three? Have you seen any of the others?"

Wordlessly, the two of them shook their heads.

"Where's Wallace?" Lopmon spoke up, looking between them all. "Is Wallace here too?"

A hushed silence fell upon the group.

Takeru was the first to break it. "I wish we knew."

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

1) Kumadori makeup is what is used in Kabuki theatre. Red paint indicates the hero of the performance, while indigo is used to indicate the villain (the colours don't really have any significance to the story as of this moment. I just thought it was an interesting fact).

2) A kabuto is the helmet in traditional samurai armour. They can differ in appearance, but a google search should give you some ideas of what it may look like.

3) As a huge LOTR fan, I couldn't resist this reference. "Saru" means monkey in Japanese, which is why I used it for this Digimon's name. When I realized how close it was to Saruman, I couldn't help myself. Feel free to disregard my nerdiness.

4) Okinawa (part of Okinawa prefecture) is an island about 640km south of the rest of Japan. It has a climate similar to Hawaii and is quite a popular vacation destination.

**Next Episode:** The Digidestined are washing up in unlikely places. Taichi and Ken find themselves stranded on a remote island with a species of Digimon they have never seen before. And Hikari and Iori are, quite literally, stumbling into all sorts of trouble. Will Taichi and Ken find a way back to their friends? Will Lopmon be reunited with Wallace? And where are all the others? _Find out on the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters!_

_Whew, another chapter finished. This one was a lot of fun to write. A huge, enormous, collosal thanks to Zen for all your suggestions! They are incredibly helpful. Thank you also to Fizzing Wizard and Ultimate Black Ace for your ideas! What would I do without you guys? (Write a lesser story, I'm sure). And of course, I am endlessly grateful to all my reviewers. You are all so super awesome and I can't thank you enough for your kind words! Except vow to work hard on the next chapter! Also, here is my obligatory 'please review' statement. It really does mean a lot and I love hearing what you think about all that's going on (which is quite a bit, I think). Thanks again for reading! I hope to hear from you and I will (hopefully) see you next chapter! _

_Also, bonus points if you get the allusion-ary purpose of the title and its intended abstract meanings! _


	11. Where There's a Will, There's a Way

**Episode 11: Where There's a Will, There's a Way**

"Koushirou-san, where are you going?" Miyako demanded, struggling to keep up with him in the dense underbrush. He heard her curse as a tree root reached out to trip her.

Koushirou didn't answer, too busy scanning the breaks between the trees for the structure had had seen last night. He had caught a glimpse of something from the ocean before its relentless waves had thrown him onto the shore. But in his struggle to stay afloat, he had forgotten all about the strange, dark formation he had witnessed poking above the tree line—until a few moments ago when Miyako had gone on a long-winded rant about the irony of there being no random human edifice around when for once, they could have actually used it.

Behind him, Miyako huffed in annoyance. Koushirou felt a twinge of guilt which he elected to ignore. He suspected that if he stopped to explain himself, Miyako would deteriorate into full meltdown mode. She had come close on the beach when she had found him staring at the dripping remains of his laptop. Too busy mourning the fourteen hundred thousand some yen* piece of technology which had served him faithfully for the past three years, all he had caught of her spiel was something about their being doomed and a volleyball named Wilson*. That is, until she had commented about the Digital World's unorthodox infrastructure. Or current lack thereof.

He knew that a brief, half-conscious glimpse of a large, stone structure in the dead of night while salt water was burning in your eyes and your life was at stake wasn't the most rational impetus for wandering recklessly into unknown territory, but really, what other choice did they have? If it was some sort of building that he'd seen, then perhaps they could find help there. Or at the very least, shelter. Then, once they had regrouped and come up with a plan, they could set out in search of the others. At least, this was what Koushirou kept telling himself.

He wasn't ready to have that conversation, the one Miyako had been bubbling with hysteria about on the beach. He could think of a dozen possibilities for the others' fate, but only a handful of them were endurable, much less desirable. They had to remain calm if they wanted to survive; they had to remain calm if they were going to find the others as well as their partners.

"Koushirou-san!" Miyako protested from behind him as she stumbled again.

Koushirou was about to turn around and offer a word of motivation—however feeble it may be—when he saw it. He stopped in his tracks, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. He backed up and peered through the branches of the leafy trees surrounding them. There it was, a few yards away by his estimate. Just the corner of an ornate stone roof. From here, it was impossible to tell what it was. All he could ascertain was that it had to be fairly large and that he had not been crazy when he had seen the structure looming from out at sea.

He turned around to face Miyako, prepared to tell her about his discovery of the building and his rationale for heading to investigate it, when he noticed her thunderous expression.

"Are you finally going to talk to me?" she demanded before he could even open his mouth to speak. She crossed her arms, glaring at him and reminding him strongly of Mimi.

Dammit, why was this always happening to him?

"I'm sorry, Miyako-chan," he rushed to mollify her. He told her about the structure, and his hypothesis that they might find Digimon who would be able to help them there. He didn't mention that he had known about it since last night, nor that he had no idea what it might be.

"I don't see anything," she grumbled, squinting through her round-rimmed glasses in the direction that he had indicated. But at least she was no longer leering at him.

"You can only see the corner of it from this angle."

Miyako stood on her toes (which was rather silly, Koushirou thought, given that she was taller than him). "I still don't see it," she said after a moment of gazing into the distance.

"It's there," Koushirou assured her. "I think that we should check it out."

Miyako looked unconvinced. But at last, she nodded.

Koushirou was relieved. He couldn't stand the thought of sitting idle, waiting for chance to decide their fate. He led the way forwards and Miyako followed him. For a while, they were silent. Only when the trail began to get rough and well, not much of a trail, did she start to complain. Koushirou couldn't blame her. The vegetation grew thick and it tore at their clothes as they navigated through it. He grimaced as one thorny branch left a gash across his shin.

They walked for too long. They should have come across it by now, he thought. He was beginning to second guess himself when the trees opened up and the grey sky appeared above them. The two of them came to a stop at the edge of a large field. Around it, a thick ring of trees formed the boundary of the forest. Except for the long grass billowing in the breeze, there was nothing inside but emptiness. Koushirou stared at it, his mouth dry with disappointment.

"There's nothing here," Miyako remarked.

Koushirou couldn't tell if her tone was irritated or baffled. Perhaps a blend of both. "Maybe we bypassed it in the forest..." he suggested, not sure that he believed this himself.

Miyako was quiet for a moment. He couldn't blame her.

"Are you sure you saw something?" she asked.

Koushirou didn't answer. He wandered out into the field, searching the tree tops for any sign of the building he had seen before. But it was pointless. He couldn't see anything over the towering circle of trees surrounding them. He didn't understand. It should have been there.

"Koushirou-san!" Miyako gasped, staring at him with shock across her face.

Alarmed, Koushirou started to turn back towards her. As he did, he felt the air around him _move_. Literally move, as if there was a gossamer curtain hanging before him that he couldn't see. He froze where he was standing, facing the centre of the empty field. The air shimmered in front of him. He stretched out a hand and gasped as his fingers disappeared before his eyes.

"What's happening?" Miyako bounded over to him.

Koushirou withdrew his hand and then extended it again, watching it wink in and out of existence. "It...it appears to be an invisible barrier of some sort," he observed in astonishment.

"A barrier for what?" Miyako asked.

Koushirou's eyebrows drew together. He wondered...? He heard Miyako's sharp intake of breath as he stepped forward, eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of the unknown.

A queer sensation fled through his body as he stepped across the invisible boundary. It was like walking through a cool sheet of water, without the consequence of getting drenched. Koushirou's heart thudded as he opened his eyes on the other side and saw what lay before him.

The structure appeared to be a temple or some sort of ancient ruin. Steep stairs led up to the main compartment; a curved, slanted roof sat atop it. The stone was weathered, as if it had stood centuries at the mercy of the elements. The building seemed to resonate with silence. As Koushirou stood before it, he had the sense that no one had been there for a very long time.

He turned around to face Miyako. She was staring at the place where he had (presumably) vanished. Her mouth hung open in thought. Her eyes searched in vain.

"Miyako-chan, can you hear me?"

Her head lifted, as if she had heard something. But she didn't respond.

Koushirou could feel his heart racing, the way it sometimes did when he was onto a new discovery. He reached out through the barrier, marvelling at the way the cool fluidity spread through his fingers. Miyako gasped as he emerged back on the other side and bid her to follow.

"What the—" She gasped as she stepped through. "What is this place?"

Koushirou nodded at the stairs. "Let's find out."

He counted thirty-eight steps on their ascent. Both of them were out of breath by the time they reached the top. A foot away from the topmost, two stone doors barred their path. Carved above them in fading kanji were the characters for spirit and strength—_kiryoku_*.

For a moment, the two of them stood frozen before the doors.

"Should we...go in?" Miyako asked.

Well, they had come this far.

They both pushed open the doors, which dragged against the stone floor as they moved. Exchanging a brief, cautious look, they stepped inside. Koushirou was immediately struck by the stillness of the place. They sounds from the forest outside and the roar of the distant ocean seemed to fade away as they walked into the room. A musty smell hung in the air; it was evident that the doors had not been opened in some time. There were no windows to let inside the light.

Sitting in the centre of the room was a dais upon which sat something that resembled an altar. There was nothing on it except for a thick coating of dust. Koushirou stopped before it and looked around him. Around the edges of the room, carved into the walls, were several odd symbols. Koushirou had seen something like this before on File Island, a temple filled with old hieroglyphics. But these were different. The symbols upon these walls were not digi-code of even kanji, he realized, moving closer to examine them. His heart leapt as he spotted the crest of sincerity etched upon the stone. They were all there—the symbols of their crests. Plus a few that he didn't recognize. Koushirou reached out to trace the teardrop-shaped lines but hesitated.

"Where are we?" Miyako asked, staring at the crest of love.

"I think that it's a temple," Koushirou remarked, mesmerized.

"A temple for what?"

"I haven't determined that yet..."

The two of them met back in the middle of the room.

"This place is eerie," Miyako commented, folding her arms across her chest. She looked around suddenly, her glasses flashing as they caught the light. "Do you hear that?"

He did. They both stood stock still, listening to the voices float up through the temple doors. Without a word, they both rushed outside to look. There, just visible inside the fringe of the forest, were a troop of Digimon marching through the trees. Gazimon, Koushirou recognized.

"We're saved!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Miyako-chan, wait!"

But Miyako was already racing down the steps. With a resigned sigh, Koushirou hurried after her. He felt an odd chill leaving the temple behind, the doors still standing wide open.

The Gazimon must have heard their footsteps on the stairs. They paused beneath the shade of the trees, looking around with perplexed expressions on their ferine features.

"Do you hear that?" the one at the head of their group asked.

"Yeah, sounds like someone's prowling nearby!"

"But I don't see anyone..."

Miyako was about to cross over the invisible boundary, but Koushirou reached out and snagged her elbow. She jerked to a halt and then stumbled backwards, landing on the step behind her. "What are—" she started to hiss, but Koushirou shook his head frantically. He had just noticed the whips in the Gazimons' paw-like hands. A couple of them held thick, rope nets.

"What was that?" the Gazimon demanded.

"I told you there were still Digimon hiding in this region!" one said.

"There's nothing here. Not since we rounded up those Geckomon."

"Yeah, you only said that so we didn't have to stay at the fortress," another added.

"Not true!"

"Is true! Admit it, you're just scared he'll pick you next!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Shut up! I think I smell something."

Miyako and Koushirou's faces transformed with horror. Slowly, they started to inch backwards up the steps, trying to remain as silent as possible. They had gone about five steps when something odd happened, something that could not have happened at a worse time.

The barrier flickered.

The Chosen froze, hoping against hope that the Gazimon hadn't seen them. But the Gazimon were staring right back at them. Their eyes swept across the stone steps.

"What was that?"

"There was somebody there!"

"I saw them, you dolt!"

"But what kind of Digimon were those?"

"They weren't Digimon! They were Demons! Let's get out of here!"

"They're not Demons, you idiot. They're—look!"

The barrier flickered again. It shimmered white under the sunlight. Koushirou watched in dismay as it blinked out of existence, leaving them exposed*.

"There they are!"

"Get them!"

"Run!" Koushirou shouted, turning to run back up the steps. But it was too late. One of the Gazimon's whips lashed out and snagged him around the ankle. He hit the stone steps hard.

"Let us go!" Miyako screamed. "What do you want with us? We're here to help!"

"Help us?" the Gazimon cackled. "Now why would we need help?"

"Shut up!" their leader snapped as he threw the nets over the Chosen and bound them inside. Koushirou fought against the trap to no avail; the ropes cut into his skin. "Don't talk to them until we know what they are! He'll tell us what he wants us to do with them."

"Who? Who are you taking us to?" Koushirou questioned as the Gazimon hoisted them over their shoulders. He and Miyako were jostled into each other; their heads clunked together.

But the Gazimon didn't answer, obedient to their orders. Their leader glanced back and Koushirou saw him sneer through the thick ropes bound across his face. "You'll see."

* * *

"We didn't know what they were or where they came from. One day they were just here."

Jou and the others sat gathered around the small cluster of Digimon in the dank prison cell, listening to Palmon speak in the greying tones of someone who had lost almost everything. Biyomon's head lay cradled in Jou's lap. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow and faint. Every now and then she would wake for a short spell, but her bouts of consciousness were short and fleeting—consumed with cries for Sora and the terror that_ they_ were coming for her.

Who they were, Jou didn't know, but the mere mention of them sent shivers down his spine. He had tried to talk to Biyomon, to assure her that Sora was out there somewhere, but his efforts were in vain. She couldn't hear him. She was turning, and there was nothing he could do.

"What did they do?" Wallace asked, his voice low with intensity. "The Demons?"

"They spread their darkness. Digimon fled from their presence. Most went into hiding. They would attack us if they found us. A lot of Digimon died. Others turned...bad. They don't act like Digimon anymore; they don't speak. There's...something in their eyes. Something broken. Well...you see..." Gabumon explained, his devastated gazed landing on Biyomon.

Jou was having a hard time forming the words to speak. He cleared his throat several times without success. "How...how do they do it?" he finally managed to choke out.

Palmon shook her head. Her glossy green eyes shone with tears. "None of us know. Sometimes we're attacked...but other times...it's like all you have to do is be near them."

Biyomon's condition lay unspoken between them.

"What about Veemon?" Daisuke demanded, looking up from the ground which he had been staring at up until then. His jaw was set but his expression was full of terror. "Did they turn him? Did they...?" He didn't say the words, but Jou heard them echo in the following silence.

A fleeting image of Gomamon passed through his mind.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," Palmon sobbed. Her tears fell upon the ground, staining the stones black. Inside Jou's arms, Biyomon trembled, her pink feathers fluffed against the cold.

"We were attacked one day near Rail Town. The Demons came out of nowhere. We were split up. I don't...I think that we all managed to escape," Gabumon tried to assure them.

Daisuke pounded the ground with his fist. Wallace was silent, the candlelight reflecting in his eyes as he considered the far wall. Jou stroked Biyomon's shivering body, letting the horrible reality of what their partners had been through sink in. To think that a couple of days ago, he had thought that the four years of separation had been hard for him, for all of the Chosen.

They had had _no_ idea.

"Try to remember," Daisuke urged. "Veemon, which way did he go?"

"It was all so confusing...the screaming and the running..."

"But did you hear him at all? Was he fighting back?"

"I don't—"

"Gabumon, please! Think hard!"

"He says he doesn't know, Daisuke!" Wallace snapped.

Daisuke rounded on Wallace, eyes blazing.

"You be quiet!" he snarled. "This isn't any of your business!"

"Why? Because I'm not part of your stupid team? Yeah, you've made that plenty clear enough already. But it doesn't mean I have to watch you go around harassing these Digimon—"

"Harassing?" Daisuke demanded. "Just because I care—"

"I never said you didn't! You just have a stupid way of showing it," Wallace retorted.

Daisuke lunged at Wallace, who seemed to have been expecting it. He dodged out of the way. Daisuke whirled on him, panting hard. "I-I have a stupid way of showing it?" he spluttered. "Who's the one who handed over his digivice so he could see his lousy Digimon—"

Wallace's restraint evaporated. He flew at Daisuke.

"Poison ivy!"

Palmon's vines wound around Wallace. Gabumon knocked Daisuke aside.

"Please don't fight," Palmon begged.

"You're not going to help anyone this way," Gabumon said.

But the boys were undeterred, pushed beyond the brink of madness by what Jou knew was worry for their partners. And everything else besides. He watched, overwhelmed, as they fought to escape the Digimons' restraints. Wallace writhed against Palmon's bonds. Daisuke tried to dive around Gabumon. He skidded across the floor as Gabumon blocked him again.

"STOP IT!" Jou bellowed, his fingers clutching at his hair. "I can't take this anymore!" With blood pounding in his ears, Jou set Biyomon gently aside and rose to his feet. His face burned scarlet as the others stared at him, but he stole himself to speak anyway. "This is no time to be fighting!" He gestured at Biyomon. "We have to do something for her...and the others..."

The boys glared at Jou as he trailed off. For a moment, he thought that they would ignore him and keep fighting. Or worse, that they would turn their frustrations on him. But just as he was wondering what the use of being six feet tall was if he couldn't even defend himself, they detached themselves from the Digimon and stalked to opposite corners of the room.

Daisuke plunked himself down against the wall. Distress burned openly across his face. "So how did you get here then?" he asked the Digimon. "I thought you said you escaped."

"We did..." Gabumon nodded. "For a little while."

"But?" Jou asked, sensing that the caveat was coming.

"It wasn't the Demons who brought us here," Palmon explained tearfully. "No one's seen them for a while now. It was the other Digimon, the ones they've turned. And some that haven't. Not all of them are bad. Some are just serving _him_. And he used to be such a good guy..."

"Who?" Jou asked. "Who are you talking about?"

Gabumon and Palmon exchanged a look.

"You mean you don't know?" Gabumon asked.

But what they didn't know, the Digimon didn't have a chance to explain because at that moment, the door at the end of the corridor grated open. Daisuke and Wallace hurried over to the bars and peered between them. Jou remained where he was, a queasy feeling inside his stomach.

"The Vegiemon are back," Daisuke hissed.

"They're coming this way," Wallace noted.

He and Daisuke shrunk away from the bars as two Vegiemon appeared outside of their cell. Their red eyes gleamed in the dull light as they started to unlock the door.

"What do you want with us?" Daisuke asked, balling his hands into fists. "Let us out!"

"Daisuke, get back—" Gabumon started to warn him, but it was too late. The door swung open and a Vegiemon's vines shot out, coiling around Daisuke's arms and pinning them to his sides. One wrapped around his mouth, cutting off his indignant shout. Wallace and Jou leapt forwards to seize him. The Digimon remained where they were, their expressions drooping with resignation. The Vegiemon were quick. They yanked Daisuke outside and slammed the door.

"Wait! Where are you taking him?" Jou pleaded as Daisuke's muffled protests echoed down the hallway. The sound of the Vegiemon sliding against the stone faded into the distance.

"Shit!" Wallace turned and paced across the cell. He continued to mutter under his breath, a stream of vulgar words (including some Jou had never heard before). Jou watched him, trying to battle the panic rising inside him and losing. He felt sweaty and feverish. He was pretty sure that he was going to throw up. What was going to happen to Daisuke? To all of them?

"You knew this was going to happen," Jou murmured weakly, turning to the Digimon and remembering how they had warned Daisuke at the last second. Palmon and Gabumon stared back at him, a morose look in their eyes. But it was neither of them who answered.

"They take us...try to turn us..." Biyomon wheezed.

Jou fell to his knees at her side. Her cloudy eyes met his.

"Turn you?" Jou asked. "What do you mean? How?"

Wallace stopped pacing, standing rigid in the centre in the room.

"The room..." Biyomon breathed. Her eyes fluttered shut. Jou reached out to her, grabbing hold of her trembling wing in a desperate attempt to comfort her. But she had already lapsed back into unconsciousness. Her quick, quiet breathing filled the somber room.

"What did she mean?" Wallace asked the other Digimon.

Palmon shook her head. Her petals looked wilted and dull in the dim light. "They'll probably interrogate him first. And then there's..." she trailed off, unable to continue.

"Then there's what?" Wallace pressed.

Palmon took a shaky breath. "There's a room they bring us to... All of us, in turns. They leave us alone in there. It's horrible... It feels like... I can feel myself start to fade..."

"Is that what happened to...?" Jou stared at Biyomon's still body.

No one spoke.

"We have to get out of here," Wallace said after a long silence.

"How?" Jou asked, the word falling flat and dull from his mouth. The words of the Digimon they had met in the previous cellar floated back to him. _Can't escape. No way out._

"There has to be a way," Wallace insisted, but he didn't sound as if he believed it.

They waited. And waited. And waited. Jou didn't know how much time passed. His chest ached with emptiness. He never would have wanted to come back to the Digital World if he had known that this is what it would be like. But how could they have not? They had to do something. They were the chosen ones. At least, they had been, at one time... Jou wasn't sure what they were anymore. For the first time, in his heart of hearts, he wondered if they weren't doomed to fail this battle. How could they fight against something that they couldn't see?

After what felt like an eternity, the Vegiemon returned. Daisuke's body hung suspended between them. He no longer fought. Jou jumped to his feet as they opened the door and tossed him back inside the cell. He rushed to Daisuke's side, as did the others, and stared down at him.

Daisuke was awake. He groaned when he saw them and made a feeble attempt to push them away. "Get away from me," he mumbled, pulling himself into a sitting position. "M'fine."

"What happened?" Jou asked, unable to keep the quiver from his voice.

Wallace was watching Daisuke intently.

Instead of meeting their eyes, Daisuke looked to the Digimon. "How come you didn't tell us?" he asked, his voice echoing loudly in their hollow space beneath the earth.

Palmon stared at the ground. Gabumon was quiet.

"What? What is it?" Jou asked.

Daisuke turned to face them. "This castle...it belongs to Piximon*."

* * *

They had been sitting by the water for hours, baking under the livid sun. Though the light was weak and grey, Ken could feel it seeping into his pores, turning his skin a darker colour. Sarumon sat just feet away from them, gorging on a stash of melons he had unearthed from the ground. The squelching of the fruit's flesh between his teeth echoed on the soundless breeze.

Every now and then, the Digimon's eerie, mechanical eyes would swivel towards them and a grin dripping with pulpy pink juice would flash beneath the rim of his kabuto. Ken had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. They both knew what this wait was leading up to.

Beside him, Taichi sat with his chin resting on his knees. He had remained uncharacteristically quiet, complaining only once when Sarumon had first started on the melons without offering them any. Ken supposed that his silence was necessarily uncharacteristic. He didn't really know Taichi, except for the excessive gushing he had heard from Daisuke. Of course, those stories were all told in the usual exaggerated style of the Motomiyas which meant that they couldn't always be counted on for accuracy. Even so, Taichi's silence was unnerving.

Whatever was going through the older Chosen's mind, Ken hoped that it involved a plan to keep them alive because his own thoughts were useless. Whenever he tried to think of how they were going to get out of this situation, he became sidetracked of images of a swirling vortex of black water...dragging him to the depths of the ocean and crushing him beneath its tremendous weight. Blurred images swirled around the whirlpool. Osamu, Wormmon, Kimeramon...

He could feel the Dark Ocean calling to him.

Ken shuddered and wrapped his arms tighter around his knees to hide it.

"Look!" Taichi said suddenly, staring into the distance. "Do you see that?"

Ken followed his gaze out to sea, where the inlet flowed out into the open water. He couldn't see anything on the horizon at first except for the sunlight reflecting off the water. But then he noticed the dark shape, bobbing up and down with the gentle motion of the waves.

"What is it?" he asked, nerves stirring.

As it drew closer, they saw that it was just a stick of misshapen driftwood. Taichi slouched back in disappointment. Ken could feel the older boy's impatience growing. He wondered if Taichi was wondering the same things he was—where the others were now and if the raft had carried them safely to Server. Were they looking for them even now? Or had something happened to them? He didn't want to believe it, but he knew that it was possible.

The prospect made him feel sick.

Taichi was growing restless. He was tugging grass up from the ground, depositing the blades in a heap near his sneakers. He was wearing an expression that reminded Ken of Daisuke.

He wondered how long it would take before Taichi did something stupid. More stupid, he amended, since the situation they were currently in probably wasn't the brightest to begin with.

He prepared himself to say something about the stellar season the Kashima Antlers were having*. An effort at distraction. But he was spared the need to use it by the arrival of the Bushumon from the trees. They were shrieking, their high-pitched voices a flurry of excitement.

Sarumon flicked his long tail irritably behind him. "What is it?"

"He's coming!" the Bushumon trilled. "They found him! The Gizamon!"

Sarumon's face stretched into a grin. "Excellent."

"The Gizamon want to be rewarded..."

"We will deal with that later," Sarumon said.

Ken's stomach flip-flopped as the monkey turned towards them.

"That was fast," Taichi remarked sarcastically.

Sarumon didn't appear to catch his tone. "Whamon has always been elusive to us as a Digimon of the sea. But lately, he has been sticking closer to the land. The Gizamon are happy to find him for us. It won't be long now before he's here." His leer grew even wider.

"Great," Taichi said.

Ken couldn't even muster a grimace.

They all turned to watch the water before them. For a long several minutes, it was still. The ripple of the waves remained undisturbed. But eventually, something appeared in the distance. A bump floating atop the water. As it grew nearer, it became apparent that it was something much larger than a mere bump. It was a whale's head, rapidly approaching the shore.

Ken glanced at Taichi, waiting for him to put into action the miraculous plan he had (hopefully) been developing for the past few hours. But Taichi stood firm. His face was blank, his hands curled into fists as his side. Ken took a deep breath. Whamon was getting closer.

The Bushumon tittered with anticipation. Waves barraged the beach. He was almost upon them now... It was only a matter of seconds. Ken looked around, trying to locate an escape route. The only exit he could find was the pathway, happily guarded by the tribe of monkey Digimon.

Whamon burst from the sea. A sheet of water seven feet high rose up to engulf them. Ken ducked as the water pounded down over his head. The Bushumon shrieked and went scurrying back up the path. Sarumon slowly backed away from them. He gave them a mock bow as he inched his way backwards up the narrow trail. "Your chariot awaits, evil ones."

Although Whamon had no eyes with which to see them, he seemed to sense them standing there. He turned his great head towards them and let out a beastly scream that Ken had heard no animal or Digimon ever make before. It rang of pain, of anguish, of hatred. Water began swelling at the Digimon's sides and Ken knew that he was about to launch an attack.

"Taichi-senpai, we have to get out of here!"

But Taichi wasn't listening. He took a step towards the water. "Whamon, stop! Listen to me. It's Taichi. And this is Ichijouji-san. You remember us, don't you? The Digidestined?"

Whamon screamed again. A jet of water shot towards them. Ken yanked Taichi out of the way, towards a few boulders standing near the pathway. They ducked behind it as water poured down around them with enough force to splatter craters against the muddy ground.

"Whamon, try to remember!" Taichi shouted from behind the boulder.

"Taichi-senapi!" Ken gritted his teeth from a combination of nerves and impatience. "It's no use. He's corrupted. There's nothing we can do for him. Trust me. I...I would know."

Taichi met his eyes just briefly. "And look at you now."

Ken opened his mouth to argue. He wanted to remind Taichi about how much it had taken to get through to him when he had been the Emperor. But Taichi was already gone. He vaulted over the boulders and walked slowly towards the water, his hands raised in a gesture of surrender. Ken could see the water gathering around Whamon, preparing for another attack.

"Whamon, listen to me," Taichi's voice was pleading but firm. "This isn't you."

Whamon roared. His rank breath blasted Taichi. Ken could feel flecks of saliva spray him from where he remained, half-crouched behind the boulders. Watching in horror.

"Something terrible has happened to you...but it's not too late."

Whamon turned, his massive tail slicing through the water. Ken didn't have time to shout out before it swung towards Taichi. Taichi ducked at the last second and threw himself to the ground. Ken rushed to him and helped him up as Whamon wound up for a second blow.

"Taichi," Ken said, clutching his arm. "Listen to me. We're never going to get back to the others if we get ourselves killed. Think about them... the Digimon... your sister..."

Taichi shook him off. "You don't get it, do you?" he demanded, eyes flashing. "This isn't just about getting back. There has to be a way to stop this. Don't you see? If we can't—"

"Look out!" The two of them ducked as Whamon's tail passed over their heads. But it was just a decoy. They were unprepared for the tidal wave of water which rushed up to meet them in the seconds after. The wall of water enveloped them and ripped them out into the bay. Ken struggled against the current, trying to propel himself back to shore but the force was too much. Whamon whirled around to face them in the water. A whirlpool began to form.

It was just like the visions he'd been having. The dark water swirled around, catching him in its wicked spiral. Out of instinct, Ken let go. His muscles released; the tension left his body. He closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable. He could hear Taichi shouting somewhere nearby. The Bushumon were screaming in delight. Someone, Sarumon perhaps, was laughing.

The noise stopped. He was submerged in the water. Ken opened his eyes...to discover that he had been swallowed by a rainbow. A myriad of colours flashed around him. He stared at it, stunned, wondering where all this colour had come from in his dark torment. And then he realized what they were. Schools of fish. Thousands of them. Pushing him back to the surface.

Ken gasped as his head broke the surface and air rushed back into his lungs. His eyes burnt from the salt water. Through the tears streaming down his face, he saw Taichi hovering on a similar bed of fish just feet away from him. They were being carried away from Whamon, out into the ocean. The land was shrinking away. And Whamon let them go, distracted as he splashed helplessly at the Digimon flapping around his head. Ken stared at them in astonishment.

"Super shocker!"

"Feather strike!"

Ken glanced over at Taichi. A head popped out of the water between them.

"Gomamon!" Taichi exclaimed, nearly falling off of his raft of fish.

The purple and white Digimon grinned up at them. "Hi guys! Thought you could use a flipper...or two! But I guess Tentomon and Hawkmon don't really have flippers, do they?"

For a moment, neither Chosen knew what to say. The tension melted from Taichi's face. He began to laugh, then groaned as a wave from Whamon's distant flailing rose over his head.

"How did you find us?" Ken asked as Taichi emerged, spluttering from the wave. He couldn't stop staring at Whamon, growing ever more distant, and the two Digimon hovering above him. He seemed flustered as the Digimon spiralled through the air, just out of reach of his attacks. When his jet arrow attack missed for the seventh time, he screamed and dove beneath the water. Tentomon and Hawkmon took the opportunity to beeline in their direction. From the distant cliff, Ken could see Sarumon's red eyes watching them.

"The fishes of course!" Gomamon said as if this were obvious. "They heard that something fishy—ha!—was going on between the Bushumon and the Gizamon. We figured that it could be nothing good. Those monkeys are nothing but a bunch of troublemakers!"

"Hooligans," Hawkmon sniffed as he swooped down beside them.

Tentomon was buzzing along not far behind.

"Hawkmon! Tentomon!" Taichi crowed in delight.

"What happened to Whamon?" Ken asked.

"He won't be bothering us for a while," Hawkmon announced.

"Not after we sent him packing," Tentomon agreed.

Gomamon snorted. "Yeah right. You just took off when he wasn't looking."

Ken gazed around at them, still stunned. "You're all okay? Where are the rest of you?"

"Armadillomon is waiting for us back on the mainland," Tentomon reported. His bulbous eyes were gleaming. "But we should be talking about you! How did you get back?"

Taichi and Ken exchanged a brief look.

"It's a long story," Taichi said.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Ken asked. "We were separated in the storm..."

Gomamon's eyes lit up. "You mean you're all here? Jou too?"

"And Miyako?"

"Koushirou?" Tentomon piped hopefully.

"I guess you haven't seen them then," Taichi sighed.

There was silence for a moment. Ken couldn't quiet the question burning inside of him. "You said that Armadillomon is back on the shore...but what about the other Digimon?"

The Digimon's expressions faded. Gomamon ducked beneath the surface. Tentomon and Hawkmon glanced away. For the first time, Ken realized how ruffled Hawkmon's feathers looked. The long scrape along Tentomon's red shell. He felt his apprehension rising...

"I'm afraid we don't really know..." Hawkmon finally admitted.

"We haven't seen the others in a while now," Tentomon added.

"What do you mean?" Taichi asked. "Where could they be?"

Ken had a vision of Wormmon wandering by himself...injured and lost...

But the Digimon just shook their heads.

"We don't know," Tentomon said apologetically.

"There is...one possibility." Hawkmon sounded nervous.

"What's that?" Taichi asked, seizing on the faint chance inside these words.

"Well...if they've been found...they'll most likely be brought to the fortress..."

"The fortress?" Ken asked.

Tentomon nodded, looking grave. "It's the centre of the corruption, we think. All the bad Digimon have gathered there. They've been taking prisoners, trying to turn us all..."

Ken could see it in his mind, a barren place with hundreds of Digimon gathered inside. Just waiting for the darkness to infect them. It was too close to those other memories...his past...

But Taichi seemed undaunted by these words. Or at least, if he was, he didn't show it. He nodded at the Digimon, gazing out at the open sea before them and spoke just one word.

"Hurry."

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

1) Anyone seen Castaway?

2) Around $1500 CAD or slightly less than that in USD.

3) Kiryoku means inner strength in Japanese.

4) I just want to clarify that at its proper strength, the barrier prevents beings on the outside from seeing OR hearing each those on the inside. The reason Koushirou was able to see it before was because the barrier was already weakening, flickering in and out. It's for this same reason that the Gazimon were able to hear the Chosen coming down the steps.

5) Daisuke never did meet Piximon...but he's heard stories of his existence.

6) The Kashima Antlers are a Japanese soccer team who came in first in their league during 2007. I know nothing about soccer/football in Japan so please feel free to correct any mistakes I may (and quite possibly will) make.

**Next Episode:** Taichi and Ken manage to escape the diabolical Sarumon and his henchmen with the help of the Digimon. They hurry back to Server, where they have learnt that a dark fortress has been established by none other than their former friend and mentor, Piximon. Will they be in time to save the Digimon locked away there? Will they be re-united with their friends? And what is the significance of the mysterious temple hidden away in the middle of the forest? _Find out on the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters!_

_And so the plot thickens... I'm glad to have this chapter over with. I'm not so happy with it... But hopefully you got a lot out of it. I feel like this chapter was pretty dense. I hope you're all still with me. Also, feel free to point out any typos (I was in a rush to get this posted before heading off to work, but I'll definitely do an edit to clean things up later). I'm pretty excited for the next chapter/s. Many exciting things coming up! Thank to everyone who reviewed! I can't thank you enough for your support and I would be endlessly grateful if you would leave me with your thoughts. __ Stay tuned for chapter twelve! _


	12. Never Let You Go

**Episode 12: Never Let You Go**

The sun was falling by the time they returned to the shore. Most of the message Hikari and Iori had written into the sand had been washed away by the encroaching tide; only the word _gone_ still rippled beneath the advancing waves. The six of them assembled a loose circle of driftwood at the edge of the trees, and there they sat, watching the muted sky fade into black.

Lopmon sat beside Hikari. It had taken him some persuading to come with them. Only the fact that they too were searching for Wallace had coaxed him into Hikari's arms. She couldn't blame him for his hesitance. There wasn't much about this world she trusted anymore, a sentiment that resonated around their ring of silence. So far, hardly anyone had spoken a word.

"We should leave as soon as the sun comes up." Yamato was the first to break. He didn't look up as he traced patterns into the sand with a stick of driftwood. Since their escape from the Tyrannomon, he had taken over tentative leadership of the group. Both he and Sora. The two of them seemed to have established an uneasy truce between them. They were speaking civilly enough to each other, Hikari noted, even if they didn't quite make eye contact when they did.

If Yamato had expected an argument, he didn't get one. The rest of them were mute with agreement. It hadn't been a unanimous decision to return here in the first place. Mimi had wanted to carry on in search of their partners and the others. Her face still revealed her discontent at sitting idly. But as Iori and Takeru had pointed out, this was the safest option. They didn't know what they might run into in the daylight, let alone the dark. Hikari was sure that it was the Tyrannomon who had convinced Mimi in the end. They had had to stay hidden for hours while the Digimon searched for their escaped prey, a look of vacant hunger burning in their eyes.

Not the eyes of old friends, but the nameless horror that had replaced them.

"Lopmon, did you say that there's a village nearby?" Sora asked, peering at the Digimon with a kindly expression. It almost worked to conceal the tension stretched taut across her face.

Lopmon looked around at the group, still nervous. He nodded, seeming uncertain, and spoke in a voice that forced them all to lean in to hear him. "Yes, but there was no one there."

"Even so, it's a place to start looking," Yamato said.

"Shouldn't we stay close to the water?" Iori asked.

"We can't stay here forever," Yamato pointed out.

"We've already talked about this," Mimi said tersely.

Hikari glanced down at her hands, hating the uncertainty which hung suspended above the group. A part of her couldn't help thinking that Mimi was right. Maybe they were making a mistake by waiting. Their friends could be in trouble even now, fighting for their lives in the night. Or their partners. They had left in such a hurry to find them, knowing that every second spent was precious. And now they were prepared to let a whole night of them split past.

What would Oniisan do? She wondered, heart aching at the thought of her missing brother. She refused to consider the possibility that something had happened to him. This was her brother she was talking about, the bearer of courage. Their fearless leader. So stubborn he had once survived an entire forty-eight hours out on the balcony in mid-winter in protest of their mother's newfound love for serving shirako*. If anyone could survive this latest trial, it was him.

And yet there was this gnawing doubt at the back of her mind. A darkness straining to break free. She could feel it on the peripheral of her consciousness—the Dark Ocean. She wouldn't have recognized it so readily if she hadn't been there before, but she knew it now all too well. She closed her eyes and tried to will her mind away from thoughts of the others.

It didn't work. Of course it didn't.

Lopmon must have sensed her distress. He glanced up at her as the others continued to debate around them. Hikari forced a smile and whispered to him: "I just need a moment."

While the others were bickering, she got up and wandered over to the water. It was inky black in the night, the moonlight colouring the crests of the waves a light indigo. Silence wrapped itself around her. She crossed her arms across her chest, shivering in the cool breeze whistling off of the ocean. She closed her eyes and tried to let go of the fears inside of her.

She heard him approaching and as much as she was surprised by this, she wasn't. She didn't move, taking advantage of her last few seconds of solitude to rein in her emotions. When he stopped beside her and asked if she was all right, she knew she couldn't ignore him any longer. Ignore the fact that they had hardly spoken since they had gotten here, because something they had once had in their friendship was missing. Something that had been systematically destroyed with each vague, callously written email they had exchanged over the past four years.

Somewhere along the line, they had stopped being there for each other.

"I'm fine," Hikari stole herself to answer. It was both the truth and a lie.

Takeru hesitated a moment before speaking. She could tell that he didn't believe her.

"We're going to find them, Hikari-chan."

She nodded, wanting to believe it. Forcing herself to.

"It's more than that though, isn't it?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

Takeru walked around so that he was facing her, scrutinizing her. Instinctively, Hikari wanted to turn away. But she forced herself to stand still.

"The Dark Ocean," Takeru said carefully, watching for her reaction.

Hikari was pleased with herself. She didn't even flinch. "I'm fine," she repeated. Then she gestured back at the forest, her voice growing stronger. "I know that they're out there."

"Then—"

"It's just difficult. To wait even longer," Hikari said.

Takeru nodded. His eyes flickered out to the water. The two of them were quiet for a moment, considering the gentle rhythm of the waves. Eventually, Takeru spoke up.

"It's not like old times anymore, is it?" he remarked softly.

Hikari considered this for a second. "No, it isn't." She paused. She could hear the voices of the others talking in the distance, the breeze through the tree tops. "I'm sorry, Takeru-kun."

Takeru looked surprised. "For what?"

Hikari inclined her head. "For not doing a better job of keeping in touch." For letting you go. For letting all of them go. She was convinced that the distance which lay between them all wasn't due to the fact that they had changed so entirely, but that they had given up. Had tried too hard to push away the reminders of the past they shared. To spare themselves the pain of its loss, and the world's rejection of the truth. She was only now realizing that it had made it so much worse.

"Hikari..."

"Your emails—I should have said more. I should have told you what was going on."

"Hikari—"

"I kept telling myself that it would get easier. That next time I would write more..."

"Hikari!" Takeru interrupted her, eyes gleaming in the darkness.

Hikari stared at him, startled by his reaction.

"It wasn't you," he told her in a low voice. "I...I shut off too. I shouldn't have..." He trailed off, seeming to struggle for the right words. "What I'm saying is...it was my fault."

Hikari shook her head. "It was as much mine as it was yours."

Takeru stared at her, mouth set in a stubborn line. Finally, he conceded: "Both of ours."

Hikari was quiet. The seconds passed. A small smile tugged at her lips. "It sucked."

Takeru laughed, actually laughed—a light breathy, chuckle which floated away with the breeze. "You have no idea. Do you know what the kids in Setagaya are like? Or the teachers?"

They were both smiling now.

"I really—"

The two of them jumped as a roar rumbled through the air, cutting Takeru off.

"What was that?" Hikari asked, whirling to face the forest.

Back at their makeshift camp, Mimi shrieked.

They bolted back towards the others. Yamato was standing at the head of the group, his arms extended to either side of him as he stared into the black labyrinth that was the forest. Hikari could hear branches snapping from within, the sound of heavy footsteps on the ground.

Lopmon darted over to her and cowered behind her legs. "They're coming!"

"Who's coming?" Takeru asked.

But Lopmon didn't have a chance to tell them because the next moment, they burst through the trees. Gleaming grey armour and reptilian blue eyes flashed beneath the moonlight. The Tyrannomon roared as they caught sight of them huddled on the beach. The Monochromon pawed at the sand, ready to charge. All wore the same, blank expressions of the corrupted.

"Great, they brought reinforcements," Sora groaned.

"What do we do?" Mimi gasped.

No one had an answer.

The Digimon charged.

"Run!" Yamato shouted.

The six of them and Lopmon took off down the beach. There was nowhere to go. Miles of coastline stretched out before them, a thin white sliver in the darkness. Hikari glanced at the trees, thinking that if they could just reach their cover, they might be able to disappear inside. But the Monochromon were too fast, running up alongside them and keeping them pinned against the water. Behind them, the Tyrannomon were gaining ground. She could feel the earth shaking.

They couldn't keep this up for much longer. It was only a matter of seconds...

"Rock fist!"

"Slamming attack!"

From out of the forest, dozens of dark shapes emerged—inscrutable in the darkness. The Monochromon roared as they were ambushed, and turned to fight the sudden newcomers.

"What's going on?" Sora shouted.

"Don't stop running!" Takeru urged.

Hikari glanced behind her and saw that the Tyrannomon were still on their heels. She pushed herself to run faster. Chaos erupted all around them. She could hear the impassioned battle cries of the unknown attackers. The Monochromon bellowed as they were hit and hit back.

And the ground was quaking worse than ever. The ocean sloshed frenetically at their side.

Just behind her, Lopmon stumbled. She heard him cry out. Hikari slid to a halt in the sand. Without thinking, she turned and ran back to him. She pulled Lopmon up into her arms, trembling with adrenaline, and looked up. A Tyrannomon was nearly upon her. She could see the fire gathering between its teeth. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced for the fiery impact.

"Lightning paw!"

The Tyrannomon howled with pain. Hikari's eyes flew open. She stared in disbelief at the figure in front of her and the dinosaur Digimon crumpled beneath her clenched fist. Inside Hikari's arms, Lopmon struggled to break free. She could hear him yelling, telling her to run. But Hikari couldn't have moved if she wanted to. "Gatomon!" She managed to choke out.

Gatomon turned, her eyes glittering as they caught a ray of moonlight. "Run, Hikari!"

The others had come back for her. Sora and Takeru pulled her up as Gatomon faced off against the three Tyrannomon who had hesitated at her attack. They snarled, flecks of saliva spraying from their gaping mouths. But Gatomon wasn't alone. Darting to her side were several familiar faces. The Monochromon lay in unconscious heaps near the tree line, defeated.

"Otamamon!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Gotsumon!" Sora added.

And more joyfully above the others: "Patamon!"

But there were so many more. As Hikari stood frozen with the others behind the line of Digimon, she recognized many of the friends that she'd thought she might never see again. Divermon, Tapirmon, Digitamamon, even ShogunGekomon. And none with the look of blank comprehension worn by the corrupted. All their eyes were blazing, their mouths curled with fury as they formed a wall between the Tyrannomon and the Digidestined. They coiled their bodies, readying themselves for another attack. ShogunGekomon sucked in an enormous breath...

"MUSICAL FIST!"

The Chosen clapped their hands over their ears as the sound wave blasted the Tyrannomon. The dinosaur Digimon snarled and shrunk against the blow. But they kept coming. One whipped his head back and launched a fire ball as the mass of them. They scattered.

Hikari dove to the side, Lopmon cradled safely inside her arms. "Get out of here," she heard Gatomon shout at the Chosen. She looked up, frantically searching for her partner in the settling smoke and found her clamouring atop a Tyrannomon as it shook its head in a desperate attempt to get rid of her. Patamon hovered above them, trying to distract it with his attacks.

"Gatomon!" Hikari shouted, but her voice was lost in the din of battle.

Sora crawled over to her as a storm of fireballs and other attacks hurtled over their heads. "Hikari-chan, we have to..." She trailed off, her eyes reflecting the fighting before them.

They were winning. The three Tyrannomon were no match against the sheer number of them, plus the few ultimates in their ranks. Hikari watched with mingled hope and horror as the Otamamon and ShogunGekomon chased one dinosaur from the beach; Digitamamon and a host of others managed to knock out one of the other ones. Gatomon and Patamon were tag-teaming the last. Patamon would agitate it by attacking, and Gatomon would leap in when it was distracted to deliver a powerful blow with her claws. As the other Digimon turned their attention to this last battle, the Tyrannomon began to back away. It let out a roar of fury.

It was over within seconds. The Digimon chased the Tyrannomon to the trees where a final blast from ShogunGekomon left it unconscious. Mimi squealed with horror as its heavy body hit the ground. But an Otamamon was at her side to comfort her: "It's okay. He'll be okay."

The Chosen stood frozen amidst the battlefield. One inert Tyrannomon lay at feet; the rest of the ground was riddled with giant footsteps and a few other Digimon who had been knocked aside and were now recovering. As Gatomon strolled back towards them, Hikari launched herself forwards and threw her arms around her. Lopmon was caught in the middle of this embrace and squeaked with protest at being sandwiched together. But Hikari didn't care.

"Gatomon! I can't believe it's you!"

"Hikari," Gatomon purred.

There were no other words to say.

Next to them, Takeru and Patamon were having a similar reunion. Both had collapsed on the sand, Patamon caught up in Takeru's arms. Both of them were laughing with delight. Hikari wouldn't be surprised if there were tears in their eyes. There certainly were in hers.

The others gathered around them, speechless at the turn of events.

"I can't believe you're all here," Sora finally managed, gazing around at the host of Digimon. They stared back at the Chosen, their faces reflecting a myriad of emotions: delight, astonishment, distrust.

"How did you find us?" Iori asked.

At this, a hush fell over the group. Hikari watched as the Digimon parted, turning to reveal someone hidden in their midst. Hikari gasped when she saw the orange dinosaur.

"Agumon!" the Chosen exclaimed in unison.

Staring at the ground, Agumon stepped forward. He was carrying something. Hikari recognized the object immediately as he handed it over to Takeru. It was his hat.

"You found it," Takeru beamed.

Yamato frowned, the elation fading from his face.

"He brought it to us," Patamon supplied happily.

"Just what is us, exactly?" Iori questioned, staring at the lot of them.

"We're all that's left," a Divermon explained. "Most of us anyway."

"The others...something's been happening to them," an Otamamon shuddered.

"Piximon has been turning them against us," a Tapirmon stated.

A current of shock jolted through Hikari.

"Piximon?" Mimi repeated, startled.

"But he would never..." Sora trailed off as the truth sank in.

The Digimon were all shaking their heads.

"He's changed," Patamon said. "A lot of us have."

"It's why we've all had to band together," Digitamamon said grudgingly.

"To try to stop it," added a Gotsumon.

"For protection," boomed ShogunGekomon.

They all looked to Gatomon.

She bowed her head. "I guess you'd call us the rebels."

The others were silent at this barrage of news, struggling to absorb it. Only Yamato hadn't reacted. He was still staring at Agumon, eyes narrowed. And Agumon was blushing more intensely than ever. He was staring fixedly at the ground, refusing to make eye contact.

"Niisan, what is it?" Takeru asked, frowning at his brother.

Yamato didn't answer. Instead, he addressed Agumon.

"How long have you been following me for?"

The other Chosen shot Yamato a baffled look at this pronouncement. Agumon ducked his head even lower. If he turned any redder, he would begin to look like an oddly formed peach.

"Agumon?" Yamato pressed.

"Since you washed up on the beach..." Agumon finally admitted.

A shocked silence followed these words. Yamato seemed to struggle to find something to say. At last, he managed to ask, "But why? Why didn't you approach me sooner?"

Agumon's reply tumbled from his mouth in a rush. "I wanted to! I checked on you at the beach, to make sure you were alive! But I had to be sure... There's been so much going on...so many bad things... I wasn't sure that it was really you! And if it was really you, then maybe you had gone bad like the others. And what about everyone else? Where was Taichi and—"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Yamato said, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Agumon shifted the sand beneath his feet. "I had to be sure..."

Gatomon came to his defense. "Things have been tough here since the darkness started spreading. You can't tell who to trust anymore. Any of us would have done the same thing."

"So how did you figure out that it was really us?" Iori asked.

"Because the bad Digimon attacked you," Patamon stated.

"They wouldn't have done that if you were evil too," a Gotsumon agreed.

"Besides," ShogunGekomon spoke deeply, his toad-like eyes flickering to Lopmon. Hikari realized she was still clutching him tightly against her chest. "He was with you."

Gatomon shot Lopmon a somewhat disdainful look.

"I'm sorry," Agumon apologized.

Yamato stood still. For a second, Hikari thought that he was still angry. But gradually, his face softened. Understanding passed into his eyes, and maybe a tinge of fear for his own Digimon. He clapped Agumon on the back. "Don't worry about it. You did what you had to do."

Agumon visibly slumped with relief.

Gatomon was gazing at the six of them, seeming to count those who weren't among them. Hikari could see Patamon coming to the same realization. He opened his mouth to ask.

"We have a lot to explain," Hikari said quickly, cutting him off. Feet away from them, the Tyrannomon had begun to stir. They had spent too much time lingering already.

"We should find cover somewhere," Sora said, catching on to this.

"There's a village not far from here," one of the Tapirmon suggested.

Iori nodded. "Last we heard, it was empty."

"Let's hope that it still is," Gatomon remarked.

But before they had gone more than five steps, they heard a faint rustling from the forest. Hikari tensed, thinking that another attack was about to be set upon them. The other Digimon turned, readying themselves once more for battle. Patamon took to the air. "Wait!" he cried.

From the shadows emerged one small and lonely figure.

"Wormmon," Patamon gasped, fluttering down to meet him.

The others rushed forwards. Iori slung the bag full of first aid supplies off of his shoulder. Sora knelt by Wormmon's head, hands hovering over his bruised body. He peered up at them through half-closed eyes shimmering with disbelief.

"It's you," he managed weakly.

"What happened to you, Wormmon?" Takeru asked.

"Escape...the fortress..."

"Wormmon, hang in there. We're going to take care of you now," Sora assured him.

"...it's happened...heard the fighting...had to warn you..."

"Warn us?" Yamato asked, alarmed. "Warn us about what?"

Wormmon gazed up at them, the horror plain in his eyes.

"The final phase. Piximon is about to release _him_."

* * *

They reached the fortress after night fall. Shrouded by the dark, Miyako could only barely make out the silhouette of the behemoth structure. Turrets and towers adorned its top, giving it the appearance of a castle. Hell, it probably was a castle. A castle surrounded by an intricate system of buildings and walls. Miyako could see small fires burning here and there throughout this complex arrangement, trails of smoke rising up to streak the moonlit sky.

The Gazimon had paused to rest on a grassy knoll before the barren plain upon which the castle stood. They sat just feet away from her and Koushirou, discussing all the ways in which they expected to be rewarded for their find. The two Chosen had tried everything to escape from the net—Miyako had even resorted to gnawing at it with her teeth—but it was no use. The cord was too thick and now she had a tooth ache besides. They had no choice but to lie still and wait.

The Gazimon certainly didn't seem to be in a hurry to take them to their master, whoever he was. On the contrary, it almost seemed as if they were eager to put it off for as long as possible. They jumped on their fellow's suggestion to start a fire and set some fish on sticks over it to roast. Miyako's mouth watered as the scent wafted over to her. Her stomach rumbled.

"Miyako-chan," Koushirou murmured from where he lay beside her, his voice low so as not to attract the attention of their captors. Miyako blushed, thinking he was going to comment on the sounds issuing from her stomach. But he didn't. "Are you able to reach the opening?"

A flare of hope erupted inside of her. She hadn't thought about that. It would have been impossible while the Gazimon were carrying them through the jungle, but now... She moved her fingers behind her back, trying to feel for the knot which held the ropes of the net together.

"It's too far," she grunted as her fingertips skimmed against it.

Koushirou wriggled closer, trying to afford her more space to twist herself around. In any other situation, Miyako reflected, she would have found this incredibly awkward. But as it stood, she was desperate to get out of these nightmarish ropes. They both were. She winced with pain as she stretched her arm, the joint separating slightly from the socket. "Just a little bit further..."

"What's going on over there?" one of the Gazimon demanded.

His shadow appeared before them, blocking out the fire. A fish tail was dangling from the corner of his mouth. He swallowed it with a loud gulp and sneered down at them. Miyako froze.

"What are they doing?" another of the Gazimon asked.

"Are they trying to escape again? I say we knock 'em out."

"Yeah, see if they squirm then!" Another laughed.

Miyako felt a thrill of rage rush through her. "You're all pathetic!"

The Gazimon hooted at this. They had gathered in a circle around them now, staring down at them through the ropes and smirking. Even their so-called leader looked amused.

"And yet, we're not the ones trussed up like pigs off to the market," he commented.

This triggered another chorus of laughter from the Gazimon. Miyako could feel her blood boiling. She wished fervently that Hawkmon were with her. They wouldn't dare to laugh at her then. She flexed her hand behind her back, straining to reach the knot. So what if she dislocated her shoulder? So what if they were standing right above her, watching?

There was an explosion from below. Miyako jumped as the blast rattled through the air, losing her proximity to the knot. Koushirou yelped as her forehead collided with his face. The Gazimons' heads whipped back and forth, startled by the sudden interruption.

"What was that—" one started to ask.

He didn't get a chance to finish. Shouting could be heard from the fortress. Screaming.

"What's going on?" the leader demanded. He walked to the edge of the hill.

The others followed. Miyako and Koushirou wormed themselves over, trying to get a closer look. From between the Gazimon, Miyako caught a glimpse of a tall, dark figure moving through the castle grounds. No, not moving, but smashing. Her eyes widened as she saw a laser blast shoot through the darkness. Digimon fled in all directions, away from the attacker.

"What is that?" a Gazimon wondered.

"The Demons, they're back!"

"That's not a Demon, you idiot. It's a Digimon!"

"A Digimon?"

The leader was silent, pondering this for a moment.

"Sir?"

The Gazimon's red eyes flashed. "It's Ex-Veemon."

Miyako went rigid. She heard Koushirou gasp beside her. Ex-Veemon? Daisuke's Ex-Veemon? If so, how had he managed to digivolve? And did this mean that he was corrupted?

She didn't have time to muddle through her confusion. The fleeing Digimon were getting closer. It would be only seconds now until they were upon them. Koushirou was shouting at the Gazimon, pleading with them to release them. But the Gazimon weren't listening. There was a look of terror in their eyes as Ex-Veemon started up the bottom of the hill. Without even sparing them a second glance, the Gazimon turned and fled. And then the stampede was upon them.

"Miyako, roll over!" Koushirou shouted.

It was impossible to coordinate movement in the netting, so Miyako did her best to propel her body in whatever direction she could. This turned out to be downhill. She shrieked with surprise as momentum carried them down the knoll, away from the Digimons' thundering feet. She and Koushirou tumbled over each other again and again until oomph! They reached the bottom.

"Ow..."

"Miyako-chan, look!" Koushirou pulled away from her, and the ropes went with him. Miyako stared at him in disbelief. Somehow, in their tumult, the net had come loose.

"I guess this isn't the best time to bring up the odds of that happening..."

"Come on!" Koushirou disappeared into the thick brush beside them.

Swallowing the lump of emotion in her throat, Miyako glanced up the hill. She could see Ex-Veemon's muscular figure standing there, sniffing at the air. Like an animal. She shuddered and threw herself into the forest after Koushirou. The jungle reached out to engulf her.

She could hardly see where she was going in the dark. Branches smacked into her face, knocking her already askew glasses even looser. She was amazed that she hadn't broken the lenses yet. She tripped several times, barely managing to keep her balance. "Koushirou-san?"

"Right here." Koushirou appeared beside her suddenly. He was breathing hard, only the whites of his eyes visible in the thick shadows of the trees. "Try not to make any noise," he urged her. "We're not alone."

Miyako's first instinct was to demand what he meant by this. But realizing that he had asked her to keep silent, she clapped a hand over her mouth. The two of them stood still for a moment, listening to the sounds of the forest unfold around them. She could hear branches snapping as Digimon fled through the nearby brush. Somewhere in the distance, someone was yelling. She thought she could hear Ex-Veemon roar. Then, after a few seconds, all was still.

"Did we lose them?" Miyako asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure," Koushirou answered. "Our first priority should be to put some distance between ourselves and that place. At least until we can figure out what's going on around here."

Miyako nodded, happy to go along with any plan that didn't involve their returning to that hideous castle and whatever horrors she was afraid to imagine were lurking inside.

"What about Ex-Veemon?" she forced herself to ask.

Koushirou was silent. She read the answer in his silence, the answer she already knew.

There was nothing that they could do. Not yet. Not now.

The two of them moved deeper into the woods. It was impossible to tell what direction they were moving in, only that they heading away from wherever they had come. Now they were really doomed, Miyako reflected. They had no way of finding their way back to the ocean, or that temple, or to any of the others. They were completely and utterly lost. She fought the urge to scream profanities.

They had only gone a few yards when Koushirou paused in front of her. Unable to see properly, Miyako walked straight into him. The two of them staggered forwards.

"Watch out!" Koushirou hissed.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Shh!"

"Next time you should say something before you—"

"I hear something!" Koushirou silenced her.

Miyako felt her heart speed up.

"Is someone there?" Koushirou called out, tentative.

There was a long moment in which they both stood there, paralyzed in the dark. Miyako could feel the blood throbbing in her ears. Her skin ached from where the ropes had burnt it. The air around them felt cool and damp. She could feel sweat beading beneath the back of her shirt...

A familiar face popped up out of the ground in front of them.

Miyako screamed, leaping backwards and tripping over a log.

"Armadillomon!" Koushirou exclaimed.

He wasn't alone. Emerging from the trees behind him were more familiar faces. Gomamon sidled into sight, followed closely by Taichi, Ken, Tentomon, and most wonderful of all, Hawkmon. Miyako's mouth fell open when she saw him. She staggered back to her feet.

"Now what kind of greeting is that?" Taichi asked, grinning at them through the shadows.

"Taichi-san!"

"Koushirou!"

There was a chorus of exclamations as they all realized each other's presence.

"Tentomon!" Koushirou cried last of all as his partner buzzed over to him. The two stood face to face (or rather, Tentomon hovered and Koushirou stood). For a moment, it seemed neither of them knew what to do. Koushirou's hands twitched at his side, as if he might raise them to embrace his partner. But at last, he extended his hand to shake Tentomon's claw.

"It's marvelous to see you again Koushirou!" Tentomon exclaimed.

But Miyako paid attention to little of these exchanges. She lunged forward, falling to her knees before Hawkmon. He raised his head to meet her eyes as she went to envelope him in a hug and she froze. Cold dread filled her stomach. She could tell that something was wrong.

"Hawkmon, what's the matter?"

She picked him up gingerly in her arms. Hawkmon didn't even try to resist her, as he might have in the past. He was trembling; his feathers felt cold to the touch.

"Splendid to see you, Miyako..."

Miyako turned to the others, aghast. "What happened?" she demanded.

Taichi looked stunned. Ken's face was difficult to make out in the shadows. But she sensed that it was grim. He knelt beside her, studying Hawkmon closely.

"It's started," he said softly.

"What's started?" Miyako asked. "What's wrong?"

Ken met her eyes with a blank stare.

Koushirou seemed unnerved. "What did you say happened to you guys?"

Taichi quickly recounted all that had happened since they'd fallen off of the raft.

"He was here before he found us..." Tentomon said when this story offered no insight into Hawkmon's condition. He was standing next to Koushirou, looking anxious. "He said that he'd been captured. He barely managed to escape. He seemed fine. Up until now..."

"But how did he contract it? The darkness?" Koushirou questioned.

"Does it matter?" Taichi asked. "How can we stop it?"

Ken started to say something and then stopped. There was silence.

Miyako clutched Hawkmon to her chest. She closed her eyes, thinking of the four years she had spent without him, thinking that she would never feel his soft feathers again, inhale his warm, woodsy scent. She thought of all the times he had been there for her. How he had saved her, over and over. Hawkmon had been the first thing she'd had that was truly her own. He hadn't been just another hand-me-down or something her siblings would inevitably inherit. He was hers, and she was his. Partners. And now she was on the verge of losing all of that.

"I won't let you go," Miyako sobbed into his feathers, over and over. "I won't let you."

The other Chosen were quiet around her. She knew that they were probably waiting for her to pull herself together so that they could move on, find a safer place to deal with this. But she didn't care. It didn't matter anymore. What was the point of Digital World without her Digimon? If Hawkmon was going to turn evil, then she didn't want to be here. She didn't want to save the Digital World. Not without him to fight for, to stand faithfully at her side. Not without...

"Miyako," Ken said gently. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

Miyako ignored him, clutching Hawkmon even tighter.

"Miyako," he repeated, shaking her this time.

Miyako was starting to get annoyed. Why wouldn't they all just leave her alone? Couldn't they see that she wanted that? She lifted her tear-streaked face. "Leave me alone! No, I'm serious. Leave me here. I give up, okay? I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Miyako-chan..." Taichi started to say.

Miyako shook her head furiously. Her arms tightened around Hawkmon, pulling his cold body closer to hers.

"Miyako-chan, we can't stay here," Koushirou said. "We have to find cover. Perhaps we can think of a way to help him-"

"You don't get it, do you?" Miyako snapped, realizing that she was shouting at her sempai but beyond caring. "They're taking them away from us. That's our punishment! For leaving the Digiworld unguarded for so long. We never should have left. We should have tried harder..."

"Miyako," Taichi interrupted. "We did. We tried everything."

"This isn't your fault," Armadillomon told her, resting a paw on her arm.

Miyako shook him off. "I don't care what-"

"Miyako," Hawkmon said, his voice faint but firm. He was staring up at her through partially cloudy eyes. It seemed to cost him a great deal to speak. "Miyako... I never blamed you. This wasn't...this isn't your fault. I want you to know that."

"Hawkmon..." Fresh tears stung at Miyako's eyes. She blinked them away, only to be blinded by new ones. Inside, she could feel her heart breaking. This couldn't be happening. She wouldn't let it. "I won't let you go," she whispered to her partner. "I won't." She could feel the conviction burning inside of her, the strength of it. She held Hawkmon tight, trying to warm him with her own body heat. With everything she had, she would hold onto him.

"Miyako." Ken's voice sounded distant to her. She tried to ignore it. But then the others' voices joined in.

"What?" Miyako's voice cracked as she looked up. The others were staring at her. Their faces were full of incredulity, surprise..

At what? She wondered. She followed their gaze down to the figure in her arms.

Hawkmon was staring up at her, his eyes shining. Her tear drops glistened like glass beads on his feathers. They sparkled under the moonlight. He had stopped shivering.

"Hawkmon," she whispered.

"Miyako...what did you do?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Miyako sniffled.

The cloudiness was rapidly leaving his eyes. With difficulty, he pulled himself upright in her arms.

"I don't know how...the coldness...it's fading..."

"Hawkmon?"

"Miyako, you stopped it. You saved me."

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

1) I'm going to let you look this one up yourselves.

**Next Episode:** The Digimon are emerging from the shadows...just in time for it appears that a new force of darkness has been unleashed upon the land. Just what does Piximon have in store for the Digital World? And will the Chosen and the rebel forces be able to find a way to fight it? With their friends and partners falling at every turn, they'll have to hurry if they want to prevail. Time is running out. _Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters!_

_Wow, a lot happened in this chapter. I did not imagine that the individual sections would be so long when I planned this. This was such a fun chapter to write. I've been waiting to make so many of these things happen for so long now. It's amazing to me that I've actually reached this point._

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers last chapter—Potgenie, Moza L Reniel35, crestoflight3, heisuke28, Fizzing Wizard, and Ultimate Black Ace. You are all awesome and your feedback is invaluable to me! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you whether you loved it, hated it, or now have a bizarre craving for shirako (seriously, look it up). As always, your review would mean a lot to me! Until next chapter. _


	13. Piximon's Castle

**Episode 13: Piximon's Castle**

It was fortunate that the moon was as bright as it was, otherwise the night might have left them blind to its uncertainties. Sora and the others crouched behind a fringe of bushes looking out onto the plain where Piximon's fortress stood silhouetted against the blue-black sky. It was larger than Myotismon's castle had been, Sora reflected, but considerably more run down. The stone was crumbling in places; the grounds were in a state of disarray, although that may have been because of the commotion unfolding within the battered curtain walls* surrounding them.

The rebels watched in silence as the scouts they had sent out to investigate scurried back to them under the cover of the shadows. The din of the castle grounds echoed behind them—Digimon shouting orders as fires were stamped out and the heavy banging of tools as fortifications were re-established. Otamamon and Gotsumon were panting hard by the time they arrived at the edge of the plain, their eyes full of horror as they struggled to catch their breath.

"Well?" Gatomon asked, leaping down from her perch atop a moss-covered boulder. Patamon fluttered down from Takeru's head to stand beside her. Both of them looked anxious.

The two scouts exchanged a nervous look.

"It's him," Gotsumon reported.

"He's been released," said Otamamon.

"Veemon?" Gatomon ascertained.

The scouts traded another look.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Well, it wasn't Veemon exactly," Gotsumon hedged.

There was a murmur of unease from the rebels at this remark. The other Chosen were watching the scouts closely, their brows furrowed in concern—waiting for what was coming.

"Then who was it?" Agumon asked, oblivious to the tension.

Otamamon squeezed her eyes shut. "_Ex_-Veemon."

There was a collective intake of breath from the rebels. Only Wormmon was unsurprised. Sitting next to a quiet Lopmon on a decaying log, his expression was miserable and faraway.

"How is that possible?" Mimi gasped.

"Well, it's not impossible for us to digivolve on our own," Gatomon reminded her, no doubt referring in part to her own champion status. An unhappy expression reflected in her eyes. "It just takes some time and the right circumstance. Piximon...he must have pushed him into it."

The right circumstance... Sora closed her eyes, wondering what Veemon must have been through that would prompt him into digivolving. A hollow ache resonated inside her chest.

"In any case," Otamamon continued, looking scared. "He's not here anymore. The Digimon we were able to eavesdrop on said that he took off after he destroyed the grounds."

"He's gone," Gotsumon nodded his affirmation.

"Gone where?" Iori asked. "What will he do?"

From behind them, ShogunGekomon stirred. His deep voice filled the night as he spoke; Sora could feel the air vibrating with his cadence. "His attacks will spread the darkness. The more powerful the Digimon, the easier it is. He'll kill anyone who dares to get in his way."

"Or else turn them into Piximon's slaves," Patamon added sadly.

"How do they do that?" Iori wondered, a ruffle of frustration in his voice.

But the Digimon only stared at him blankly. It was clear that none of them knew. Sora struggled to digest what all of it meant. Not only was Piximon somehow corrupting innocent Digimon, but he had found a way to make them digivolve. Make them more powerful. And now he was unleashing them upon the land. It wouldn't be long before none of them stood a chance.

"There's something else," Gotsumon said.

All eyes fell on him. Sora wondered how much more bad news they could take.

"What is it?" Gatomon asked, sounding weary.

"There was talk about more prisoners being taken."

"We already know about the Geckomon," she answered.

Otamamon shook her head. Her eyes passed to the Chosen who were standing interspersed among the host of rebel Digimon, towering over some and looking tiny next to others. The army that had seemed so formidable on the beach suddenly seemed small and washed out under the colourless moonlight. Otamamon nodded at them, gazing in their direction but not quite meeting their eyes. "Strange looking prisoners," she said. "Humans. Like them."

This should have worried her, terrified her, but Sora felt her heart leap. The others, she thought. It had to be. Who else? And they were here, within their reach. "We have to rescue them," she said, without pausing to think. Her mind was already racing ahead, wondering who and what they might find inside the fortress. She could see the same fearful hope burning in the other Chosens' faces. But the Digimon were shaking their heads. Many of them were frowning.

"What about Ex-Veemon?" a Divermon asked.

"We can't let him get away," Digitamamon agreed in his snide voice.

"These are our friends," Sora reminded them.

"But what if we get captured?" a soft-spoken Tapirmon squeaked.

"The castle's too well-guarded," another Gotsumon agreed. "We'd never get inside."

Sora forced aside her impatience. She knew that they had a point, and that they had good reason to be afraid. But she couldn't abandon her friends. They had to know that. And what better chance, while the Digimon were still distracted by the aftermath of Ex-Veemon's attack?

"We could split up," she suggested. "I'll go, or just a few of us can. It will be easier to sneak in that way. And then most of us can still try to catch up with Ex-Veemon." To stop him, she finished inwardly. Whatever that might entail. She was afraid of what that might mean.

There was an outbreak of protests from the rebels, but they were quickly overruled. Though she didn't like the thought of splitting up the group, Gatomon endorsed her plan. She would have gone herself, if not for the need to keep the rebels in line. In effect, Sora, as the instigator, was selected to go by default. Gatomon asked Otamamon and Gotsumon to accompany her. They had been into the grounds to spy a few times and knew their way around.

Takeru and Hikari exchanged distressed looks from their partners. With both Patamon and Gatomon set on pursuing Ex-Veemon, Sora could sense her fellow Chosens' reluctance to leave their partners, newly reunited as they were. She flashed them an encouraging smile.

"You should stay with the group. Ex-Veemon needs you."

"Niisan—"

"If he's there, I'll find him," Sora promised Hikari.

"But—"

"We'll be fine. We're not the ones going to battle."

"But you could be," Iori pointed out with a frown.

"One of us should at least—"

"I'll go," Yamato cut off Takeru.

"I'll come too," Agumon volunteered.

Sora started to shake her head but Agumon wasn't about to be deterred.

"You'll need some firepower behind you. Besides, what if Taichi's in there?"

Hikari bit down on her lip.

What if he's not? Sora wondered, but she kept that thought to herself. She was beginning to have doubts now about the wisdom of her plan. There were so many things that could go wrong. What if the Digimon had been wrong and there weren't any humans inside? Or what if there were, but what had happened to them was terrible? What if it was a trap? She forced herself to swallow and squared her shoulders. There was little other choice to be had. She had to do this.

"I want to go too," Mimi said once they had all but settled their plan.

"We can't bring so many of us," Yamato objected. His tone came off as harsh, though Sora knew from experience that he didn't mean it personally. Mimi's face reddened with anger.

"Don't tell me what I can—"

"Mimi-chan," Sora intervened, quietly so that she wouldn't attract the attention of the rebels who were now busy solidifying their plans. "You're the oldest one left here. With Yamato-san and I leaving...they're going to need your guidance. You have to lead them."

Mimi's lips pursed together. Sora could tell that she thought she was being wheedled into staying behind. But the truth was that she meant it. It wasn't that she thought that Mimi couldn't handle breaking into the castle and facing whatever they might find inside, because she knew that Mimi was more than capable, having proven herself again and again. It was that she knew that they needed Mimi out here, where her compassion and sincerity might save Ex-Veemon's life. She wasn't sure what was going to happen to him, but she _was_ sure that Mimi would ensure that it was the right thing. She stared at her friend, trying to convey this—trying to convey all her regret at what had transpired between them earlier and the painful four years between them.

Whether she sensed Sora's honesty or just wanted to avoid an argument (and Mimi was not one to tiptoe around an issue if something had upset her), she nodded. The look on her face was hard, but perhaps feeling Sora's steady gaze on her, her expression softened. "Fine."

Sora nodded with gratefulness and relief. She turned back to the others who were just finishing solidifying their plans of pursuit. Patamon settled himself back on top of Takeru's hat.

"There's no time to waste," he said with a sad smile.

"Be careful," Takeru added, still looking a little worried.

Sora, Yamato, Agumon, and the scouts nodded.

"You too," Sora said.

With undue fuss, the host of rebels and the remaining Chosen headed out. Sora watched them disappear into the night, feeling oddly vague about their chances. The future was unfathomable to her now. This harebrained scheme of hers could go either way, towards success or disaster. And she hadn't a clue about how they were going to stop Ex-Veemon, only that they had to try. She supposed that was all that they could do now—try. She gazed out at the castle.

"Ready?" Yamato asked her as the night returned to silence.

Sora took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Otamamon and Gotsumon led the way onto the plain. There wasn't much for cover; even the long grass underfoot had been trampled and reduced to dust. But the night lent them long shadows to creep through. Sora's heart beat rapidly as they darted across the field in spurts—from one shadowy patch to another, until by some miracle they arrived at the curtain wall.

"Can we take a break now?" Agumon panted.

"How do we get inside?" Yamato asked.

Otamamon led them to an old water pipe which they had been using to sneak in and out of the grounds. She and Gotsumon hypothesized that it had been used to control a mote once. Sora stepped into the grime-filled pipe with wary trepidation. Unidentified sludge squelched beneath her sneakers. She extended her arms to either side of her. The passage was fairly large at least, about as tall and wide as her with her arms outstretched. Yamato would have to duck.

They marched through the lightless tunnel in silence, the only sound the echoing of their footsteps against the wet concrete. Sora felt the hair on her arms stand on end as the chill of the passage seeped into her skin. It was all she could do to keep her teeth from clattering together.

Luckily, the tunnel was short. It had been only minutes when a small square of light appeared before them. Gotsumon and Otamamon slid a grate out from the wall. Fresh air assaulted them as they clamoured out into the narrow aisle between the tunnel and a building.

To either side of them, the shadows were still.

"What is this place?" Sora wondered, staring up at the structure before them—a simple stone building topped with a thatched roof. Over top of it, a wisp of smoke curled into the sky.

Otamamon shuddered as Gotsumon and Yamato slid the grate back into place. "This is one of the lodgings outside the castle. There are a few of them. It's where the slaves stay."

"The corrupted?" Sora asked, her voice rising an octave with surprise.

The scouts shook their heads.

"Of course not," Gotsumon whispered. "Those are kept inside the castle, if they're not roaming across the Digital World. They're too dangerous to keep loose, around the others."

"These slaves are the normal ones," Otamamon supplied.

"Normal?" Yamato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The ones that serve the darkness willingly," she said with a noise of disgust.

"Traitors," Gotsumon added.

Sora was quiet for a moment, pondering this. She wondered what kind of Digimon would willingly turn their backs on their own world, but she realized she already knew the answer. The Digital World had always been home to those of nefarious intent. They had met several of them in their adventures: Kuwagamon, Datamon, Bakemon, among others. She wondered if these Digimon understood what they were really working towards, if they realized the consequences.

Gotsumon led them down the aisle and around the corner of the building. The five of them eased into the open, peering both ways to ensure that the coast was clear. But the grounds on this end were quiet, though a clamour could be heard in the distance. Sora thought that her hypothesis must have been correct: the Digimon were all too busy rebuilding to be on guard.

Taking advantage of the empty streets, the scouts led them through an intricate system of pathways which led closer to the castle. It loomed ever above their heads, ominous and foreboding with its multiple turrets and decrepit stone. But it couldn't compare to the horror on their level. Several times, they passed by doors that had been kicked in, and walls that had been burnt and blasted into smithereens. Sora shivered as she thought about the cause of such damage.

She tried not to look too closely, blinding herself to the reality she knew she would eventually have to face. But not now, not until their task was completed. At last, they arrived at the castle walls. Gotsumon and Otamamon skirted around the edge and led them around back. There, beneath a stone outcropping, was a single door. Sora's heart stuttered when she spotted the two Vegiemon standing before it. Their narrow eyes gleamed crimson in the darkness.

Agumon stepped forward, about to emerge around the corner. "I can handle them."

Sora and Yamato reached forward to grab him at the same time, their hands knocking into each other. Sora quickly drew her arm back, letting Yamato restrain Agumon

"If we attack them, it'll only be a matter of time until someone figures out we're here," Yamato grunted as he struggled to close Agumon's jaws. Agumon deflated in his arms.

"But what other choice do we have?" Gotsumon asked. You want to get inside, right?"

Sora hesitated. "Is there another way in?"

Otamamon nodded. "Several. All heavily guarded."

"This is your best bet," Gotsumon said.

Yamato let out a small sigh of frustration. Sora was quiet for a moment, thinking. There had to be another way around this. Something that would buy them more time. She stared into the blackness, determined. Her eyes fell on Gotsumon as he nervously cracked his knuckles.

"I've got it! We'll create a distraction!"

"We're supposed to stay together," Yamato reminded her.

"I didn't mean that one of us should be the distraction," Sora replied tersely. She rummaged around the ground beside her, sifting through the moist dirt. Aha! Her fingers closed around a hard, round object the size of an orange. She picked up the rock and tested its weight.

Agumon stared at the stone in puzzlement. "I don't get it."

Sora didn't pause to explain it to him. Better to act now and think later, she thought as she tried to calm her over-firing nerves. Peeking around the wall, she assessed the distance to the door. It was close, only a mere several feet. And years of tennis had given her a good arm.

"What are you doing?" the Digimon exclaimed in horror as she wound up and let the rock fly. They all watched as it sailed up into the darkness and landed several feet beyond the door with a soft but distinct thud. Sora felt a surge of hope as the Vegiemon jumped, startled.

"You missed!" Agumon hissed.

"No I didn't," Sora said, the corner of her mouth lifting into a slight smile. Sure enough, the Vegiemon had turned towards the place where the stone had fallen feet away from their post. Their leering eyes were narrowed with malice. They snickered as they darted into the shadows.

"Come on!" Sora darted for the door before the others could protest. She prayed that they would follow her, and was rewarded for her spontaneity. She wrenched open the door, which was mercifully unlocked, and the five of them slipped inside before the Vegiemon could return.

"Are you insane?" Gotsumon demanded, falling back against the door.

"That was close," Otamamon wheezed.

Yamato was quiet, considering her with his cool blue eyes. "You could have gotten us killed," was all he said.

Sora decided to ignore this.

Their relief was short-lived. Sora observed the dim, windowless corridor that they now stood in. There was only one way that they could go—deeper into the castle. She felt a tingle of dread run up her spine as she considered what lay before them and tried to prepare herself.

"We've come this far," Yamato remarked.

She nodded. Wordlessly, they trudged into the darkness. Sora had worried that they might run into some of the corrupted the scouts had mentioned, but the castle seemed deserted. The walls were bare; their footsteps resonated off of the high-ceilings which disappeared overhead. The place had an aura of abandonment to it, and if not for the guards posted outside, Sora might have thought that they had been deceived when they'd been told that anyone resided there.

At last, they reached the end of the corridor and entered a foyer. This one had thin windows spread along the top of the room, letting in shafts of the pale moonlight. Sora could see the night sky lingering overhead and noticed that it had grown lighter. Dawn was approaching.

From this foyer, a dozen new doors, staircases, and hallways presented themselves. The five of them halted in the centre of the hall with uncertainty and considered their options.

"What now?" Yamato muttered under his breath.

Agumon's green eyes were wide as they moved from exit to exit. "We should have brought Wormmon," he commented, looking as overwhelmed as the rest of them felt.

"I wouldn't have wanted to put him through that," Sora said.

"But still..."

Wormmon _would_ have been a great help, Sora thought, but he was probably miles away by now, even if they had been cruel enough to ask him to come. They had no choice but to try their luck. It had held thus far. She could only hope that it would continue a little longer...

Yamato picked the first door, which led into a dusty old broom closet (sans brooms). For some reason, there didn't seem to be a speck of furniture anywhere inside the castle. Agitated, Yamato kicked the door shut and turned to the others with a "well you give it a try" expression.

Agumon went next. They followed his selection up several flights of stairs before arriving at a room which, without the cobwebs and general sense of destitution, could have been a ballroom. There were three other doors leading off of this room. Two were locked and the last, when opened, revealed the night sky and a stomach-lurching drop to the castle grounds below.

"Be careful," Yamato hissed even though he was the one who had nearly plunged to his death. His face was white.

It wouldn't be the Digital World without a few wild cards thrown in, Sora thought, wondering how long they could keep this game up.

Gotsumon and Sora each took a turn, their picks leading to either locked doors or dead ends. Once, they passed by a door Sora was certain that the corrupted must be behind (the feeling before it was so cold and disconcerting that it was all she could do to keep moving). No one had the guts to try it. Besides, they convinced themselves, it was off of a balcony inside a tower and who had ever heard of a dungeon at such a high level? They would be better off searching below.

Otamamon couldn't make up her mind, so Yamato picked again. By now, streaks of sunlight were beginning to colour the sky through the thin windows up above. He selected a splintered wooden door on the far left. It opened easily under his urging. He hesitated.

The others gathered around him and stared into the dark corridor. A few candles lit the way, but the effect was far from reassuring. The eerie glow only seemed more ominous.

"Maybe we should try another way," Gotsumon suggested, looking apprehensive.

Yamato stepped inside. Shaking aside her unease, Sora followed. The Digimon entered behind them with a groan and Agumon closed the door. The shadows engulfed them.

They walked quickly, their footsteps too loud in the narrow space. Sora couldn't stop thinking that they would be overheard. At any moment, a Digimon might emerge from either end and discover them. She reminded herself that they weren't alone this time. They had Digimon with them, even if they weren't their specific partners. Biyomon, she thought with a pang. Was she here somewhere? Waiting for rescue? Or were they only chasing rumours and false hope?

They arrived at another door. Yamato reached forward to open it and Sora braced herself for the umpteenth time of what they might find. The hinges squeaked and folded back to reveal a small, square room with candles set in holders along the walls to give off light. Sora searched the shadows in the corners before spotting the wooden hatch lying in the centre of the stone floor.

"Look!"

Cautiously, they moved towards it. What a strange place for a trap door, Sora thought as she knelt down beside it. She ran her finger across it and discovered that there was no dust upon it, even through the castle was covered with it. Her heart started to beat a faster tempo.

"Be careful," Otamamon urged as Yamato grabbed a hold of the latch.

It was locked of course. Yamato reefed on it to no avail, swearing when it refused to open. Agumon offered to blast it with his pepper spray, a suggestion Sora quickly dissuaded. The last thing they needed to do was set the door on fire. Yamato turned to Gotsumon. Gotsumon's eyes widened and then he sighed. He wound his arm back to strike the lock with a feeble punch.

"Harder!" the four of them urged.

Gotsumon struck again and the lock bust open.

Yamato yanked the door upwards, revealing a rectangular hole cut into the ground. All of them took a step back, preparing for anything that might come flying out at them with teeth, claws, or tentacles bared (with Digimon, you never really knew what to expect). But there was no movement. Silence permeated the room. Moving slowly, Sora edged over and peered inside.

She could see a dirty stone floor just below. It appeared to be a small room or cellar of sorts. Perplexed, she poked her head in and inhaled the stale air. It smelt like damp earth.

"Be careful," Yamato said as she dangled over the edge.

Sora glanced all directions. The darkness was thick and made it difficult to see. She was about to conclude that there was nothing inside, and then she saw something in the corner.

Something moved.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice echoing with alarm.

The others reacted in a heartbeat. Yamato grabbed her shoulders to pull her back. There was a hissing noise as Agumon's pepper breath readied itself in his mouth. Even Gotsumon and Otamamon shuffled against the ground as they adopted fighting positions.

But Sora gestured for them to back off. She extended a hand into the darkness. "It's okay," she called softly. "We're not going to hurt you."

Sora saw a flash as two black eyes turned to meet hers from within the shadows. She couldn't make out what Digimon they belonged to, and a second later she realized that it was because it was wearing a cloak. What looked like an oversized burlap bag covered the creature from head to toe. All she could see were its eyes, staring out from beneath its hood.

It took a step towards her. "Who are you?"

Encouraged, Sora rushed to introduce them. The creature didn't react as she told it each of their names and explained who they were and why they'd come. It continued to stare at her through the darkness, its black eyes unblinking.

"Why don't you come out?" Agumon asked when Sora had finished.

Fro a moment, Sora thought that the creature might refuse. But a moment later, it leapt up from the cellar and landed on the stone floor with only a small stumble. It completely ignored Sora's outstretched hand and fixed them with a suspicious gaze.

"May we ask who you are?" Sora asked tentatively.

The creature shook its head. Sora noticed its eyes searching the room, likely noting the door behind them as the only escape route. It was scared, she realized.

"We're here to help," she murmured.

The Digimon, if it was a Digimon, seemed unconvinced. "You have."

"But—"

"How did you get here?" Agumon interrupted. "Are you all alone? Is this the—"

Yamato elbowed Agumon, cutting off his spiel of questions. The creature had backed away and was almost standing against the wall now. It kept glancing at the door.

"Please, we're looking for friends of ours. They may have been brought here," Sora said.

"I can't help you," the creature said.

"Can't you just say whether or not you've seen them?" Yamato asked impatiently.

The creature shook its head again.

"They would have looked something like these guys. I know they're strange looking, but don't take that too—" Agumon fell silent as the creature darted for the door. He almost made it but Yamato dove at the last second and managed to slam the door shut just in time.

"You said that you weren't going to hurt me!" the creature protested, drawing up short.

"We're not," Sora objected.

"We just want to know if you've seen our friends," Yamato said, crossing his arms across his chest and barring the exit. "I can see it in your eyes. Tell us what happened to them."

The creature was shaking, whether from anger or fear Sora couldn't tell. But it seemed to realize that the only way to get past them was to answer. Sora wanted to tell Yamato off for scaring it, but she was too afraid of losing their only chance to find the others if she did.

The creature caved. "There were three, I think. But you're too late."

"Too late how?" Yamato demanded.

"The Vegiemon took them to the dungeons hours ago."

"You mean this isn't the dungeon?" Gotsumon asked.

"Of course not. Have you ever heard of a dungeon this small? This is where he brings us while he decides what to do with us," the Digimon answered with impatient incredulity.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked, unable to decipher the meaning of his words.

The creature cast her a dark look. "I don't know that much."

"But you have to know—"

"All I know is that your friends were here but they're not anymore!" the creature blurted.

Silence settled upon them. Everyone was wearing an expression reflecting a different emotion. Otamamon—fear, Gotsumon—trepidation, Agumon—confusion, Yamato—frustration. Sora wondered what her own might show, and if it revealed as much aching as she was feeling inside. Full of sympathy for this terrified creature, and longing for coming so close the others...

"Please," she begged. "You're our only hope. We have to find them before..." she trailed off, unwilling to consider the possibilities. Would Piximon corrupt them? Kill them? Or subject them to some other unimaginable horror? She swallowed. "We can't lose them." _Not again..._

"I can't help you," the creature repeated, but weaker this time.

"Why not?" Agumon asked with raw sincerity.

The creature didn't answer.

"You don't have a reason," Yamato said. "You just don't care."

Again, the creature was silent. But it shuffled uncomfortably.

"Come on then," Yamato said, turning to leave. "We're wasting our time."

Agumon looked at him with surprise but Yamato had already opened the door and stepped into the corridor. Agumon glanced at Sora and the two of them exchanged a long look.

They both turned towards the door.

"Wait!"

Both of them turned. Sora heard Yamato pause in the corridor outside. Her heart was beating frantically inside her chest. She fixed her gaze on the cloaked creature.

"It's the staircase going down on the right side."

"The right—"

"Keep going down," the creature cut her off. "That's where you'll find them. If they're still there..." It looked down, saying no more and refusing to meet her eyes.

"Thank you," Sora whispered.

"Go," was all it said.

"Come with us."

The creature refused to budge.

Sora hated to leave it there by itself, but she realized that it was giving them very little alternative. They couldn't force it to come without a fight, and that was something that they did not have time for or the luxury to risk. Reluctantly, she turned and left it alone in that empty room.

They arrived back in the foyer where the sun had finally risen high enough to fall upon the stone floor, illuminating millions of particles of dusts as its rays cut through the room. They charged through this ethereal cloud towards the staircase the creature had specified, sending spirals churning through the incandescent sea in their haste. None of them spoke as they plunged down these stairs and arrived at another hallway. Here they found a second staircase which brought them even deeper into the castle. At the bottom of these sat a heavy, stone door.

"Is this it?" Agumon asked, eyeing the door with suspicion

There was a brief moment as they all considered the answer to this question.

"Let's find out," Yamato said, stepping towards it.

It took all five of them pulling at the door to get it open. The door groaned against the ground as they pulled, and Sora feared that the sound would bring guards running. But for the moment, all was calm. When at last they managed to get the door open a sizeable amount, they squeezed inside one by one. Sora gasped as she arrived on the other side.

Prison cells lined both sides of the long hallway. Orange light flickered from the candles, leaving long, striped shadows from the bars marking each hollow. Sora approached one and peered inside with her breath held in horror. Inside, a wilted looking Floramon lay unconscious on the floor. At once, all the aching that had been building inside her all day spilt loose. Her hand flew to her mouth as pain and fury shot through her body. How could anyone do this?

Each cell was the same. They flitted from one to the next, wordless in their shared revulsion. Some Digimon called to them feebly for help as they passed; others ignored them completely. Many were out cold, lost to the world as they lay motionless on the hard ground.

And in the very last hollow...

"Sora-chan? Yamato-san? Is that you?" Jou's glasses flashed in the candlelight as he pressed his face up against the bars. His eyes lit up with disbelieving wonder, followed in a second by something more overpowering. Something that strongly resembled panic.

"Jou!" Sora leapt forward, fingers wrapping around the bars, too overcome with relief to acknowledge his hysteria. "Thank goodness you're..." she trailed off as she took in the scene behind him. Daisuke and Wallace were both there, holding something in their arms. Gabumon and Palmon were standing before them, their arms stretched out as if in a defensive position.

"Gabumon!" Yamato called, the elation in his voice fading to concern. "What's going on?"

"You guys have to get out of here," Jou choked. "Get out while you still can!"

"Jou-san, snap out of it! What are you talking about?" Yamato asked.

But Jou was blathering nonsense in his panic. Sora stood on her toes, trying to see what it was Wallace and Daisuke held in their arms. No, not held. They were restraining something. Sora could see the effort in their faces as they fought against it. A flash of a pink wing straining to get free. And then the Digimon's eyes caught the light and Sora saw her blank stare.

Her blood turned to ice.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

1) A curtain wall is a defensive wall surrounding the bailey (courtyard) of a castle.

**Next Episode:** Sora and company have infiltrated Piximon's castle with the hope of rescuing the others. But what they encounter in the dungeons is something they have no idea how to fight. With the lives of those they love at stake, they must act fast. Is this a battle that can be won? And what will happen to Ex-Veemon and the host of rebels pursuing him? _Find out on the next episode of Digimon__, Digital Monsters!_

_Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I recently found out that I will be moving to Japan this summer and so I've been too excited (not to mention busy) to concentrate on writing. I can still hardly believe it! However, I am leaving for Mexico in a few days (totally unrelated) and wanted to get this up for you before I left as it will probably be a short while before I can update next. Also, apologies for any missed periods in this chapter! That particular key has been sticking..._

_You've probably noticed I switched things up a bit with this chapter, making it from only one perspective. How did you find it? Did it drag on too much? Did you enjoy getting to stay in "one place" for longer? I would love to know for future chapters! It isn't something that I planned. It's just something that happened due to length and time constraints. __Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! We're approaching the end of the second arc (although if the remaining parts are as long as this one, it may be a few chapters still). I will update as soon as possible (I am shooting for around mid-May give or take a little). Thank you to all my reviewers for chapters new and old. Words cannot describe how awesome you all are! I would be delighted to hear from you and what you think of this latest installment! Until next chapter! _


	14. Into the Fire

**Episode 14: Into the Fire**

Hospitable. It was not a word that Mimi would have used to describe the Digital World. It was too big, too wild, too weird. At least, had you asked her a year ago—even a few days ago—this is what she would have said. But now, tramping through the dense, black forest, she realized just how hospitable the Digital World _had_ been. Before the darkness. When most Digimon still greeted you with kindness and not suspicion, might even offer you shelter and something to eat. Excluding the ones that tried to kill you for no good reason of course, but she wasn't focusing on that.

Mimi trudged along with the others, the back of her neck sticky with sweat. The thunder of the rebels' footsteps echoed around her. Her own feet ached, the ballet flats she was wearing rubbing blisters against her heels. They had been walking for hours now, maybe longer, and still she could see no signs that they were making any headway. They hadn't seen or heard any hint of Ex-Veemon since splitting up. They hadn't seen or heard a hint of _anybody_ for that matter.

Gatomon led the rebels, guiding them ever deeper into the never-ending forest. Somewhere, overhead, the sun was rising. The spaces between the branches, sparse though they were, were beginning to change from black to indigo. Mimi wondered if the Digimon knew where they were going—if they had a lead on Ex-Veemon—or if they were only taking shots in the dark. So much for leading them, she thought, recalling Sora's words with irritableness.

She missed her morning coffee from Starbucks—a cinnamon dolce latte with extra whipped cream. She missed her usual forty-five minute soak in the scalding hot water of her shower with the water pressure set just right. She missed waking up under her soft, silk sheets, applying her favourite watermelon lip gloss, and entering the streets of New York to pursue yet another fabulously normal day. She closed her eyes, envisioning it for just a moment. Letting the dank, creeping forest fade away into imaginings of New York's bustling morning rush.

It had been a long time since she had been away from the comforts of her own world. Even at thirteen, when she had gamboled off to Digiworld for the third time*, she had been able to return home between visits. She had to admit that this 'roughing it' was one aspect of the Digital World that she had not missed. She tried to remember how she had felt before the gate had pulled her through just a few days ago, and reminded herself that she had missed this. All of it. She had _wanted_ to come back. She tried to find that sentiment now. Hold onto it tightly.

Immediately, she was struck with guilt. She thought of Elecmon lying injured back inside Infinity Mountain. Of the graveyard that had taken the place of Primary Village. The Digimon needed them, needed her. She thought of Palmon. Every second without her partner was another tear in her fraying thread of patience. If she could just find her Digimon, see her again and know that she was safe, then she would be content. Palmon, she thought. She had to keep going.

"Look! There's something here!"

Patamon's voice drew Mimi back to the present. He fluttered down from Takeru's head and landed at their feet. The rebels drew to a clumsy halt around him. Digitamamon looked irritated. Others seemed relieved for the break, no doubt exhausted. Trying to muster some semblance of enthusiasm, Mimi squeezed in between Takeru and Hikari. She looked down, studying the patch of ground Patamon was gesturing towards. All she could see was mud.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" she asked, crankier than she'd intended.

Iori knelt down next to Patamon and surveyed the ground. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but Mimi thought his mouth curved into a frown. "It's a footprint," he remarked.

Gatomon moved closer. "This didn't come from any Digimon."

Mimi's heart stuttered. She tilted her head, studying the mud more closely. It took a moment for her eyes to find the shape of the sneaker track. She let out a soft gasp.

"One of the others?" Hikari questioned, looking hopeful.

Mimi squeezed her elbow, her own stomach full of butterflies.

"They can't be far away," Takeru noted, kneeling next to Iori. "It's still fresh."

The rebels burst into a flurry of whispers. Wormmon came out of his gloomy trance; the other Digimon were less enthused. Digitamamon seemed especially put off by the interruption.

"We're losing time," he complained. "Ex-Veemon is getting away."

A few Divermon chimed their agreement. The Otamamon grumbled.

"But what if it's one of our friends?" Patamon protested.

"What if it's a trap?" Digitamamon shot back.

"It's a footprint, not exactly a booby trap," one of the Gotsumon objected.

"Maybe it's one of yours," a Tapirmon whispered, looking at the Digidestined.

"We're going in circles!" Its companion cried out, hysterical.

"Enough!" Gatomon commanded as another series of arguments was ignited.

Mimi exchanged a helpless glance with the other Digidestined. Was this what they sounded like all the time? Bickering amongst themselves? She was beginning to get a headache. Irritated, she rubbed her temples. She was sweaty, exhausted, hungry. And thirsty. So, so thirsty. The Digimon were right. They didn't have time for this. But they couldn't keep chasing after the darkness either. Something had to give. Maybe this was her chance to act on Sora's words.

She glanced around, searching for something to stand on so that she could make herself heard. But before she could find a makeshift podium, her eyes landed on Lopmon. He was the only Digimon not speaking. He was staring fixedly into the distance, his coal black eyes almost undetectable in the eerie, early morning shadows.

"Lopmon? What is it?" Mimi asked.

Lopmon's nose twitched but he didn't answer.

"Lopmon?" she pressed, growing uneasy.

Takeru caught on too. "Everyone, be quiet!" he hissed.

At first, no one listened. They were too busy arguing whether or not Digitamamon's form as a cracked egg made him as crazy as his appearance implied. But Patamon took to the air and launched one of his boom bubbles at the branches overhead. The Digimon shrieked as pinecones rained down on their heads. Gotsumon rubbed his forehead. "Hey, what was that for—"

"Shh!" The Digidestined hushed him.

The rebels were silent. Mimi felt the air grow still as the forest lapsed back into noiselessness. Lopmon hadn't moved; he was still staring into the trees. Mimi thought she saw a gleam of fear in his eyes, apprehension for what was coming. Whatever that was. She remained frozen, her ears and eyes strained for any sign of movement. But the woods were quiet.

"Lopmon?" Hikari asked very softly, kneeling next to him.

"Something's out there." Lopmon trembled.

Gatomon stepped in front of Hikari, her feline eyes sweeping the trees. "I don't—" She broke off as a cold breeze rippled through the trees. Mimi felt goosebumps rise on her skin as the gust engulfed her. But the leaves above them weren't moving. In fact, nothing was. Not the strands of her hair, or the branches, or even the dead needles scattered across the ground. Then, just as abruptly as it had come, the cold vanished, blowing past them into nothingness.

For a moment, raw silence consumed them. And then the hysteria erupted.

"What_ was_ that?" a Tapirmon squealed.

The Divermon were talking urgently amongst themselves; they looked ready to flee. Digitamamon wasn't speaking. Mimi could see his shell quivering. Standing next to her, Hikari had gone very pale. Shaking off her own terror, Mimi turned to face her. She grabbed the younger girl by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. They were oddly cloudy and vague.

"Hikari-chan!" she demanded, shaking her. "Snap out of it!"

Hikari's eyes came back into focus. Mimi released her shoulders, felt herself relax. But Hikari wasn't looking at her. She was staring at a point somewhere beyond Mimi's shoulder.

"Hikari-chan?"

"Mimi, look out!"

Mimi didn't have a chance to react. Someone tackled her, throwing her to the ground. Just in time as a bolt of electricity shot over her head. The rebels cried out in surprise. Gatomon shouted at them, rallying them to fight. Iori steadied himself beside her on the ground, wincing as he adjusted the strap of his backpack over his injured shoulder. He and Takeru had knocked both girls out of harm's way. Mimi fought to regain her breath. Shaken, the four Chosen rose.

"Who's there?" Gatomon shouted into the darkness.

"Show yourself!" ShogunGekomon boomed.

The branches trembled feet away. Patamon hovered in the air, rounded out like a blow fish as he readied himself to attack. The Divermon shuffled in place with nervous anticipation. Gatomon's claws gleamed in the darkness. Then suddenly, Wormmon inched forwards.

"Wormmon!" Gatomon hissed, ordering him back into formation. But the larva Digimon paid her no attention. His expression had changed, morphing from the bleak resignation he had worn since revealing the truth about Ex-Veemon into indescribable joy. He hurdled forwards into the shadows as another shape rushed out to meet him. A shape that was undeniably human.

"Ken!"

"Wormmon!"

The two figures collided, the human one falling to his knees as Wormmon leapt up into his arms. From behind him, several other shapes materialized out of the trees. Mimi's mouth fell open in astonishment as Taichi, Koushirou, and Miyako (clutching Hawkmon) stumbled out of the shadows, following by a parade of familiar faces: Gomamon, Armadillomon, and Tentomon.

There was a beat of silence and then...

"Oniisan!" Hikari shrieked, leaping forward and ensnaring her brother in a bear hug.

"Armadillomon, is that you?" Iori exclaimed. His voice cracked as he fell to embrace his Digimon. Armadillomon galloped towards him and promptly knocked Iori onto his back.

"Where did you guys come from?" Miyako demanded, trying to look annoyed but failing in the entirety. Her face was split with a grin from ear to ear. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Hawkmon who looked like he might be suffocating in her grasp. Strangely, he didn't seem inclined to resist. Hikari detached herself from her brother and the two girls linked their arms and swung each other round in a jubilant circle. Only then did Hawkmon begin to protest.

"Okay, okay. Settle down! Settle down now!"

Mimi remained standing still as the happy reunion unfolded around her. She scanned the group of Digimon again and again, searching for that familiar magenta flower or a pair of luminous green eyes. Tears began to form in her eyes when she realized that she wasn't there. The exultant greetings of the others faded away into background noise. She felt numb.

"Hey." Mimi glanced down and found Gomamon at her feet. He was staring up at her with a goofy grin that poorly managed to conceal the concern in his expression. He patted her calf with his flipper. "It'll be okay, Mimi. We'll find her. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Mimi tried to nod but the tears had already spilt over. She sniffled and turned away to hide it. Unfortunately, this brought her face to face with Taichi who had come over to greet her. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw her tears. "Mimi-chan! I...what's the matter?"

Mimi tried to shake off his concern with disdain. "We fall off a boat in the middle of the ocean, end up lost and separated for days with no idea where our partners are, and have no way to defend ourselves from the corrupted Digimon or stop others from becoming corrupted. I haven't showered in days, had anything to eat for the past twenty four hours, my best friend is missing, and you have the nerve to ask me what's wrong, Yagami Taichi?" She was out of breath by the time she finished, her cheeks blazing pink as she opened the floodgates of her frustration.

"Hey now!" Taichi said, backing up a step. "It's okay. We'll—"

"I know," Mimi said curtly. She felt better now that she had gotten that rant off her chest. She took several deep breaths to steady herself, trying to push her hysteria out of reach.

Taichi's expression softened. He laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll find them," he promised. "All of them."

Mimi nodded, recognizing the conviction in his eyes. It occurred to her that she should tell him about Agumon—that she should tell him about a lot of things. She gazed around at the host of Digimon and humans scattered through the trees, wondering where to begin. It had only been a day since they had been separated, but somehow it felt like much longer.

Fortunately, the others had already found a way to broach the topic.

"What did you attack us for?" the Divermon asked angrily, flexing their fingers.

"Yeah, you could have killed somebody!"

Tentomon hovered behind Koushirou, looking sheepish. Koushirou held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, speaking quickly to try and relieve the tension. "We didn't mean to! Well, I mean, we did...but our information suggested that you were an enemy! There was an unusual energy force in the woods just moments before. Tentomon was acting under the belief that—"

"You felt that cold wind too?" Mimi interrupted.

Koushirou paused, surprise and then worry crossing his face.

"Of course," Taichi answered for him. His brow was furrowed with concern. "We thought it was just a breeze at first, but it was something else. I've never felt anything like it."

"I told you," Ken spoke from near the back where he was standing with Wormmon. His eyes were downcast, as if he were afraid to look at any of them. "It's the Dark Ocean."

"But—"

"I sensed that too," Hikari agreed, silencing her brother.

Mimi glanced sidelong at Hikari, remembering her expression in the seconds after the "wind" had passed. How faraway and unfocused her gaze had been. She shivered.

Koushirou took this all in with a grave look and then nodded as if it made sense to him. Which it probably did, Mimi thought. "It has to be an effect of the coalescence. The Dark Ocean is beginning to breach the boundaries of the Digital World," Koushirou explained.

"What does that mean?" Taichi asked, a note of frustration audible in his tone.

Koushirou was very blunt. "It means that we're running out of time."

A whisper of silence met these words. Then the Digimon began to mutter amongst themselves. Gatomon moved to Hikari's side. The two of them stared up at Taichi.

"Where have you been?" Hikari asked, her face taught with concern. "So much has happened, Oniisan... We've discovered so many things. And Sora-san and Yamato-san..."

"Maybe we should start at the beginning," Takeru suggested, looking weary.

Taichi nodded. "I think we have quite a few stories to share."

It took them the better part of half an hour to get through everyone's accounts. Taichi was horrified to learn that they had let Sora, Yamato, Agumon, and the others go off by themselves to break into Piximon's castle. "Are you insane?" He demanded of Gatomon, earning a steely-eyed glare in return. On the other hand, Mimi listened with shock as Tentomon explained what had happened between Hawkmon and Miyako—how Hawkmon had shown symptoms once they'd reached the mainland, how the corruption had progressed, and Miyako's miracle just in time.

"How is that possible?" Iori asked, staring at his old friend and neighbour with awe.

Miyako shrugged, clutching Hawkmon even tighter to her chest. "Beats me. One minute I thought that I was losing him and then pain was unbearable. And then the next..." She trailed off, eyes growing distant behind her glasses as she relived what had transpired in that moment.

"I felt the darkness release its hold on me. Like someone was pulling it away," Hawkmon finished, glancing up at Miyako with affection "Somehow, she drove away the corruption."

"The strength of your friendship?" Takeru suggested, obviously at a loss.

Koushirou shook his head. "It's baffling. Without our digivices, or even crest power, I wouldn't have thought it to be possible. But somehow, Miyako-chan managed to merge her life force with Hawkmon's. Somehow, she managed to tether herself to him and bring him back."

Mimi blinked at him, bewildered. She wasn't the only one.

"What?" Gomamon asked, speaking for them all.

Koushirou flushed. "I didn't say that it was very scientific. Do you have better way of explaining it? We've seen stranger things happen in the Digital World. The exact mechanism—"

"Okay, okay!" Taichi conceded, raising his hands. "The important thing is that we know there's hope." His eyes glinted. "If we can catch up to all of the others and cure them..."

"We don't have time for that," ShogunGekomon objected.

"We have to find Ex-Veemon," the rebels said.

Mimi resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands. She could sense another argument coming. Already sunlight had spilled into the trees. Morning was well under way and they had gotten nowhere, and would continue to go nowhere if they kept on fighting with each other.

"The thing is," Ken intervened before things could spiral out of control. "We don't know that we_ can_ cure the others. What happened between Miyako and Hawkmon might have been a unique event. They're partners and so they share a powerful bond. We don't have that with all of the other Digimon. We're taking a huge risk in assuming that we can cure all of them."

"But Ex-Veemon—" Wormmon started to protest.

"We have to find Daisuke," Ken told his partner. "It's the best chance we have."

"I suspect that you're right," Koushirou agreed.

"But we have no idea where he is," Iori pointed out

"We can't keep splitting up like this," Taichi said. "Our first step should be to go back and get Sora and Yamato. Maybe we can kick Piximon's sorry little ass while we're at it"

"Oniisan," Hikari chided half-heartedly.

But Taichi's expression was determined.

"He has a point," Gomamon agreed. "I'd like to say a thing or eight to Piximon!"

"A thing or two," Iori corrected.

"No, eight," Gomamon insisted.

"And the others?" Mimi asked. "Daisuke? Jou? Palmon? Gabumon? Biyomon?"

"Wallace," Lopmon added quietly.

"The castle is as good a place as any to look," Armadillomon offered.

"Gotsumon and Otamamon said that there were humans inside the castle," Takeru said.

"And we know that they have lots of Digimon prisoners," Patamon added.

Mimi closed her eyes, not sure whether to hope Palmon was inside the castle or not. She hated the thought of her partner suffering inside those stone walls, but if it meant finding her...

So it was settled. Or almost, at least. Digitamamon flat out refused to accompany them back to the castle. He claimed that it was suicide. He wasn't alone either. Several of the others backed out, either out of fear or desire to keep up the pursuit. Taichi tried without success to persuade them into coming. Gatomon tried to order them, but their alliance was breaking. Mimi could see why. There was too much uncertainty. No one could decide what the best course was. They could only guess, and some would rather hedge their bets elsewhere. In the end, it was only the Digidestined, the partner Digimon, and a handful of Gotsumon and Otamamon who elected to stick around. The others looked both guilty and fearful as they slunk off into the trees.

Gatomon watched them go with narrowed eyes. "Cowards," she muttered.

Patamon gave her a gentle nudge. "They came this far."

Gatomon sighed. "I know."

"Well, are we all ready?" Taichi asked, standing at the head of those who remained.

Whether they were ready or not, they all nodded. What other choice did they have?

It fell to Koushirou to lead them back the way they had come. He and Miyako had taken the quickest route from the castle grounds and they hoped to retrace it. Mimi's heart sank as she surveyed the vast gloominess which stood before them. Here they were, heading right back to where they had started. At this rate, she would never escape the woods. She could feel it closing in around her, oppressive and suffocating. She forced herself to think of Palmon and the others.

They walked, and walked, and walked, and walked. Mimi could have cried, her feet were so sore. Her throat burned for water. At least the growling in her stomach had faded, her body having given up any hope of food awhile ago. The others were mostly silent as they hiked through the forest. Iori and Armadillomon chatted quietly, filling in their past four years apart. Ken and Wormmon seemed content to walk without speaking. Those who had been reunited with their partners all wore the same expression—deep relief touched with fear for those still unaccounted for. Like Palmon, Mimi thought, feeling hollow inside. Only Lopmon and Gomamon seemed to share the depth of her melancholy. Both walked alone in the shadows.

To Mimi's surprise, the trek seemed shorter this time around. Perhaps it was the darkness that had made the distance seem so much longer before. At last, they arrived at the edge of the trees and emerged onto the plain where Piximon's decrepit castle stood brazenly in the feeble morning sunshine. The group of them halted at the tree line, no doubt wondering what in the world came next. Mimi couldn't say herself. Tentomon was the first to speak to this uncertainty.

"I don't suppose it would be a good idea to use the front door."

Iori turned to the Digimon. "Do you know how the scouts got inside?"

The Digimon shook their heads. "No, we've never gone with them before."

"There has to be some way," Taichi murmured.

"I think our best chance it to look around," Ken suggested.

"But how do we get to the walls without being seen?" Hikari asked.

"There's no chance of making it past the guards in the open," Gatomon agreed.

"No, but...listen," an Otamamon spoke. She went very still.

The others paused. At first, Mimi couldn't detect anything. And then she heard it.

"It sounds like shouting," Takeru mused, frowning.

"Well that's not unusual," Hawkmon sniffed. "The Gazimon are obnoxious—"

"Look!" Armadillomon interrupted, gesturing at the castle.

Shielding her eyes from the dim, grey sunlight, Mimi watched the front grate to the castle slowly creak open. Even from here she could hear it groaning against its hinges.

"Get back, get back!" the Gotsumon started to panic.

"Wait, look," Miyako breathed. "They're leaving."

Miyako was right. Even before the gate was fully open, the Digimon started pouring out. Not just Gazimon, but Vegiemon and Gizamon too. They appeared to be running from something. Mimi could hear their frantic shouts. She realized that they were shouts of fear.

"What's happening?" Hikari, her voice growing tense with anxiety.

"Why are they running?" Iori wondered.

Gatomon watched the exodus with a troubled expression. "Something's wrong."

As they stood there, Mimi felt something bearing down on them. She turned to the face the woods, ready to call out in alarm, but it was too late. The same cold sensation that had plagued them before swept over them. It lasted for only a second this time, but it was enough. Hikari was trembling; Ken looked like he might throw up. Mimi pointed at the fortress.

"It's heading towards the castle," she said.

Even as she said this, the fleeing Digimon let out renewed cries of terror. They darted for the hills, disappearing into the trees. A few even came close enough to notice them, but they paid them no attention. Whatever it was they were running for, whatever that glacial breath was, it terrified them. Heart pounding unnaturally fast inside her chest, Mimi counted the seconds softly, waiting for the invisible gust to reach the castle. Just as she reached seven, all hell broke loose.

A deafening crack split through the air. The ground shook beneath their feet. Mimi watched, frozen with horror, as a section of the castle collapsed. The roof imploded inwards, an avalanche of rock plunging into its centre. From this wreckage, a monstrous fire bird emerged. Vast tongues of fire leapt up over the ruins and into the sky. Mimi could feel the heat from there.

"Birdramon!" Miyako gasped.

Taichi's expression blanched. His face was entirely devoid of emotion. Mimi glanced at him, realizing what he was about to do a second too late.

"Taichi-san!" she screamed, even as he bolted towards the castle.

"Taichi!" The others echoed, but it was already too late.

Taichi was a sprinter, a star soccer player. He could outrun any of them, except maybe Ken, but he had at least five seconds head start on all of them. Indeed, before the others could even awaken from their shock to chase after him, Taichi had covered almost half the length of the field. Mimi forced her aching legs to keep up with the others as they threw themselves after him. She couldn't think straight. The faces of her friends flashed through her mind: Sora, Yamato, Agumon, Gotsumon, Otamamon, all those poor prisoners inside. Please be okay...

Please...

The gate which had seemed so far away from the edge of the forest rushed up to meet them impossibly fast. Dust and ash rained down on them as they drew closer. Birdramon's shrieks rent the silence as she hurled fireballs down over their heads. Taichi disappeared through the gate ahead of them. The rest of them arrived seconds after, passing into the deserted grounds.

The grounds were burning. Birdramon's attacks had lit several of the thatched roofs on fire. Thick smoke filled the air, seeping into the lungs and blinding them. Mimi coughed as she inhaled. She had to stop, fighting to regain her breath. The smoke tasted acrid on her tongue.

Another storm of fireballs fell from the heavens. Mimi ducked out of instinct, but the action was needless. She realized that Birdramon wasn't attacking them, hadn't even noticed them. Her attention was on something trapped inside the pile of rubble. Something inside the ruins of the castle. Mimi's heart stuttered with anxiety as she realized what that might be.

Mimi struggled to find her way forwards. She wove in and out of the debris, trying to avoid the falling ash and embers. The fire was burning freely now, surrounding her on all sides. She could hear the others shouting: Hikari calling for her brother, Patamon searching for Takeru in the haze, Gatomon trying to guide the others through the flames. Mimi tried to block their voices from her mind. She had to concentrate. She wanted nothing more than to fall to her knees and cry right now, to give up. But she couldn't. Her friends needed her. She had to be strong.

Somehow, miraculously, she made it to the castle wall. Or what remained of it. The others arrived on either side of her, coughing from the smoke. The fire was less intense here. Stone didn't burn so easily. Keeping low, the Digidestined and the Digimon scrambled up over the damaged stones. Birdramon's shrieks overhead were ear-splitting. They were getting close.

"Look!" Iori gasped, pointing through the haze to a tall mound of rubble before them.

Squinting through her watering eyes, Mimi followed Iori's finger to a figure climbing down the mountain of stone. She recognized the unruly hair as belonging to Taichi. But he wasn't alone. He was dragging a clearly uncooperative Daisuke along behind him, back towards them and away from Birdramon's barrage of fire. Trailing behind them, covered in dust and blood and bruises, were Jou, Wallace, Gabumon, Agumon, several Gekomon, and—

Mimi's heart stopped.

"Palmon!" she shrieked. Without thinking, without even realizing what she was doing, she threw herself on top of the wreckage and began to climb. She could hardly hear the others shouting at her to come back or Taichi ordering her to get down before she hurt herself. She drew level with the others and threw herself upon Palmon, embracing her partner with every ounce of strength she had. Palmon's vines wound around her. Both of them were sobbing.

"Mimi! Mimi! I can't believe it's you!"

"Oh Palmon, I thought I'd never see you again," Mimi cried.

"Mimi!" Someone else had a hold of her. They were tugging her arm. Startled, Mimi realized that it was Jou. She looked up into his panic-stricken face. "Mimi, we have to move!"

Like a dam breaking, the chaos came flooding back to her. The world resumed at full volume. Birdramon's cries were ringing in her ears; Mimi could hear the fire crackling in the distance as the buildings burned. The Digimon cried out their attacks and launched them at Birdramon, but she flew easily out of their reach. The few attacks that did land hardly seemed to make an impact. Jou towed Mimi and Palmon back to the safety of the others. Daisuke was screaming at Taichi: "Let me go! Let me go! We have to go back and fight. We have to—"

Mimi glanced back. Yamato was trying to pull Sora to safety, but she was resisting—not fighting against him, but simply refusing to move. Her eyes were locked on Birdramon in the air above her. And Birdramon's eyes were locked on her. But there was no recognition there.

Taichi bounded back up the rocks, Agumon on his heels, as Ken and Takeru took up restraining Daisuke. "Yamato! Sora! Come on! You have to get out of here! We have to—"

The three of them—Sora, Yamato, and Taichi—hit the ground as Birdramon's meteor shower rocketed down over their heads. The fireballs narrowly missed them, leaving scorched black scars upon the castle ruins. Hikari and Takeru shouted in fear for their brothers and Sora. The other Digidestined were yelling as well, but Mimi couldn't make out their words over all the tumult. That is, until someone shouted right next to her ear.

"Miyako-chan!"

Mimi jumped and glanced over at Hawkmon who was hovering in the air at her side. He was speaking to Miyako whose face had gone grey with terror.

"Miyako, listen to me! You have to help them. You have to tell them what to do!"

"But Hawkmon..." Miyako's voice trailed away. "What if it's too late?"

Mimi rounded on Miyako. "Miyako-chan!" she shouted, her voice sharp as a whip. "Your friends need you! You didn't give up on Hawkmon, so don't give up on them. We can do this!"

Miyako stared blankly back at her. "But I don't know how—"

So Mimi slapped her. Hard. She didn't know what else to do. The world was burning down around them. The Digimon were keeping Birdramon from making a clear shot, but they couldn't keep up the act forever. Miyako's hand went to her cheek. Slowly, the shock in her face faded into determination. She glanced at Hawkmon, sharing a long look with her partner.

"Miyako-chan?" Mimi asked.

At last, Miyako nodded. "I'll try."

Yamato and Taichi had managed to wrestle Sora most of the way down the ruins. Miyako leapt for them, flinching as Birdramon screamed above her. But the corrupted Digimon was kept busy by a combined assault from Tentomon, Patamon, and Lopmon. Mimi glanced behind her in surprise. Wallace's face, though full of terror, was hard with conviction. He met her eyes.

They exchanged a wordless look.

Miyako had reached the trio. She was speaking frantically to Sora, but Sora just kept shaking her head. Mimi inched forwards, wanting to hear what was being said. Wanting to help.

"Sora-san, listen to me!" Miyako was pleading. "You can stop this. You need to reach out to her—I don't know. I don't know how I did it, but you have to try. You can do this. Please!"

"I'm trying!" Sora shouted back, her eyes wild with fear and pain. "Let me go! I have to go to her. Stop attacking her! You'll hurt her. She needs me. You don't understand —"

"Sora, you'll be killed!" Yamato said sharply, blocking her from running back.

"You're right," Miyako said. "She needs you but..."

"But not physically," Taichi supplied.

Miyako nodded. "Use your heart."

Sora gazed around at them, her expression overwhelmed with confusion. Mimi felt a surge of frustration coupled with pity. How were they supposed to do this? How did they even know it was possible? Perhaps Miyako and the others had been mistaken. Perhaps Hawkmon hadn't been sick to begin with. Maybe their miracle was nothing but an illusion of hope.

"Just try," Mimi whispered, knowing that they had little other choice now. "Sora-chan?"

Sora met her eyes. Then closed them.

Time seemed to suspend itself as they waited. Sora was on her knees, held upright by Yamato and Taichi on either side of her. In the background, their Digimon were failing. Tentomon had been knocked out of the air, Ken was kneeling next to a dazed Wormmon, Jou and Gomamon were retreating from a fresh assault of fireballs. Palmon squeezed Mimi's hand.

Birdramon screamed, an unearthly sound that echoed across the grounds. Her eyes narrowed in on the group of them huddled upon the rubble. She tucked her great, flaming wings close to her body and dove. Mimi felt terror take hold of her. Her body went rigid, bracing for the attack. But the blow never came. As if in slow motion, Mimi watched the malice disappear from Birdramon's eyes. As she drew closer—as the reflection of Sora grew in her pupil—a vague sense of recognition appeared. At the last possible second, Birdramon swung upwards.

Miyako gasped. "What the—"

Yamato and Taichi swore loudly in unison. The others cried out with surprise. Sora's eyes opened; her body relaxed. She gazed up at the sky. "Birdramon," she breathed.

A brilliant light enveloped Birdramon, temporarily obscuring her from view. Mimi squinted and looked away, overcome by the brightness of it. When she looked up again, Birdramon was gone. Biyomon fell to the earth, collapsing into Sora's waiting arms.

"Biyomon!" Sora cried, holding her partner to her chest. "Biyomon, speak to me!"

Biyomon's eyes cracked open just a fraction. "Sora..."

Mimi felt relief wash over her. Fresh tears appeared in her eyes. "You did it..."

Miyako was beaming. Yamato and Taichi hadn't moved. Both still looked flabbergasted. The remaining Digidestined and Digimon ran to greet them, swarming around them. Mimi embraced Palmon again, revelling in the familiar feel of her partner's arms around her. She realized that they were both laughing. Laughing and crying, giddy from terror, shock, and relief.

"Well isn't this a happy reunion," a new voice remarked.

Mimi's head jerked up sharply. Palmon stiffened in her arms. They glanced up, past the ruins, to where a small, distant figure had perched on what remained of the castle roof.

As the figure drew closer, Mimi realized that she recognized it. Him. The Digimon's small, round stature, the small wings affixed to his back, the staff twirling cockily in his hand...

"Piximon," Daisuke uttered, his voice thick with disgust.

"Pi!" Piximon cried, leaping down before them. His beady, black eyes glittered as an evil grin turned his mouth upwards. "I've been waiting a long time for you to arrive, Digidestined!"

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

1) I'm counting the Digidestineds' return to fight the Dark Masters as the second time.

**Next Episode:** Finally reunited in the smouldering ruins of the fortress, the Digidestined and confronted by a Digimon that was once their friend. Piximon has orchestrated the evil now stalking the Digital World, and his evil gaze has fallen on them. Can the Digidestined stop him? And what is this strange, new wind they feel blowing? Can they save their worlds as the coalescence draws ever closer? _Find out on the next episode of Digimon__, Digital Monsters!_

_Dun, dun, dun. I am so sorry to everyone for the delay! My life has become an endless to do list. I hope that his was worth the wait, and I'm sorry to leave you with another cliff hanger but it had to be done. This chapter was getting to be too long already. Next chapter is the finale (of this arc)! I would love to hear your predictions! Also, I have tweaked the end of Chapter 12 (the scene with Miyako and Hawkmon) a little. I'm not sure that it makes a huge difference in slowing down the moment, but I'm hoping it is at least a slight improvement. Feel free to check it out if you wish. There are no drastic changes to worry about keeping up with._

_ As always, your reviews mean a lot to me and are an invaluable source of wisdom. Please leave me a couple lines? Until next update! _


	15. Darkness Tolls

**Episode 15: Darkness Tolls**

"I've been waiting a long time for you to arrive, Digidestined!"

The creature standing before them fixed them with black eyes full of malignant amusement. For a split, insane second, Wallace was tempted to laugh. It was hard to imagine that this pint-sized, fuzzy, pink creature was the inspiration for so much terror. But the look on the other Chosens' faces and their Digimon held his tongue. They were staring back at Piximon with hard expressions, a myriad of emotions reflected in their eyes—anger, disbelief, and betrayal.

"How did you know we would come?" Yamato challenged, hands curling into fists. He, Taichi, and Sora stood at the forefront of the group with their partners alongside them. Agumon and Gabumon had adopted defensive postures. Biyomon was still lying limp inside Sora's arms.

Piximon chuckled. He twirled his staff in a circle, the blade on the end glinting in the dull sunlight. "He warned me that you might be coming," he answered. "The dark one, that is."

"The dark one?" Iori questioned, brow furrowed.

"Who's he talking about?" Miyako whispered from the back.

"It must be the new enemy Leomon warned us about," Koushirou answered.

"He wasn't too happy when you slipped past his servants," Piximon continued.

"His servants?" Jou asked weakly, but it was clear that he already knew the answer. The Chosen exchanged dark looks, no doubt reliving what they had been through days before. Wallace felt a twinge of bitterness followed by envy. Not for the horrors that they had suffered, but for the togetherness they still did. Even under this shared danger, he was an outsider.

"Yeah, well, we're full of surprises," Taichi said through gritted teeth. "But it seems we're not the only ones. Why don't you tell us what the hell you think you're doing, Piximon?"

"You're supposed to be our friend," Agumon accused him.

"Friend?" Piximon demanded, taking a step forward. Smoke billowed around him; the fire which had consumed the courtyard had started to die away, leaving only its acrid remains. "Do friends let their friends be murdered? Do they stand there and watch while those who try to help them are punished? Pi!" He spat, slamming the butt of his staff into the ground.

"Piximon," Mimi gasped. There were tears in her eyes. "We didn't... We never..."

"We never meant for you to get hurt," Sora finished.

Yamato's lips were tight. "We didn't ask you to do it."

"We would have done anything to stop—" Koushirou began.

Wallace listened to the Digidestined plead with Piximon with growing bewilderment. That they'd been friends once he'd gathered easily enough, but by the sounds of it, Piximon had paid for that friendship with his life. It was a trend Wallace was starting to see was common in the history of the Chosen. It seemed that the more he learnt of Digiworld, the more he heard how the Digimon had suffered on behalf of the children. No wonder it had locked them out.

"But you didn't, did you?" Piximon retorted. "You weren't there when I came back. When I woke up in that Village, all alone, expecting the world to be restored and my friends—my friends I had so valiantly defended from the Dark Masters—to be waiting. Do you know what I found?" Piximon asked, his voice dropping an octave. "Do you?" he demanded.

The Digidestined were silent, shocked the intensity of Piximon's fury.

"I found darkness," Piximon told them. "Mine was the last egg left. Primary Village was a wasteland. Elecmon had gone; there was no one to care for me. Alone, I waited. Eventually, _he_ came. He was just a shadow of himself, a wraith in this world. He restored me to my former strength and told me how the Digital World had been abandoned by its protectors. The Digidestined had left it after defeating Malomyotismon. They had chosen another life."

"I didn't believe it at first. How could I? I had died for these humans, given them training to try and save this world. I believed in them. But he showed me the world they had left behind. He showed me how their partners suffered, wandering the continent, searching for them like abandoned dogs. He showed me the damage they had left behind unmended—the fallen black towers, the ruins of the Destiny Stones, the rifts still open between the worlds."

"Piximon, please," Hikari pleaded. "We didn't have a choice..."

"The Digital World shut us out," Takeru agreed.

Jou was frantic. "We tried to come back. Every, possible way—we tried."

Piximon was unmoved. "And yet here you are now. Apparently you did not try hard enough." He paused, seeming to gather his thoughts. "The Digital World has become soiled. It needs to be cleansed. That's why he sent the Demons here. To rid this world of those who would cling to the past. To make them forget about you. To begin a new world. He has put me in charge of this task: to turn all of the Digimon to his cause. To pave the way for a better future."

Daisuke exploded. "Bullshit! You're turning everyone evil so that they'll become your slaves. With what's-his-face and that room of yours. That's not a future, it's a prison sentence!"

"We won't let you do this," Hikari vowed.

"Now while we're here!" Gatomon agreed.

Piximon laughed. "But you are here, and what have you done?"

"We've stopped it," Miyako said, suddenly fierce.

Biyomon struggled upright in Sora's arms. "They can cure it."

Piximon's smile faltered. The shine dimmed from his wide, black eyes. He nodded, conceding their point. "An unfortunate setback, but nothing a few more hours in the room won't cure. You can't escape, you know. All of you will succumb to it. You will all become his."

"And what then?" Ken demanded, his voice low. "Do you think that this master of yours will just sit back and let you rule over them? That you'll escape the corruption? He's trying to merge the worlds, Piximon. He will turn all three into one and nothing will ever be the same."

Piximon scowled. "Don't you get it? I don't want things to be the same."

"He's gone mad," Jou whispered, on the verge of hysteria.

"He's been disillusioned," Ken corrected. "And I can see why. To re-awaken in a world such as this? It wouldn't have taken a lot, to be raised with that kind of bitterness inside..."

"But what can we do? He's corrupted. We can't hurt him!" Mimi protested.

Koushirou shook his head. "Mimi-chan, don't you see? He hasn't been corrupted. Not that way. Listen to him. He still speaks. He may have been misled, but he _chose_ this..."

"Brainwashing isn't a choice," Wallace disagreed.

He thought back to the cloaked figure that had approached in him in the snow days before. He thought of the being's angry words, his blame of the Chosen. He had been so easy to believe. And once Wallace had believed, it had been no stretch to turn his beliefs into feelings, his feelings into actions. All it took was a suggestion, and his emotions had done the rest.

"Piximon, we never meant to leave this world. You have to believe us," Taichi argued. He and Agumon approached the miniscule Digimon. "You are our friend and we—"

"Pi!" Piximon pointed the blade of his staff at them. "Do not refer to me by that word!"

Startled by his fury, the Digimon slipped into fighting stances. At Wallace's side, Lopmon quivered. Wallace glanced down, meeting his partner's eyes. There was fear there, a fear that Wallace understood. They were caught in the middle. This wasn't their battle. Was it?

"Piximon, don't do this. You've been lied to. It's not too late to—"

"Pi!" Piximon shouted, cutting Sora off with his cry. He raised his staff to the sky and the blade on the end began to glow with an odd, silver light. "It is far past too late," he told them as the smoke around him began to dissipate.

Wallace tensed. The air around him seemed to grow very cold as the plumes from the fire drifted away into the grey sky. It seemed to him as if Piximon was the centre of some cosmic whirlpool, pushing his energy outwards and away instead of pulling it in towards him. For a long moment, he stood there with his staff pointed at the sky. And the next, he lowered his arms.

The energy died away. Wallace rubbed the gooseflesh on his arms.

"Ha, nothing happened!" Gomamon grinned with triumph.

But even as Gomamon's words died away into the morning, Wallace felt the ground beneath them begin to tremble. The Digidestined glanced around nervously, but they could see nothing. The seconds crept past.

"What's happening?" Jou asked, but no one had an answer.

Piximon only grinned.

The trembling grew louder. Out of instinct, Wallace glanced back through the smouldering remains of the castle grounds, out through the open gate to the distant tree line where several shapes were disentangling themselves from the shadows. Wallace's mind blanked as he realized that they were Digimon emerging from the woods. Only a few at first and then more. They began to run as they broke free. Eyes wild and unrecognizable.

Wallace swore.

"What is—"

"They're corrupted!" Yamato warned, cutting Mimi off.

"It's time to pay for your negligence, Digidestined," Piximon told them. With a last, malevolent smile, he leapt up and retreated to the top of the mountain of rubble.

Wallace felt his heart kick into overdrive as he realized what was happening. At least a dozen corrupted Digimon were now charging towards them. And there was nowhere to run.

"Everyone, get ready!" Taichi shouted as the Chosen spun to face the stampede.

"Are you crazy?" Yamato demanded. "There's too many of them. We have to run!"

"He's right, Taichi-san. Our Digimon aren't even able to digivolve," Koushirou agreed.

"And where are we supposed to go?" Taichi snapped.

On one side of them lay the castle ruins—a tower of rock which would be challenging to scale even if Piximon wasn't guarding it from atop. On the other, they were hemmed in by ash and hot coals. The only route of escape lay before them, the gate back onto the plains. But it was through this gate that the corrupted Digimon were now barrelling through. Tyrannomon, Monochromon, Vegiemon, RedVegiemon, Geckomon, Gazimon, and bringing up the rear...

"Ex-Veemon," Daisuke croaked, his voice mangled with relief and fear.

"Get back!" Gatomon urged the Chosen. She marshalled the Digimon into place before them, partners rushing to assume their positions. The Otamamon and Gotsumon formed a line behind them. Biyomon struggled to escape from Sora's arms. Wallace could hear them arguing.

"Let me go, Sora! I have to help!"

"But Biyomon, you..." Sora stopped herself. Her face fell and she released her partner from her arms. "Biyomon..." she murmured, voice trailing away as Biyomon joined the others.

Wallace glanced again at Lopmon. His partner hadn't moved. There was an unreadable expression across his face. Wallace knelt down beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to fight."

Lopmon shook his head.

"Are you agreeing with me or not agreeing with me?" Wallace asked, confused.

"I have to fight, Wallace. You know I do."

Wallace pursed his mouth into a thin line.

"They're our friends," Lopmon said quietly.

Were they? Wallace considered this. Since Leomon's cave, the others had been nothing but bitter towards him. He saw the accusation in most of their faces, the pity in others. And yet, they had let him accompany them to Server. He was standing here with them now.

"Wallace..."

Wallace nodded. "Be careful. Please."

He watched Lopmon rush to join the battle lines, feeling that his heart might split open. Terriermon was still missing, and his only remaining Digimon was about to partake in a battle they could not possibly win. Had he been reunited with his best friend only to watch him die?

The injustice flooded him with anguish.

The corrupted Digimon were upon them. They broke upon the line of defenders like the ocean on the rocks. And then the world descended into hellfire. Wallace ducked as an awry attack streaked over his head, singeing the ends of his hair. He heard the other Chosen screaming, either out of encouragement or fear. It was impossible to tell in the din of the battle.

He looked up from his position on the ground, searching for Lopmon in the fray. But he couldn't see him. He couldn't see much but a blur of colours as the corrupted attacked and the defenders attacked back. There was a lot of shouting as attacks were fired and injuries were sustained. Wallace watched Palmon wrap her vines around a Tyrannomon's leg only to be dragged across the courtyard. Gomamon's attack rebounded uselessly off a dozen Vegiemon. Agumon was thrown back into Taichi's arms as a Monochromon came charging through.

Wallace rolled to his feet. The line had broken and the battling Digimon were drawing closer. It would be only seconds until they were upon him. He looked around, searching for a safe place to take cover. He spotted a large hunk of castle roof lying feet away from him.

He took a step towards it.

A large, reptilian foot came crashing down in front of him. Wallace leapt back, heart pounding, as Ex-Veemon moved before him. But the Digimon's attention was not on him. His narrow, red eyes were fixed on a cluster of Digimon busy duelling with the corrupted Vegiemon.

"Look out!" Wallace shouted, too late as a crimson light burst from Ex-Veemon's chest and collided with the Digimon—defenders and corrupted alike. The Otamamon and Gotsumon hit the ground; Tentomon fell out of the air; the Vegiemon stirred and then lay still.

Ex-Veemon started to turn. Another second and he would notice Wallace at his feet...

"Stop! Ex-Veemon, stop! Listen to me! It's Daisuke! Buddy, it's me!"

Ex-Veemon roared, his eyes registering no hint of familiarity as he took in Daisuke's soot-covered face before him. He took a step forward, the x on his chest beginning to glow red.

"I won't let you do this, Ex-Veemon!" Daisuke shouted. "This isn't you!"

The others were too busy fighting for their lives to notice Daisuke. Wallace watched, unable to move, waiting for the mysterious powers of 'the cure' to kick in—for Daisuke's good intentions to restore his partner to normal. But nothing appeared to be happening. The x on Ex-Veemon's chest was burning scarlet. Wallace looked around for help, but no one was nearby.

"Ex-Veemon," Daisuke repeated, stepping forwards.

"Daisuke, move it!" Wallace shouted.

Daisuke held fast, refusing to break eye contact with Ex-Veemon.

"Daisuke!" Wallace threw himself at the boy, tackling him out of the way just as Ex-Veemon's laser blast cut through the air where Daisuke had been standing seconds before. Wallace could feel the heat on his back as it swept past them, charring a trail along the ground.

"Ouch, geroff!" Daisuke mumbled, trying to dislodge Wallace from on top of him.

Wallace staggered back to his feet, pulling Daisuke up with him. He spun around to face Ex-Veemon, whose chest was lit up in preparation for another attack. Not again, he thought.

"Ex-Veemon, stop right—"

Wallace yanked Daisuke sharply behind a fallen chunk of stone as another laser beam shot towards them. The boys stumbled behind it and fell against the stone.

"Let go of me!" Daisuke demanded, wrenching his arm free. "What the hell are you doing? I have to get through to him. I'm the only one you can save him. I have to—"

"You're not doing it right," Wallace interjected.

"What do you mean I'm not—"

"It's not working. Whatever you're doing—"

"And how would you know—"

"Because he's still attacking you!"

Ex-Veemon had reached their hiding place and kicked the stone easily aside his foot. Daisuke and Wallace scrambled to get away, stumbling through the rubble. With a roar, Ex-Veemon took a step after them but Gabumon and Armadillomon leapt into his path.

"Blue blaster!"

"Diamond shell!"

Wallace watched as Ex-Veemon was struck with the Digimons' attacks. It seemed to have no effect other than to make him even angrier. Daisuke's partner let out a bellow and thrust his chest forward for a counter. Daisuke watched this all, the colour seeping from his face.

"Why isn't it working?" he blurted.

Wallace was silent. Hell if he knew. He may have been borderline genius (according to his SAT scores, the exams for which he'd taken years earlier than most kids could even imagine) but he had no idea how this strange world worked. He had thought it would be easy, that he would be able to figure it all out, but time and time again it managed to stump him.

But he wasn't about to admit this to Daisuke.

"You have to try harder," he said at last.

"What?"

Wallace rounded on Daisuke. "Harder. You heard Piximon. You didn't try hard enough before when the gates shut you out. Do it now."

Daisuke's face contorted with anger. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Really?" Wallace shot back. "Then how come I was able to get here and you weren't—"

"You had help! You're a spineless, little cheater, who would have sold us all out—"

"And yet it's not my Digimon who's turned into a traitor!"

That did it. Daisuke launched himself at Wallace, raw fury in his face. Wallace, already anticipating the attack, side-stepped and Daisuke went flying past him. Daisuke rounded on him, ready for another attack, but by then Ex-Veemon was upon them. Gabumon and Armadillomon lay on the ground behind him, the breath knocked out of them by Ex-Veemon's assault.

Daisuke stopped in his tracks, his eyes travelling up the full height of his Digimon until he reached his face. Ex-Veemon glared back down at him, his eyes blind with hatred.

"No. This is NOT you," Daisuke spat, each syllable ringing with conviction.

It was exactly what Wallace had hoped for. Daisuke's fury, his refusal to give up on his Digimon, emanated from him body and soul. For a moment, Ex-Veemon held his gaze. Wallace held his breath, waiting for the x across his chest to begin to glow. But slowly, the malice in his eyes faded. They became less the leer of a wild animal, and more like the eyes of...

"Daisuke?" the Digimon gasped, radiating with light as he powered down into a rookie.

Daisuke stood there for a moment, shaking with emotion. Veemon took a step forward and then stumbled to the ground, weakened by his transformation. This seemed to snap Daisuke out of his trance. He leapt forward for his fallen Digimon and pulled him upright.

"Veemon... Veemon! Buddy, are you all right? Are you—"

There was a shout of rage from behind them. Wallace spun around, heart pounding, to see Piximon leap down from his fortress of stone. His eyes were fixed on Daisuke and Veemon.

"Impossible! How dare you, how—" Piximon stopped abruptly. The end of his staff was glowing again, but it was different than before. Instead of the movement of energy washing out and away from Piximon, Wallace could feel it building. He watched in disbelief and horror as the corrupted Digimon collapsed around them, de-digivolving back into their rookie or in-training forms. From them, their energy streamed towards Piximon, lighting up the blade of his staff.

"Look out—" Wallace started to warn the others but it was too late. A blinding silver light exploded from the blade of the staff and engulfed Piximon, obscuring him from view.

"What's happening?" Mimi shrieked, clutching a dazed Palmon in her arms.

"I think that he's digivolving," Iori said.

Taichi's face, which had lit up at the collapse of the corrupted army, fell. "Oh. Oh shit."

"Piximon digivolve into...DarkGryphonmon*."

As the light faded away, Wallace gaped at the massive beast before them. The closest thing it resembled in the human world, and even then only in myth, was a griffin. Its lithe, muscular body was adorned with blood-red stripes. Yellow eyes leered out from beneath a heavy metal helmet and immense claws marked its two front paws. Attached to its back were two, large, leathery wings. At its hind end, its tail reared up in a mutant head with grinning, razor teeth.

"This," Jou managed to choke out. "Is not good."

"Digimon, prepare yourselves!" Gatomon shouted, but her voice was weak. Wallace watched in numb horror as the injured, bedraggled, and exhausted Digimon assembled themselves. Not one of them was above the Champion level. DarkGryphonmon was a Mega.

If they hadn't stood a chance before, then they might as well already be dead now.

DarkGryphonmon let out a shrill cry. "Digidestined, today you shall pay for your crimes in the Digital World! Today I will teach you the meaning of suffering, my friends," he sneered.

He opened his mouth, preparing to attack...

"Pepper breath!"

"Blue blaster!"

"Spiral twister!"

"Super shocker!"

"Marching fishes!"

"Poison ivy!"

"Lightning claw!"

"Boom bubble!"

"Feather slash!"

"Vee head butt!"

"Diamond shell!"

"Sticky net!"

"Tiny twister!"

"Rock fist!"

"Tail slap!"

"SOLO ROAR!" DarkGryphonmon's attack easily swept the other Digimons' aside. And then it hit them. Wallace was blasted back with a force the likes of which he had never known. He hit the ground before he even realized that he was falling. For a few seconds, the world ceased to exist. And then he came to, his ears ringing with piercing intensity. He struggled to pull himself outright. The world swam before his disoriented eyes as he searched for the others.

DarkGryphonmon's attack had not been a direct hit. It had struck the ground before the Digimon, leaving a crater the size of a minivan. All around it, the Digimon lay scattered. The Digidestined lay even further out in a disassembled ring. For a moment, Wallace wondered why they weren't all dead. How had DarkGryphonmon missed? He'd been just feet in front of them.

And then he saw it, the object of DarkGryphonmon's distraction. He was standing just behind the Mega level Digimon, half the size of one of his paws and wearing an oversized cloak.

It was the Digimon they had met in the cellar.

As the Chosen children staggered back to their feet and rushed for their injured partners, the cloaked Digimon stepped forward. A snarl rippled through DarkGryphonmon's chest.

"Who dares to interrupt me? Show yourself!"

Wallace expected the Digimon to refuse, to maintain the mystery of his identity. But he raised no objections, simply slipped the cloak off. It fell away from him, landing in a heap on the ground. Wallace felt the air escape from his lungs as his eyes travelled over the small Digimon with its long, rabbit-like ears and innocent black eyes. For a moment, he couldn't breathe.

"Terriermon!" he shouted.

Terriermon paid him no attention, or perhaps he hadn't heard him. "You won't hurt them anymore," he stated plainly, planting himself between the Chosen and DarkGryphonmon.

Pained confusion flooded Wallace. Why hadn't Terriermon revealed himself in the dungeon? With a chill, he remembered the resentment that had been in his tone. Had Terriermon heard about what he had done? Did he blame him for being taken away four years ago?

"Who's going to stop me?" DarkGryphonmon retorted with a low growl.

Terriermon was unflinching. "I will. I won't let you hurt them."

"Terriermon, no!" It was Lopmon. Wallace watched, speechless, as his other Digimon ran to embrace his brother. But Terriermon shoved him gently away.

"Go back to Wallace, Lopmon," Terriermon told him.

Lopmon shook his head furiously. "No, I won't leave you!"

DarkGryphonmon snapped his beak. "Then you will both die!"

"You can't kill us, DarkGryphonmon," Terriermon objected.

DarkGryphonmon was outraged. How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"You can't," Terriermon insisted. "Because this isn't you."

"Prepare to—"

"NO!" Terriermon shouted, demanding to be heard. Determination blazed in his eyes. "You're not the first Digimon to be corrupted, DarkGryphonmon. And I don't mean like how you've hurt all the Digimon here—there are others ways too. You can overcome this!"

"You cannot begin to understand my situation!"

"Of course I can," Terriermon responded, furious. "I lost my brother to it once." He glanced at Lopmon, pain in his eyes. "My brother was taken away from me by a virus. But do you know what? He fought it. He was still himself enough to fight back. He _tried_."

"I don't want to try," DarkGryphonmon snapped.

"Yes you do, you just don't know it. You went through something terrible and turned your back on who you were. You forgot. But it's okay. Your true self is still in there somewhere, you just have to look for it. Let yourself remember, DarkGryphonmon. I know you can do it!"

"I don't have to remember anything," DarkGryphonmon replied, though he seemed unsettled. He clacked his talons upon the ground, sending fragments of rocks scattering.

"He's right," Lopmon spoke in a very quiet voice that was difficult to hear. "You have to try, DarkGryphonmon. Or else how else will you ever know? Weren't you happy before?"

Confusion passed across the Mega Digimon's face. He ducked his head and it looked as if he were in physical pain as he tried to reconcile what they were saying. For a second, Wallace thought that the Digimon had gotten through to him. He allowed himself a sliver of hope. But then DarkGryphonmon raised his head, eyes blazing with fury. "Enough of this! Solo—"

"Wait!" Gatomon cried, leaping forward out of Hikari's arms. "DarkGryphonmon, listen to me. I was taken in by the darkness once too. I didn't know any better. I was like you. When my egg hatched, I was alone. I had no one to turn to. No one to help me. Myotismon found me. He made me his slave. He convinced me that the work I was doing was the right thing. But when I found her..." Here she glanced back at Hikari. "I knew that something wasn't right. I had to look inside myself, but I found it. The Digimon I truly was. She had never really gone away."

DarkGryphonmon seemed to struggle as the Digimon cried out to him, urging him to look inside. To remember. Wallace watched, exhausted by his fear. The other Digidestined were motionless around him, on their knees and holding onto their partners, some with their mouths hanging open. Wallace could feel the hope emanating from each of them, praying that DarkGryphonmon would find his way back to the light. Praying because their only other option was to kill him or be killed. And they had so little strength left to fight.

"I don't understand," DarkGryphonmon said at last. For the first time, Wallace saw fear in his eyes. "I don't want to believe you, but there is a part of me that... I am confused..."

Ken took a half-step forwards, Wormmon's unconscious form in his arms. Wallace was taken aback by the compassion in his eyes. "It's okay. Don't be afraid to feel it."

DarkGryphonmon glared at him, trying to summon his fury. None appeared to come.

And so DarkGryphonmon let go. Wallace didn't know that he had any other choice. The Digimon closed his eyes, giving way to his memories and the feelings from his past.

DarkGryphonmon began to glow. Faintly at first, and then brighter with every passing second until Wallace's eyes began to burn. He turned his face away from the light, feeling the warmth of it upon his skin. He could hear the gasps of the others, the cries of fear and uncertainty. When the glow faded and Wallace looked back, he found Piximon standing before them. There was no longer any malice in his face. Instead, he looked old and weary. There was a sad expression in his eyes as he contemplated them all.

"Digidestined..." he began.

"Piximon!" Mimi shrieked, throwing herself forward to embrace the tiny Digimon. But Mimi's arms closed around open space. She fell forward, tumbling through the image of Piximon and onto the ground. Shock lit up her face as she turned around and stared at him.

"Piximon, what—"

"No!" Takeru protested, realization dawning across his face.

Piximon smiled sadly. "Too much. I've bartered too much for these powers" His feet were beginning to disintegrate into flecks of brilliant pink light.

"Piximon, no." Taichi was aghast. "This can't happen. Tell us how to stop it!"

Piximon shook his head. "You can't. I have done a great injustice to this world, and now I must pay for it. My death will restore hundreds from their corruption."

Wallace stumbled forwards and fell to his knees behind Terriermon and Lopmon. But all eyes were fixed on Piximon. Tears were streaming down several faces.

"But it isn't fair..."

"You children of all people should know that life isn't fair." Piximon gave a small smile.

"But—"

"Pi! There is not much time! Listen closely to me," Piximon urged them, suddenly business-like. For a moment, the weariness disappeared from his face and a stern look took its place. Half of his body had succumbed to the light now. "You've managed to push back the darkness for now, but it will be back soon and stronger than ever unless you can stop _him_. You must find the Temple of Crests. There you will find the answers that you need."

"The Temple of Crests?" Yamato asked.

"Could that be—" Koushirou started to ask.

"But who is he? Tell us who _he_ is!" Daisuke interrupted.

But Piximon was almost gone. Only his eyes remained, which watched them dolefully as his staff crumbled into dust and drifted away with the breeze. Mimi wailed and fell into Sora who wrapped an arm around her, silent tears streaking down her face.

"Remember, the Temple of Crests..." Piximon's last words faded with him.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

1) Gryphonmon is a Digimon who appears in the Tamers season. He is not my own creation. According to Digimon World 2 (the game), he is a possible Mega for Piximon. I have, however, changed the colours since he is _Dark_Gryphonmon in my story.

**Next Episode:** After battling an army of corrupted, the Digidestined are able to save Piximon from himself. But the cost is more than they could have imagined. Abandoned without any source of guidance, they must now seek out the Crest of Temples where they have been promised answers. Will they be able to find it? And what sort of answers will they find? The truth is not always easy to hear. _Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon__, Digital Monsters!_

_Do you hate me now? Poor Piximon. He's been through a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was going to wait until next week, but as a birthday treat to myself I decided to post it today. This chapter concludes the end of the second arc! The next will be sort of a bridge between this one and the next, and should answer some of the questions you may still have (but don't be afraid to ask if you're not clear on anything). Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last few chapters! Your feedback has been enormously helpful. As always, it would make my day to hear from you—even if it's just to complain about how mean I am to the characters! At least I didn't end with a cliff hanger this time, right? Until next chapter! _


End file.
